Lianna
by Lady Fireflower
Summary: Lianna is a village girl from Lossarnach, Gondor. Yet when her village is attacked and a strange ability comes to light she becomes deeply involved in the fight for Middle Earth. She joins the Fellowship and faces a dangerous path...with no end in sight.
1. The Village

Lianna took in a deep breath. She could feel cool air on the back of her neck and tried her hardest not to let it distract her. She was all the while aware of countless eyes upon her; yet that she was comfortable with. That she was used to. The bow felt good in her hand, strong, sure, sturdy and most importantly - right. It felt as though it was aiming true. Letting out the breath she had taken in she fired her arrow. There was silence for a moment as the shot struck home and then murmuring as the boy whose task it was to confirm points sprinted towards the target.

"Clear hit!" he called, "Dead centre!"

Clapping broke out and Lianna smiled confidently. She had known she would hit the centre of the target all along yet she never acted as though she were over confident. From the look on her opponent's face she knew that the tactic had paid off. "Gal, do not look so defeated; it was a draw after all." Baragallon gave her a look of intense frustration before striding over to the target and seeing her shot for himself. She could not stop the laughter from bubbling up and exploding from inside her.

"You are so very distrusting, brother, why would the lad lie about my shot?" The man shrugged before murmuring,

"It's always a draw between us two, sister, that is why you and I should never challenge one another." She decided it would be unwise to frustrate him further when he was so obviously in a sour mood.

"Take heart for next time we shall each challenge the best archers in Lossarnach. They will face us and, in doing so, prove the children of Aglarebaer the greatest of all warriors!" She ended her little speech by jumping atop a tree stump and striking a ridiculous pose. "They will take our likenesses to document such outstanding skill and bravery and write ballads filled with our praise. We shall go down in history!"

Gal began to laugh along with what remained of the crowd and she nodded with satisfaction at the sound. "There. Now we are friends again, yes?" He nodded and gave his sister a one armed hug,

"I could never be anything but friends with you, Lia, you are such a...well, I'm not rightly sure what you are." She grinned at this and squeezed him round the shoulder before replying nonchalantly,

"An oddity, I imagine, is the word you should use." Then she turned from him and went to cut her arrow from the target. It was nothing advanced; an old piece of wood with painted rings on it. Her arrow was little better. The wood of the shaft was good but the tip itself was clumsily sculpted from stone and tied to the shaft of wood with a piece of tattered string. Although she knew the tip would hold she wished for more fitting tools with which to practise her favourite pass time.

"Lia, come in now! You too Gal, you children would never eat if I were not here to remind you to do so!" Lia looked up and smiled at her mother, standing at the edge of their makeshift archery range, feigning anger very poorly. "Ah mother, what would you do if the Mistress of the Archery Field and I stayed under your feet all day long? I daresay you would be far more displeased with that!" Their mother laughed and Lia grinned at her brother. Yes he could be surly at times but when he was not he was a great wit and enjoyable company.

"Never mind what is not; instead focus on what is. In this case what is happens to be your dinner - on the table. Now go!" Gal threw Lia a cheeky smile before running off towards their cottage. Lia followed at a slower pace and joined her mother so they could walk back together.

"You keep that boy from being ridiculous you know." Lia looked at her mother questioningly. "You know how he can be at times. His moods are more changeable that the village girls and you know what flighty creatures they are!" Lia laughed appreciatively. "Yet you seem to ground him. I am ever thankful for that. Now he is a man and I see his father in him more than ever. He will want a wife soon, I expect, and what woman wants a man whose moods turn from sour to sweet in an instant?" Lia patted her mother's arm. Although the conversation seemed light she knew the older woman was loathe to part with either of her children. Since their father's death she had depended heavily on them both and they on her.

"Don't fret so mother. The time to think of such things is not yet here and I am sure..."

Her words were interrupted by the sound of thunder. Lianna and her mother looked to the sky and instantly Lia knew something was wrong. There was not a cloud above them. So if not thunder then...

"Horses?" she whispered. Instantly she dropped to the ground and put a hand to its surface. The grass was cool against her fingers and she waited...but not for long. There they were. The vibrations told Lia a large group was approaching - fast. "Mother; return to the house, lock the door and do not open it for anything." Her mother knew better than to argue and immediately picked up her skirts and began to run.

She realised too late she had underestimated how close the riders were. The sound of yelling came to her ears only seconds before she saw them appear on the road at the other end of the village – heading straight towards her mother.

"Run mother!" she yelled, dashing to catch up with the other woman. As she ran Lia pulled her bow from over her shoulder before realising she had no arrows with her. Her last had been ruined in the competition with Gal. Lia stopped, thinking frantically as she looked around, but could see nothing to use to defend herself. The men on horses were wearing the heavy furs and face paint of raiders. She had thought the Steward had gotten rid of all of their kind. Evidentially he had been remiss in his task. People were running from the raiders - but not fast enough. She saw people struck and trampled by swords and horses. Many of the men carried axes. The villagers didn't stand a chance.

"Mother!" she screamed as she realised her parent wasn't going to make it to the cottage in time. Lia briefly saw Gal come out of the cottage, saw confusion and then horror register on his face. "GAL GET INSIDE!" she screamed. However the invaders approaching were upon him. Before she could move an axe was brought down and she saw her brother's head fly cleanly from his shoulders. "NO!" she shrieked. The horror of it made her want to stop thinking, to just run away and never look back. Yet her mother needed her. "Mother; come over to me!" she shrieked. Yet her mother had seen the fate of her son and had stopped dead. "Mother! Move, for the love of Gondor, MOVE!"

Lia began running again but she knew before the blow came that her mother was dead. The sweeping of the sword, the falling of her body, the horses trampling unceremoniously across her corpse...none of it mattered. She knew her mother was dead. Yet, unlike that which had happened with her parent, the loss did not make her freeze with sorrow. It made Lianna hungry for vengeance.

The screaming was loud in her ears as they came towards her; yet she blocked it out. The sound of horses hooves on the ground, the sound of death cries, the whisper if steel slicing through flesh... she blocked it all out. All she had a thought for was to survive long enough to exact her revenge as best she could. Instantly instinct took over. She leapt to the right and scrambled between two houses. They had been on the main street through the village which was home to the well and square. Now she was between the main road and the forest and her eyes alit upon exactly what she needed. It was an axe. It was sitting invitingly, lodged in a piece of wood, and she ran for it instantly. She was glad she did so for a moment later she heard the horses gallop past her hiding place and, flicking her glance backwards, saw a man dismount and make for her. He had seen her try to hide. It was fight or die now.

Tugging the axe desperately from the wood she had but a moment to gauge its weight. Greater than she could competently fight with, of that she was sure. Though, on that note, she did not know how to fight at all so the unwieldy manner of her weapon should be of no issue. It briefly occurred to her then that she was thinking far too much, considering the situation, before the man before her drew his sword and drove towards her.

Lia barely had time to dodge the blade as it appeared in the space where a second previously her body had been. Swinging the axe with all her might she brought it to the torso of the man and...the weapon became embedded in his flesh. She heard him grunt and could barely mask her surprise as he sunk to the ground; first to his knees and then onto his front. She hesitantly pulled the axe from him, using her foot to brace it, and then, without thought, swung it again and swiftly decapitated him. It was badly done but it gave her security. She couldn't risk him getting back up and stabbing her in the back. It was then she realised a number of things in very quick succession.

This was no seasoned warrior. For all his face paint and beheading and swords...that man should have easily been able to dodge her blow. He had not because he had not expected it and that was because he did not know how to fight. Lia had little knowledge of the practise herself but even she knew when to keep aware and to be ready to dodge a falling axe. Secondly she noted that none of them were wearing armour. If they had the man would have born only a bruise from her attack. Though how she could have killed him with one blow was beyond her, her strength was not that great; yet kill him she had. Thirdly...her thoughts were cut off by something uncanny. It was a sound, like a whining from far off, unfamiliar to her. Despite the danger she stopped and listened. Lia could not explain it but she felt that the sound was _forcing _her to listen...

"They're here!" she heard the yell and instantly looked up. They were on the other side of the houses and she had been standing in the open like a fool! Quickly moving she took a position behind one of the cottages and listened carefully. Her breathing sounded too loud to her own ears and she tried to quieten it as much as possible.

"Get ready men, today we spill Gondorian blood!" She thought through what the man had said. What did they mean by Gondorian blood? Their ignorance was plain, none but outsiders called those from Gondor by that term. Yet if they meant to blood of people of Gondor then surely they had already spilt enough of that in the village!

Then that sound again, deeper in pitch this time, like a call. A call, she thought, a battle call. In that instance she knew exactly what was approaching. The sound which had so puzzled her was the horn of Gondor which meant only one thing; the Steward's son was coming.


	2. Aftermath

"Men, prepare to fight!" Lianna was terrified. Whatever had been keeping her going when she faced the raider had long since left and now she was trapped with the enemy just behind the cottage along with...no, she would not think of their bodies. It would only make her situation worse. She heard the horn ring out again and listened carefully. It was then that she realised that there were no more screams. The shouting, fighting and screaming had stopped. Which meant either the others of the village had realised they were outnumbered and run to safety or that...or that there were no others. She shuddered, her own thoughts making her feel sick, and tried to focus on what was going on a few feet away from her.

"Where is Baradhae?" Lianna froze. Could the man she killed be Baradhae? Would they search for him? Would her...

"The whoreson probably went off to find some peasant girl to quench his lust. We shall fight without him. He is only a boy at any rate and of no use in battle – we should never have brought him with us." He was only a boy. How old was a boy to these people? When she had been facing the man he had seemed battle weary and blood thirsty but now she thought back...had the man she killed been hesitant? Unsure of what he was doing? Yes, he had been both of those things.

There was no time to think further. She could now hear the sound of hooves and a final blast of the horn. It made her wince and she felt drawn to stand, to come from her hiding place and help the son of Gondor fight...yet she knew this was merely the horn doing its work.

"Charge!" she heard the yell and felt as much as heard the stampede of raiders heading back towards where she knew the men of Gondor were waiting. If only they had arrived sooner.

What she heard she would never forget. The screams of pain, cries of anguish, slicing of swords and blunt thumps of axes in flesh...she thought about covering her ears but knew it would merely cause more danger to her. She had survived this long; it would be an insult to all who had died to throw her life away for personal comfort. The battle seemed to be quietening. Had one party begun to press home advantage? The yells and screams grew quieter and less. She could not tell whether she had been crouched against the back wall of the cottage for minutes or hours. It felt like days. Her back was smarting acutely from the pressure she was placing on it – the walls of the cottage were not smooth and anything jagged was by now deeply impressed into her skin. The muscles in her legs were screaming for release and everything in her urged her to move and yet she knew to do so would mean death. So she sat and waited.

Finally the sound stopped. Now only murmuring remained, the occasional clink of what she was sure was armour and...

"Hello?" the call broke her from her reverie. She was sure that was the voice of a man of Gondor. Yet was she sure enough to risk her life?

"My Lord, I fear there is little point, it is plain there are no survivors here." Instantly Lianna felt inexplicably angry. So they were going to just assume there were no survivors? Forgetting every lesson she had ever heard in keeping oneself safe from harm Lianna stood and, determinedly carrying her axe with her, made her way out from behind the cottages into the street.

"You're wrong." She said simply.

Instantly the men before her stiffened and the collective sound of swords being drawn almost broke her facade of bravery. However she stood firm and tried as best she could to survey coldly the display before her. The road through the village was lined with dead. Both those she recognised and those she did not lay at her feet. She reasoned that many had been caught off guard and did not have the survival instinct she did; an instinct she had nourished throughout her life of pursuing 'manly' activities such as archery. An instinct the average village dweller did not seem to have. She stepped forward and looked down to see, to her disgust, that her boot was planted in a pool of blood. Not half an inch away from the right of her foot was the severed hand of a man. She felt her nostrils flare with repugnance but clenched her jaw and continued onwards. As she did so her eyes were part of the time studying the ground and the other part looking at the company before her.

There was the Steward's son, standing in all his glory, surrounded by three...no, four knights and a large group of foot soldiers. A mass of horses were behind them, heading for the trees, grazing in the fields to the right of the village. It was an odd contrast to the horrors before her. Halfway to the soldiers she stopped. She recognised the ring upon the hand of one of those on the ground. Slowly kneeling she took the hand in her own. It was still warm. Slowly, with reverence, she examined the ring on the hand. It was a silver band with a trio of small blue gems set within. The rest of the band was engraved with entwining flowers upon a vine. She would know the piece anywhere. It was the ring her father gave her mother a year after their marriage; upon Gal's birth. He had saved all his wages for months to afford it. She had cried when she received it. Not that Lianna had been present at the time. She was not born until two years after that.

Slowly Lianna removed the ring from the hand. Her mother's face and body were covered by those of others and in all honesty Lia didn't want to uncover what horrors may lie beneath. She wished to remember her mother as she had been. Looking up as she put the ring on the forefinger of her right hand and said absently,

"My mother," before raising and, after a moment of searching, pointing to a head lying on the ground, "And there is my brother." She saw the soldiers had sheathed their weapons but she continued to lug her axe with her as she approached. She passed Gal's headless body without glancing at it. Instead she continued to make progress towards the soldiers until she stood a few feet before the son of the Steward of Gondor.

"My Lord Boromir," She said calmly. She had no idea where this calmness had come from. Perhaps, a small part of her mind reasoned, it was due to shock. She blotted out that part of her mind. It was useless. "You are a little late." The Steward's son looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Would that we were here sooner." He said sadly. She nodded briskly before looking down at the floor. As she did so she noticed the white tunic she had been wearing to shoot with that day was coated in blood. It made the sick feeling in her stomach intensify but this time she knew the feeling would not settle for causing her discomfort alone. She turned quickly from the Steward's son and vomited onto a pile of bodies. They were those of raiders but it did not disgust her any less and the sight made her retch further.

"There is work to be done – see that it is done well." She distantly heard Lord Boromir call. As she began to dry heave, now kneeling amidst the bodies, she felt rather than heard men moving around her. She felt a hand on her back and instantly drew away from it. Her back was still sore and she had no wish to have the sympathy of the Steward's son.

Finally she could heave no more and shakily stood and turned to Lord Boromir. He stood before her, examining her carefully, not saying a word.

"Do you see this before you, my Lord?" she asked quietly. She gestured back to the bodies which were now, she realised, being moved by the soldiers. "Do you see? For I remember a proclamation being issued that the raiders were all dead and gone. I remember being promised that all people of Gondor would be safe." She knew the man before her could no more have predicted the carnage surrounding them than she could. Yet he was there and she needed someone to scream at. "My father died in the service of Gondor!" she spat, "Yet my mother received no aid from the Steward. We were left to scrape by and struggle! Now I am an orphan and you..." she wanted to go on. She wanted to tell the man before her everything she hated about the Steward and his sons, everything she hated about Middle Earth and about how she felt so alone, so sick and tired and completely alone. Her mother was dead, her brother was dead and her father had been gone for many years. She had lost everything. She did not know how she came to be on her knees before him but she felt him bend down to be level with her.

"Madam, you are distraught." She could hear kindness in the voice of the man but did not want to acknowledge it. "You must rest. There is much to be done here and we shall not be leaving until dawn. Rest, please." She looked at him then with as much ice as she could muster and hissed,

"I fear I shall never rest peacefully again after what I have seen this day." He did not look shocked by her tone. He merely nodded, rose and offered her his hand. She hesitated but in the end took it. She did not think she would be able to rise alone at any rate.

"Perhaps...if you leave your weapon here?" He gestured to the axe which she still realised was clutched in her hand. Slowly she offered up the weapon and he took it before placing it on the ground at his feet. "Come. Sit away from this." She followed him numbly. Was this what loss was? She didn't remember her father so therefore could not know what it was to lose him and no one else she had been close to had ever died.

"What is your name?" she heard the question as if from a far off place but answered it automatically,

"Lianna." They reached a spot out of sight of the blood and bodies and he gestured for her to sit down. It was as if he had some strange form of control over her as she did as he inferred without question. Once she was seated upon the grass he joined her. She noticed he had blood on his face and commented on it. She heard the words leave her in the same cold, dead tone as with which she had told him her name. She couldn't muster anything else.

Lia absently watched the great Captain Boromir scrub his face with his sleeve and she almost smiled at the sight. Then she remembered and immediately sobered.

"Am I the only one?" It was a question she had both longed and dreaded to ask since she emerged from her hiding place. Surely someone else must have thought to hide as she did? Surely she could not be the only person to survive?

"I believe," began Lord Boromir quietly, "That their entrance was so quick and unexpected that people lost reason. Tell me, madam, what do you do if you hear a noise through your window?"

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "I see what the noise is." She replied. Then the image of Gal leaving the cottage entered her mind; his expression of shock and horror, his head..."They stopped people from hiding because instinct caused everyone to emerge before running." Her words were flat but she knew she was right. "They played us for fools and we were fools, all of us, and now we are dead fools." She realised she was grouping herself with the dead and didn't care. She could feel tears mounting, and wondered at her not crying before.

Lia lay down and curled into a ball. She then proceeded to let the tears come, as she knew they must, without restraint. She mourned her brother, her mother, her friends and neighbours. She mourned her former life which she knew was now over; lying amongst the corpses in her village of blood and death. All the time Lord Boromir; Captain and High Warden of the White Tower, Son of the Steward of Gondor, sat beside her and let her grieve.


	3. It Ends in Flames

She opened her eyes slowly. Had she slept? She could not remember doing so but that had to be the case. Beside her Lord Boromir was still sat, staring out across the fields at the horses, seemingly lost in thought. She watched him as she lay on the ground. He was a great bear of a man, easily over six feet, with broad shoulders and long limbs. His nose was large yet its size suited his general build...which was, she admitted once again, enormous. His hair was shoulder length and brown, ordinary enough, but his eyes...she could not see the colour of his eyes from where she sat but she knew their colour from when she had looked into them before. They were grey; an eye colour she had never seen before. He had being wearing a breast plate but now he was dressed simply in a tunic and breeches, his boots rising up to his knees, with a leather surcoat covering the rest of him. She closed her eyes a moment before preparing to feign waking. However she found she had no need to.

"Do you feel better rested, Madam?" she looked up at him and realised that it was now he who was watching her. She nodded wordlessly and sat up. Part of her rebelled at the feeling, her back was aching more than she thought it ever possibly could, but mostly she just wanted to get rid of her bloodied clothes. Lord Boromir must have noticed her distaste for her clothing as he murmured, "I shall ask one of the men to find you a new tunic. I am sure one can be found that will fit." She nodded her thanks but said nothing. She could have told him she'd get her own clothes from the cottage. She could have said she would be fine...but then that would have been a lie. At any rate she was not ready to speak as yet.

That was when she realised that smoke was billowing from behind the cottages.

They must only have just lit the pyre for she could not smell the smell she feared most yet. The smell of burning flesh; which she had never smelt before but could imagine how it would be. It almost made her want to begin retching again. Lia barely noticed she had dug her fingers into the ground until Lord Boromir said softly,

"Be at peace, Madam. There is not the time to dig enough graves so my men decided to give your people to the fire. It is as was done with the Kings of old." She did not react yet she knew that he was right. Better to burn the bodies than leave them there to rot. Her father had been burned; it had been his preference, rather than sit in the cold earth for all eternity. She had not been present at the burning. She had been young and her mother had wanted to shield her from the ordeal.

"I must get away from here." She stood abruptly and turned around quickly in a full circle; then paused before turning once again, attempting to think of where to go. Then her eyes alit upon the woods. There was a ridge not far away where she could keep an eye on the soldiers and yet at the same time be far enough from the pyre so as not to be faced with the smell she knew was soon coming. Lia immediately began marching for the tree-line and was surprised to see Lord Boromir matching her strides, within seconds walking alongside her. Lianna stopped abruptly. "You have no need to watch over me, my Lord Boromir; I am safe now...as you can see." He looked at her for a long moment, no expression in his eyes, simply examining her. She waited until she could stand his scrutiny no longer. Finally she gave an impatient sigh before nodding sharply to him and starting off once again. She was not surprised to hear his footsteps, though a pace or two behind her now, and she secretly thanked him for the false privacy and the very real security this afforded her.

By the time she reached the top of the ridge she was out of breath. Her pace had been fast – faster than was necessary. The fact that Lord Boromir's breathing was as even as when they had been sitting on the grass only further exacerbated her frustration at feeling so very tired. However she said nothing of it to him. She knew her feelings were not his fault. They were borne of grief; nothing more.

"Madam may I ask of your family?" At his words she felt the grief gnaw even more fiercely at her gut. Yet she knew that shouting at her companion would not make the situation any more bearable. It was time to put her grief aside.

"My family lie burning in the pyres below us, my Lord; I have no other relatives." There was silence for a few moments.

"Then may I ask what you intend to do now?" She paused to think over her answer. She had not considered what she would do. Time had stopped the moment the raiders entered the village and she had no inkling of what she should do now it was beginning to march onwards again.

"I don't know." Lia replied bluntly, feeling that honesty would form the best answer she could give. She knew he was thinking something over and she could not stand the anticipation of waiting to hear what he had to say, "I take it you have a suggestion?"

He said nothing at first. Then he began, hesitantly, "I cannot with all good faith leave you here. Yet I must return to Minas Tirith with all haste. I am to be called from the city, very soon, on a journey to Rivendell..." he paused then and she wondered whether he had said too much, "There is nowhere on our journey to Minas Tirith in which I would feel comfortable leaving you alone. So, with your permission, Madam, I suggest you return with my men and me to the White City."

She allowed the silence to stretch out between them. She had never seen the White City but had always wanted to. It was true that she felt animosity towards the Steward for her father's death and the great struggle her family had suffered once their father was gone. Lianna remembered all they had been through then. The days with little or no food, the embarrassment of wearing shabby, overly patched clothing and the feeling of being completely helpless...

She thought the Steward, and his sons for that matter, thought too high of themselves. Denethor was not the King and his sons were not Princes, for all their power and position. However Minas Tirith held opportunity and, she thought with a heavy heart, there was nothing keeping her in Lossarnach. "Very well, I will go with you to Minas Tirith, if it pleases you my Lord." She looked up as she replied, trying to gauge his expression. He seemed satisfied by the response as he nodded and then looked back out to the pyres. She followed his gaze.

"Loss is a strange thing." He said quietly, "Though, if we use it we can learn from it. If not it will consume us." She glanced back and saw his eyes were very bright. She tried to think of all she knew of the Captain. Whom had he lost? Then she remembered...his mother. She had died when he was very young; she remembered her own mother telling her. Well now they were both motherless.

"Wise words, my Lord, ones I will be sure to keep in mind." He nodded and she looked away from him, "Thank you." She whispered. She wasn't sure if he heard or not and it didn't really matter either way...but it made her feel better within herself to offer the thanks. He and his men had, after all, saved her life – though admittedly the rescue had been unconsciously done.

After a long while he cleared his throat. "We should return to the horses. We must leave soon." Lia nodded; she had known this moment was coming yet she still dreaded it. Silently they descended from the ridge and rejoined the soldiers. They were milling around but once they saw their leader approaching they formed a line. To her surprise she watched as they all bowed their heads; not in Lord Boromir's direction but in hers. One of the knights stepped forward, an older man with silvery hair and many a battle scar adorning what little skin was exposed. "The men of Gondor offer our condolences for the loss of your village, and family, madam."

Lia tried to reply but felt her words stick in her throat as her eyes misted. However she had to say something, after all they had done...they deserved her gratitude. "Thank you," she began, hating to hear the waver in her voice, "I shall not forget this kindness." The man raised his head, nodded, and then looked to Lord Boromir for instruction.

"Brangelon, you lead the scouts, Corufaron, to the back and Rhovadhros you can take the centre of the column along with Thalavil. I shall ride at the front of the column." She watched with fascination as his men jumped to his every command, their obedience and loyalty clear. He was a formidable commander it seemed.

"Madam?" she looked up and realised whilst she had been watching the men jump to action their leader had been speaking with her.

"My apologies, my Lord, I was...distracted." She thought she almost saw a glimmer of a smile tug at his lips before he replied;

"No matter. I was merely asking if you would prefer to ride with me at the front of the column or further back. There is more safety amongst the men but you would not be able to break the column once you were within for the disruption would be too great..." he tailed off and left the question hanging between them.

"Personally, my Lord, I would prefer to ride at the front." He nodded before turning and barking an order to a nearby man. The soldier ran off and returned moments later with a horse in tow.

It was a beautiful ebony mare that she recognised as belonging to the baker. He had used the horse to ferry his goods to other nearby villages when he made too much or needed the extra coin. The horse, she recalled, was named Durfaer. A saddle was thrown over the horses' back and the soldier who had found Durfaer began tightening straps. She reached out a hand and gently stroked the mare's mane, smiling as she did so. She looked up to see Lord Boromir looking at her in the unnerving manner he could often have when he was considering something. That thought stopped her. _He often had? _She didn't even know him...

"You _can _ride, madam?" She raised a brow at the Captain before, after checking with the soldier that the saddle was secure, placing a foot in the stirrup closest to her and vaulting onto the horse. She ended up sitting neatly astride Durfaer with a half smile playing across her face. Lord Boromir nodded and turned to fetch his own steed; though she could have sworn she heard him chuckle as he walked away. Lia allowed Durfaer to canter around a little, keeping close to the soldiers and maintaining a slow pace, to re-familiarise herself with riding. It had been a while. Gal had taken their horse to the city to sell a few months ago as they could no longer afford the upkeep. However before that Lia had ridden most days. It had been one of her greatest pleasures.

They were soon ready to leave. Lord Boromir waited for her at the opening of the road that he told her would lead them, eventually, to Minas Tirith. She turned in the saddle and took one last, long look at her home. She had lived there all her life. All her memories were of the village and the people there. It was her family's final resting place...but not hers. Turning again she fixed her eyes on the road and gently tapped Durfaer's sides with her feet. The horse instantly responded and began a steady walk forwards. Once Durfaer had established a pace she raised the hand upon which her mother's ring sat to her lips and kissed it gently. The soldiers followed her, Lord Boromir drawing level. If she had looked at him in that moment she would have seen a definite smile on his face. Not a joyful one but one filled with sadness for the orphan girl before him who, in less than the space of a day, had lost everything she had ever known.


	4. Dreaming

_She was standing in a tower; a White Tower. Was she in Minas Tirith? She looked around and suddenly felt the grip of terrible, inexplicable fear. Looking from her vantage point within the tower she saw the east laid out before her. Yet it was not the landscape which captured her attention but the sky. The sky had turned dark, darker than she had ever seen any sky, with thunder rolling and lightening flashing through the blackness. Lia span on her heel and turned to run. Yet as she did so she came face to face with something new. It was another view of another landscape. It must be the west, she thought, but what lay there? Her knowledge of the land was poor at best. She knew that the east held Mordor but the west...? Her eyes looked upwards and saw that the sky above the west was not dark as it was in the east. It was light, bright and the terror she had felt just moments ago drained away. There was safety in the west, she knew it, and there was hope..._

_

* * *

_

"Lianna, wake up; please, Lianna, wake up!" Lianna shot upright, her breath coming quickly. Her eyes immediately focused upon the man before her. For a moment she wondered where she was. Then she remembered and everything which had come to pass echoed in her mind, screaming to her the events of the past few days.

"Lianna, you were having a nightmare..." Was that what she had just experienced? Was it a mere nightmare? Surely not for if she were to have nightmares then they would be of blood, her mother and Gal.

"No." She whispered, gazing quickly at the gathered group around them before looking pointedly at Lord Boromir. He took her hint and sent the others away to rest. Then he moved to sit beside her and murmured,

"What did you see?"

She took a deep breath. He would probably think she was mad. Nevertheless there was something about her dream, the reality of it all, which was more than just the wanderings of a restless mind. She was sure of it.

"I saw darkness," she muttered, so quietly Lord Boromir had to lean in slightly to hear her words, "A darkness in the east. I do not know how I knew it was east only that it was. It frightened me, it seemed impenetrable and...evil, so I tried to run. Yet when I did so I turned only to find..."

She glanced at Lord Boromir but stopped at the look on his face. He seemed shocked. She quickly lowered her gaze back to the ground but almost instantly she felt his hand gently cup her chin and force her to look up at him.

"You tell the truth; this is what you saw?" She nodded slowly and he released her.

"Then, when I turned," she continued, taking his words as encouragement, "I was facing the west. Yet this was so very different. When I looked to the sky I saw light. So bright and beautiful... and it filled me with hope." She stopped and looked once again at Lord Boromir who was studying her pointedly. She shrugged,

"Then you woke me." He nodded slowly, seemingly taking in her words. Although they had been travelling together for two days they had spoken little. Lia was busy trying to triumph over her grief and Lord Boromir, well; she did not know what he spent the long hours of travelling thinking of. It had to be serious though. Often she would catch him with his brow furrowed and a dark look upon his face.

"You have given me much to think on, madam, but now I think it is time you rested, or at least attempted to." He stood and she watched him make for his customary spot near the fire. She didn't like to be too close to it for fear of rolling into it in her sleep.

"My Lord?" he stopped and looked back at her. "Please, call me Lianna. Being called madam makes me feel three times my years." She saw a small smile tug the corner of his mouth before he nodded briskly and replied,

"Very well, Lianna." He looked as if he were unsure as to whether to continue the conversation but in the end simply finished with, "Inform me if you have any more dreams of a similar nature to this one." She hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask why he was so interested in her dream, but eventually simply nodded and let him go. Lying back she stared up at the clear sky before her. She wondered, as she looked into the blackness, whether the sky would ever truly be that dark during the day. The thought made her shiver. It had just been a dream. It had to be.

* * *

They were drawing ever nearer to the White City. Three nights had passed since her dream and neither she, nor Lord Boromir, had mentioned it since it occurred. She was not sure what to make of it and so therefore decided to label it as merely a strange experience.

Each day, although the memory of her mother and brother sat within her, the grief became a little easier to bear She was as her mother in that respect. Lia had always been told that those who said grief never lifts simply will not let it go. Grief filters away as sand between fingers and then, eventually, only the memories are left. Lianna looked forward to that day. She wished all she saw when she thought of her family were happy memories.

She had however spoken to Lord Boromir a little more of other things. She remained riding at his side, ahead of the company, and he had allowed it to continue as the scouts time and time again returned with reports of clear paths. She had heard Orcs roamed the land between villages but so far there had been no sightings of such a nature. He spoke to her of what he had been doing before chasing the band of raiders. He and his brother, Lord Faramir, had been attempting to hold Osgiliath. When she asked of how they fared his answer came in the form of a dark look.

"We failed." He said simply before withdrawing into himself for several hours. She later learned, after a little coaxing, that his brother had returned home immediately with an urgent missive for their father but Lord Boromir had insisted on sending for troops from Minas Tirith and then tracking the raiders; which had been spotted just outside Osgiliath.

"It has been but nine days since Osgiliath," he said as night began to fall and the scouts ahead were attempting to find a place suitable to set up camp, "Yet it seems to me another lifetime has passed between now and then."

She understood what he meant. It had been five days since her village was set upon and she felt more detached from it now than ever.

"I am fortunate you decided to part from your brother," she ventured, causing him to give her a grave nod, "Or I would have joined my kin on the funeral pyre." They spoke no more that evening but she felt at times that Lord Boromir was still attempting to weigh her up. As if he were not sure of what worth she would be. Or perhaps it was more he was not yet sure what she was capable of.

* * *

_The sky was so very dark in one direction and so very light in the other. She felt as if the dark was trying to drag her into it and she fought to remain facing the light. Then, a voice filled her ears, a voice that sounded as if it were a thousand leagues away and yet, somehow, she understood the words perfectly,_

"_Seek for the sword that was broken; in Imladris it dwells; There shall be counsels taken..."_

_

* * *

_

"My Lord, should we wake her? She seems very distressed." Lord Boromir looked over at Lianna's thrashing figure. She was calling out, unintelligibly, in her sleep.

"No," the Captain replied, "She must dream." His knight looked at him with confusion but did not argue. He trusted Lord Boromir knew what he was doing.

* * *

"_...For Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand."_

_

* * *

_

Lianna shot up, gasping for breath. Immediately she was aware of Lord Boromir rushing over to her.

"What did you see?" he asked, almost harshly. She looked up at him, barely focusing she was so confused and scared, and saw his eyes instantly soften. "I am sorry, you are distressed, lay back." He helped her lie back down and she rested on her elbows so she could continue speaking to him without being entirely on her back.

"I saw the same as before. There was a light in the west and a great darkness in the east. Yet this time there were words..." she trailed off as she saw him twitch a little. Something about there being words had caught his attention.

"What were these words?" he asked. Lord Boromir was almost as bad an actor as her mother had been. He was attempting to seem nonchalant but she could tell what she had seen was important.

"It is funny for despite me hearing them but once in my life, and then in a dream, I remember them perfectly. As though they are imprinted upon my brain. The voice said, 'Seek for the sword that was broken...'" she stopped as almost immediately Lord Boromir took a sharp breath,

"What?" she asked, now worried, "What's going on, my Lord...what is happening to me? Why am I having these dreams and why are you so very interested in their content?"

He sighed and looked around. There was no one nearby. She raised a brow as he leaned in near to her.

"Tell me again the words of your dream." Confused and hoping she would receive an answer to her question she began to recite again,

"Seek for the sword that was broken; In Imladris it dwells..." However at this point her voice was joined by another, chanting the alien and yet at the same time familiar words with her;

"...There shall be councils taken, Stronger than Morgul-Spells."

She looked accusingly at Lord Boromir as he finished reciting the words with her. "How do you know those words? They were in my dream! Did I call them out?" He shook his head.

"Lianna," he began, looking tired, "I know the words because I too have had this dream. So has my brother, Faramir." He looked around them once again before continuing, "That is why my brother returned straight to my father after Osgiliath." He paused, "I understood Faramir and I sharing a dream, though it is still a strange occurrence, but you I do not understand."

She knew as little as he and so therefore remained silent. She could faintly hear murmuring as some of the soldiers talked and there were faint snores from others. Finally Lord Boromir seemed to remember himself and murmured to her gravely,

"We must discuss this with my father. It is imperative that we reach Minas Tirith - as soon as possible. I fear these dreams are no idle wanderings of the mind. They have great meaning – though for good or ill I cannot say."


	5. Minas Tirith

She had expected that Minas Tirith would be spectacular. Every story she had ever heard of the White City had been told in a voice filled with awe and eyes shining with wonderment. Yet when they crested a hill and Minas Tirith came into view she gently tapped Durfaer on the flank to stop him from trotting onwards and simply gazed at her country's capital city.

The sunlight was caressing the city and she thought that it was not merely white...it was glowing. A pure, beautiful glowing white which caused Lianna's breath to catch in her throat. The city was tiered, beginning with the seemingly impenetrable walls surrounding the lower levels and working all the way up to a silvery white spire protruding from the highest point. The mountains which were the city's backdrop only accentuated its beauty for with them in comparison it seemed to shine even more brightly. She could not make out any more intricate details for it was still some way off but what she did see was purely breathtaking.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" She looked over to Lord Boromir and smiled shyly. He was looking at her with the first genuine smile she had ever seen him give.

"It is, my lord, most..." she paused, unable to find praise high enough to describe the beauty before her.

"She is glorious, my father's city, yet impregnable and incredibly strong." Lianna nodded. That was precisely what Minas Tirith was; strong yet beautiful.

"We should press on." Lord Boromir announced finally. "My father and brother will be awaiting our return." He urged on his horse and Lianna followed suit. The rest of the soldiers and knights brought up the rear. She felt adrenaline surge in her veins as they rode faster and faster until they were galloping at full speed towards the city.

She then heard a laugh in the wind and quickly looked over to where it was coming from... Lord Boromir was laughing! She found the idea both pleasing and amusing and followed suit, laughing as loudly as he as they galloped onwards.

Finally Lord Boromir began to slow and concordantly Lianna and the rest matched his speed. They were almost at the portcullis now which was followed by a set of heavy wooden doors which looked to be impossible to part. Yet part they did and the portcullis retreated upwards to allow them free entry into the city. The crowd gathered was large, so much larger than Lianna had thought possible, and the noise was almost unbearable. Yet it was not a bad sound, the sound of cheering, tears of joy, laughter...it was all so in keeping with the beauty of the city. Lianna found she was smiling uncontrollably and looked over at Lord Boromir to see he was doing to same. He looked attractive when he smiled.

They continued going upwards, still on horseback, through gates armed with guards wearing the colours of Gondor and people, so many people, cheering and screaming and crying and laughing and...Lianna kept the smile fixed on her face but now it was because it would draw too much attention not to as opposed to genuine happiness.

It was too much. This was all too much. She glanced once again at Lord Boromir but he was happily waving and laughing with his people. She was alone and she would have to bear the burden of the overbearing sound and feeling surrounding her as best she could. Finally they came to what she thought must be the final gate, the final level, which would lead to the tower and with it the Steward's quarters.

They went through and instantly the people surrounding her lessened. None but she, Lord Boromir and the knights had passed beyond the six level of Minas Tirith. She felt conspicuous; she was, after all, merely a commoner...until something took her eye which pushed all other thoughts away.

It was the White Tree of Gondor.

She had heard tales of its magnificence but truly it was a wonder to behold. When she had imagined a white tree she had imagined something similar to a beech. Yet no, this was no mere beech tree, this was a pure white tree which made her feel...what did it make her feel? She stared at it a moment longer and inexplicably felt tears fill her eyes.

Sad...it made her feel incredibly sad.

Oh it was beautiful, the symbol of her country, yet it was so sad. There it was stood there with no blossom or fruit adorning its branches and, she realised, it was long dead. She felt a presence draw near and looked up to find Lord Boromir looking down at her. He really was incredibly tall.

"Sometimes I feel as you do now when I look at the tree, as it is." He looked upwards and slowly moved his eyes from the very tip of the very highest reaching branch right to the base of the trunk before returning his gaze to her,

"Yet it still stands, despite all, and we must take something from that." She nodded dully. He gestured for her to follow him and began approaching the building before them. Yet before they entered a figure appeared and began moving towards them.

"Brother!" Lord Boromir strode the last few steps to his brother and they embraced warmly. Lianna tried, and failed, to suppress a small smile. The brothers spoke in low voices for a moment and Lia's smile vanished when she saw them both look back at her. Obviously they were discussing her situation and most probably the dreams she had had. They finally stopped their conversation and approached her. Lord Faramir was very like his brother. They had the same build, the same dark hair and the same smile. He was looking to the knights formed behind her and she stepped aside to allow him to speak with them.

"Gentlemen, I am glad to see you returned safely." They all bowed to Lord Faramir before, she noted, without word or gesture taking their leave. Obviously Lord Boromir was not the only one with the complete loyalty and obedience of his men.

"Madam," Lord Faramir inclined his head to her now and Lianna went to dip a courtesy before realising she was wearing no dress. Blushing slightly she instead bowed low before meeting his eyes. She saw laughter there.

"My brother tells me you have been having rather interesting dreams of late?" She nodded. It was then that she remembered that she was standing in the highest point of Minas Tirith in the company of the sons of the Steward of Gondor. Her situation could not be more surreal. The unshakable reality of it all struck her dumb and she dithered before being gallantly rescued by the elder of the two brothers.

"Lianna," she smiled slightly at Lord Boromir's kind tone, "I told Faramir of the words you dreamt of. He has heard the same ones. I think, therefore, it is time that we took you to meet our father."

She was going to meet the Steward of Gondor! With a nod of understanding she followed the brothers inside. They paid her little attention, too engrossed in one another to bother with her, and she did not begrudge them the time. She was used to being ignored by her betters. Though she thought to herself then that if her mother had ever seen or heard her so submissive and subservient she would have laughed herself stupid. Lianna was not brought up to think herself any less than anyone – even those of higher status.

She saw doors open before them and suddenly she was in a chamber. It was a very large room which at one end had a throne and was otherwise completely empty except for guards at the doors and a man sitting on the throne. The brothers continued forwards but she stopped after a few steps. She then watched as Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir bowed before the man seated there and watched him rise from his throne and embrace Lord Boromir. Lord Faramir stood off to the side and Lianna noticed he went unacknowledged, not even by a single word or a nod. She wondered briefly why before she noticed that Lord Boromir was gesturing for her to come forward.

Taking her courage and allowing it to fill her she walked to stand before the Steward of Gondor. Immediately she sank to one knee as a sign of respect. There was silence for some time before a cold voice commanded,

"Stand." She did as ordered but kept her eyes from the Steward's. For some reason she felt afraid to meet his eye. Instead she kept her gaze level with his collar.

"My son tells me that you have been having dreams." She thought carefully on how she should reply, she had never been before someone so high in rank before, in the end simply saying,

"I have, my Lord Steward." Silence stretched out once again and she noted that Lord Boromir was uncomfortable. She could tell by the way he was wringing his hands, the constant movement catching her eye. As for Lord Faramir; his father had not even acknowledged him and it seemed to make the younger man sink into the shadows - she could not blame him; she would feel unimportant if her own father had ignored her. Lianna had only been in the Steward's presence for mere moments yet she already disliked him.

"You claim to share the same dream as my sons, is that not so?" Lianna took a deep breath before replying,

"I believe it to be true, my Lord." Another stretch of silence made her begin to wonder whether it was because it took him a long time to think of what to say or because he purposely wanted to make her feel discomfited.

"Are you of royal blood?" She frowned slightly at the question. Surely he already knew the answer to that?

"I am not, Lord Steward." Another long pause followed her answer. Lord Boromir's hands were still being wrung though she could see his knuckles were now white. That was all she had time to take in, however, before the Steward asked again,

"If you are not of royal blood then how can you claim to share dreams with my sons?"

Lianna could stand the man no longer. The submissive attitude which had been wrought from awe at the city withered and died and instead reared the attitude she had borne all her life; one of confidence and fearlessness.

"I know neither what these dreams mean nor why your sons and I seem to share them my Lord. Yet being as none of us here are royalty it does not seem so strange that this should occur; do you not agree?"

She knew immediately it was a mistake. A vein in the Steward's forehead appeared raised; angry and large, and his entire face began to turn puce with rage.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed. Lianna knew she had two choices. She could either continue to show the Steward the lack of respect he rightly deserved or grovel and apologise. Considering the options the choice took barely any thought at all.

"I dare, my Lord, for you cast aspersions upon my honesty and my blood; two things I never allow insult upon - no matter how lowly you think I am. I came here to affirm my dreams to you; for your son's sake for he saved me from a fate I would not think of. Yet I believe I owe you nothing, my Lord, so I shall bid you good day."

The Steward was trembling with anger and even as she turned to leave she thought she would hear the call for the guards to arrest her, kill her...anything. Yet there was no command. Only her footsteps until the man behind her bawled,

"You owe me your _allegiance_ you...you whore!" Lianna stopped dead and slowly turned to face the Steward. She could hear Lord Boromir hissing something to his father and saw that Lord Faramir had a look of disgust on his face, aimed squarely in his father's direction, yet she took little notice. The storm which had been building in her since the Steward's first words came forth and was released without restraint.

"I am no whore, my Lord, and it would be well for you to remember that you are no King. You may ask no allegiance from me and I am now decided that even if you were to ask I would not grant it. Now, we are in our rightful places."

She gave him a mock curtsey before striding from the hall. The doors were opened for her and nothing stopped her from leaving. She wondered why - however her curiosity did not last long. The Steward was no doubt too angry to react with anything but petty insults. However in the courtyard she stopped. The White Tree was at her side and before her lay the whole of Minas Tirith.

It was time, she thought, to begin again.


	6. Come With Me

"Lianna, wait!"

She knew the voice calling out behind her and, although she knew it would probably do her no good, she turned to face the owner. Lord Boromir came to stand before her, slightly out of breath, his face displaying a stunned expression.

"You insulted my father." He said quietly. It was a statement, she thought, not an accusation.

"I do not apologise for that, my Lord, though if I placed any slur upon you or your brother _that_ I am sorry for." He nodded and his expression turned thoughtful. She waited patiently for him to speak and was finally rewarded.

"Lianna I would like to ask you something."

She nodded carefully, hoping the request would not involve an apology to his father.

"You, Faramir and I have shared these dreams. Whilst my brother should not leave the city, as there needs to be one of us here for our father's protection, I am to go to Rivendell to seek answers to the many questions I have. The words we have all dreamt speak of the place, though in the Elven tongue, and the Elves are renowned for their wisdom and knowledge. What I wished to know was whether you would accompany me on my journey."

Lianna truly did not know how to respond.

"My Lord...you are asking me to travel to a city of the Elves with you? Alone?" He smiled slightly at that and she felt incredibly foolish for voicing the fear. Of course she would come under no harm with him.

"I swear to you, Lianna, that whilst you are with me no harm shall come to you by my hand. Nor any other if I am able to prevent it. Does that allay your doubts?" She did not hesitate but instead quickly nodded. She knew little of the Steward's son but she did know that his word was truer than that of any other. He would not lie. This earned her a smile.

"I cannot leave here until the fourth of this month." He continued, "However there is no reason for why you cannot begin the journey now." She raised a brow but waited for his explanation.

"I will send you with soldiers to begin the journey this very night. Four days hence I will set out to join you and we will continue onwards together." He paused before continuing,

"I have already promised you that no ham will come to you by my hand and that I will try to prevent the hand of others from endangering you but I cannot pretend that this journey will not be perilous. Lianna there are great dangers in Middle Earth – now more than ever. I know that it is perhaps unfair of my to ask you to accompany me but...I cannot help but feel that there is a greater reason for you having these dreams along with my brother and I. For the sake of Gondor, Lianna, I ask you to consider accepting my invitation and accompanying me."

Lianna smiled slightly. He seemed very concerned that she would think ill of him for asking her to go with him. However there was a question which she needed and answer to as she could make no sense of it whatsoever.

"Why must I go on ahead?" she asked, "Why cannot I set out alongside you on the fourth?" Boromir frowned for a moment and she knew he was trying to compose an answer which would not upset her.

"Please speak freely, my Lord, I do not fear words and I fear truths even less." He looked at her and she saw that small smile that she had seen so often in the last few days tug the corner of his mouth. It was the smile he made when he was amused with something; different from the smile of open joy he had shown when entering Minas Tirith - yet just as genuine.

"My father would not, I think, allow my leaving at the side of the woman who just insulted him so thoroughly. If there had been others present I think he would have killed you." He was serious now.

"You must understand, my father is a volatile man, it took Faramir and me all our powers of persuasion to convince him to let you go. It is unwise to cross him...however right you were." She looked up sharply. The Steward's son was siding with her over his own father?

"Lianna I love my father but I am no fool. He was rude and he was wrong. I accept that. However nor should you have been quite so...blatant, in you disregard of him. It is but asking for trouble." She inclined her head, deciding to let the matter drop. There were greater matters to think on.

Should she go with him to Rivendell? It would be a once in a lifetime chance – she could not imagine ever again having to opportunity to go to the outpost and be amongst the Elves. It was many months travel from Minas Tirith and the path was no doubt treacherous; especially in these dark times. He had already made that very clear. She wondered what her mother would say. At that thought she immediately knew her answer. Her mother would not want her to be fearful of life, nor would she allow her daughter to pass up such an opportunity. Yet also Lianna wanted desperately to know why she was having the same dreams of the Steward's sons. Surely there was a reason?

"Yes." Lord Boromir looked at her in confusion for a moment before suddenly a true, full smile broke out.

"Yes?" he repeated in askance. She grinned.

"Yes, my Lord, it would be an honour to accompany you to Rivendell and seek the answers to these dreams." He bowed to her and she returned with a half curtsey, which she was aware probably looked ridiculous in her male attire, and he then gestured back to the tower.

"I must return to my father, he will be waiting for me as he thinks I have come to berate you," she smiled slightly at this, "Go to the gates of Minas Tirith tonight at nightfall, the ones on the lowest level which separate the city from the world. I will be there along with those who will accompany you. Your horse will be brought along with provisions. All you need do is be present; I will arrange the rest." She nodded and watched as he bowed to her once more before turning and walking across the courtyard; eventually entering the Tower. She then herself turned in the opposite direction and made her way from the highest level of Minas Tirith. She had a day to spare and she intended to see as much of Minas Tirith as she could before nightfall.

The sun had set and she was waiting at the gate as instructed. Now, her mind was wandering. He wasn't there. He said he would be but he was not. Was this a trap? In a moment would a guard appear to take her for execution because of her disrespect to the Steward? She was inclined to think that Lord Boromir was not the sort of man to lie to her yet she barely knew him. How could she be sure? Or indeed had Lord Boromir been perfectly sincere about his offer, which she was sure he had been, but his father had discovered their plan and stopped Lord Boromir from meeting her? Would the Steward appear with a guard and kill her where she stood? Her mind would not rest from the bloodiest and most humiliating scenarios and she could barely...

"Lianna; you came." The voice came from behind her and she span to face Lord Boromir.

"For a moment it would be you that would not arrive, my Lord." She replied before she had chance to consider her words. However he was not offended but instead smiled sadly.

"My father's manner has affected your trust in me then." She said nothing yet they both knew the words were, at least in part, true. Whilst exploring she had constantly looked over her shoulder fearing a guard would come for her. She had felt no fear whilst speaking to Lord Boromir beside the White Tree yet afterwards, when the reality of the situation set in, all she could think was that she had been wrong to trust him and she would feel the cold steel of a sword for her overly trusting ways. It was clear, even after such a small amount of time spent there, that she would never feel safe in Minas Tirith whilst the Steward was the ruling power.

She then noticed Durfaer was being held by the reigns by a man in plain clothes and smiled; reaching out to stroke her mare's dark mane.

"Hello my friend." she murmured softly. Lord Boromir gestured for her to follow him and they left the man and Durfaer until they were in a shadowed area near the gate. This, added to the fact that Lord Boromir was wearing a hooded cloak, made the feeling of conspiracy and secrecy reach the levels of ridiculous. Yet she said nothing of it – she knew his actions were only to protect both himself and her.

"Lianna I will have four men go with you, two will scout ahead and two follow behind and stay with you. However they can only stay with you until I catch up. If they are missing for more than a few days my father will suspect – we do not have a large guard and every man is important. Now, I have ensured that all you will need is packed in saddlebags on Durfaer. There will be no luxuries and the journey will be hard." He paused for a moment and in the shadows she could just make out worry on his face.

"I begin to regret asking you to undertake this journey. It is one that I myself am wary of, are you sure..?" she raised a hand to silence him and smiled to reassure as best she could.

"I have been thinking all day of this and I can assure you, my Lord, I have never been as confident of anything in my entire life." She noticed his smile reappear for a moment before he once again began relaying instruction in the manner only a Captain of a great army could,

"Do not stray from your guard, not even for a moment, they are trustworthy men so do not fear being alone with them. I must warn you your pace will have to be quick. My brother and I have talked further and we both fear that these dreams fare ill for Gondor." Lianna nodded taking it all in until he had told her all he could think of.

They finally emerged from the shadows and Lianna mounted Durfaer. She saw two other men mount horses and ride through the gates. She noted how the gates had only been opened wide enough for a horse to pass. She supposed they were usually closed throughout the night. Beside her two more men mounted their steeds and came up on either side of her. She looked down at Lord Boromir who bowed and said quietly,

"I shall see you soon, Lianna." She nodded and made to pass through the gates yet at the last moment she stilled Durfaer and looked back.

"I expect you shall be a week?" he nodded and she continued, "Then I shall await your catching us, my Lord...if you can."

She then turned and rode out of the gates. Behind her she heard a chuckle and knew that she would be thankful when he joined them. Now, despite the guards on either side of her, she felt desperately alone.


	7. Awaiting Company

Her legs ached so badly she thought that their falling off was a very real possibility. They had been riding for three days without stopping, except for pausing briefly a few hours sleep here and there, and her every muscle was screaming for her to just...stop. Stop and never ride a horse again. No she needed to stop and go back in time and tell Lord Boromir that she didn't want to go on an adventure. She wanted to go home. Yet she knew she could not. At any rate today was the day that Lord Boromir would set out from Minas Tirith. He would be with them within a few days and that, at least, brightened her spirits a little.

Lord Boromir had not been lying when he said the journey would be hard. Once they had left Minas Tirith the road had become gradually more and more difficult. Not that her scouts had reported anything other than difficult terrain ahead and she was thankful for that at least. She didn't know how well they'd fare if they ran into a group of Orcs. As for her guard, they spoke little and she didn't mind that in the least. She was mostly so tired or sore that she knew if they did try to make conversation her replies would not doubt be rude or insultingly brief. However in her mind travel and conversation had always gone hand in hand. Yet she had, obviously, never ridden so far nor so fast in so short a space of time and any thoughts of anything but continuing onwards were far from her mind.

Four days had passed since Lord Boromir should have left Minas Tirith yet, although at every rest point she scanned the landscape behind them to see if she could see him approach, he had not yet been sighted by her or her companions. She had built a friendly rapport between the men, Rosben and Brégeru, yet she barely saw the scouts except for when they returned to report on the road ahead. Obviously she and the men had been riding too hard for Lord Boromir and this thought made her smile. She hoped he was surprised by their progress yet at the same time knew that a total of seven days travel was nothing. There was still a long way to go.

It had now been nine days since they had left Minas Tirith and Lianna was worried. She had imagined that it would take no time at all for Lord Boromir to catch up with them but it seemed that her imaginings had been wrong. Her guards reminded her constantly that they had gained a considerable head start but would not listen to her pleas of waiting for him.

"My Lord Boromir would want us to make as much progress as possible," Brégeru had said and Rosben had agreed.

"The scouts say that the path ahead is fair for the next day or so; we shall make good ground." So Lianna had agreed with the men who were, she reasoned, more experienced in such matters than her, and they had pressed on towards Rivendell.

She sometimes looked at the maps they brought out which would guide them to the Elven outpost - yet they made little sense to her. She knew how to read but she had never read a map before in her life and knew only that there was a route plotted out and they must follow it. The maps were beautiful though; the penmanship of the creator was exquisite and the illustrations complex. All she knew was that they had been hugging the White Mountains for days as Rosben had insisted that staying in their shadow would be safer than taking the main road. It also meant that they could have fires at night for the mountains had many inlets in which they could take refuge from the sight of the world. It was one such night, as Brégeru and Rosben painstakingly piled fallen tree branches in front of the cave entrance in which they had chosen to rest, that she realised just how dangerous her journey was and just how dark the shadow which had fallen upon Middle Earth had become. She hoped her going to Rivendell would help, even a little, for it pained her to see her world so tarnished with evil.

It was now twelve days since they had left Minas Tirith and Lianna was sure something had happened to Lord Boromir. She had seen him ride and he was an excellent horseman, he was strong and used to a long journey atop a horses' back...she could think of no reason for why he was not with them.

"Try not to worry Lianna, all will be well, Lord Boromir is the strongest man I know. My Lord is possibly the best warrior in all of Middle Earth." The reassurance came from Rosben but it felt hollow. Yet it was all she had and so she tried to forget her worries and reason that if he was travelling at the same pace as them he would always remain a little behind. Yet she also knew that they were travelling slower than was possible for her sake whilst Lord Boromir would have nothing to hold him back. Yet constant internal debates brought her nothing but consternation as so she thought it best not to think at all.

They continued onward, still close to the mountains, and she took in the scenery as it passed her by. They were riding fast again and she had insisted she was fine despite the sores on the insides of her legs and the almost overwhelming ache in her back. She knew that once or twice she had fallen briefly asleep in the saddle and at this pace that was incredibly dangerous. If her companions had known they would have been horrified. Nevertheless she was tired and in pain and in no way used to such travel...yet determined to continue.

Before meeting Lord Boromir the furthest she had gone was to the next village with her mother and brother. Now she was travelling...what? 400 leagues; or so Brégeru said, separated Rivendell and Minas Tirith. It was an almost overwhelming distance for her to comprehend.

They had been going for three hours, after starting as soon as dawn began, when Brégeru called a halt to their travels. The horses were tired and needed water and rest. So they dismounted and as usual Lianna turned to the direction they had just come and scanned the horizon. Nothing; there was nothing and no one. Yet she still kept an eye out just in case...

"Am I going mad or is something moving out there?" she whispered to herself. She stood on tiptoe and looked out. There was something in motion a long way off.

"Brégeru, Rosben, what is that?" she called. The soldiers joined her and looked out.

"Is it him?" Silence as they examined what they saw before them. It was getting larger and larger...too large for one man atop a horse, surely?

"That's not Lord Boromir." The whisper came from Rosben and he gave Brégeru a look of horror. The two men nodded to one another.

"What?" Lianna cried, desperate to know what was happening.

"Orcs." Replied Brégeru softly. Lianna almost wished she had not asked.

"How far ahead are the others? Perhaps..." Brégeru was cut off by his fellow soldier who berated him,

"You know at the pace those things are coming we'll be dead before you can fetch the others and return and we'll never catch up with the scouts before they," he paused and pointed at the rapidly approaching figures, "Catch up with us. There are too many to fight so that only leaves one option...run. Come on. We haven't long left."

Immediately the two men were climbing back into their saddles. Lianna followed their lead, terror making her limbs clumsy and her mind slow. She had heard of what Orcs did to their victims.

"Go, Lianna, go and keep ahead of us!" She heard a smack and realised one of them must have slapped Durfaer on the rump for her mare startled into action and began galloping faster than ever before. "Come on girl," Lianna shouted as they went, rhythmically tapping her heels on Durfaer's side to let her know her fastest would never be fast enough, "We must outrun death this day." She was sure her horse understood – whether through smelling the Orcs or sensing the fear of her rider – for the mare sped up and was soon keeping an almost unbelievable speed.

She rode fast, ignoring every pain and fear she had, merely focusing on the pace of her horse. Flicking a look back she saw her companions riding determinedly behind her and just beyond them, unmistakably now, a group of Orcs. They had gained so quickly, they had seemed leagues away but minutes ago, yet now they were gaining fast. She did not know _how_ they moved so fast...but they did. Then the sound of something whistling past her filled her heart with dread. They were firing arrows.

A thump behind her told her that one of her companions must have fallen. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she continued onwards, forcing Durfaer to go faster and faster until she could feel her poor horse's sweat dripping and knew Durfaer could not keep the pace for much longer. It was then, as the realisation that they were never going to be fast enough, that she was hit.

The arrow pierced her right shoulder and immediately the pain was almost unbearable. She had heard of men fight for hours after taking an arrow but she could barely think for the fiery pain eating at her shoulder. Lianna shrieked in agony and, in trying to feel for the arrow, fell from her horse. She had thought then that she was as good as dead as Durfaer was going so fast and the ground was so hard. Yet she landed not on her back but on her side, breaking the shaft of the arrow where she had been holding it, jarring her shoulder painfully yet shielding her back from the unyielding ground.

She looked up to see Brégeru pass her and then heard him pull his steed round in an action, which could only be accomplished by an incredibly experienced rider at such a speed, and return. He tried to pull her to her feet but she could not stand. The pain had made her weak and it took everything she had not to faint. The Orcs were getting nearer and nearer and she shrieked at Brégeru to leave her but he would not.

"Come on Lianna!" he yelled in desperation. It was the fear in his eyes that made her try to ignore her pain and fight for both her life and his.

Finally she was pulled onto his horse, lying across the saddle behind him, yet just as they began to flee again an arrow flew over her head and embedded itself squarely in Brégeru's back. He jolted as two more arrows joined the first and was soon slumped in the saddle.

Lianna knew she had to remain low or she would follow Brégeru's fate. Reaching out she tightened her hold of the saddle and gently kicked the horse as best she could in her awkward position, slung as she was across the saddle. She could, from where she was, see the Orcs approaching. They were large creatures on gigantic horses which looked to have been born and reared in Hell itself. Their speed was phenomenal and she knew soon they would catch her.

Feeling down, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as best she could, she pulled a knife that Brégeru had given her days ago from her belt. If they looked as if they would catch her and there was no help nearby she knew what she would do; to save herself the shame and pain they would no doubt inflict on her. It was not a brave move but it would certainly be a necessary one if she didn't die before they caught her.

Suddenly a sound broke through the trampling of horses hooves, the gasps for air she was making as she tried to remain calm, the cries of triumphant Orcs nearing their target...the sound cut through them all. She would know that sound anywhere. For the second time in her life she heard the Horn of Gondor being blown and knew that help was at hand.


	8. Tending the Wounded

When there are many things happening to one person at any one time some of those things are bound to be forgotten. In Lianna's case the fact that she had an arrow in her shoulder, had seen one of her travel companions die and was sure the other had been killed before him, been chased by a group of bloodthirsty Orcs and currently the only thing between her and death was one warrior of Gondor were all things which she had pushed from her mind. All she could think of now was clinging onto the horse and staying conscious long enough to reach safety. It was a selfish thought, perhaps, but one which was borne of instinct and no one can be blamed for acting upon instinct.

She could hear though. There was yelling, the sound of the horses' hooves tearing up the ground beneath her, dull thuds of axes and the arrows whistling past her. Yet soon all that was left were the hoof beats of her horse and her breathing – which she was concentrating on fiercely. Lord Boromir would come for her. She didn't doubt him. She couldn't doubt him. Yet the knife in her hand reminded her of what would happen if he could not overcome the Orcs.

She went onwards with no direction in mind, letting the horse she was riding do all the work. She hoped Lord Boromir would be well. She hoped he would not die and leave her all alone. He was the only thing she knew now, the only person she had left. The thought of losing him frightened her. Yet how could he possibly win against so many...

"Lianna; slow down, please!" She could do nothing but cling to the horse and beg it to stop.

"It's alright darling," she hushed, hoping her reassurances would have effect, "Slow down..." the words became too much for her and she reverted to concentrating on breathing. She heard another set of hooves pounding nearer to her and raised her head slightly to see Lord Boromir riding alongside her. He reached out as he rode and before she knew what was happening he had grabbed the horses' reigns and was bringing both of their mounts to a stop.

He immediately leaped from his horse and gently pulled her from the saddle.

"Lianna?" his voice was quiet and she could detect worry in it. His face was filled with concern and in a way that gave her comfort. He would make everything all right.

"The others?" she breathed. He looked back before returning his gaze to her.

"The men are dead, I'm sorry, but the Orcs have been stopped. You are safe now." She reached forward and clutched at his forearm. The pain which, she presumed, had been numbed by the terror brought about by trying to stay ahead of the Orcs, was back in full force.

"My shoulder." Her voice was trembling and she saw his eyes flicker to the wounded area before returning to her own gaze.

"I am going to look at the damage." He said quietly. "This will hurt Lianna, I will not lie to you, but you must try not to scream. There were seven Orcs there – enough to cause considerable damage but...there may be more around us and we cannot afford to draw them here. I do not think I could fight any more, my energy is gone."

She noticed then that he looked exhausted, his brow covered in sweat, his clothing bloodied and his shoulders tense. She briefly wondered if he was hurt but soon her attention turned to her own pain.

He gently made her sit up and then pulled her blood soaked clothing from the area around the wound and she gritted her teeth as it sparked another wave of intense pain. She knew she had snapped the arrow shaft but, fortunately, most of it was still intact. After a moment of silence Lord Boromir whispered,

"I'm going to have to pull this out, if I leave it in your arm it could fester and then you would lose the limb," he paused then, looked around them, and picked up a tree branch which was as thick as a human thumb and long as her hand.

"Bite down on this," he said quietly, "It will help to stop you crying out." He placed the branch in her mouth and gently stroked her hair back from her eyes, "Be brave," he murmured. For a moment all she could think of was the taste of dirt which clung to the branch but in moments that was long forgotten.

To his credit he pulled the arrow out cleanly and quickly but the pain...she had never felt such pain in her entire life. She bit down so hard on the branch she thought her teeth would break and as soon as the arrow was out she felt blood begin to ooze from the wound. Lianna's breath was by now coming in gasps and she could feel tears on her cheeks though she had no memory of beginning to cry.

"Shh," he murmured, "It is out now; it can do you no more harm." He gently stroked her cheek and muttered to her for a moment, calming her down, before stepping away and moving towards his horse. She let out a low whimper at the loss of contact and he smiled sadly down at her,

"I'm just getting some bandages," he reassured her, "I won't leave you, I swear it."

True to his word she watched as he opened his saddle bags and, after a moment of searching, brought out some white cloth which was cut into lengths suitable for bandaging along with a small pot filled with a dark coloured content.

"I think," he began, "That the wound is small enough to avoid stitching. That is fortunate for you, Lianna, for my hand is as unskilled with a needle as it is skilled with a sword." She smiled weakly at that.

"However the wound will need to be cleansed," he gestured to the pot he was holding, "This will achieve that - although it will sting." She nodded and, with her good arm, removed the tree branch from her mouth. It tasted disgusting.

The thick, jelly like substance he applied to her arm did sting like fire but she bit down on her lip and made not a sound. She did not want to come face to face with Orcs once again – she had seen enough of them to last a lifetime. Once Lord Boromir had applied his potion he gently wound some of the bandages, which she guessed were probably linen, around her shoulder. She had to stay sitting up for all of this for there was no other way for him to see the wound as he cleansed and bound it. Yet all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. In sleep, she hoped, everything would be forgotten.

"It is not poisoned then." She murmured when she had regained the ability to speak. He looked at her for a moment and she offered a small smile to let him know she did not hold his keeping information from her against him.

"I do not believe so," he replied, offering a reassuring smile of his own, "Which means that I think you will be well as soon as this heals." He gestured to her shoulder, which he had now finished binding.

She had kept intact the majority of her clothing but the shoulder area of her tunic was ruined beyond repair. She was glad she had not been wearing an overcoat at the time for she hated the idea of riding into the Elven outpost wearing nothing but tattered clothes.

They sat in silence for some moments before she asked,

"What of the scouts, my Lord, surely they should have found us by now?" Lord Boromir looked ahead and replied dully,

"I know those men. If they have not returned to check in by now they could not do so. I fear they have met with danger ahead of us and we have met with danger behind." He looked at her searchingly for a moment before saying, "I should never have asked you to come. This journey is too dangerous."

Lianna frowned; his words lit a spark in her that she could not contain.

"Too dangerous in what sense, my Lord? Too dangerous for anyone...or too dangerous for me in particular? Or, for a woman? Perhaps that is what you infer?" Lord Boromir was himself frowning now.

"You know that is not what I am saying to you, Lianna. You have just acted with a show of bravery that many men would fail to accomplish. However you have been hurt, despite all my precautions - you could have died! That is my fault which is why..."

Lianna sat up straighter quickly, ignoring the screaming pain of her shoulder as she did so,

"Oh no, my Lord, you will not be sending me back to Minas Tirith. I will not go. I am here, on this journey, not just because you asked it of me but because I need answers."

"Lianna..."

"No. My Lord if you do not already know it then I shall tell you now; I respect you, I admire your courage and your bravery and I trust you with my life. Yet I am not some...servant you can order from place to place. I am my own person and I need to reach Rivendell. I need the answers to all the questions in my mind. I shall reach it with or without your permission but it would be a sight easier if you were with me." She paused here, before finishing, "Please, do not take this opportunity from me."

For a moment there was silence. The he finally replied,

"We need to move. I do not feel we are safe staying here with half a dozen Orc corpses so close. Can you ride?" She looked at him carefully, trying to judge whether she had offended him with her words. He seemed to sense her internal questioning for her murmured,

"You are right; I cannot order you to do anything you do not want to do. Yet I would have you know that I only suggested returning to give you the option, Lianna. No other reason. Now, are you able to ride?" She smiled before replying,

"I believe I shall be able to maintain a slow pace." He nodded before standing and offering her his hand. She took it, using her good side, and slowly stood. The pain was still there but it was now accompanied by a tingling feeling – whatever he had put on his shoulder was apparently doing its work.

"Wait," she murmured, "This is not my horse." She looked around for Durfaer but could see her beautiful mare nowhere.

"This one will have to make do, Lianna, we have no time to search for your own." She nodded regretfully.

"What of them?" she gestured back to the bodies which lay beyond...she could not bring herself to say their names, "They died protecting me. Should we not offer them a burial?" Lord Boromir looked back and she noted sadness in his eyes,

"I would dearly love to be able to do so but we have not the time. To linger here would be folly." She nodded and bit her lip. She had known Rosben and Brégeru for a very little time but she had liked both men.

"They will be honoured when we return to Minas Tirith," Lord Boromir promised. She nodded. He helped her into the saddle before mounting his own horse. She shifted a little and found a position of sitting which would not cause her too much discomfort.

"Thank you, my Lord." She meant it not just for the help into the saddle but for saving her life, tending to her wound and being so incredibly kind to her, despite her rudeness. He smiled at her and replied,

"Lianna if we are to travel to Rivendell together, which I think may take months, should we not be on a more informal footing? Hearing you call me 'My Lord' constantly will give me false importance." She laughed at this, careful to keep the sound quiet,

"Then what would you suggest?" He grinned before tapping his own steed on the flanks with his feet and throwing over his shoulder,

"Boromir is my name. I think it will do well for you to call me by it." She followed suit and drove her own horse to trot. The pain was not too distracting though her shoulder ached badly. However she could cope with a constant ache much more readily than the sharp stabbing pains of earlier.

"Very well, Boromir."


	9. Of Osgiliath

Boromir had checked her shoulder each day since he had found her and saved her life for the second time and proclaimed that it was healing well. She could not tell as it was so thoroughly coated in the paste, which had not fully been absorbed, that it just looked like a mass of dark tripe. However the aching had lessened so she supposed he had to be right.

It had been six days since the Orc attack and each night Lianna had awoken terrified due to dreams related to the incident. It stood to reason; the way she had brushed it aside, not reacting or talking over the matter, was bound to have some kind of consequence. Tonight, she assumed, would be no different. She was almost positive Boromir knew nothing of her dreams as she had always managed to cap her screams before they were released and settle her breathing to ensure it didn't draw notice. At any rate she would much rather dream of the Orc attack than of the village.

Boromir and Lianna had found the scouts less than three hours after he treated her shoulder and set off together. The men had been brought down by arrows to the back. They had no doubt had no idea they were in danger.

The pair were, by now, reaching the end of the mountains and Lianna looked forward to a day when she did not see their rocky faces. However the plainness of the scenery gave her reason to make conversation with her travelling companion and she had learned much of him from their conversations – and he of her. Their easy rapport gave her a feeling of comfort which she had not possessed since her family's death.

Three days later and it was approaching mid day. Boromir had insisted they retreat further into the shadow of the mountains for fear of being seen. It had probably added hours onto their journey but then, as he had pointed out, with a journey which would take months hours were of no consequence.

"May I ask you something?" Boromir looked at her with a small smile before replying,

"You do not normally feel the need to ask. What is it you wish to know of?" She paused, carefully structuring her question in her mind.

"In the days after...the massacre, in my village, when we were travelling to Minas Tirith, you mentioned Osgiliath. You said that you failed in your mission but when I spoke of it with Rosben he insisted that you fought valiantly and held the western shore. What did you mean then, when you said you failed?"

There was silence and for a moment Lianna thought she had gone too far.

"If you don't want to answer then you don't need to, I was just..."

"You were just curious? I do not condemn you for that. You have every right to ask. We did succeed in our mission, my brother and I, we held the western banks of Osgiliath, and we knew we could do no more than that. Yet the loss...we began the fight with many men and only my brother, two other men and I escaped the fall of the bridge. An entire company reduced to just four men."

Lianna took a moment to process the information. Rosben had spoke in detail of the darkness which had fallen over the battle and had mentioned something which Lianna did not understand but which he would elaborate no further on.

"I was told that a creature was there; a creature of great darkness which struck fear into the bravest of hearts and caused the weak to faint where they stood. I asked both Rosben and Brégeru but neither would speak of it. What was the creature which so terrified the warriors of Gondor?"

"The creature..." Boromir stopped and she looked over to see his face closed off. There was no emotion there but she knew he was feeling something for the grip on his reigns had tightened so much that his knuckles were white.

"It was the Lord of the Nazgul. Do you know of the Nazgul and their Lord?"

"I know but a little and that only from those passing through the village. You, I take it, know more than just rumour?"

He inclined his head before beginning,

"The Nazgul are the most feared servants of Sauron. They were once men - but no longer. They were given the Nine Rings of Power, long ago, by Sauron, and these were used to enslave them. The Rings made the men greedy and power hungry. The men became invincible. Yet as time went by they fell under Sauron's command one by one."

"They were men?" Lianna asked. She had heard little of the Nazgul but what she did know was that they were of the darkest kind of evil. "It is hard to believe that men are capable of such darkness."

"You yourself have isolated the most important thing about the Nazgul. They _were_ men. As I said that is no longer the case. They were condemned to live in the wraith world and their existence was prolonged to such a length as it became pure torture to continue to live. They lost all aspects of humanity."

Lianna closed her eyes for a moment. The idea of being enslaved to another being; to lose all that made a person human...it was too terrible.

"This...thing, their Lord, he was there? He was at Osgiliath?"

"He was." Boromir said nothing for a moment but then he suddenly exclaimed, "When the creature was there he radiated hopelessness, so intense...it was as though everything bad which had ever occurred in this world was descending upon us. Faramir felt it too; he said he felt he could barely stand under the wave of misery which overcame him when the Nazgul arrived. I have never felt such acute despair and never hope to again."

"Yet you overcame it." Lianna smiled slightly at him and caught his gaze to try to reassure him. "You must have or else you would not be alive now. You were stronger than pure evil...that shows great strength."

He smiled at her in return but it weak. She almost regretted bringing up the subject of Osgiliath for she hated the pain in his eyes. Seeing him in pain was as seeing a bird unable to fly – desperately unnatural. She felt at that moment that she would do anything he wanted, anything within her power, just so that he would offer her a true smile again.

"I'll take first watch." Boromir smiled at her and replied,

"You always offer to take first watch. Why is that? You know you don't need to prove anything to me Lianna..." She laughed before countering,

"It's not to prove anything. If I take first watch I get to have relatively unbroken sleep. Second watch means sleeping, then getting woken up, then sleeping, then getting woken up...whereas first watch means one less getting woken up. Does that make any sense?" He laughed and shook his head before gesturing to the small fire he had built.

"Then first watch is yours, my lady." She grinned, stood, and gave him a mock curtsey.

"That is most generous, my lord."

Four days had passed since their talk of the Nazgul and since then she had made no mention of them; or of Osgiliath. She liked him best when he was laughing and, surprisingly, talkative. She had not imaged that the fabled Lord Boromir of Gondor would be talkative but he did seem to enjoy talking to her. Though he rarely instigated conversation and instead seemed to wait for her to make an observation or ask a question. Therefore she could only assume that he enjoyed his own company as well as he did hers which, she thought, was as good a compliment as she could hope for.

He was a good man. She smiled slightly at the thought as she heard him settle onto the ground near the fire a foot or two away from her. After twelve days of travel with nothing but one another's company he had not only been a companion whom she enjoyed travelling with but a true gentleman. Every time they had passed near a stream and they had decided to bathe he had let her go first and stood guard with his back turned towards her. He never complained as to how long she spent in the water and she was thankful for that. After spending anywhere from between three days to a week without bathing she saw each stretch of water as a luxury.

She let her thoughts consume her as she sat on watch for two hours before waking him and changing positions. With a sleepy, "Good night." She lay down in the very spot he had previously occupied, beside the fire (for she had now mastered the art of staying still in her sleep and avoiding rolling into the fire), and welcomed the darkness that was soon upon her.

_There was a ring. It was so very beautiful and it called her name. She wanted nothing more than to go to it, to touch it, to...wait. It was not her name. It was not calling her name. Yet, it was, it was her she was being..._

_ She looked down to see herself wearing clothes which were not her own. She could tell she was taller than she usually was and her hands were large and calloused. She looked to her right and saw herself sitting there and to her left there was a man she did not recognise. So if she was sitting next to herself then who was she?_

_ However her attention was soon drawn once again to the ring sitting on a stone dais in the centre of the group. They were sitting in a ring which ironically reflected the shape of the precious piece before her. She felt herself stand and could feel it pulling her towards it. All the time it was calling her name, asking her to take it, to use it and with the ring she could become all powerful; she could save Gondor, save Middle Earth! The ring's call was so sweet..._

_ "...Boromir..."_

Lianna sat up quickly. Luckily Boromir had his back to her so did not see her wake. She was glad she would not have to speak with him. She needed time to digest what she had seen.


	10. A Confession

"The Gap of Rohan?"

"Lianna do not worry; I think we will be perfectly safe. I know what I am about."

"No, I do not doubt that you do, it is just that..."

They were finally about to clear the White Mountains and within days they would reach Helm's Deep. A total of thirty two days had passed since she had left Minas Tirith. By now she and Boromir had established a camaraderie which was comfortable yet cautious. They made sure not be lax in precautions against danger yet, at the same time, she often found hours passing by quickly as they talked and sometimes time would pass just as quickly if they maintained a companionable silence. Now they were to pass through the Gap of Rohan and there was something about it which sat ill with Lianna.

"Just that...?"

"I cannot say. I know," she exclaimed as she saw him begin to show signs of breaking into a triumphant smile, "That I sound ridiculous but I just feel...it is not a good place."

"Lianna both Helm's Deep and Isengard protect the Gap. A Prince of Rohan holds the former and the latter is protected by the wizard Saruman."

"Saruman is no friend of Gondor."

There was a pause where neither spoke. Boromir looked surprised and Lianna joined him fully in the emotion. How could she say such a thing? She did not know the intentions of the Chief of the Order of Wizards!

"What would lead you to suspect such a thing?" Boromir was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern, "Have you heard rumour perhaps? Or..."

"I have heard no rumour." Lianna replied bluntly. "I do not know why I said it and I beg you to think no more of it. Recently I have found myself thinking of matters I have no business to think of."

"Lianna? I know we have not known one another long but I can tell, as clearly as I can see the sun in the sky at this very moment, when you are distressed. What has happened?"

She said nothing for some moments. How could she tell him that her dreams were becoming more baffling and, most worryingly, more frequent? She was sure they were no longer sharing dreams; it was just her now...

"It is of no matter. I am merely feeling the strain of such intense travel. I will soon be well."

She looked over and smiled brightly at him and he nodded in return. She could tell she had convinced him of nothing but at worst she had warned him off his questioning and at best he would forget their conversation had ever happened.

"We will be at Helm's Deep before nightfall tomorrow; if we keep this pace." He said conversationally,

"Then we should do our best to keep it." She replied, smiling shyly to herself as she did so. He had changed topic. The acquiescence would not, on her part, be quickly forgotten.

_There was a man with dark hair and the eyes of someone who had suffered greatly in his life. He had a sword at his side but was dressed in fine clothes; Elven clothing. She did not know how she knew he was wearing clothing made by Elves...only that he was. His eyes, one moment filled with exhaustion and worry, suddenly filled with light as a beautiful woman approached. Yet she was not a woman. Her long, dark hair, her startling blue eyes and her gently tapered ears were those of an exquisite elf maiden. She reached out a hand and he took it with a loving smile..._

Lianna slowly opened her eyes. She was thankful that the dream had held no fear or bloodshed but then at the same time it worried her. Why was she dreaming of the man and his Elven lover? Who were they?

"Lianna?" she used her elbows to prop herself up and turned her gaze to the fireside where Boromir was sitting.

"Can you not sleep?" she decided to shake her head and hope for the best. Yet he accepted her lie and turned his head to face the empty land before them. "I myself have been finding it difficult to rest these last few nights. I feel..."

Lianna instantly shot up quickly. "You feel...?" she asked. Was he experiencing the dreams as she was? Was this yet another inexplicable link between them?

"I feel darkness coming. I cannot explain it. Yet I fear for Gondor, for my father and brother and for my people. I fear for us all."

Lianna nodded. So he was not dreaming as she was. It made her need for answers all the greater and in that moment she thought that Rivendell could not be reached quickly enough. She was unsure as to how long she would be able to hide her dreams from her travel companion and what he would think of her when he found out.

Helm's Deep was imposing. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. Situated at the very northern fork of the White Mountains it sat in a valley, a trench with a rampart which Boromir told her was Helm's Dike and that beyond that, he said, lay Helm's Deep – the ravine surrounded by cliffs so high that all sunlight was blocked out.

"We don't have to go in; do we?" she asked. He looked over and she could feel his gaze penetrating her side. However she refused to meet it and finally he replied,

"No, I think our journey cannot afford the break. Why do you not wish to enter?"

"I just have a feeling. I will come here again one day. It is not a happy place."

"Will you? You will come again...alone?"

She stopped. How had she known that? Why would she think that she had any right to enter Helm's Deep alone? Most importantly why would Boromir not be with her?

They passed Helm's Deep but did not meet with the Great West Road. Boromir had, before leaving Minas Tirith, heard rumour that the road had been blocked. Instead they travelled across unmarked land to reach the bend in the River Isen.

"From there," he told her as they journeyed onwards; hoping to reach the river's banks before nightfall, "We can simply follow the River to meet the Gap of Rohan. If we keep good pace we should pass Isengard within the week."

At the river bank she washed and he followed suit. That night, as usual, she took first watch. He fell asleep quickly and soon she was humming quietly to herself to occupy the time before she could change places with the Captain.

Suddenly there was a sound from ahead. She was instantly on her feet and had her dagger, the same one which she had thought of using to end her own life during the Orc attack, in her hand.

"Boromir?" she whispered. She could hear the fear in her voice and desperately tried to keep it at bay.

"Boromir?" She heard shuffling and then saw him stand.

"What is it? What has happened?" he replied urgently, coming towards her with his sword, a mighty weapon in comparison to her own, drawn and ready.

"I heard a sound. Over there." She gestured to the area ahead of them which was blanketed in darkness. Without taking his eyes from the spot she had pointed out he murmured,

"Put the fire out and stay very quiet."

She did as she was told, carefully dispersing the wood making up their small fire and stepping out the flames as quietly as she could. When it was done she stayed where she was, silent except for the sound of her breathing, waiting to see what would happen next.

A hand enclosed around hers and she was about to jump away when a voice near to her ear muttered, "It is me." At the sound of Boromir's voice she calmed and squeezed his hand to assure him she had heard and understood the command. She felt the pressure returned. However before she could think another thought another sound came from the same spot as before.

Slowly she felt Boromir pull her along with him by the hand and she followed cautiously behind him, careful never to lose her grip on his hand. They walked a few steps until the pulling on her arm stopped. Another sound came from the spot she had indicated.

"Wait here." He breathed close to her face as he let go of her hand and, she presumed, approached the source of the noise. She did as instructed knowing that the Captain of the White Tower knew much more about keeping someone safe than she did. After a few moments she heard a thump break through the silence. Should she go and see if he was alright? She was about to move forwards when she heard footsteps approaching.

"There was an Orc, it was not prepared for attack and has paid the price for it." He announced with his voice still quiet. She could barely make out his form in the dim light provided by the stars. "I suspect it was gathering wood – no doubt to further block the road. We should leave; it's not safe here."

She nodded emphatically – she knew now she would get no sleep in this spot no matter how tired she was. They quickly and silently gathered their things and mounted their horses. She noticed that her mount, who was still unnamed as she had never asked Rosben of its name, had been awake and looking slightly wild eyed when she'd gone to him. Had her horse smelt the Orc on the air? It would do well, she thought, to keep an eye on the horses from now on. They may be able to offer warning where her human sense could not.

They were soon galloping along, keeping the river in sight and following it carefully. Lianna was desperately tired but did her best to keep her eyes open. If she fell asleep whilst going so very fast and fell from her horse she would only become pained as well as tired and that would solve nothing. Finally, somewhere around daybreak, Boromir called for her to slow.

"You did well last night." He smiled as he spoke, "Never hesitate to act on instinct; as you did. Even the smallest of noises could be made by something dangerous." She nodded, taking the lesson in and vowing internally never to ignore it. She had never been so glad of paranoia in all her life. They had narrowly avoided danger that night and she had no wish to come so close to it again anytime soon.

Crossing The River Isen was no easy task but once they were across it did not take long for them to pass the area in which Isengard lay. They went not close enough to see it but Lianna could feel the power of wizard who dwelt there. She dared not mention the feeling to Boromir for fear that he would begin asking questions again. She was aware that, more and more recently, she had begun to withdraw into herself. Now it was left to him to instigate conversation and it did not seem to come easily to him. Therefore they spent a lot of time in silence.

With the Gap of Rohan behind them Boromir led them onto to Old South Road. Unfortunately the road was in a state of disrepair the likes of which neither of them had seen before. Indeed the road was barely a road at all – more of a stretch of mud occasionally blocked with fallen trees and, in one case, an abandoned cart. Lianna briefly wondered what had happened to the owner before putting the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want to know.

The travel was hard on the horses and Lianna considered more than once the notion that it would be easier to continue on foot than to constantly force the horses onwards across the almost impossible terrain. Yet now they were only just over a month and half into their journey and with Boromir warning her that they were but part way there the idea of abandoning the horses so soon became one she could not consider seriously.

It would take two weeks to travel the road and finally reach Tharbad. Boromir said that if they crossed the Greyflood Rover there then they would find their journey much easier. She trusted him; partly because he had never steered her wrong and partly because she knew nothing of the area and so had to trust in his judgement.

"Lianna?" she jolted in the saddle and looked over to him. She had been half asleep. He was not beside her and she turned to see he had stopped his horse a pace or two behind. She followed his example and stopped, then turned to face him.

"Are you sleeping at night?" he asked carefully, "If the watch is too much then I will gladly..."

"It is not too much. I'm fine it's just..."

There was silence and she bit her lip as neither of them made a move to fill the gap between them. Finally, reluctantly, she met his eyes and saw something there she did not expect from the great warrior she knew him to be – hurt.

"I had thought you could trust me, Lianna. I thought you did trust me! Yet still you keep whatever it is that plagues you within. You can confide in me and I will help you, if I can. You know this, do you not?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him once again. He was Boromir. He was the man who had saved her life countless times, be it at her village, against the Orcs or even with the countless precautions he took to maintain their safety at all times, the man whom she had laughed with on many an occasion, the man whom she had shared a dream with. Could she tell him that her dreams were still continuing? Could she tell him that she was terrified of the dreams because they were so real that she was beginning to believe there was more to them than just the wandering imagination of her sleeping mind?

"I'm still dreaming." She blurted out. He raised a brow and she realised the need to clarify. "They are dreams as you and I had before...and your brother, where we dreamt of the light and the dark – yet they are different. They are so vivid, Boromir, I know they are more than dreams. I fear..."

"You fear you dream reality?" he asked, urging his horse closer so they were side by side, facing one another. She nodded and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I am afraid to sleep sometimes because I see such terrible things. I am afraid the things I see are real and yet I cannot make any sense of them. They are so disjointed and strange." She paused, "What's happening to me?" she asked, feeling tears threaten to spill.

His hand came to her cheek and gently brushed away one, lone, escaped tear. "I do not know." He replied honestly, "Since leaving Minas Tirith I have only dreamed of the same vision as we all had before leaving. Nothing more has come to me. Yet I swear to you we will find the answers you seek. The Elves will know."

She nodded and met his gaze with a small smile.

"Come," he said, gesturing for her to turn her horse about, "Let us press on. We will find no answers in this ruin." She looked down to the ground ahead and saw more mud instead of road.

"Do not worry; we are mere hours from Tharbad now. This cursed road will soon be long behind us." She felt relief at the thought. If she never saw another road in all her life she would be only too happy.


	11. The River Greyflood

"Tharbad has long been deserted. A hundred years ago there was a terrible winter; the coldest and harshest ever known in the area. When spring came the thaw caused the river to flood and it led to Tharbad becoming nothing more than a ruin. I would not cross there if there were a safer route but the only other way to Rivendell would take us past Moria and I have no trust for dwarves."

Lianna smiled at this final remark. Of course he had no trust for dwarves. One of the things that had come across most strongly to her during her time with Boromir was that he held the race of men above all others; even the Elves. She did not find it arrogant per say but she did think it came from a life spent under the influence of his father.

They reached Tharbad quickly and when Lianna saw the city she once again saw her village, in her mind's eye, deserted of all people and left looking forlorn and empty. Tharbad was far worse than that for she could see it had once been a place which was, if not great, certainly interesting and full of life. The ruins of buildings and empty houses caused her to wonder what had happened to her little village after everyone else had died and she had left.

* * *

The Greyflood was terrifying to behold. Not because it was deep for she was almost sure it was not...not excessively so at any rate. It had a current but she was almost sure it would not be able to drag anything other than small branches along with it. However it was filled with rubble and though much protruded above the water's surface what lay beneath it worried her most. Plus as the river was fed from the sea she knew it would be freezing cold. Falling in would most certainly have dire consequences; especially for her as she was weaker than her companion.

"How will the horses get across? The bridge is all but gone and certainly not safe to use."

"We shall have to use the bridge as best we can. If we are careful then we should cross within the hour and from there meet the Great East Road."

Lianna did not voice her reservations any further. She knew it was of no use. Boromir had convinced himself that they would be able to cross the Greyflood without problem. So as they approached the edge of the ruined bridge she tried to temper the feeling of fear which threatened to cause her to turn away and find another manner of crossing.

They dismounted and began to gingerly cross the bridge. After the first few steps Lianna knew it was a bad idea but as Boromir went first she could hardly turn back and leave him on the bridge alone. As they went on further and further and nothing untoward happened Lianna began to chastise herself for her doubt. Of course Boromir knew what he was doing; she was being foolish to doubt it!

She was wrong to doubt herself.

His horse fell in an instant. Some of the bridge simply fell away from the weight of the animal and the creature fell screaming in horror into the water. Unfortunately Boromir had a tight hold of its reigns and had no time to let go before being tugged with it.

Lianna instantly let go of her own horse's reigns and dived towards the gap where her companion and his steed had fallen. To her relief she saw that, although his horse was gone, he was clinging onto the supports at the base of the bridge. She reached out; knowing full well that the supports would not hold the mighty Captain's weight for long.

"Take my hand!" she cried. He reached out shakily but almost instantly the support gave. The weight was too much. He dropped sharply and she grabbed his hand and clung on. As a result she almost tumbled into the river with him and, stupidly, she had used the arm which had previously taken an arrow to try to pull him up. Lianna could not stop herself screaming in pain as her shoulder was wrenched by Boromir's weight. She only managed to stay on the bridge by using her other arm to brace herself against what was once the handrail. It was now only disjointed pieces of wood but, to her relief, it held firm.

"Hold on." She gasped, trying to ignore the searing pain in her arm. He was up to his waist in the water now and the shaking of his own arms showed her that his strength was failing. No doubt the water was freezing and was taking its toll on him. He slipped again and now she was through the gap in the bridge to her waist. He had gone to his shoulders in the water and even if he managed to keep his strength and hold on she was not sure she could do the same.

"You have to help me; I can't pull you up on my own." She was breathing in great gulps now. Slowly he tightened his grip on her hand and, using his other hand, pulled himself higher using the lower beams which had not yet given in. He slipped again and she pulled with all her might, taking her other hand from the edge of the bridge where she was bracing herself and using all her remaining strength. Slowly he slid onto the bridge's surface. Once she was sure he was safe and wouldn't fall back into the water she let go and took in several deep gulps of air and massaged her shoulder. It was paining her in a way it had not since the arrow had been embedded in her flesh.

"Come on," she finally breathed after she had sat and he had lain on the bridge for a few moments, "Let us cross this damned river and get our feet on solid ground again."

Shakily Boromir rose and she watched him carefully but did not offer help. She thought it would be patronising to do so; plus she was too tired to support him. Her horse had, to her surprise, remained where she'd left him. No doubt he had been too terrified to move. Slowly she guided him off the bridge with Boromir following behind. Once they were clear of the bridge she heard a soft thump and looked round to see the Captain sitting on the ground looking a little dazed.

"Are you well?" she asked. She was concerned; she would expect this from herself after such a shock but not from him. He stared at the ground for a moment before replying,

"My leg." She fell to her knees on the ground beside him and gently moved the material of his surcoat so she could see his leg. It was clad in some thin material; she thought it was a familiar sort of a cross between stockings and breeches. There was a tear there and blood surrounding it. The skin beneath was torn violently in a deep gash. She also noticed that his skin was deathly cold. Quickly rising she went to the river's edge and dipped a hand inside. Instantly she withdrew her fingers with a gasp; it was cold as ice. How long had he been in there? Three minutes? It was probably closer to four. Yet his leg was her first priority; it needed to be cleansed.

"I need to bind this;" she announced, talking to him to keep him focused,

" I know not what you cut it on but without cleansing it could fester." She stood and shushed her horse as she removed some bandages from the saddlebags. She had found many within her saddlebags on Durfaer when they had set out from Minas Tirith – most likely in concordance with the expectation of womanly needs, but they were lost now and she had been rationing the linen bindings ever since.

She took the paste he had applied on her arm the day he had saved her, which he had later told her was a concoction his father had been given by a travelling healer, and applied it with a gentle touch before binding the wound carefully. He had been from the water for some time now and yet still he had not warmed up. It caused her worry; had he caught a chill? It was true that he had regained a little more vigour but he was also now shivering slightly.

"You need to get warm." She smiled, trying to be reassuring as she ushered him further into the sunlight and pulled a blanket from her bags to cover him with. She then applied herself to making a fire, despite the warmth of the day. There were plenty of small braches in the surrounding area and it took but a moment to find an area of ground covered with dirt as opposed to grass. She didn't want to set the entire riverbank on fire. Once all was done she sat down beside him, only then giving in to the exhaustion she could feel settling into her bones.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked. Just by looking at him she could see that her ministrations were having some effect. His face had regained some colour, his shivering had lessened and he appeared to be returning to himself.

"I do." There was a pause before he continued, "I think if you had not acted so quickly; both on the bridge and on land, I would have died this day. At the very least I would have been deathly ill. Thank you, Lianna, though you risked your own safety to fight for my own which you should not have done."

She chuckled at the response and replied, "You have saved my life twice now and I have only saved yours once. I think, therefore, I am still indebted to you. At any rate, Boromir, what chance would I have of reaching Rivendell without you?"

He looked better and even offered a smile at her last comment. She was glad – she had thought nothing could faze him; this had proved her wrong.

"We should rest here a while" he looked as though he were about to protest so she intervened quickly, "I know you may be able to come away from that running but I'm tired and my shoulder is aching. I need a little while. Please?"

This, as she knew it would, caused him to agree instantly. They sat in silence and she only made to move when she began to feel herself drifting towards sleep. If she slept now they wouldn't move for several hours as she knew after saving his life Boromir would not wake her unless absolutely necessary. Their journey was too important to both of them to waylay.

"Come," she patted Boromir on the shoulder to draw him from his reverie and smiled, "We have a road to reach and I hope for both of our sakes it is better laid that that which we are used to."

* * *

They finally decided to ride double on the horse for most of the time, with Boromir occasionally leading the horse whilst walking alongside. She did not feel uncomfortable by the close proximity although at times she found herself holding her posture stiffly without knowing quite why. Eventually it became second nature to have her arms round his waist and let him lead the horse onwards. They certainly travelled faster with him, an experienced horseman, leading the animal than they ever could with her in charge of the reigns.

After travelling unmarked land for more than a month they finally found the road. Sure enough the Great East Road was in marginally better condition than the Old South Road but it was similarly deserted. They did not pass any travellers in the twenty days it took them to cover the ground and she had by this point lost track of how long it had been since they had left Minas Tirith. She felt lucky to be travelling with Boromir; any other travelling companion may have become tiresome as the only available company but he seemed to maintain the correct balance between silence and chatter which kept her from feeling overwhelmed or alone.

It saddened her slightly to think that soon they would part; most probably indefinitely. After they reached Rivendell and she gave her account of her dreams they would no doubt want to keep her there for a time. Boromir however would want to return to Gondor to protect his people. However she decided eventually that fate would deal what it saw fit and if she never saw Boromir again after they reached Rivendell at least she could remember him fondly.

When they crossed the bridge, which Boromir told her was called the, "Last Bridge." She knew Rivendell was not far away. Within ten days they had passed the Ford of Bruinen and finally Rivendell was before them.

It was beautiful. Before they entered she could see the small houses set amongst the highest of trees and green, crisp leaves everywhere. It was as though Rivendell was the epitome of life. Whereas Minas Tirith had been majestic and noble Rivendell was its female counterpart. It was soft, beautiful and completely enchanting.

"I have seen many things in my life," Boromir said quietly as he dismounted and offered her a hand to help her down. "Yet never have I seen a city quite so..."

"Breathtaking?" Lianna supplied, her eyes still fixed upon that which was before her.

"Breathtaking." He agreed. "It is so breathtaking in fact that we seem to have lost the ability to enter. Shall we change that?" She smiled and nodded. She reminded herself that she was soon to see her first elf and, after seeing their beautiful outpost, she had very high expectations.


	12. The Council

"Welcome, friends, what business have you at our outpost?" They had run into elves within minutes of coming into sight of Rivendell. She was surprised, in all honesty, as she had expected to be stopped by guards long before.

"Ah, you carry the Horn of Gondor? Then you are the Steward's son?" Of course, she thought with a wry smile. She was with no ordinary companion; she had travelled with Lord Boromir, Captain of the White Tower and son of the Steward of Gondor.

"I am, my name is Boromir and this is Lianna of Lossarnach. We seek the counsel of Lord Elrond over matters of great importance." The elf nodded and gave them both a gentle smile.

"You are not the only ones, My Lord, come this way."

She and Boromir exchanged a brief glance before following the elf towards the gates of the city. They had not been walking long, with Boromir leading the horse, before the elf had come upon them. She had heard that elves had extraordinary hearing and in that case they had probably been heard long before they were seen. Then again she had also heard that the elves were in possession of incredible sight...

"Lianna?" she looked up to see Boromir studying her. "You seem lost in thought. I caution you not to become too lost; I would not have you miss your first entrance into an Elven city." She smiled at his thoughtfulness and pulled her mind back to her surroundings.

There was more than just visual beauty to Rivendell. It radiated a peace and serenity the likes of which she had never felt before. Whereas Helm's Deep and the Gap of Rohan had emanated an ill feeling; especially when they had passed close to Isengard, Rivendell felt exactly the opposite.

Her first elf was very beautiful but Boromir had told her that all elves were beautiful. He had long, silvery blonde hair, pale, perfect skin and a graceful manner of walking which put her loping strides to shame. She had thought she held good posture, as her mother had taught her to stand and walk as a lady should, but compared to the elf it seemed she was as graceful as an Orc.

They entered through a gate manned with two Elven guards who stood still and straight, facing ahead and holding a bow each across their chests. Occasionally Lianna would throw Boromir a look to check to see where his own gaze was falling. His facial expression was reserved but she could tell he thought them safe for his hand was not resting on the hilt of his sword as it did when he was worried for their safety and his hands hung loosely; one at his side and one, wrapped in reigns, on the horse's back. He was relaxed and therefore she felt it safe to be so. It was strange; she thought briefly, that she had become so attuned to his actions. However they had travelled together for a long time with no other company but one another.

That was another problem. She had been wearing the same clothes for...three months? It had been perhaps longer as she had long since lost track. However as they entered Rivendell she felt no gazes on her back, no one stopped to stare at the strange man and woman entering into their midst. Three or four elves passed them by, including one radiant female, and none gave either her or Boromir a second glance. Then again it seemed entirely likely to her that elves were devoid of such inane emotions as curiosity.

"It is yet early so I shall have to see if Lord Elrond is ready to receive you. Perhaps whilst I do so you will take a seat over by the flowers?" he gestured to a patch of beautiful red flowers which were accompanied by a few stone blocks which were elegantly sculpted into beautiful seating. Boromir led the way and she followed to sit beside him on one of the larger stone benches. The elf who had led them into the city began to ascend a set of delicate stairs which wound around the trunk of a very old, large tree.

"We made it." She whispered, fully taking in her surroundings, "We're in Rivendell." She felt Boromir's hand upon her own and squeezed it before looking into the Captain's face.

"We have completed a mighty mission," he smiled and returned the pressure on her hand, "Yet I fear that if others have come to seek Lord Elrond's counsel at the same time as us it is no coincidence. This is not the end of the matter."

She nodded. She had a feeling that he was right.

"Dreams?" Lord Elrond looked at her with a piercing gaze filled with intense curiosity – she acceded mentally that she had been wrong about the curiosity of elves. Lord Elrond was filled with inquisitiveness.

"Yes, my Lord, I have been having them since..." she trailed off for a moment before pulling her courage together and continuing, "I have been having them since my village was attacked and all inhabitants, excluding myself, were killed. Lord Boromir came that day to stop the raiders and when he saw I was alone he offered to take me with him to Minas Tirith. Whilst we were travelling I had the same dream as he has described to you. Later I began to have...different dreams."

"Different in what way?" She looked at the Elven Lord and thought carefully as to how to respond.

"They are sometimes of people I know and sometimes of those I do not. I have had a..." she stopped and looked to her right. Boromir was sat beside her. Should she tell him that she had dreamt of him? Yet she had forgotten of the Captain's sharp intelligence; another thing she had discovered whilst they journeyed together.

"You dreamt of me?" he asked gently. She nodded and bit her lip before murmuring,

"I dreamt we were sat in a room which was not a room. There was a ceiling of stone but no walls. We sat in a circle with many whom I do not know. There was a stone plinth in the centre of the room and on the plinth was..."

"The Ring?" Elrond stood suddenly causing her to jump. How had he known that she had seen a ring?

"Answer me, did you see the Ring?"

"I know not if I saw _The_ Ring for I know not what _The_ Ring is. I saw a ring, yes, and it..." she stopped there. She knew full well she could not speak of her being Boromir in the dream; or of the feeling of the ring pulling her towards it and calling her name...

"I think," came a voice from behind them, "That this young woman is gifted with The Sight."

Without thinking Lianna stood and turned to face the newcomer. It was a man in long, grey robes and a pointed grey hat. His beard was long and also a pale grey and his features broad. In his hand was a staff which, once she locked eyes on it, she could not look away from until his voice broke through her reverie.

"You like my staff?" She looked to him and, then, again to the staff. There was something about that staff. It...hummed to her. No, that was ridiculous; pieces of wood did not hum. There again rings did not call out names...

"I do not have The Sight." She said, adamantly changing the subject, "I have heard but rumours of it yet from what I know it is passed from parent to child and neither of my parents had The Sight. Plus if I had it why would it not have become apparent until now?" She locked eyes with him once again before letting her eyes flicker to his staff. It was no normal piece of wood; of that she was positive.

"If it is not The Sight then it is certainly something very important." The man declared. He then looked over to Boromir and called, "A son of Gondor – how delightful." Lianna frowned. The man in grey did not sound delighted.

"Come, Gandalf," said Elrond, interrupting the momentary silence which fell between them, "The Council will soon begin and from what Lianna has told us I think she, along with Lord Boromir, should be present." The man named Gandalf nodded and then winked at her.

"I think you are right."

She was sitting amongst a group of people she did not know. They were in a circle and in a room with a roof of stone but no walls. Across from her was the smallest person Lianna thought she had ever seen. At first she had assumed he was a child but, upon closer inspection, she realised he was a very tiny man. Also in the group was an elf with the same white blonde hair as the elf who had led them to Elrond earlier that morning and a dwarf sitting holding a very large axe. A few seats left of Boromir sat a man who kept to the edge of the group and seemed to be in deep contemplation. She knew him from somewhere but her mind would not grasp just where...

"Strangers from distant lands," Lord Elrond began to speak and instantly the little murmuring which had been was silent. "Friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lianna looked sharply to Boromir. He seemed unfazed by Elrond's words but she most certainly was. She was here to find out why she was having such strange dreams...not to answer to the threat of Mordor!

Elrond continued to speak with his words addressing the doom Middle Earth would face if the threat were not stopped until finally he looked to the small man who had earlier so fascinated her.

"Bring forth the Ring; Frodo."

The small man stood and walked towards the stone plinth in the middle of the circle. She then, in an instant, knew exactly what Frodo was going to place on the plinth and felt an unexplainable foreboding grip her. He placed the ring on the plinth and then stepped away. Instantly muttering broke out and she heard Boromir say something quietly beside her yet she was no longer paying attention. As soon as she could see the Ring she became consumed by a feeling of intense fear. It was so great she stood and backed away from the circle. This feeling was not as it had been in the dream. She did not hear the ring calling her. She did not feel drawn to it. The Ring scared her, it repulsed her and she could _feel _its evil.

"Lianna?" Boromir had torn his eyes from the Ring and was now also standing. "Are you well?" She had her eyes still fixed on the Ring. From the corner of her eye she saw Boromir begin to approach her but he stopped when another figure came before her, cutting the Captain off.

"What is the matter, child?" It was Gandalf, a wizard she had later learned, trying to get her to meet his eye. She did so and as soon as her eyes were from the Ring she felt her fear dissipate somewhat.

"The Ring..." she whispered. Gandalf smiled and gestured for her to continue. "It is...I feel...it is speaking. She was sure the sounds which filled her head when her eyes met the Ring were words. Words hissed and spat in a tongue which was made of fear and terror.

" I hear it speak but it is not...they are not words I recognise and now I do not look at it I do not hear the words but it...speaks." She paused before gasping, "It is evil, Gandalf." The wizard nodded understandingly.

"Be calm – the Ring cannot hurt you here." She gulped and then slowly inclined her head in acknowledgement; knowing that he told the truth. Slowly she went back to, and sat in, her seat. Gandalf looked at her for a few moments before following suit. After a worried glance her way Boromir too took his seat and his eyes soon once again found the Ring. It terrified her that it seemed to have such power over him and, what was more, she knew exactly how he was feeling – she had felt it herself in her dream.

Muttering was still prevalent and no one seemed to be prepared to break it. However, suddenly, Boromir stood. Lianna clutched the edges of the stone seat upon which she was sat as she watched him slowly, in an almost predatory manner, approach the Ring.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grown dark," he said, his voice calm and even, "But in the West a pale light lingered." He looked at the Ring and began once again to come closer and closer to the plinth on which it sat.

"There was a voice," he continued. Now he was coming dangerously close to the Ring and she could see his hand twitching at his side. "Isildur's Bane is found." His hand began to reach out for the Ring and he was so very close now; his voice caressing the words he spoke,

"Isildur's Bane..."

"Boromir!" she was not the only one to cry out. Lord Elrond stood and called Boromir's name as she did and Gandalf began to speak in a language she did not know. Instantly the sky darkened and Lianna began to feel incredibly sick. She saw the blonde elf across the room flinch and he closed his eyes as if in pain. Lianna's hand went to her forehead as her skull began to ache unbearably. Then Gandalf stopped speaking and as quickly as the darkness had descended it lifted. Lianna's sickness and headache were also gone as soon as the words stopped and, in her eyes most importantly, Boromir had backed away from the Ring.

Elrond was chastising Gandalf for whatever he had done but Lianna paid little attention. Her eyes were on Boromir who looked both shaken by what had occurred and also...surprised? The Ring had affected him and it gave her little comfort to realise he had no control over himself in its presence.

"The Ring is altogether evil." Lianna looked away from Boromir, whose eyes had once again found the Ring, and looked to Gandalf. He was right, she thought, she had not seen much evil in her sheltered life but in that moment she knew, without doubt, that the Ring had to be destroyed.

"Nay, it is a gift." She instantly looked sharply to the source of the words and felt her heart sink to see they came from Boromir. How could he think so? If he felt half of what she did at the sight of the Ring then he would never say such a thing.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy – let us use it against him!"

Lianna's grip was now so tight upon the edge of her seat that she thought she might snap the stone in two. She could not believe that Boromir, the man whom she had followed 400 leagues or more and trusted with her life, was saying such things.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." She looked over and saw that the man whom she had recognised but could not place had spoken.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone – it has no other master."

She looked up in time to see Boromir turn to look at the man with such scathing arrogance that her breath was almost knocked cleanly from her. What was happening to him?

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked, his voice dripping with disdain. In an instant the blond elf whom had looked pained when Gandalf had earlier employed magic stood and spat in return,

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance."

Lianna instantly turned to face the Ranger fully. The son of Arathorn? That would mean that this man, who sat so unassumingly in the corner and now looked so uncomfortable under the gaze of so many was the rightful King of Gondor!

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir sounded disbelieving but when no one contradicted him his expression turned to a mixture of anger and disgust.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf reminded the group. Lianna watched as Boromir's disgust seemingly only deepened at the idea of Gondor's heir.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir replied dismissively, "Gondor needs no King."

He finally sat and she could not tear her eyes away from the man she had thought she knew so well. He had laughed with her on the road, selflessly given up his own comfort to facilitate her own and saved her life more than once. She liked him. She truly did and would be proud to call him a friend. Yet the man before her now was not Boromir. It was some twisted version of him which, she thought, much too resembled his father.

She only looked away when his own gaze met hers. He looked at her as if to ask why she was staring at him. He did not know. The Ring had already begun to blind him and in her gut she knew if she did not act immediately and halt Ring's control over him matters would only worsen. With a small shake of her head she looked away and instead fixed her mind once more on the Ring.

It took effort but she worked on pushing aside the feeling of fear which looking directly at it induced in her and gave it her darkest look. Lianna hated it already As she tried to control her emotions she noticed Frodo watching her and as she met his eyes she saw him give her a small, sad smile. He knew she hated the Ring and she suspected, for whatever reason, he felt the same. Without thinking she returned the smile. She knew nothing of Frodo as a...well; she was not altogether sure what race he came from. However she did know that the small man felt exactly as she did concerning the Ring.

There she would have an ally.


	13. The Fellowship is Formed

"You have only one choice," Elrond stood, drawing the attention of all once again, "The Ring must be destroyed."

She heard Boromir sigh in despair at the words but she herself could feel nothing but relief at the idea of the Ring being destroyed. Yet she also knew that something so powerful would not be easy to dispose of – a feeling of foreboding, something she had become used to since reaching Rivendell, began to blossom in her chest.

"What are we waiting for?" the Dwarf with the incredibly large axe stood and, picking up said axe, made towards the plinth holding the Ring. She knew not how but Lianna was sure that trying to cleave the Ring in two with a mere axe would not bear any positive consequences.

"No!" she shouted – however she was too late. The dwarf brought his axe down upon the Ring only for him to be flung back; his axe shattered. However the sound the Ring made was that which kept Lianna's focus as opposed to the poor Dwarf lying prone on the ground. It was angered at the attempt to destroy it. The voice had returned and it growled in the language she didn't know. The ferocity of the words made her head ache and her entire body feel leaden. Flinging at glance at Frodo she noticed that he too was feeling the effects of the Ring.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond's voice broke through that of the Ring and Lianna did her best to focus on the Elf instead of the unnatural growls still emanating from the undamaged relic before them. "Only there can it be unmade."

She quickly moved her gaze from Elrond to Frodo, checking to see how the small man was doing, only to find him clutching his forehead and looking pained.

_ Look away from it_ she thought desperately _ignore it; it is only feeding from your pain_.

Her thoughts surprised her. How did she know that the Ring fed from Frodo's pain? It was, she thought bitterly, yet another inexplicable event which had occurred since leaving the village. One of a growing list which, she feared, would never stop growing.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

So, that was why all those of the Council had been called. It made sense to her now. Lord Elrond had called the Council because he wanted volunteers. He wanted someone to risk their lives to take the Ring back into Mordor. She looked around her and found only silence. She was surrounded by strong Men, Elves and Dwarves. Would none of them stand to the challenge? It was Boromir who broke the silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." He murmured in a voice which sounded weary. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Lianna felt like slapping Boromir. Had he not listened to a word Elrond had said? The Ring had to be destroyed! As if reading her mind the blonde Elf who had revealed Aragorn's identity stood and spat angrily,

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring _must _be destroyed!" Lianna felt herself unconsciously nodding at the Elf and he caught the action, giving her a slight nod in return.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" exploded the Dwarf who had unsuccessfully attempted to destroy the Ring. She frowned slightly at the Dwarf. Did it matter who did it...as long as it was done?

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir was once again spreading fear and doubt amongst the company. Why was he doing it? The only thing they had was hope and yet Boromir seemed intent on taking that away from the company.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Instantly the Elves stood to face the insult and soon almost all the Council were standing, arguing. Lianna gave the Ring another uneasy look. It was only feeding from their discord; they were helping the cause of evil by being so disconnected and doubting of one another. She thought of interceding but looked briefly to Aragon; one of the few still seated, and decided to follow his example and keep her seat. Instead her eyes fell on Frodo. He was looking more and more ill by the minute. From what she had gathered he had brought the Ring to the Council. Something in her told her that his constant contact with it had made his reactions to it worse.

The arguing continued and Gandalf had now joined the fray, shouting vehemently at Boromir. She herself could not believe the Captain's conduct. After his display part of her never wanted to speak to him again and the other part wanted to take his hand and drag him back to Minas Tirith; away from the Ring its hold over him.

Suddenly Frodo stood. Before any words came from his mouth she knew precisely what he was going to do and she wished with all her might he would not.

"Frodo." She whispered, knowing he would not hear and yet hoping that somehow her practically silent protest would reach him. However the tiny, brave man still said that which she feared her would,

"I will take it!"

The first time he called out no one heard so he shouted once again, his small voice finally breaking through the others.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Frodo had the attention of all now. Every member of the Council, regardless of race, were staring at the tiny being who was brave enough to volunteer to complete the task they had all been too afraid to lay claim to.

"Though..." he said nervously into the silence, "I do not know the way." Lianna felt her heart could break for the little man who was so innocent in looks and, she suspected, manner and yet so incredibly brave.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf came over and patted Frodo on the shoulder before standing behind him. Frodo seemed slightly more confident with the wizard backing him. However his aid did not end there. She saw Aragorn stand in the corner of her eye and he announced,

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He then went to kneel before the brave boy-man and continued quietly, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." The blonde Elf who had been so very vocal throughout the meeting went to join the others behind Frodo.

"And my axe." The Dwarf who had tried to break the Ring joined the group. Then Boromir stepped forward.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." He went to join Frodo's company and instantly Lianna's mind began racing. Boromir was placing himself amongst a small group of people who would be travelling away from any form of aid and instead into danger...with the Ring. Would, in such close proximity to it, its grip on him continue to grow stronger? Her thoughts were interrupted by another small figure emerging from the bushes beside where the Council was convened.

"Hey!" the small man called, racing to Frodo's side, "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Lianna smiled as Frodo grinned at his friend and the newcomer clapped Frodo on the back.

"No indeed," interjected Elrond, "It is hardly possibly to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Lianna looked to Elrond to see a smile on his face. She understood the laxity of the Elf in the matter. It was impossible to feel anything but affection for the small creatures before her.

"Oy!" Lianna leaned around in her seat to see two more small men running from behind stone pillars to join their companions. She wondered just how many miniature men were within Rivendell. "We're coming too!"They raced up the stairs and barged their way to stand either side of Frodo.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! Anyway, you need people of intelligence in this sort of..." one of the little men, who was wearing a green coat, seemed stuck as to decide what term to apply to the group and their task.

Lianna knew what she had to do and that she had little time to act. Taking a breath she stood and approached the gathered volunteers. She saw Boromir's expression change to one of alarm as she moved but she blocked it out and instead focused on Frodo. Once she reached the group she knelt down before him so they were on eye level.

"Frodo," she smiled as she spoke and he returned the smile freely, "I am no warrior. I cannot wield a sword and although I am able to shoot with a bow I doubt I have the skill of an Elf. However I have certain abilities which I think will be of use to you. So I ask if you will allow me to accompany you on your quest. It is your choice, Frodo."

There was muttering now from all around her and she could feel stares of disbelief on her back. Boromir came from his position in the group and looked down at her with worry,

"Lianna you cannot be serious. This is no place for a woman! The journey will be long and hard, the danger great and..." she stopped him there. She knew he was only speaking so because he wanted her to remain safely in Rivendell but his words were beginning to anger her.

"Boromir you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I am my own person. How can I possibly remain here when I may be of use to Frodo? How can I sit and wait for victory or defeat in the face of such bravery?" She turned from Boromir to look at Frodo again.

"Lianna, please," Boromir crouched down beside her and gave Frodo a glance before continuing, "I do not wish to have to do this but if I must I will order you to remain here; as a subject of Gondor you are..."

"Boromir I will not discuss this with you before the entire Council. What is more I told your father myself that my loyalty does not lie with him. He is the Steward and therefore I cannot be for Gondor whilst he sits upon his false throne." She had all but hissed her small speech but she was sure the assembled group behind Frodo had heard her words; if not the rest of the Council. Boromir looked angry and immediately shot to his feet. However an instant later he calmed and replied,

"Think of what you are..."

"I have thought, Boromir, I have thought and now I am acting on my thoughts. Your words change nothing. Indeed all they do is make me more determined to help." She pulled her eyes from the Captain and instead looked again to he who would decide her fate.

"Well, Frodo?" The small man looked in the direction of Elrond and, she presumed, got an indication, before turning to look to Gandalf. She saw Gandalf give a nod with a bright smile on his face. Frodo then, finally, turned his gaze back to her.

"Yes." He said simply with another of his sweet smiles. Lianna returned it, rose to her feet and murmured,

"It will be an honour to accompany you, Frodo Baggins."

She passed Boromir, who was still standing where he had been when he tried to convince her to stay behind, without a second glance and when he followed her to rejoin the group she could feel his eyes on her. Yet she gave no indication that she knew he was there. She was incredibly angry with him – though she suspected not all of his behaviour was his own fault, and did not wish to begin arguing once again before the entire Council.

"Ten companions," Elrond looked at them all with a smile and she saw him give her a small nod which she returned. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Have you gone entirely insane?" Boromir was stalking after her and she could hear the anger plainly in his voice. After the Council had ended she had strode away immediately, knowing that Boromir would wish to corner her and, having no wish to have anything to do with him, escape was her only option. However she had not thought to the fact that she had no idea as to where she was going, as she had been given no chance the explore Rivendell as yet, and was completely lost. Finally, when they were in the middle of one of, what seemed to be, the many gardens within the city, she turned and spat back to him,

"It is a gift to the foes of Mordor!" she quoted him to himself and saw recognition flicker across his features before she continued, "A gift! How can you call that thing a gift? If you heard it for even a moment, if you felt what I feel in its presence...you would call it no gift then, my Lord!"

"Lianna can you not see that..."

"No!" she cried in reply, "I cannot see as you do in this matter! That Ring is evil and no man can wield it." She paused, breathing harshly from her shouting, "Trust me in this, Boromir," she continued in a gentler tone, "Trust me when I say that it has no use to us. The only thing to be done is to cast it from whence it came and have done with it."

He glared at her for a moment longer but she could tell that a part of him wanted to believe her. The question was did the Ring have a greater hold over him than she did?

"I can...understand why you feel as you do." He replied cautiously, "Yet I still feel the Ring could be the answer we are looking for." She shook her head in despair. It had woven its spell around his mind so very quickly. "Yet that is not what we are speaking of," he continued, "We are speaking of you going mad and becoming part of the Fellowship!"

"Oh I may well have gone mad Boromir but I shall descend into insanity knowing I am doing good instead of sitting here in this outpost and waiting for evil to knock at our door."

"You insulted my father before all in the Council..."

"Your father deserves a great deal more disrespect than that which I have shown him. You know this as well as I; though I understand that you love him. He is your father. He is your blood. Yet I will never recognise him as anything but a taint on Gondor."

"Lianna do not speak so." He said sharply. He paused then and continued, "Your animosity towards my father I can understand; he was rude and cruel to you. However this folly, this madness that you are taken up with...you cannot come with us Lianna. You may not survive."

"I had thought you knew me, Boromir, but it is becoming plainer by the second that you do not know me at all. It is also becoming clear that I do not know you for the Boromir I thought I knew would never, ever, condone the use of the Ring..."

"The Ring will win us this war if we are allowed to use it as it is intended!" She closed her eyes for a moment before turning her gaze down to the floor. She was losing him.

"Leave me," she whispered, unable to meet his eye, Please, just...go." He did nothing for a few moments before finally striking into action and striding past her. However once he came level he paused for a moment and brushed her hand with his own.

"I know we differ in this," he murmured, "Yet I hope it will not come between us and our friendship? I value it too highly to lose it." She smiled slightly at the questioning tone to his voice. This was the man she knew. This man she could look at without despair.

"It will not. I just need time; to think. A lot has happened very quickly." He lingered a moment longer before continuing to walk away leaving her alone in the garden. She stood in silence for several moments, allowing her mind to wander, before a voice from the shadows of a stone pillar a little way away broke her from her reverie.

"Is all well?" It was Aragorn, rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. She once again considered as to how different he seemed to the Steward; who was the closest thing to a King she had ever met. Aragorn, she thought, would make a good King.

"All will be well." She replied, smiling falsely in an attempt to stop him from questioning her. Her falsity was not a thorough as she had thought, however, for he raised a brow and seemed to wait for her to continue.

"Lord Boromir and I differ in some matters. However we always end friends, despite our differences, so there is nought to worry for." She finished with a small smile; genuine this time. That was as much as she was prepared to say to the man she did not know about the man whom she knew so well. Aragorn nodded and, to her relief, asked no more questions. They simply stood together in silence.

As they stood there where she had seen Aragorn before returned to her. She looked up at him sharply and studied his face. He seemed a little taken aback but did not tell her to stop her examination. Once she was sure it was him she smiled slightly and said,

"You should go and visit with your beautiful Elven lady; I doubt we will have much time here and you should treasure every moment with a creature so lovely."

His surprise was evident at her words and there was more than a little suspicion mixed in with the shock.

"How do you know of Arwen? You have not been in Rivendell a full day!" Lianna smiled at the heir of Isildur and, before walking away in the direction Boromir had gone, replied, over her shoulder,

"I dreamt of you and she and saw your love for her plainly in your eyes and your heart. Love her well, Aragorn, for I think she has given up much for you."

She then left the garden, leaving behind her a stunned Ranger. She smiled as she walked, never looking back, wondering whether such reactions were the previously undiscovered positive aspect to her new, mysterious, abilities. The look on Aragorn's face was almost enough to overpower all the reasons for why she hated this new "Sight" which had been thrust upon her.

Almost.


	14. The Eye

They were to stay for two months at Rivendell. All of those who were part of the Fellowship had endured a difficult journey to reach the Council and therefore rest and recuperation for the hardships ahead seemed wise. The Ring would, for a short time, remain safe in Rivendell although Elrond made it clear that the outpost would eventually be unable to stop the enemies of the light from taking it. Two months, thought Lianna, was a gift. Two months of rest and of the beauty of Rivendell.

She also took the time to get to know her travelling companions better. She and Boromir had, the very day after their argument, become perfect friends again and as long as they did not speak of the Ring they remained so. Lianna had several times singled out Frodo as she hoped the Hobbit (she had found out that his race was Hobbit and not Man soon after the Council) would understand her feelings concerning the Ring and, to her delight, he did. They talked of a great many things and she found him, although innocent in the ways of the world, to be a bright and shining individual with a kind and brave heart.

Most of the furthering of her acquaintance with her future companions, however, took place at meals.

* * *

"I'd say an Elf could no more defeat a Dwarf in battle than one of the little Hobbits could topple a mountain troll!" Lianna masked a laugh as she sat in her customary position, beside Boromir, at the table in the Feasting Hall. It was breakfast time, barely past sunrise, and already Legolas and Gimli were at one another's throats.

"How long have they been at it?" she murmured to Boromir. She saw him smirk before replying,

"I have been at the table for some minutes now and they were so when I arrived. I think they gain some pleasure from baiting one another." Lianna nodded; she was ready to agree fully with that assumption.

"Lady Lianna, good morning!" Merry sprung to his feet and offered a spritely bow to her, causing her to burst into laughter, before sitting back down with a flush upon his cheeks.

"It is kind of you to wish me so, Merry, and I wish you the same. However I must correct you – I am not a Lady, merely a village girl brought high by association." She nodded her head to her side, indicating Boromir as being her high ranking friend, yet when she looked to him to see his laughter she saw a thoughtful look upon his face instead.

"Oh no Lianna, I think you are indeed a lady." Her laughter died away and she smiled shyly at the Captain. He often gave her small compliments such as that and she was grateful for them and yet at the same time they made her feel...she was not sure quite as to what they made her feel. Something she was not used to feeling; that much she was certain of.

"How do you do this morning Lianna?" Legolas smiled at her and she offered a smile in return as thanks for his breaking the brief period of silence which had descended upon their group.

"I do very well thank you Legolas. How goes things with you? I see you and Gimli have not engaged in a battle to the death as of yet." Legolas grinned and she heard Gimli mutter,

"It would be to his death." Lianna merely smiled and turned to her food. It seemed amongst the many races which made up the Fellowship all she did was smile. Their great differences made them all interesting characters and she thought that she may even come to very much like all of them.

"Did you sleep well?" Boromir was, as usual, making conversation whilst they ate. He talked less with the others than she did, although he had become particularly enamoured with Pippin and Merry, so mostly during the mornings he kept to her. Afterwards she knew he went to the training yards which were set up somewhere within the outpost and usually she would be left to other practises. However over the last few days she had accompanied him, Legolas, Gimli and, occasionally, Aragorn and become familiar with some weapons whilst re-introducing herself to others. It would, she had announced, by no good to have a helpless woman accompanying them on such a journey – much better a helpful one.

"I did not dream of anything untoward if that is what you are asking," she replied, giving him a knowing glance. He made to deny the accusation but she cut him off with, "And how did you fare? Did you have restful night?"

They continued a relatively mundane yet pleasant conversation throughout the rest of the meal. At its end Gimli stood proudly and looked over to her.

"Well lass, today I think I may introduce you to my particular friend, my battle axe, which has served me well throughout these long years."

Lianna bit her lip. She feared, more than anything, learning to fight with the axe. It brought back memories of the village. Of hiding in terror and killing the young man who obviously had no experience in battle...

It seemed Boromir had not forgotten his finding her with an axe either for he began,

"Gimli perhaps it is best that..."

"No!" Lianna stood and gave a strained smile to the company, "I should greatly like for you to teach me how to use such a fine weapon, Gimli. I shall just change my attire; I think a dress this fine has no place on a field of battle."

* * *

It felt heavy in her hands. She was sure nothing which felt so heavy should be so easy to lift from the ground. Yet she had managed to pick up the axe and holding it felt ill; as though she were reliving her greatest nightmares.

"Try a swing," Gimli cried as he ducked a swipe from Legolas. He had challenged the Elf to a training exercise using swords and was fixed upon the task at hand. Boromir and an Elf Lianna did not know were similarly dancing a complex dance as they trained, their movements rapid and unhesitant. Aragorn had followed them to the grounds but he stood to the side observing the others.

Lianna could not wield the axe without having both hands upon the handle and she carefully tightened her grip and lifted it slightly. She felt very strange; leaden and light at the same time. She wondered whether her intense oppression of memories of the massacre of her village was making her feel so. Perhaps she should place the axe down...

Her legs, without warning, became weak and she sunk to the ground. The axe clattered to the side as she planted her hands, palm down, on the ground to support herself. Movement around her was instant - in the form of Aragorn and, soon after, Boromir.

"Lianna?" the Captain asked gently, "What is wrong?" She could not answer for two reasons. She could barely muster the energy to breathe, let alone speak, and because she did not know what was happening. She asked for the only person she knew may be able to give her answers.

"Gandalf." She hoped the name alone would be enough. To her relief she saw one of the Hobbits, who had been watching the fighting wide eyed, run off; presumably to fetch the wizard. Her vision was darkening and she knew soon she would lose consciousness. As her arms went the same way as her legs and she fell flat onto the ground she felt herself rolled over by unseen hands. Lianna's last thoughts were of Boromir's face, which lingered above her own, and the worry in his eyes.

* * *

_Wherever she was it was dark. She knew not why but the place held a feeling of evil which was laid upon another feeling. There had been joy in this place. The people who had been here had known happiness. However something had happened and that happiness had been broken. Now only death and despair remained. _

_ She walked slowly forwards. Her footsteps echoed – she must be in a very large place .There was a light yet it looked as though it were a long way away. She continued to move towards it, noting that it was of a reddish colour instead of the usual golden of a torch. _

_ There was whispering in the dark. She knew they were the voices of the dead, calling out to here, asking her to help them. She could not help them; did they not understand? It was too late. She was too late. _

_ The light suddenly exploded and she stumbled back, shielding her eyes. _

_ "Look at me." The voice was hissed from where the light was coming from and, despite not wanting to, something made Lianna removed her arm from before her eyes and look to the light. It was not a light. It had never been a light. It was an eye. Sauron was looking at her..._

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Lianna sat up and felt something collide with the top of her head. Instantly falling back down she realised she was still lying on the training ground and the thing which her head had collided with was Boromir's chin.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I'm sorry but I just...he was there and he was looking at me and I..." she stopped, feeling tears of shock and terror begin to run down her face.

"Shh," A hand, which she knew would be Boromir's, began to stroke her hair from her forehead and then wipe the tears away, "Be calm, Lianna." She took several gulps and turned her head inwards. Her head now lay on a cloak and she recognised from the scent that it belonged to the Captain of the White Tower.

"What was it?" Aragorn came into her line of sight and she met his calm gaze. Just thinking of what had happened brought her new terror and yet she oppressed it ruthlessly. That was what _he_ wanted. She had known that the dream had been nothing but an attempt by Sauron to frighten her into hiding away. She knew it in her very bones. He was worried about something. Looking into that eye, even for a second, had made her aware of things she never thought were possible. The first, and foremost, which had floated to the top of her mind as soon as her eyes were open, was that he did not want her to accompany the Fellowship. He knew of her Sight and he wanted her stopped.

"Sauron." She replied, "The eye was looking at me. I think he does not want me to accompany you to Mordor." Aragorn looked shocked but nodded calmly and she was thankful for it.

"The girl faints and you all leave her lying on the ground? What men are you?" Gandalf had arrived. He immediately knelt down next to her and smiled kindly.

"Now, my dear girl, what is it that you saw?" She did not ask how he knew she had seen something. It was Gandalf and, in the time she had known him, she had come to realise that Gandalf often knew things no one else did. Similar to her, she thought wryly.

"Sauron's eye has sought me out. As I looked into it and I knew, Gandalf, I just knew that he was angry. He does not want me to go with you all to Mordor. Why I do not know but as I looked into the eye it was...as though his mind was left open to me." She stopped and watched for the wizard's reaction. He did not seem surprised.

"I had feared as much." He replied. He looked to Boromir, "Carry her inside. No, Lianna, I will hear no complaints from you. You have undergone a traumatic experience. I will not have you traipsing across half of Rivendell. Come, follow me."

Boromir knelt beside her and gently scooped her into his arms. As she was lifted from the ground she caught up his cloak,

"I would not have you leave this behind." He smiled and began to follow Gandalf. She felt odd, followed by most of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring and being carried by the greatest warrior in Gondor.

"Are you truly well now?" he asked, his eyes still worried. She remembered the same look as he watched her lose consciousness just minutes before.

"I think I am," she replied honestly, "I do not see this as a bad thing. We know Sauron is worried by this ability as I am. It is something to cling onto, is it not?"

"I hope it does not put you in even more danger. How did Sauron become aware of you?"

"I do not know," That was something she had not considered, she had not broadcasted her newfound gift and as far as she knew no one aside from those at the Council knew of it. "I suppose the All Seeing Eye has outdone itself." He smiled gently.

"Even at times like this, Lianna, I can depend entirely upon your humour." She smiled widely before sobering slightly and countering,

"What else do we have left; apart from humour, hope and the want of a little luck?"

* * *

After her dream Lianna began to have more, though not in the same manner as on the training field, her sleeping hours riddled with disjointed images and unfamiliar faces. She attempted to remain active during the day; hoping that tiring herself out would help her fall into a natural sleep. However the dreams continued, two or three a nights in one week now, and not knowing what they meant began to weigh heavy on her mind.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Soon the preparations were being made for the Fellowship to leave Rivendell. Lianna could not say she would not miss the beautiful Elven city but, at the same time, she was eager for their mission to begin. More than anything she wanted the Ring to be destroyed; and with it Sauron. With the great evil of the Eye and its owner gone the darkness would all but fall away and she could sleep easy again.

There was to be a feast on the evening before their leaving and Lianna, with the help of a particularly helpful Elf maiden, chose a dress of deep, emerald green with emerald clips in her hair for the occasion. Her light brown hair was nothing special but it did have enough length, down to just past her shoulders, to make it look relatively attractive when styled properly (which the young Elf maid excelled at) and the green of the dress offset her brown eyes prettily.

When she entered the feast hall her eyes immediately fell upon the Hobbits, in particular Merry and Pippin, who were dancing a lively dance with their arms entwined and signing raucously. She wondered just how much mead the small beings had consumed. Gimli was speaking rather loudly of his many adventures, Legolas was calmly conversing with a group of Elves and Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. Boromir was in conversation with Sam, the friend of Frodo who had been first of the Hobbits to announce they were joining Frodo on his mission, but broke away when he saw her in the doorway. He smiled, nodded his head and made a gesture for her to come over before returning to his conversation with Sam.

She picked her way towards the man and the Hobbit, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. Elves were far too graceful to do so but she was no Elf. Finally she reached Boromir and Sam without incident and took a seat beside them.

"You look very well this evening Lianna." Boromir smiled and she returned the compliment with,

"As do you, my Lord." He grinned at her use of the formality.

"You do look very pretty, Miss Lianna." Sam blushed as he spoke and Lianna reached over to pat the Hobbit's cheek.

"Thank you Sam it is most kind of you to say so. Where is Frodo this evening?"

"Oh, I don't rightly know Miss. He was here a moment or two ago but then...perhaps the crowd were too much for him. Perhaps I should go and look..?"

"Don't trouble yourself Sam. We'll give him a little while to himself and then, if he doesn't turn up, I shall go and look for him later." Sam smiled happily at her before turning back to Boromir and asking,

"Will you tell me more of Minas Tirith?" Lianna smiled and caught Boromir's eye. Sam looked like an eager child wanting to know fairytales before bed.

"Well it is white, a shining, bright white which glows from within. The city is tiered and each tier is more beautiful than the last and the very topmost tier holds Gondor's greatest treasure; the White Tree."

Lianna smiled at Sam's awed expression and looked out to see a small figure slipping out the doors. The dark hair marked him out as Frodo. Lianna was instantly on her feet.

"Lianna, is something wrong? Are you going to have another vision? Do you need...?"

"No," she replied hurriedly, "No I just saw Frodo slipping out. I think I shall go and see if all is well with him. I will return shortly." With that she hurried out of the hall, avoiding all the chatting figures standing in her way, and sprinting in the direction of the place she knew Frodo would go.

* * *

Sure enough Frodo was in a small garden in which they had talked many times before. He was sitting with his head bowed and shoulders slumped. Approaching him slowly she murmured,

"Frodo?" he looked up and smiled sadly at her, the same sort of smile he gave on the first day they met, at the Council, when their eyes had met across the room. "Is all well with you?"

"I just needed some peace." He replied. She understood that well enough. She came to sit next to him and said not a word for some time. They simply sat in silence until Frodo broke it with,

"I am afraid." She looked over and smiled slightly at him.

"So am I Frodo. So are we all, I think, even those who do not show it such as Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn..."

"Boromir." Frodo finished. "You and Boromir are friends are you not?" She raised her brows, startled by the question,

"I suppose we are, yes, we have been through a great deal together."

"I am not sure I trust him," Frodo confessed, "All that he said of the Ring..."

"I know," she replied, "I worry about that but I promise you that Boromir will remain true. He will have no time to think of the Ring if I constantly pester and distract him which I suppose I may have to do. I will keep both you and him safe Frodo."

"Then you have a harder task than any of us!" Frodo exclaimed, his face breaking out in a grin. Lianna laughed at the comment.

"I suppose I do. Now are you ready to return inside? Two members of the Fellowship missing during their leaving banquet will draw suspicion." Frodo nodded and rose.

"Thank you Lianna." She gently stroked his dark curls and replied quietly,

"You are without doubt the most remarkable creature I have ever met, Frodo Baggins. Stay strong. The fates of us all rest with you and I know you can bear them all. You have the kind of unique courage many do not."


	15. Crebain from Dunland

It was dawn and they were all assembled; ready to begin their great journey. They brought with them only what they could carry with the only exceptions being placed upon the back of a pony named Bill whom Sam had taken a particular shine to. She had been told that the pony was actually Merry's but she knew Merry well enough to know he was not responsible. Therefore level headed, kind hearted Sam cared for Bill who, according to Sam, had almost picked up the ability to talk during his time in Rivendell.

Lianna had dressed simply in male attire given to her by the Elves which would suit their travels; black woollen hose, sturdy boots of the same colour which reached just below her knees, a beautifully made linen shirt which felt smooth as silk against her skin, a long jerkin to keep the cold out and finally a coat which was made of thick material which was akin to leather yet not exactly the same. In her pack was a woollen cloak for if the weather became more bitter which she was sure it might given the month.

The Elves had also given her weapons. She still had the dagger taken from her fallen companions on the journey to Rivendell but now she also had a beautiful Elven sword as well as a bow and a number of arrows. These were not the shabbily made ones she shot with in her village. No they were exquisitely crafted and she knew they would shoot well. Lianna wished her brother could see them; he would have loved to have had the chance to shoot one.

She stood between Boromir and Aragorn and saw the latter occasionally exchange glances with the beautiful Elven maiden from her dream. She had learned that the Elf was Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and had, according to what she had gleaned from the maid who visited her room daily to help with choosing clothing, given up the immortality granted to Elves in order to be with the Ranger. It had, she thought, been the thing Lianna had felt so strongly from the vision – that the thing that Arwen had given up was immortality in order to be with her love. It once again proved Lianna's gift was often right.

Now Elrond stood before them at the entrance to Rivendell. Many Elves stood behind him, watching the company, some looking a little sad and others relieved. She could understand the latter emotion as well as the first. The Ring had brought great danger to Rivendell; no doubt the Elves would be glad that is was being taken far away to be destroyed.

"The Ring Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond said, looking at each companion in turn before continuing, "On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Lianna gave Boromir a quick glance before looking to Aragorn. Both wore the same expression of determination; they would not be leaving Frodo until the Ring was in the fires of Mount Doom and she knew the same could be said for every other member of the group. She certainly felt that way. The Ring's destruction was of an unprecedented importance.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Lianna smiled at Elrond and inclined her head at his words. From the corner of her eye she saw Legolas bow his head and press a hand to his chest as a sign of respect. Gandalf looked to Frodo and announced,

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Frodo took a moment to look around him one last time and she could not blame him for doing so. Something within her told her that he would not be seeing Rivendell again. Nor, she thought, would she. This scared her a little but she pressed aside all the evil reasons for why they may never see this wondrous outpost again and instead reasoned that there may be no Elves left after the Ring was destroyed and therefore no need to go to Rivendell. She knew many hoped to go on to Valinor after the evil of Middle Earth was no more. She hoped her much more pleasant idea was indeed the right one.

Frodo turned and then began to walk through them and out of the arch which separated Rivendell from the rest of the world. His pace was slow and as he passed Gandalf she heard him whisper,

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" She smiled slightly at the child like Hobbit who was to lead them to Mordor and save the world. He was so very small and so very young in mind.

"Left," Gandalf replied, patting him on the left shoulder in order to help him go the right way. With that they walked from Rivendell and began their most important, and most dangerous, quest.

They had been walking for a very long time. Past the peak of the hill which would block their sight of Rivendell she noticed Aragorn had dropped back and was looking to the city longingly. He missed her already. Once they were clear of Rivendell she took in their surroundings as they went. They went past old, dilapidated structures which had been used ill in the past, over hills, across stretches of open ground...they walked on and on and Lianna had not fully taken into account the fact that she and Boromir had travelled to Rivendell on horses until after a few hours of walking. Her feet ached a little already and part of her wished she had kept more active whilst in the Elven city. Instead she had grown complacent and it was ill preparation for such a trek. Yet there was no choice but to continue onwards and, most importantly, show no sign of the tiredness she was already beginning to feel. It would not do to seem weak.

She kept to the back of the train, just before Aragorn but behind Boromir. None of them talked very much whilst they were walking, concentrating on keeping an even and brisk pace which would get them to their destination as quickly as possible - without having the Hobbits faint from exhaustion before sundown on the first day. She thought that perhaps the warriors of the group were a little apt to forget that not everyone in the Fellowship was made of iron.

Gandalf had said they would hold their course for forty days, travelling west of the Misty Mountains. The eventual aim was to reach the Gap of Rohan, a place she still thought of with a small shudder and a spark of fear, which he said would hopefully still be open to them at that time. She had been right about Saruman, Gandalf himself had told her that the wizard had joined the dark forces and was working for Sauron. Another of her strange dreams and feelings had come true and now even she herself was beginning to realise the value of this unexpected, inexplicable gift. Wherever it had come from she was just thankful now that it had been given to her so that she could help the Fellowship and the side of good.

No one wanted to consider what would have happened if one of an evil disposition had gained such a momentous, though at present practically untapped, advantage.

Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin whilst she and Aragorn watched. She smiled as he praised the Hobbits and helped them perfect their technique with a sword. He was very patient with them, she noted, something he had most certainly not inherited from his father.

It was now January 8th and they had been travelling for fourteen days on the course Gandalf had chosen. After a few days of travel the aching and difficulty had lessened and with Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas taking many of the watches, with Gimli or her occasionally filling in, she had been sleeping as well as was possible in such a situation. Gandalf had announced the first night that she was to have as much sleep as possible; without disturbing the journey, for her dreams were important. He suspected little sleep during her time at Rivendell had been the reason for her fainting and having a vision on the training field and so all were careful not wake her unless absolutely necessary though dreams were as disjointed as ever and when she awoke she could rarely make any sense of them; or at least nothing which would be helpful to the group.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called from her side. He was smoking his pipe again and she gave him a wry smile which he returned. She could smell Sam's cooking from behind her and bit her lip at the scent. Sam truly was a remarkable cook making their meagre rations into delicious meals. Frodo was sat behind her and Aragorn; watching his fellow Hobbits learn from the masters.

"You look good Pippin!" called Merry. Lianna smiled and called,

"You do indeed Pippin; both of you do! I see you both as dashing swordsman in no time."

Both the Hobbits blushed and Boromir laughed, giving her a smile before returning his focus to the Hobbits. She heard Gimli complaining to Gandalf behind her. He had been saying for days that they should travel through the Mines of Moria instead of taking the mountain path. Personally Lianna was grateful that Gandalf had chosen to avoid the Mines. There was something about the name of the place which was familiar in a very sinister way. She felt there may be danger there; a feeling Gandalf appeared to support.

Suddenly Boromir was a little too quick with his blade for poor Merry and he cut the Hobbit's hand. Lianna was about to chastise him, though he apologised instantly, when the Hobbit kicked Boromir in the leg and, along with Pippin, knocked the Captain down to the ground, pinning him with their combined weights. Lianna laughed and got up along with Aragorn.

"For the Shire!" they cried, climbing all over a laughing Boromir. "Hold him down Merry!" Pippin called. Lianna called out,

"Hardly a fair fight my friends, two strong Hobbits such as yourselves against our poor Captain! He is simply overwhelmed!" Boromir and Aragorn laughed whilst Merry and Pippin continued to clamour all over Boromir.

"Gentlemen that's enough!" cried Aragorn, marching over and attempting to pluck the Hobbits from Boromir. In an instant they knocked over Aragorn too and began to pin him down as well. However, suddenly, Lianna's attention was taken away from the laughing group. She span around, a feeling of dread rising up within her, as she felt, without doubt, that evil was approaching.

"Lianna?" Boromir called; still pinned down by Hobbits, "Is something...?" he paused as he caught sight of what had caught Lianna's, and half the Fellowship's attention. Legolas was looking out to what appeared to be a large, dark cloud which seemed to be moving towards them. He was tense and she knew he was using his superior sight to try to make out what it was – for she was sure it was no cloud.

"What is that?" asked Sam, sounding worried.

"Nothing, it is but a wisp of cloud!" Gimli scoffed. Lianna shook her head. No, it was not cloud; no cloud would have that feeling of evil within it, no cloud would...

"It's moving fast," Boromir came up behind her and his presence gave her a little comfort, as it usually did, "And against the wind." Lianna gasped. It was very bad, the thing moving towards them, she knew not what it was but it was very, very bad.

"Crebain from Dunland!" shouted Legolas who had apparently finally been able to distinguish the true identity of the cloud.

"Hide!" yelled Aragorn. Instantly everyone scrambled into action and she felt, before she could even think to move, Boromir's arm around her waist, dragging her with him to safety.

"Hurry!" she heard him yell to the Hobbits who looked a little dazed and very scared.

She briefly saw Sam put out the fire and Frodo grab his pack, to avoid them being noticed by the creatures, before she was underneath a bush with Boromir holding her close to his side. Where he had chosen to hide them was well covered by branches yet offered a little light and the ability to see what was passing over them. However Lianna did not want to see. Their evil was like a poison in her heart and it made her ache and feel sick. Turning without thought she buried her face in Boromir's shoulder and closed her eyes tight. She felt one of his arms tighten around her waist, where it still lay, whist the other stroked her hair gently.

After a few moments Boromir whispered in her ear, "Lianna it is safe now." She shakily removed her head from his shoulder and crawled to her knees, allowing him to stand. Once in his feet he pulled her up with him. The Crebain were moving away now and the further they went the less the terrible feeling within Lianna was.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf spat, "The passage south is being watched."

Lianna and Boromir picked their way over to join the rest of the group, him still with a steadying arm around her waist until they met with the others. She was grateful for the comfort his gesture gave her but was glad that he let her go once they were once again part of the Fellowship. She did not want to appear to be more afraid than the others; she knew already that being a woman made her akin to the Hobbits in terms of weakness in the men's eyes.

The Hobbits all looked shaken and she could not blame them. She herself still felt a little wobbly despite the feeling of evil being almost gone now. She wondered what would have happened if Boromir had not pulled her under the bushes with him. Would she have acted quickly enough to save herself or would she have simply stood there and...? Well, she was not quite sure what Crebain did to their victims but she was certain it was something horrible.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf looked up and she followed his gaze to the snowy mountain above them. It looked a thousand times colder than where they were presently stood and the steepness of the mountain no doubt mean that the path would not be an easy one.

She was very glad she had packed the woollen cloak.


	16. Caradhras

Lianna felt as though she would soon cease to be able to feel her feet at all. The cold on the mountain was as intense as she had feared and yet the constant walking did help a little. Boromir had stopped walking ahead of her and was now constantly at her side. She had slipped more than once, as had the Hobbits, and she even saw Gimli skid a little once or twice.

She safely navigated a small ridge in the snow, holding onto Boromir's gloved hand as she did so to avoid falling back, when a thump behind her cause her to turn. Poor Frodo had no Boromir to hold his hand and Aragorn was a little way back so the Hobbit had fallen as he navigated the ridge and rolled down to Aragorn's feet.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed. The Hobbit got up without any apparent injury however, though he felt his chest as he rose and looked suddenly dismayed. Looking all around him it was apparent that he had lost something. Before she could stop him Boromir had nimbly gone back down the little ridge which had caused so much trouble and picked something up which was glittering on the snowy floor. As soon as Lianna realised what it was she began to feel worry set in.

It was the Ring.

Boromir picked it up by its chain and held it up to his face; examining it. She was aware that every member of the Fellowship had stopped and were now looking at the stragglers; watching and waiting for what would happen next.

"Boromir." Aragorn's voice held a worried tone but Lianna caught the threat there. Frodo was the Ring-bearer. He and he alone should care for the Ring. However Boromir was, as she had feared, absorbed by the little band of gold and was studying it intently.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Lianna bit her lip. His mention of fear and doubt worried her more than anything which he had done thus far. For who else doubted what should be done with the Ring? Certainly none of the rest of the Fellowship felt that way – they all knew it had to be destroyed. He was failing; his willpower against the Ring was failing, she just knew it.

"Boromir!" she called, pretending to slip slightly, "I cannot make it up this mountain alone. Give Frodo the Ring and we can be on our way." Boromir did not look up at her words. He was usually so eager to help her. Now he was acting as though she had not spoken. His free hand was moving upwards as if to shield the Ring, keeping it from the view of any other, as though he coveted it and wanted...

"Boromir!" Aragorn called again, his tone snapping Boromir from his trance, "Did you not hear Lianna? She asks for your help. Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir looked back to her and something in her expression must have stirred him into action for he immediately set off the few paces down to Frodo and Aragorn.

"As you wish." He said, holding out the Ring to Frodo, dangling it from the chain. Frodo grabbed the Ring from his hand quickly and Boromir paused before continuing with an incredibly false laugh,

"I care not." He then laughed again and ruffled Frodo's hair before returning to Lianna. Whilst watching Boromir she had, unconsciously, descended back down the small ridge.

"You came back for me?" he asked with a smile. She returned the smile with as much sincerity as she could muster before replying,

"You, my Lord, left your damsel before she was sufficiently from distress. What a thing to do!" He chuckled and gave her his hand; once again helping her up the ridge. Once they were up Lianna looked back and exchanged a glance with Aragorn. She saw his hand go from his sword hilt as he looked at her and she knew the concern in his eyes was reflected in her own. Frodo simply looked confused and a little scared.

* * *

_There was the sound of crows in her ears. They were cawing harshly in unison with one another. Yet these were not just any crows. They were much larger than usual which meant only one thing - they were Crebain. She went with them as they soared in the air before suddenly dipping down low. They entered a cave mouth and went lower and lower until Lianna thought they would come out on the other side of the world. _

_ Then she began to see the Orcs. They were everywhere, digging, pumping large bellows, carting dirt and wood. Something big was happening underground. Still the Crebain flew onward, descending, until amongst all the dark she saw a white figure. A man; dressed completely in white with a white beard and hair. He turned to her and she knew the Crebain were no longer cawing nonsense. They were leaving a message. Then the man spoke in a deep, rumbling voice;_

_ "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails where then will you go?"_

_

* * *

_

Lianna sat up quickly with a gasp. She had been dreaming. Taking a few deep breaths she was about to find and wake Gandalf before a voice behind her murmured,

"You sleep ill tonight." She turned to find it was Gandalf himself who had spoken. He was sitting watching her, his pipe in his mouth, shrouded in blankets against the bitter cold of the mountain. She nodded to him briefly before replying,

"This time I have something to tell you which may be of use." Gandalf looked eager and nodded at her to continue.

"I was deep underground," she began, "Wait, no, at first I was not. I was flying. I believe I was part of the flock of Crebain we ran into not long ago. I flew with them underground, so very far underground, passing Orcs who seemed to be building something beneath the Earth. Finally I reached a man, dressed completely in white, whom the Crebain gave a message. Well, I cannot be sure they gave a message because I did not understand them, but I feel as though they did. Then the turned and said,

"_So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails where then will you go?"_ She stopped and watched the wizard carefully. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before saying gently.

"I knew Frodo's decision to bring you with us was a wise one." Lianna smiled at the compliment. "I do not know what Saruman plans, as that is who I think you saw, but now I know the Crebain have told him of our route I can be ready. Thank you Lianna." She nodded and looked to the small fire which was burning in the centre of the group. It was one of many they had lit that night, in their covered alcove, as all went out quickly due to the wetness of the snow on which it was built.

"You should sleep." Gandalf said, "You have been tossing and turning for nigh on an hour. I doubt it was very restful and we have a difficult day tomorrow."

"Are you not all our days difficult Gandalf?" She asked with a small smile, which he returned.

"Even so you should sleep." Lianna looked around, frowning a little. There was someone missing.

"Where is Boromir?" He normally slept near her, her personal bodyguard she sometimes called him; which always caused the Captain to look to the ground and smile.

"He wanted to walk a little, clear his head. I was already awake so I allowed it." Lianna bit her lip.

"Is it safe for him to go off alone here?" Gandalf tilted his head to the side for a moment before replying,

"Most likely not but he would not take no for an answer and he is more than capable of taking care of himself." Lianna's mind strayed back to the incident with the Ring. He was capable of protecting himself from things he could fight with a sword, yes, but what of that which needed a strong mind and shielded heart?

"Do not worry for him, Lianna. I think he will still yet be strong against temptation. I would not have let him accompany us if I did not think so." Nodding slightly, comforted by Gandalf's words, Lianna snuggled down into her blankets and muttered,

"Goodnight Gandalf." Before allowing herself to drift into her dreams. It took very little time, with the journey being so hard, for her to fall asleep.

"Goodnight." Gandalf whispered, smiling at the girl in the snow.

* * *

Lianna was between Boromir and Aragorn as they fought against the blizzard. They were ploughing a path through the snow as they went but almost as soon as a person walked through their newly made trench it filled again. The blizzard was the work of the wizard Saruman – Lianna was sure of it. Her dream of the night before only made her more certain. He was trying to drive them to a different path and she could guess which one – Moria.

Boromir was carrying Merry and Pippin, one on each hip, with Aragorn holding tightly onto Sam and Frodo. Gimli was in charge of ensuring Bill the Pony's safety. Lianna had insisted time and time again that she was capable of shouldering some responsibility but the only thing entrusted to her had been Boromir's great shield which, he said, he could not carry along with the Hobbits. She thought more than likely he was more concerned with keeping the wind from her back than anything else by giving her the shield but she accepted it anyway.

It would be a lie for her to say that the going was not incredibly difficult for her. She could barely breathe in the cold air and her legs ached from the freezing cold snow, piled up to her waist, which she had to plough through as she followed behind Boromir. Nevertheless she felt most sorry for the Hobbits. Occasionally Merry and Pippin would look at her over Boromir's shoulder and they appeared to be terrified and exhausted. She always tried to offer a confident smile when they did so to offer what little comfort she could.

Legolas, no doubt because of his Elven grace and lightness of foot, was walking atop the snow alongside them all. The cold seemed not to affect him at all. Suddenly he paused before taking a few quick, light steps to the front of the train. He seemed to be listening out for something...

Lianna felt the evil approaching, as she had with the Crebain, soon after Legolas apparently heard something. She tried to fight back the sick feeling but with the snow to battle against as well as the cold it was almost impossible. She fell to her knees, got up and then fell again. There was a voice and it was crippling her with its evil intention.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" cried Legolas. Lianna struggled to her feet, aware Aragorn was right behind her. She did as she had done in the Council, pushing down all feelings associated with the evil. After a moment or two she could still feel it but it was merely a dull ache in her head and a slight uneasiness in her stomach – not the crippling illness she had been feeling not long ago.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf. Almost instantly from above them came a cracking sound. She looked up to see rocks falling towards them. They all pulled in, using the inside edge of the mountain to try to shield themselves from the falling debris.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn. Lianna knew Aragorn was right. "Gandalf we must turn back!" he added.

"No!" shouted Gandalf, turning back to the path they had been taking. Lianna threw a desperate look back to Aragorn who looked as worried as she was. Frodo and Sam looked frozen half to death as well as terrified, cradled against the Ranger's chest.

She heard Gandalf himself begin to chant. The oppressed feeling of evil Lianna was keeping at bay was fighting to be released. Saruman was stronger than Gandalf in this – she knew it in her bones. As if to prove her right a flash of lightening was suddenly above them along with a deafening clap of thunder. It struck the top of the mountain and they all looked up to see rocks and snow in terrifying amounts falling towards them. Lianna braced herself...

Then, everything was black.


	17. Into the Mines

_"Lianna?" the voice seemed to be coming from very far away and she felt a great weight upon her. Yet the darkness was so inviting and within it she was safe from all worldly perils. Within the darkness she did not have to think..._

_ "Lianna!" Yet that voice; the one she recognised so very well, it called to her and a part of her, a part which was growing all the time, wanted to go to it, move towards it and embrace it. She knew that voice so well – it was as if it was a part of herself and she loved it so..._

_ "Lianna!" She could not let it go on calling for her in vain - she could not leave it. So she moved from the safe, comforting darkness towards the voice which called her name so desperately and got closer and closer to the light..._

_

* * *

_

"Lianna!" She felt hands pulling her up from the snow and coughed fitfully as those same arms wrapped around her. The weight which had previously hindered her breathing was gone now. There were voices all around but all she could focus on was the body, so close to hers, holding her as if she were something precious.

"Boromir?" she whispered, coughing as she spoke. He pulled away a little, still shielding her body from the ongoing blizzard, letting her see his dear face.

"Are you well? I called for you but you did not come out from the snow with the rest of us. Were you hit upon the head by a rock or was the weight...?"

"Let her have a moment's peace!" called Aragorn who was just behind them, as he had been before the mountain top fell upon them all. Boromir instantly stopped speaking and merely looked at her, examining her carefully, apparently looking for any sign of injury.

"I am well; I think." She murmured, leaning into him and resting her head on his chest, "Just cold. Boromir I am very cold." She felt as if ice had seeped into her veins and replaced her blood. The coldness was gripping her in a way it never had before.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted ahead to Gandalf, still holding Lianna to him whilst turning his head. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Lianna agreed with Aragorn there. She tightened the grip she had on Boromir's cloak as she heard the name of the place in which the wizard Saruman dwelt.

"Not Isengard," she said; in the blizzard there was no chance anyone but Boromir would hear her words, "For the love of Gondor not Isengard."

"We cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it!" Gimli joined the debate with his deep bellow reaching them all. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Lianna's whole body tensed when she heard the words. The Mines of Moria. She knew little of them and she knew not of what lay there, as she did with Isengard, but she knew with all her heart that Moria was dangerous. There was a long pause in which no one spoke and she knew all were waiting for the decision of Gandalf. She was not expecting that which he chose.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Lianna looked over her shoulder, still close to Boromir; too see Frodo's small, red and cold face. Looking at the fear and desperation in the Hobbit's eyes she knew which path he would chose and she regretted his choice already.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted, tightening his grip around her, "Lianna is half dead from cold and the Hobbits are going the same way!"

"Frodo?" called Gandalf. Their standing still was causing Lianna to begin to shiver violently. Without the movement of walking to fire her blood she knew that, not only she but also the Hobbits, was going to catch a chill which, if it was debilitating enough, would delay the journey enormously. In the Hobbit's cases she dreaded to think what a bad chill could do to them.

"We will go through the mines!" Frodo's voice carried to them all and Lianna once again rested her head against Boromir's chest at the words. As much as she wanted to get off the mountain she knew that Moria was a terrible place; yet not as bad as Isengard perhaps. The choice was made at any rate and Boromir pulled back and said,

"Can you go on?" she nodded vigorously so he would not miss the gesture amongst all the falling snow and called in return,

"Help the Hobbits, I shall be fine." He gave her a disbelieving look but she would not take no for an answer and soon Merry and Pippin were once again encased in Boromir's arms and she, with his shield on her back, was following him into the unknown.

* * *

They came to the walls of Moria less than a day later. She had asked Boromir of the day and he had replied that it was the thirteenth of January. The Fellowship had been travelling for twenty days. It felt like much longer. With each day Lianna could feel, radiating from Frodo, the power of the Ring growing. She knew not whether the Hobbit could feel it to but sometimes she saw him looked so terrified when he thought there was no one around to see that she thought perhaps he could. She had noticed changes in Boromir too since he had picked up the Ring and held it too long at Caradhras.

Despite his saving her and his protectiveness thereafter he often watched Frodo for long spells of time and when she could not sleep for dreaming she would sometimes look to him to see he was sitting alone, staring into the fire, deep in thought. She worried for her friend. She worried that she would lose him to darkness. There was something in his future, something terrible and she hoped her dreams would become clearer and she would be able to prevent it. Yet if there was one thing Lianna was sure of it was that her dreams were never clear and her feelings all too accurate.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli told the group, knocking his axe against the mighty walls of Moria,

"Yes Gimli," replied Gandalf with more than a little humour in his voice, "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Legolas, his voice loud enough for the whole group to hear.

From her position Lianna saw Gimli give Legolas a dark look and smiled slightly to herself. Legolas' and Gimli's false animosity was one of the most comforting things about the group. Their sniping at one another often provided laughter when there was otherwise none to be found

She looked to Boromir to see his reaction and was relieved to see him not staring off into the distance aimlessly or, worse, staring at Frodo with all too much purpose but instead smiling himself. He must have seen her looking at him from the corner of his eyes for he met her gaze. Their connection lasted but a moment before their attention was drawn by a glowing symbol in the rock before them. Apparently Gandalf had worked some form of magic to reveal the entrance.

It was a beautiful and intricate design in the shape of an arch with the branches of two trees, vine-like, twisting around the pillars of the arch. Between the pillars was a symbol in what Lianna recognised, from her time in Rivendell, to be Elvish, along with a star, the image of a pick embedded in a rock and what she thought could be a crown. Above the crown in an arc were seven stars and on the upper curve of the arch itself was more Elvish script. To perfect the image it was glowing a glorious gold, lighting up the night and making her feel warm inside. This was a place which many happy people, or perhaps that should be dwarves, had entered.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin; Lord of Moria – speak friend and enter." Gandalf spoke the words gleefully, obviously revelling in knowing the answers where the rest of them did not. There was a moment's silence after he had recited the meaning of the Elvish script before Merry piped up,

"Well what do you suppose that means?" Lianna suppressed a smile and reached over, for they were now all closely gathered around the glowing arch, to ruffle Merry's hair. However she was not the only one to do so and moments after she touched the Hobbit's head another hand came down upon hers. She looked up to see a slightly flushed Boromir, who obviously had not been looking at Merry when he reached to pat the Hobbit on the head. They both instantly withdrew their hands and Merry looked at them, from one to the other, with a cheeky smile upon his face.

"It's quite simple," announced Gandalf, drawing Lianna's attention from her unexpected contact with Boromir, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He then placed the top of his staff upon the glowing star section of the arch and spoke in a tongue Lianna did not know. It could have been Elvish but there again it may easily also have been Dwarfish. Her knowledge of languages, besides Common Tongue, was nonexistent and her mind was still dwelling on the Captain of Gondor.

However when Gandalf finished his oration they all waited and...nothing happened. The wizard tried again, this time gesturing to the entire arch with both arms as he spoke. Again nothing happened. They all began to exchange glances with one another. Clearly Gandalf did not know all the answers after all.

"Nothing's happening." Announced Pippin; Lianna this time reigned in the urge to ruffle his curly locks. She was not eager to cause another potentially awkward situation - although it would be a lie to say her stomach had not tightened at his hand upon hers. She wondered why that was. She had touched Boromir's hand, his arm...even his chest before. She had never felt that way then. What had changed and, more importantly, did he feel the same?

Gandalf was now pressing all his weight against the glowing arch, muttering angrily to himself as he did so,

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" piped up Pippin. Lianna seriously feared for the Hobbit's safety and put a hand on his shoulder; this time with no one else joining her in her effort, she pulled Pippin back a little from the irate wizard and hoped the contact would warn him to hold his tongue.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them and I am relieved from the askance of foolish questions and..." Gandalf sighed before continuing, "I will try to find the opening words."

Lianna hoped it would not take Gandalf too long to discover the words. Although she was in no way eager to be within the Mines she felt that something outside their doors was lingering in wait for them...or perhaps, she reasoned, paranoia had completely taken her over.

* * *

Several hours later and it had grown dark. Gandalf was still desperately trying to find the words which would permit them entrance into the Mines. Aragorn and Sam had let Bill go deciding, quite rightly in Lianna's mind, that the Mines were no place for a pony. Sam had been sad to see the horse go; his kind heart had grown to love Bill.

"Aragorn is right, Sam," Lianna had inputted as they watched Bill trot away, "But do not fret; I know that Bill will be safe,"

"Have you seen it in one of your dreams, Miss Lianna?"

"It is more one of my feelings, Sam." He had smiled and nodded happily, thanking her for the information, and her comforting words had earned her an approving smile from Aragorn too. Once Sam was happily sitting, safe in the knowledge that no harm would come to Bill, she herself sat beside Boromir.

"How long do you think this will take?" he whispered to her so that Gandalf would not hear.

"I am not a book, Boromir, I cannot turn to the specific page required and give information as and when needed. I have no control over that which I know and that which I do not. Though," she continued, noticing a stricken look begin to cloud the Captain's face, "At this rate I'd say at least two days."

He smiled then, knowing that she had taken no offence at his asking for information. She never did mind people asking – Lianna had decided, when she had spoken with Gandalf and Elrond further about her new gift, that she would be as open and honest as she could – without causing pain or worry in the process of course.

Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the lake which lay before the walls. As she watched them she felt an urge to tell them to stop building up. They weren't annoying her so why then should she tell them to...?

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn had stepped in and saved her from having to ask the Hobbits to stop. They both listened to him, of course, she felt as though all the Hobbits looked up to Aragorn; although Merry and Pippin did have a great fondness for Boromir too.

Boromir suddenly stood and joined Aragorn at the water's edge. Lianna followed him and saw what they both did – the water was rippling even though the Hobbits were no longer throwing anything into the water.

"Get away from the edge." She barely realised she had spoken until she looked up to see both Boromir and Aragorn looking at her questioningly. "Another suspicion." She explained. They nodded and backed off, bringing Merry, Pippin and Sam, who had just joined their group, back with them. Just as Lianna was about to call Gandalf there was a rumble behind them and they all turned, the water forgotten, to see the doors to the Mines of Moria open for them.

Everyone made their way in and with one last, uneasy, glance at the water Lianna followed them. Inside the Mines was dark as night yet Gimli's voice cut through the gloom, gleefully saying,

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer and ripe meat off the bone!" He continued to speak as Gandalf used the head of his staff as a conduit and blew on it, creating a globe of light.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine! A mine! "

The light had given them more than enough to see. The floor was covered with the bones of dead dwarves and they looked to have been there for some time. There were not one or two skeletons before them but dozens, all stretched out as if slain where they stood without knowing what was coming...

"This is no mine," murmured Boromir from her left, "It's a tomb."

She looked over to Gimli to see his face fall and pain shroud his features.

"No," he whispered, "No, no...NO!" His cries turned to screams of grief as he knelt beside his fallen brethren. She wondered whether his cousin had met the same fate. Was it possible any of the Dwarves of Moria had lived?

Legolas had knelt beside one of the skeletons and pulled out an arrow. He took but a second to examine the tip before pronouncing,

"Goblins." All the men instantly drew their swords and Lianna followed suit. She had heard of the Goblins; if they had killed the entire Dwarf population of Moria then there were more than a few present – more than enough to kill the Fellowship in an instant.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir announced, his voice low, "We should never have come here." He paused; his anger evident. He was right – they had ignored his advice and now they were likely within close proximity of Goblins, "Now, get out of here – get out!" he shouted.

Suddenly there was a thump from behind them. They all turned to see a long, slimy tentacle reaching out from the water and, worst of all, it was wrapped around Frodo's ankle and dragging him into the murky depths along with it.

"Frodo!" they all cried, making for the Hobbit. Sam successfully severed the tentacle with his little sword and the Hobbits began dragging Frodo back inside the Mines. However the beast in the water was not finished. More tentacles, more than she could count, sprung out from where the first had retreated, knocking the other Hobbits down and dragging Frodo into the centre of the water. It dangled him from the air and Lianna knew why it had chosen Frodo, why he was dangling above the creature and not in its stomach...

"It knows he has the Ring." She whispered. She saw Boromir throw her a look before they both charged out of the Mines; intent on protecting their most precious burden – Frodo Baggins.


	18. They're Coming

She leapt into the water, which came up to her waist, and began slicing at tentacles. She could see Boromir and Aragorn doing the same and the arrows flying about their heard indicated Legolas was also part of the fight. Frodo's terrified screams drove her onwards and she hacked away with a ferocity she had not previously known she possessed.

Suddenly something coiled around her waist and before she knew what was happening she was being flung towards the creature's head. It had emerged from the water and was truly horrifying to behold. It large, scaly, green crown was the source of many of the tentacles and the veins which were prominent on what, she supposed, was the forehead of the creature pulsed as its body was destroyed by the rest of the Fellowship.

She could not keep hold of her sword as she flew through the air and barely managed to miss landing straight into the creature's mouth. However she avoided that fate and instead fell into the water to the right of it. Scrambling up immediately she saw a wall of tentacles separated her from the rest of the Fellowship. However her own safety was of little concern – Frodo was still screaming for help.

She waded forwards and, pulling out her small dagger which had been wrapped in leather in her boot, she began slicing at what she thought was the tentacle holding Frodo. Suddenly the Hobbit fell from the air and she saw Boromir catch him. However she now had to address her own problem – she was stuck.

"Lianna!" Boromir shouted, looking back at her desperately,

"Go!" she screamed, terrified the creature would once again take hold of Frodo and perhaps hurt Boromir in the process, "I will follow!" He looked as though he were about to argue but Aragorn grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him towards the entrance to the Mine. Taking a deep breath she went underwater and quickly sighted a tentacle which did not rest on the floor of the lake. She squeezed under it before surfacing, just in time to see the last of the Fellowship members go inside the Mines as the creature pursued them.

Lianna broke into a run, the fastest she had moved in her entire life, barely managing to get ahead of the monster, before skidding across the ground less than a second before the creature attempted to follow her. His size was too much and the rumble behind her indicated the entrance to the Mines could not hold out for much longer. She scrambled to her feet and dived with all her strength just as the door crumbled and darkness descended.

She felt rocks fall upon her, not large ones she reasoned – or else she'd be dead, and scrambled on the floor where she had fallen. A sharp pain in her ankle told her the dive after the others; which had no doubt saved her life, had caused her a sprain. She stopped moving when she was sure she was far away from the fallen entrance to be out of danger.

"Lianna?" a voice whispered into the darkness. "Where is she? Was she...?"

"She's not here, Boromir." came the reply. She heard a low moan and could wait no longer to interrupt the conversation taking place in the blackness, even though she barely felt she had enough air in her lungs to breathe,

"I'm here." She whispered. Instantly she heard scrambling which was followed by a golden light appearing; no doubt the end of Gandalf's staff once again magically lit.

"Are you alright?" Boromir was before her in an instant and she looked up to see the rest of the Fellowship were not far behind him. All looked concerned and it warmed her heart a little to see that these men who, a few months before, had been strangers now seemed to care about her.

"I think I've hurt my ankle," she breathed, "Yet apart from that I think..." she paused to draw in a deep breath, "I think I am unscathed."

Boromir drew her up gently, helping her test her ankle. It was not bad; she could walk on it - just not comfortably or very fast. Suddenly she was drawn into a tight hug and was surprised that it was the Captain's arms in which she was being crushed.

"You could have died." He whispered,

"I could have; I did not though. I thought you would be very cross with me if I did." Everyone laughed and Boromir let her go. She felt arms wrap around her middle and smiled to see all four Hobbits hugging her round the waist.

"Who knew I was so beloved?" She asked smiling, her eyes filling with tears of emotion after all that had occurred. It was shock, she knew, but she also thought perhaps her tears were those of love as well...

"You keep Boromir from brooding all the time." Merry explained. More laughter as Boromir clipped Merry gently round the head.

"I am glad you are safe, Lianna." Gandalf said, "But now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard," he said, looking to them all in turn, "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Lianna looked at Gandalf, meeting his eyes, and she knew that he had felt, or at least knew of, the darkness she thought lay in Moria. Knowing that there was something there which even Gandalf feared gave her no comfort at all.

* * *

The cavernous Mines of Moria stretched onwards in every direction - further than Lianna thought was possible. Every sound, no matter how quiet, echoed within the walls of the Mine and it reminded Lianna, as Boromir had earlier stated, far too much of a tomb.

Eventually Gandalf paused, feeling the walls of one narrow pathway before saying,

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril." He pointed his staff down into the dark depths of the Mines and instantly the light was reflected by a shining silver substance embedded in the rock. Lianna leaned over and, unconsciously, gripped Boromir's wrist as she did so. She had no fondness for heights. When Gandalf lifted his staff once again and Lianna looked over to Boromir she saw his eyes were not on the caverns below but upon her. Realising she still had his wrist in her grip she let go, smiling shyly. He returned the smile before turning and continuing onwards, following the rest of the party.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued, almost to himself. However Gimli replied, in an awestruck voice,

"That was a Kingly gift!"

"Yes." replied Gandalf. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!"

* * *

They ascended up a set of stone stairs so steep that they all had to crouch down with their hands as support on the steps as they went. They were littered with skeletons and Lianna did her best not to look at the poor, dead Dwarves as they continued upwards.

When they finally reached the top there were three arches awaiting them. Gandalf looked at all three before saying quietly,

"I have no memory of this place."

* * *

She did not know how long they had been sitting there. She sat alongside Aragorn and Boromir at the head of a small set of steps. Gandalf was atop a stone, staring at the three doors, trying to remember which path they were to take. The Hobbits were arranged behind her and the Men and Legolas stood beside them; leaning on a rock. Gimli was sitting alone and she did not disturb him. Seeing his cousins' people dead before him had been a shock – Gimli needed peace.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin quietly, so that Gandalf would not hear.

"No." replied Merry.

"I think we are." Pippin countered.

"Hush you two; would you wish for Gandalf to hear your doubts?" She turned with a smile for the two Hobbits and they both looked sheepishly back at her.

"I'm hungry." whispered Pippin. She shook her head.

"Go in my pack, it's over by Legolas, and find something to eat in there. Then you will promise you will keep your peace over being lost." She adapted a mock whisper, "I wouldn't want the others to find out – it might frighten them." She smiled and turned away from the delighted looking Hobbits who were nodding their eager acceptance of the terms.

"Note I said _something_, Pippin, not everything." She did not have to turn round to hear a guffaw which she knew was from Merry and a light smacking sound which she knew was Pippin's response to the laughter.

"You are good with them," Boromir murmured, "You know how to please them without treating them as children."

She smiled at the Captain before replying,

"It is a highly sought after skill, I assure you, and one I have honed for many months now." He chuckled quietly at her response.

"Is your ankle better?"

"It is, merely a little ache now but I am sure that is due to those stairs as opposed to anything more serious."

She heard Frodo move from his place to her right and go up to Gandalf.

"There's something down there." She heard him whisper. She smiled slightly. She had noticed the presence of Gollum three days ago but this time she was not the only one to have noted something before the others. Gandalf had reassured her Gollum would cause them no harm and she believed him. The wizard was incredibly wise – she knew she could trust him. He insisted that Gollum had a part to play in their journey. From what she felt from his presence; not evil per say but something complex and unexplainable, she knew Gandalf was right.

"Lianna?" she turned around to see Legolas looking at her.

"I'm sorry did you say something? My mind wandered."

"I was simply asking whether the Hobbits were supposed to be emptying your pack of all contents or..."

She turned to see Merry and Pippin rifling through her things, unravelling bandages and looking inside her cloak, which she had returned to the pack after Caradhras. It was only a small bundle for they had to travel light and therefore the Hobbits were making short work of it. She stood, careful not to knock Boromir, and announced,

"Now young Sirs would you two be, by any chance, going through a Lady's things?"

They both looked up with equally guilty looks upon their faces.

"We were finding food," Merry explained.

"Did you not find food in the pouch at the top of the pack?" They looked to one another and she knew why they were hesitant to answer.

"Not to your liking?" she asked gently. She came over and sat against the sheet of rock the two Hobbits were occupying before. "Come sit beside me, my friends, and we shall divert our minds from hunger. I wish to hear more about your Shire and I am sure you two are the best storytellers I could ever find..."

* * *

"Oh!" called Gandalf, causing everyone to look from Pippin, who was telling a story about stealing food from a Farmer's field and nearly getting caught by the Farmer himself, "It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" cried Merry in delight, getting up from Lianna's side, where his head had been resting on her shoulder,

"No," Gandalf told them, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Lianna smiled to herself. If she were brave enough to counter Gandalf she would say that he had purposely pretended he did not know the way in order to talk with Frodo. However she did not wish to be on the receiving end of one of Gandalf's dark looks and so she kept her suspicions to herself.

They descended down a set of dark steps leading from where Gandalf had directed them. Once at the bottom of the steps they entered a room which echoed so much at every step that she knew it had to be very large.

"Let us see if I can risk a little more light," mumbled Gandalf. His staff began to glow more brightly and a gigantic, cavernous room built entirely from stone became visible to them all.

"Behold," said Gandalf, "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Pillars extended for what could be leagues in each direction, all intricately carved with beautiful designs.

"Well there's an eye opener; and no mistake." whispered Sam in awe. Lianna smiled at the usually quiet Hobbit. He was right. It truly was breathtaking to behold.

They continued following Gandalf until they came upon more skeletons. They lead a trail into a great room and when they came into sight of the room Gimli gasped.

"No!" he cried, running away from the group.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, trying to make the Dwarf stop. However he continued onwards to come to a standstill before a great, stone tomb.

"No," the Dwarf sobbed, falling to his knees before the tomb, "No." A light was falling upon the tomb from a square cut into the stone above it. Everyone exchanged glances before following the grief stricken Dwarf into the room. He began to sob.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the runes upon the tomb and the words seemed only to distress Gimli more. "He is dead then," Gandalf continued, "It is as I feared."

Hesitantly Lianna approached the dwarf and knelt down beside him.

"I am sorry Gimli," she whispered, feeling her own eyes begin to fill with tears at the sight of the strong Dwarf brought to such sorrow.

"A good man once told me, when I had lost my own family," she stopped, unable to go on for a moment she tried to check her emotion, "That loss was a strange thing. That we can both use it and learn from it or we can allow it to consume us." She put a tentative hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. "Do not let your grief consume you, Gimli." She whispered, "Store it away. There will come a time when your cousin's death will be avenged. We will strike down every Orc who comes before us, every Goblin who sees to do evil...we will find you your closure. I promise you that."

He looked up at her, his tear stained face making her heart ache, and nodded. She returned the gesture before making to rise. A hand came into her line of vision and through her tear stained sight she saw it belonged to Boromir. She took it gratefully and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"You heard those words from a good man?" he asked. She smiled slightly; he obviously remembered speaking those words to her on the ravine the day after her village had fallen, and replied,

"I heard them from the best man I have ever known." He smiled and she looked away, over to Gandalf who was looking at a book which had previously been in the arms of one of the skeletons.

"They have taken the Bridge," the wizard read, drawing all of their attention, "And the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly there was a clattering from behind Gandalf. They all looked to see Merry standing innocently before a well as an entire skeleton fell in behind him; chain mail, armour and all. The bucket used to draw water from the well when it was still in use was attached to a chain which must have been attached to the solider for the bucket went after him. The noise was tremendous and echoed around them.

Instantly Lianna felt the now familiar build, of something evil being near, in her chest. Everyone waited a few moments before all releasing a breath when nothing happened.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded the Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

"Save your anger Gandalf," she whispered as the feeling continued to build, "There are far more dangerous things in the darkness than Pippin's foolishness." She paused, seeing that everyone was looking at her fearfully, "Whatever dwells here is..."

Her words were cut off by the sound of drums. The beating was slow at first and barely discernable but the sound grew in rhythm and volume with every passing second.

"...coming," she finished, "They're coming."


	19. They Have a Cave Troll

Frodo drew his sword and the glowing blue blade told all those present what was coming for them.

"Orcs." Legolas spat. Lianna bit her lip. She could feel that there were more Orcs within the Mines than she had ever come in contact with before. At a guess she would say hundreds. She could feel their evil bubbling within them, their hatred of good and their wish to kill all in their path...

Boromir sprinted for the door to the chamber, which was still open, and peered around it to see what was approaching. He instantly pulled back as two arrows embedded themselves in the door where his head had, just a second before, been.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" shouted Aragorn to the Hobbits. Lianna followed Aragorn and Legolas to help Boromir blockade the entrance to the room.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir announced once the doors were shut. She and Legolas hefted axes, which were strewn across the floor, to the others to use to seal the doors. She knew, even as they did it, that is would not last for long and there was – to her eye, no other way out. They would have to defeat all the Orcs which lay beyond the doors to escape.

"Lianna stay close to me," Boromir said, catching her wrist and pulling her back from the doors.

"I don't have a sword," she muttered furiously, "I lost it to that monster in the water outside the Mines." He looked at her in horror. She hurriedly pulled her bow from her pack where it had been securely tied when they had left Rivendell and picked up an arrow which was intact and laying on the ground nearby.

"If I die," she whispered, ignoring the glances of the others and looking simply to Boromir, "I intend to take as many Orcs as I can with me." He nodded.

"Once they're in stay back, with the Hobbits, do not fight without a..."

"Here," Aragorn was holding out a hefty, if slightly small, sword to her. "The Dwarves were well armed." He explained, gesturing to the skeletons around them. Nodding her thanks she sheathed it into her empty scabbard and once again took up position beside Boromir, bow in hand, arrow nocked, ready for battle.

The Orcs reached the door and began battering away at it. Gimli leapt onto his cousin's tomb and growled,

"Let them come; there is one Dwarf left in Moria who yet still draws breath." Lianna allowed herself a grim smile. Gimli was using his grief.

An axe came through the door, then another; followed closely by a third. Legolas shot an arrow through the gap made by the Orcs and a squeal let them know the Elf had shot true. Taking a deep breath before slowly letting it go Lianna followed suit and, to her surprise, another scream followed the thud of her arrow. She had hit something. Aragorn followed whilst she re-nocked an arrow and fired again. It was accompanied by another scream. She had not, it seemed, forgotten what she had learned on the small archery field in her little village.

Finally the doors could hold no longer. They fell and Orcs came streaming in. Immediately Lianna dropped her bow and pulled out the borrowed sword. It was hefty but she knew she could at least defend herself with it – though how effectively she did not know. Boromir leaped in front of her with a yell of,

"Get back!" before beginning to slice at the enemy before him. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn did the same. The Hobbits charged forward and she herself was being approached by a large, screaming Orc. She lifted the heavy Dwarfish steel to meet the weapon of her attacker and managed to parry his blow. She then swiftly side stepped and tried to attack herself, before being parried. She backed away a few steps and the feral smile on the Orc's face told her he thought he was close to besting her. Incensed with rage she ground her teeth and, after a quick step to the side, aimed for the Orc's neck with all her might. A terrible slicing sound was barely legible about the tumultuous noise surrounding them but she felt a spurt of Orc blood hit the top of her head and her opponent fell down dead. Yet she had no time to rejoice in her victory; for as she wiped the Orc blood from her face another danger altogether entered.

The cave troll Boromir had forewarned them of had arrived. It was truly gargantuan in size and as she looked over she saw that little Sam was laying on the floor before it. Acting purely out of instinct she made for Sam, not really knowing what she would do to save him being trampled but knowing she had to do something. Fortunately Boromir and Aragorn had also seen Sam's predicament and had somehow managed to grab the end of the chain which was attached to a collar around the troll's neck. Therefore just as it was about to step on Sam the Men pulled, causing the troll to stumble back slightly.

Lianna raced around the troll and pulled Sam to his feet, dragging him from harm's way. She looked up just in time to see Aragorn let go of the troll's chain and Boromir...his hand was caught! The chain had wrapped around his wrist and before he had time to rectify the situation he was flung hard into the stone wall of the room, smashing against its unyielding surface and falling onto his back. He sat up in an instant but it was obvious he had hit his head hard. He was barely looking at the approaching Orc, a sword in its hand. The Orc raised the sword and she saw the fear in Boromir's unfocused eyes. He could not stop it...and neither could she from such a distance.

"Boromir!" she screamed, hoping someone, anyone, would help him. She could not lose him. She could not.

Her wish was answered when a sword flew through the air, from Aragorn's hand, and felled the Orc. Boromir looked over and nodded to the Ranger; a gesture which was returned. Lianna realised she was still holding Sam's shoulder – probably tighter than was comfortable for the poor Hobbit, shielding him in a corner of the room.

"Go and find somewhere safe, Sam, and keep alert." She called, already making her way to Boromir. She dodged a swipe from an Orc and delivered a deathly stab in reply as she went – she had no skill with a sword but thankfully neither did the Orcs. They were stupid and clumsy, she knew that much, and their stupidity was the Fellowship's advantage.

"Are you alright?" she asked, offering him a hand and with a huge effort managing to get the man from the ground and onto his feet - he was at least half a foot taller than her and much heavier. He stood, looking a little dazed for a moment, before pushing her to the side as a sword filled the space in which she had stood just moments before. He picked his own sword up from the ground where it lay and killed the Orc quickly and efficiently.

"I am fine – you must keep back from this." She nodded, knowing he was right, and they went their separate ways – her over to where Frodo, Merry and Pippin were huddled and he to face the cave troll which Legolas and Gimli were attempting to stop and the countless Orcs which were keeping Aragorn and Gandalf busy. She met with the Hobbits and muttered,

"Are any of you hurt?" they all shook their heads and she breathed a sigh of relief. The emotion was short lived, however, for an Orc appeared before them. However before she could react the Hobbits were upon it and together they made light work of the beast.

"My knights in shining armour," she smiled at the brave Hobbits who were dirty, scared and spattered in Orc blood. It looked unnatural to see beings so like children sullied with battle.

"Come on," said Pippin, "We need to get to higher ground!" before she could protest that where they were perfectly safe where they were the Hobbits began to move...right out into the open. She made to follow them only to see the cave troll had spotted them and saw it bring down its gigantic club upon the stone in which they stood. Pippin and Merry dived one way and Frodo the other – Frodo was now isolated as she had feared he may become.

Lianna ran to Merry and Pippin and, after taking a second to ensure they were uninjured, she ran to the gap in the stone which separated them from Frodo and leapt onto the other side. She was now within inches of Frodo who was being eyed by the cave troll. Desperately trying to divert the creature's attention she slashed at his neck – yet his hide was tough and her sword merely drew a little blood which added to the collection rapidly growing upon her face and body. It spurted warmly onto her and tried to ignore the feeling; as disgusted as she was. However the cave troll did not ignore what she had done to it.

It turned and with a swipe knocked her from her position. She fell heavily to the ground, landing atop the body of an Orc. Grunting slightly she heaved herself up – miraculously she was uninjured. However Frodo was still in danger as the cave troll seemed to take a particular interest in him. She saw an Orc coming towards her and prepared to fend it off only for it to fall and Boromir's sword to be source of her escape.

"Frodo!" she cried, pointing up to where the Hobbit was cornered. Boromir nodded and attempted to come towards her - but another Orc stopped him. She could not wait for the Captain so she made for the stairs which would lead to Merry and Pippin again. However she was too late. The troll had Frodo by the leg and was dragging him away. Aragorn was close and Frodo cried out the man's name. The Ranger heard the cries and leaped to Frodo's defence, spearing the cave troll in the stomach. Merry and Pippin contributed by throwing stones at the beast. However with one swipe Aragorn was knocked out of the way and he fell, like Boromir, into a stone wall. However Aragorn did not immediately sit up. Lianna was all but sure he was unconscious.

The troll had a spear and he plunged it towards Frodo with the Hobbit barely managing to dodge the most certainly potentially deadly blow. Lianna was racing up the stairs now and reached Merry and Pippin. However Frodo had fallen farther than she had guessed when he was dragged from the upper tier by the cave troll and she could see no way down to where the Hobbit was besides jumping herself. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the protests of Merry and Pippin, she leapt from the edge and curled into a ball, hitting the stone floor hard. It knocked the wind from her and she gasped in shock – thankfully no Orcs were in the immediate vicinity. If they had been she would most certainly have been slain. Crawling to her knees she tried to reach Frodo before...

She saw the spear go into the Hobbit's shoulder and involuntarily screamed. She could still barely breathe and the action of screaming robbed her of all her breath. She slumped onto her chest again only to raise herself up and desperately claw towards where Frodo lay. Pippin and Merry jumped onto the troll's back, trying to claim vengeance for what everyone knew would probably be their friend's death. She could hear the others desperately fighting in the background but noise became of no consequence to her. She continued dragging herself to Frodo, breathing shallowly as she did so, realising she must have hurt her chest. However with every inch nearer she came to the Hobbit breathing became a little easier – the effects of the impact on her chest were wearing off.

Finally she reached him. He was lying on his front and she used all her strength to turn him over. An echoing thump indicated that someone had brought down the cave troll.

"Frodo?" she whispered, her voice rasping due to the damage her feral scream at the sight of him felled had done to her throat. Aragorn was beside her, he himself crawling after his being flung into the stone wall by the troll.

"Oh no," Aragorn whispered. However almost as soon as he said it Frodo gasped and his eyes opened. Lianna let out a breath in relief. Yet how had Frodo survived?

"He's alive!" Sam cried, tears in his eyes as he knelt beside Frodo. Lianna moved away a little allowing the others to see the Hobbit. Her chest hurt a little less now but it was still difficult to breathe properly.

"I'm alright – I'm not hurt," she heard Frodo say.

"You should be dead," murmured Aragorn incredulously, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Lianna turned to see Frodo look up at the Ranger innocently.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said which prompted Frodo to part his shirt, revealing an intricate, silver chain mail vest which Lianna knew instantly was...

"Mithril," Gimli whispered in awe.

"Lianna?" Boromir knelt at her side and turned her to face him, "Are you alright? I heard you scream are you...?" she shook her head.

"I was trying to reach Frodo..." she rasped, taking in deep breaths despite the stinging pain in her chest that accompanied them, "I fell." He helped her up just as more screeches began outside. Gandalf quickly ordered,

"To the bridge of Khazad- dum!" Boromir wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her run alongside the rest. They ran into the large, pillared chamber which had so awed them all earlier. Looking back for a moment Lianna saw there were hundreds of Orcs pursuing them. The chances that the Fellowship would survive were narrowing all the time and she could feel something more dangerous than any Orc awakening in the depths of the mountains...

They continued running but soon they were surrounded. Her chest was burning fiercely but she pushed the pain aside as best she could. There was no escape and the sheer number of Orcs overwhelmed them completely. She looked to Boromir and, seeing the fear she knew was in her own eyes mirrored in his, took his hand; sliding her thumb across his palm and clasping the back of his hand with her fingers, which was clutching her side as he supported her. She felt him squeeze and she returned the pressure. If she were to die, she thought, a part of her was glad it would be beside him.

Suddenly a loud growl emanated from the very base of Moria right through it to the place where the Fellowship stood. All the Orcs looked towards a fiery glow which came from one of the tunnels behind them and, after a moment, all ran, screaming, climbing the pillars and returning to the shadows from whence they came.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered as he, along with them all, looking to orange glow which was becoming ever brighter. Lianna could feel the evil within it building to a height greater than any she had ever known. Her grip on Boromir's hand tightened and she gasped.

"Gandalf." She breathed – the pain in her chest all but forgotten for fear of what was coming. The wizard was silent for a moment before replying,

"I know, Lianna." She saw Boromir look at her and she met his gaze. She released her grip on his hand and instead laced her fingers through his; pressing their palms together. She needed some comfort – she was convinced whatever was coming would destroy them in an instant. There was no escape from such evil.

"A Balrog," murmured Gandalf, drawing all of their attention, "A demon of the ancient world."

"We cannot defeat it," Lianna whispered. The feeling of the evil of the beast was still building as it got closer. "It is too strong."

"It is beyond any of you." Gandalf agreed. "RUN!"


	20. Fly You Fools

They needed no second warning. She shook Boromir off, shouting,

"Care for your own safety!" as she raced alongside the Hobbits whilst Boromir, who had taken a torch from a stand in the wall at some point, lead the group with Gandalf. They ran as fast as they could but she could feel the Balrog growing ever nearer. They finally reached an archway which, she presumed, led to the bridge, and Gandalf and Aragorn stopped to usher the others through whilst Boromir and Legolas continued to lead the Fellowship.

Lianna had fallen back a little and was the last to enter. She indicated for Aragorn to go ahead of her and she followed him with Gandalf now taking the dangerous position of last in line. The raced down some stone steps and, to her relief, the bridge came into view. Her relief was short lived when she heard a voice she knew well cry out – Boromir.

The path they had taken divided into two stairwells which branched out to the left and right. Boromir had not seen this and had continued running straight on. As a result he was teetering on the edge of what she knew would be a very long drop. Legolas, quick thinking, pulled him back leading to both the Man and the Elf falling to safety on the ground.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn had gone back to her and the wizard and was looking for guidance.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," Gandalf instructed. "The bridge is near." Aragorn made to go back to the steps but Gandalf roughly pushed him away. "Do as I say!" the wizard cried, "Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn did as ordered and followed on. Lianna looked to Gandalf and she saw the old man's gaze turn hard with what she knew was the foundation of a decision. He met her eyes and she saw the hard gaze soften to one of...pity?

"Watch over him, Lianna – he weakens every day." However she could not ask what Gandalf's words meant because he made forward all of a sudden, ushering her before him, so that they joined the rest group.

They all raced down a set of steep stairs, Lianna's side screaming out at her to stop yet her adrenaline and survival instinct causing her to continue onwards.

Ahead the path was broken; with the gap looking larger the nearer they got. Legolas, without pausing, leapt across the precipice with an Elf's grace and agility. He looked back to them and before she could think Boromir was reaching back and pulling her forwards. His hands went round her middle and she knew what he was going to do.

"When I squeeze your waist you must jump and reach out for Legolas," he whispered in her ear, his lips so close to her cheek she could feel his breath there. She nodded to show she understood and when the signal came she was ready. She jumped as Boromir threw her and Legolas caught her effortlessly, pulling her into him and to safety. She looked back to see Gandalf prepare to jump and the wizard too made the leap with the aid of Legolas.

Suddenly arrows began flying from above. They all looked around to see Orcs firing at them from vantage points in the rocky ledges around the path and bridge. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows and began firing in return. Lianna looked back to the others and saw an arrow barely miss Pippin's feet. Suddenly a sharp pain in her arm made her yelp. She had been grazed by an arrow. The wound was not deep however – though the pain added to her already not insignificant troubles. She saw the arch and double staircase they had so recently descended begin to crumble as the Balrog closed the space between them and it.

"Come on!" she cried to those across the gap. "We have little time!" She saw Boromir grab Merry and Pippin round the waists and with a might leap clear the gap. However the ledge left behind him crumbled and created an even bigger space to clear for the others. The Balrog was still coming closer and she could feel the evil build like a searing pain inside her. It was so hard to ignore and yet she had to...

"Sam!" called Aragorn. He picked up the Hobbit and tossed him across the gap neatly into Boromir's waiting arms. However when the Ranger turned to Gimli the Dwarf shook his head.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He insisted before bracing himself and then making a brave leap across the, now much larger, break in the path. He made the edge but began to topple backwards causing all their breaths to be held – however Legolas once again quickly stepped in and grabbed the Dwarf by the beard, despite his protests, dragging him onto solid ground.

Now only Aragorn and Frodo were left and the path they were standing upon looked weaker every second. The Orcs were still shooting arrows at them and now barely missing and what was worse was that the Balrog had almost arrived...

Suddenly the ground upon which Aragorn and Frodo stood began to fall away and the Ranger had to drag them both further back from the others to stop them from falling to their deaths. Lianna pulled Pippin and Merry to her and Merry in turn grabbed Sam. The Hobbits huddled around her and she stood behind Boromir whose size, and the great shield on his back, protected them from flying arrows. She could feel the Hobbits shaking under her grip.

The ground Aragorn and Frodo were upon had began to topple. A piece of the ceiling had fallen through and disconnected the steps they were on leaving an unstable pillar behind. Aragorn grabbed Frodo to keep them both steady. The pillar swayed slightly and she saw Aragorn say something to Frodo before both began to lean forward.

"Get back," Boromir said to her and she followed his advice, bringing the other Hobbits with her. The pillar swayed forwards and suddenly crashed into the ground the rest of the Fellowship occupied. Aragorn and Frodo ran over and the Hobbits broke free of Lianna, running to meet their fellow. They all turned and began to run onwards towards the bridge now they were reunited. The Balrog was all but upon them.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf stopped running and ushered them all past him. Lianna was again the last to pass him as her chest was preventing her from going too fast and the mounting evil approaching was making matters worse. She stopped by Gandalf and looked at him beseechingly.

"You cannot," she cried desperately, "It will destroy you." He gave her a stern look and replied,

"Remember my words to you. Watch over him...watch over them all." She paused before nodding and continuing onwards, him behind her. She knew he would face the demon the moment she had seen the determined look on his face. She knew he would fail. Not because she doubted Gandalf but because she could feel the power of the beast and knew nothing except perhaps Sauron himself could best it.

They had finally reached the bridge. Sprinting across she looked back when she was halfway only to have Gandalf yell at her to go onwards. She could feel tears mounting but did as she was bid. Once she was with the others on the other side she looked back to see Gandalf midway over the bridge facing the most terrifying creature she could ever have imagined.

It was twenty, thirty...perhaps forty times the size of a man and made up of darkness and fire. Its horned head held a snarling mouth filled with sharp teeth and in its hand was a whip made of pure flame. It had wings which, when they moved, were surrounded by dust and blackness. Gandalf looked so small before it.

"You cannot pass!" the wizard yelled.

"Gandalf!" she looked to see Frodo staring in horror at the man, as were they all. The demon suddenly became surrounded by flames but Gandalf continued onwards in an even voice,

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you." The demon raised a flaming sword and Lianna bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, "Flame of Undin!" The demon brought its blade down but Gandalf, miraculously, deflected it using his staff. The blade disintegrated before their eyes. Could Gandalf truly best the beast after all?

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf yelled. The demon took a step towards the wizard and Gandalf matched it with a step back. The fiery whip she had first noticed now began to trail sharply in the area about Gandalf's head.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screamed, raising his staff and sword together. He plunged the staff into the ground between him and the monster and a radiant burst of light emanated from the place where he stood. Then...nothing happened. The beast suddenly broke forwards, approaching Gandalf.

However the wizard had no doubt expected it and before the creature could reach him the ground where it stood fell away and the monster fell with it, his whip still flying, into the deep chasms of the Mines. Gandalf turned back to them. He had won. He had beaten the Balrog. So why then did Lianna feel it was not over...?

"Gandalf look out!" she screamed with all her might, her instincts taking over. The wizard met her eyes before a fiery coil appeared around his ankle, dragging him to the path's edge. She broke into a run, taking no notice of the yells behind her. She kept running and running getting closer to Gandalf before...

Arms went around her waist, dragging her back from Gandalf. She struggled with everything she had, fighting to reach him.

"No!" she screamed, "NO...GANDALF!" he met her gaze, still holding onto the edge, before muttering,

"Fly, you fools."

Then he fell.

The arms around her waist pulled her backwards as arrows began once again to fall. The Orcs obviously felt safe to re-emerge from the shadows now the Balrog was gone. She was dragged back to the group and saw alongside her Frodo being carried from the Mines by Legolas – the Hobbit was also struggling and screaming Gandalf's name. The others ascended up the stairs and she saw Aragorn standing, staring at the place where Gandalf had fallen.

"Aragorn!" shouted the person who had her, dragging her backwards as she still struggled. Perhaps Gandalf had not fallen too far, perhaps he needed help, perhaps she could get to him still, perhaps...

She was picked up and carried out of sight of the Bridge, Aragorn following behind. Her mind was clouded with misery and she began to yell at her captor to release her. The grip only tightened and she was soon dragged into the sunlight. The brightness burned her eyes.

Once they stopped running and were finally clear from the exit of the Mines she finally broke free from he who was holding her. She had known it was Boromir all along but not really connected the knowledge with reality. She still did not see him as she turned on him; furious that he had stopped her helping Gandalf.

"Why did you stop me?" she screamed, rounding on the man. He stood there looking at her with great sadness in his eyes, not fighting back, not saying a word as she continued, "I could have helped, I could done something...but you stopped me! You pulled me back!" She felt tears begin to fall onto her cheeks and she struck out, hitting him on the chest. After the first hit, where he stepped back a little, he did not move, allowing her to vent her grief upon him.

"I could have done something," she repeated, over and over, "I should have done something." She continued beating his chest for a few moments more before misery filled her completely, pushing out the anger, and her strength left her. She sunk to her knees and he went down with her, not touching her, simply letting her know he was there.

Her punches to his chest were no more than taps now and she was crying hysterically. She finally stopped hitting him and laid her palms against the spots she had been so recently pounding, resting her head between them. She felt his arms go around her and she moved closer, burying her head in the space where his neck and shoulder met, breathing in his familiar scent and crying desperately.

"Legolas," she heard Aragon's voice from behind them, "Get them up." She felt Boromir turn slightly to look at the Ranger and his reply,

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn countered. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Lianna, Legolas...Gimli get them up." She felt Boromir raise her to her feet and she pulled her courage together in order to stop crying and remain strong - if not for herself then for the Hobbits. She looked into Boromir's eyes and smiled gently, going against every feeling within her to do so.

"You have Orc blood on your face," she whispered, gently touching his cheek where the smear lay. His hand went upward and covered hers and she felt her chest tighten. Their contact lasted but for a second though before she removed her hand and turned away. She looked over to see Frodo walking off steadily.

"Frodo!" called Aragorn. The Hobbit paused before turning slowly and looking back at them all with such sadness in his eyes. Lianna berated herself for not checking on the Hobbit as soon as they left the Mines. She had allowed her own grief to cloud her mind and had forgotten the pain the others were no doubt feeling.

She strode over to the Hobbit and, when she reached him, knelt before him and turned him fully to face her.

"I am so sorry Frodo," she whispered, feeling tears threaten to be shed on her part once again at the sight of his large, blue eyes so pained.

"Did you know?" he asked, his voice holding a dull quality, "Did you see what would happen?" She shook her head and decided to tell the Hobbit before her nothing but the truth – he deserved that much.

"I knew nothing of Gandalf's intention to face the Balrog until I saw the look in his eye whilst we were running, before the bridge. I tried to stop him, I tried to tell him it was no use but he would not listen," she paused and cupped Frodo's cheek gently, "Because he believed that you, Frodo Baggins, were more vital than his own life. He believed that we, the Fellowship, have a task to do which was more important than one man...however great that man was."

Frodo nodded slowly.

"Those words sound as though Gandalf himself spoke them." She smiled sadly.

"Gandalf will always be with us," she murmured. Her free hand went to Frodo's heart, "Keep him here, Frodo, keep his memory here and he will live on with you. We shall never forget what he has done and his name will be praised forevermore for his sacrifice."

She stood and took a step back, holding out her hand to the tiny Hobbit, "Now come with me Frodo. We have work to do." The Hobbit looked at her soberly for a moment before placing his small hand in hers and following her back to the group.

The forces of evil would pay for what they had taken from the Fellowship that day. Lianna not only knew it with everything she was but she intended to ensure that particular prophecy came true.


	21. The City of Trees

It took them two days to reach the forest of Lothlórien. They finally crossed from rocky terrain into woodland and grass and Lianna was thankful for it. Every moment spent amongst the stones surrounding the Mines of Moria simply reminded her that the Fellowship was forevermore one member short. Gandalf's presence did not go unmissed; although Aragorn did his best to bolster them all, leading them onwards. She made an effort to keep a particular eye on Frodo – after all she could do nothing but respect Gandalf's last wish.

"Stay close young Hobbits," whispered Gimli, once they were within deep woodland so dense and beautiful Lianna could not help but smile at the sight of it, gesturing for Sam and Frodo to come over to him, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods...an Elf-witch of terrible power." Lianna frowned. She had felt they were coming closer to something strong in power since they had entered the forest but had assumed it was the power of the Elves who lived within Lothlórien. Perhaps the power, which felt like a warm glow within compared to that of the Balrog, belonged to the witch?

"All who look upon her fall under her spell..." The Dwarf continued.

"Frodo..." Lianna heard a whispering voice, that of a woman, and jumped. She looked over and saw Frodo appeared shaken too. She frowned at him when their eyes met. What was it calling Frodo's name?

"...and are never seen again." Gimli was still speaking of the Elf-witch.

"Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom." Lianna stopped dead at the voice in her head which she knew from Frodo's reaction he could also hear. Yet if this witch was speaking to Frodo why then could she...?

"It is because of your power, Lady Seer." Lianna drew in a sharp breath as the voice addressed her.

"You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer." The voice continued. Lianna walked over and took Frodo's hand in her own. The Hobbit looked terrified.

"Lianna?" Legolas was looking back at them, "What is it – you look as though..." Lianna shook her head.

"It is nothing. Frodo simply looked a little tired," she smiled down to the Hobbit and to her relief he played along moving nearer to her and resting his curly head upon her hip. Legolas surveyed them a moment, as though not quite sure to believe their charade, before turning and following Aragorn once again. She saw Boromir pass her and caught the suspicious look on his face. He had been showing signs of suspicion against her since the Mines and, despite the moment they had shared there, she felt he was still slowly slipping away from her and into the arms of the Ring.

"Come, Frodo," she whispered, "We must be strong." The Hobbit nodded and they continued onwards – him still gripping her hand tightly.

"Well here is one Dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a Hawk and the ears of a fox..." still Gimli spoke onwards, not noticing that before his eyes were...

"Gimli." She muttered, cautioning the Dwarf to stop. There were arrows nocked and pointed towards all the members of the Fellowship. The ones holding the weapons were Elves similar to Legolas in colouring.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An Elf came forwards and stopped before Aragorn. Lianna eyed the new Elf. There was something about him that was...important. He had a place in the future; she could feel it.

"Haldir..." she whispered. The Elf looked up at her along with his companions and hers; all confused. "That is your name, is it not...Haldir?" He frowned at her.

"How could you know that?" he asked, frowning and looking to the other members of the group. She smiled in what she hoped was a mysterious manner and replied,

"I know a great many things, Haldir – Marchwarden of Lothlórien." This was, she thought, the first time her gift had provided her with answers precisely when she needed them most. Both her company and the Elves were all staring at her.

"Would you lead us onwards?" she asked. She saw him hesitate before nodding sharply.

"Come this way."

The Elven guard took them to a nearby outpost but it was nightfall by the time they arrived. Haldir greeted Legolas and Aragorn, the two of the company who spoke Elvish, formally. However before more could be said Gimli rudely interrupted with,

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves – speak words we can all understand!" Lianna leaned over and lightly clipped Gimli around the ear, for he had removed his helmet out of respect, smiling as she did so. Sometimes she thought the Dwarf did not realise how brusque he could truly be.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir replied calmly.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli continued in a language Lianna did not understand. Aragorn turned on the Dwarf and hissed,

"That was not so courteous." He then turned back to Haldir and gave the Elf an apologetic nod. Lianna moved from her position between Boromir and Frodo to crouch behind the Dwarf and whispered,

"I know you have no love for Elves, Gimli, but there may be answers here that I can seek nowhere else. For my sake, if no other, please - will you be kind to our hosts?" She heard the Dwarf grunt gruffly but the almost imperceptible nod accompanying it told her he would do as she asked. She patted him on the shoulder and rose, slotting back into her position amongst her comrades.

She saw Aragorn give her a thankful look and she smiled and nodded her head in return to the Ranger. When she looked back she saw Boromir looking at her with a furrowed brow. She tilted her head in a questioning manner but he instantly looked away, entirely ignoring her.

She had not lied when she said she hoped to gain answers in Lothlórien. She hoped the Lady whose words she had heard in her head could give her some indication as to what her powers were, where they had come from and, most importantly; how to better control them.

Haldir looked at the company one by one until his eyes rested upon Frodo. They lingered there before the Elf ground out,

"You bring great evil with you." He paused before looking back to the rest and continuing, "You can go no further."

Aragorn and Haldir were arguing quietly in Elvish away from the rest of the group. She noticed that every so often the other members of the Fellowship would look to Frodo, not accusingly, but just subtle glances which hinted at resentment, as his burden was the reason they could not pass. She wished more than anything to remind them that Frodo and the Ring were the whole reason they were travelling at all and to blame him for being the bearer of such evil was as if to blame Legolas for being an Elf or Gimli for being a Dwarf. Boromir had withdrawn alone away from the others. She did not speak with him. She felt that moment was not the time to clear the air between them of the tension she had not, until that moment, known existed.

Instead she focused on the gesticulating and muttering going on between the Ranger and the Elf. The language they spoke was fascinating, beautiful and complex. She felt she could get quite lost listening to it...

Suddenly she heard Boromir's voice break the quiet. Whilst she had been watching Haldir and Aragorn argue he had shuffled closer to Frodo. This would usually worry her but she saw no anger or greed in his eyes when he looked to the Hobbit...there was only pity and kindness there.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," he said quietly to the Hobbit, "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Lianna smiled feeling tears in her eyes at the simple words. Whilst all others had turned their back on Frodo for the trouble he and the burden he carried caused, Boromir had nothing but words of comfort for the frightened Hobbit. She slowly closed the gap between her and the Captain before crouching at his side. He looked at her questioningly and seemed about to speak before she shook her head and murmured to Frodo,

"You hear wise words today, Frodo. Gandalf's death is not your burden to bear. That which you carry is already heavy enough." Frodo smiled slightly at her and then turned to speak with Sam. Whilst the Hobbit was not looking Lianna pressed a kiss to her fingertips and, standing, lightly touched Boromir's temple with it. His eyes fluttered closed a moment at the contact before meeting her gaze. She backed off a little, slowly and lightly trailing her fingers down his cheekbone and to his jaw line before moving to stand further away. Not prolonging the contact had been difficult. However she knew there was no time for such feelings – their quest came first and foremost. She knew it was the same for Boromir – whatever his feelings may or may not be for her.

"What are they saying?" she breathed to Legolas, whom she had moved to stand beside. The Elf looked to her before replying,

"Aragorn states our case a hundred different ways and Haldir rejects his plea for us to pass each time. He wishes to protect his home – it is understandable." Lianna tensed her shoulders. Did Haldir of Lothlórien not realise that without the destruction of the Ring he would soon have no home?

Suddenly she saw the tension in Legolas' shoulders lessen and he whispered to her in explanation,

"Haldir has relented." A moment later the disgruntled Elf approached them all and addressed them with a terse,

"You will follow me. However the Dwarf will have to be blindfolded." Lianna saw Gimli bristle with indignation and she was about to speak when Aragorn interrupted.

"If he shall be blinded to that around him them so shall we all. We are a Fellowship, Marchwarden, we go as one or not at all." The Elf hesitated before nodding and gesturing to his fellow Elves.

"Blindfold them all."

They stopped around dawn. Haldir, at the head of the group, sighed in what Lianna recognised to be contentment and he announced,

"Caras Galadhon; the heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Lianna felt her blindfold being removed and blinked a little at the brightness which attacked her eyes. To Haldir's credit they had been led without a single incident through the forest.

Caras Galadhon put was glorious. It was bathed in a very different sort of light to anything she had seen before. A golden, glowing river of beauty and peace radiated from the city. Staircases wound around trees leading to large rooms built in their trunks. So long did it take to reach the centre of the wondrous city that night had once again fallen by the time they reached that spot at which, they were told, they would be presented to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

They were led into a room built at the top of a tree which housed a large pool which glistened with silvery light. As soon as she entered the room she heard a humming, not unlike that she had heard emanating from Gandalf's staff all the time he was with them, a light, pleasant sound which reminded her of the fallen wizard.

Suddenly a bright, white light appeared at the top of the staircase they all now stood before and a man and a woman began to descend. He was handsome but her eyes were instead drawn to the woman with her hand atop his, dressed all in white with flowing long, blonde hair. She was glorious and the power which radiated from her was all white and beautiful – so strong Lianna felt she could almost taste it – it was sweet, the air around the woman, like honey.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Lord Celeborn began. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Eight there are here yet nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Lady Galadriel spoke and all eyes turned to her, wondering how she knew Gandalf was no longer with them, "He has fallen into Shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame," Legolas added, "A Balrog of Morgoth; for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Lianna wished Legolas had not added the last part to his speech. She saw Gimli's head go down in shame as he felt the full brunt of the Elf's words. Gimli had been the one to press them to go into the Mines.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Lady Galadriel stepped in, "We do not yet know his full purpose." She paused before looking over to Gimli, whose eyes were firmly fixed upon the floor,

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Her final word came harshly and Lianna saw the Lady's eyes turn to Boromir. She noticed for the first time that the man looked...frightened? Under Galadriel's gaze he seemed only more so. Was she inside his head as she had been inside her own and Frodo's? Sweat appeared upon Boromir's brow and she saw him look to the ground, a great sigh of despair leaving him. Lianna reached over and slipped her hand into the Captain's larger one, squeezing it tightly to offer comfort. She then looked to Galadriel with a frown which was met with a cool, emotionless expression in return. Lianna felt Boromir return the pressure she had exerted upon his hand before she let it go. She did not want to draw any more attention to him than Galadriel already had.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" asked Lord Celeborn. "Without Gandalf hope is lost." Lianna felt Galadriel's gaze, still firmly upon her, and fixed her own eyes upon the blue ones of the Elf.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she murmured, never taking her eyes from Lianna's, "Stray but a little and it will fail...to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains. Whilst company is true." Galadriel nodded to Lianna slightly before turning her eyes upon Sam. Loyal Sam, Lianna thought, he would never abandon Frodo – nor the quest.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep..."

Lianna's understanding of what the Lady was saying to the others was broken as the Elf's voice entered her head once again; though speaking to Frodo and not to her.

"Welcome Frodo of the Shire," the Lady said, "One who has seen the Eye." Her gaze flickered to Lianna for a moment at the mention of the Eye. She knew precisely why. It was yet another bond she and Frodo shared – they had both looked upon the greatest evil known to any race...and lived.

They all bathed and those who wished it were given new clothes to wear. Lianna, for the first time since Rivendell, donned a dress. It was of silvery grey and she let her hair down loose. Having it clean felt wonderful. As they prepared to sleep for the night, for they had all been given a space close together in which to rest, she heard a beautiful, echoing, singing begin.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas told them. She nodded. She could feel the sadness in every word sung – the meaning was clear to her as if she knew the words being spoken. They all paused in their activities and looked up to the higher tiers where the singing was coming from.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry quietly.

"I have not the heart to tell you," whispered Legolas in reply, "For me the grief is still too near."

Again they fell quiet to listen to the voices of those singing of their fallen comrade. It made Lianna's heart ache. She had not known the wizard long but she knew that he was a good man and she missed his presence amongst them. Although he could be exasperating at times, and short tempered with the Hobbits, she knew he cared for them all; and they for him. He would forever be sorely missed.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam said to Merry, "There should be a verse about them. Sam paused before standing and calling out,

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green or, after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of...flowers? Oh that doesn't do him justice by a long road." Sam sat back down dejectedly. From where she was seated, besides Gimli, Lianna gestured over to Sam.

"Come sit beside me Sam for I have something to tell you." He rose again and took the place she indicated next to her. Turning to him she murmured,

"Those words you spoke? They were beautiful, Samwise Gamgee. Do you know why? It is because they came from your heart. They do not have the grace of Elven songs, no, but the words you spoke...you meant them and I felt the love you had for Gandalf in each one of them. I am sure he felt it to, wherever he now is." Sam smiled at her, teary eyed, and leaned in for a hug which she gave readily.

"Why do you always know just the thing to say?" he asked her quietly. She merely chucked and replied,

"It is because I am a woman, Sam." He grinned and then stood, going to rejoin his fellow Hobbits who had made a nest like area in their spot beneath the tree-tent they were residing in. She looked over in time to see Aragorn move to go and join Boromir in the spot he had been sitting alone. Lianna had earlier on considered joining him but, in the end, decided after his encounter with Lady Galadriel he would need some peace.

She heard Aragorn tell Boromir to rest and the reply that the Captain would find no rest where they were. She heard Boromir speak of how Galadriel had been inside his head and spoken of the fall of Gondor and his father. He said she told him there was still hope – though he could not see it. She bit her lip, wishing more than anything to comfort him. Yet instead she allowed the men to continue talking, probably unaware she could hear every word they spoke (Gimli was asleep so there was no danger of eavesdropping there).

"My father is a noble man," she heard Boromir say, "But his rule his failing...and our...our people...they lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He paused before adding, "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver?" Lianna rose as she heard him lovingly describe his home.

She wandered over to them, listening as he continued, "Its banners caught high in the morning breeze...have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City...long ago." Aragorn conceded.

"One day our paths will lead us there," said Boromir, hope in his voice as she had not heard for some time, "And the tower guard shall take up the call; 'The Lords of Gondor have returned'." Lianna smiled. His face was shining at the very thought of Minas Tirith.

"You forget Boromir," she added, coming over and joining the men, "That I too have seen the White City. Do you remember showing it to me, from so far away, and how I reacted?" He smiled happily at the thought.

"You were awestruck by its beauty." She nodded,

"We shall see it again, Boromir, we shall all of us see the White City." He frowned at her slightly.

"Do you know this? Have you seen it?" he sounded desperate now, eager for the response he so craved. She could not crush him by telling him she had seen no such thing. She simply wished for it – for his sake, she wished they would see Minas Tirith again and have the welcome he had described.

"I have." She lied.


	22. Answers

_They were Orcs, she was sure of it, but these Orcs were unlike any she had seen before. They were larger, more ferocious looking, bigger built and, she could tell, entirely thirsty for human blood. She watched as they covered themselves in war paint and collected their arms. Their smell was terrible, that of dirt and grime and blood...now they marching, running – tireless, unstoppable they shrieked, in unison, a war cry..._

_

* * *

_

Lianna sat up with a gasp. She paused a moment, breathing in through her nose and out deeply through her mouth – a technique Legolas had taught her for calming oneself, listening at the same time to see if she had awoken any of her companions. Yet Gimli's soft snores remained uninterrupted and looking at the other members of the Fellowship she noted that they too were all lost to their slumber.

Her eyes alighted upon Boromir who was lying on his side, sword clutched to him, looking so very peaceful in sleep. The sight of the great man gently breathing and occasionally twitching in a little through his dreams reminded her of a child and she could not help but smile at the thought.

Lianna looked down at her hand and caught sight of her mother's ring – still sitting there despite everything. That ring gave her such comfort sometimes when she missed her mother so much it hurt. She tried to mask the times she awoke in the night with tears on her cheeks and muffled sobs on her lips. She was sure Boromir knew the extent of her grief - and light sleeping Legolas too most likely. However for the most part she kept her grief private. It was easier that way.

She kissed the ring and was about to go back to sleep when she paused...there were voices coming from nearby. Surely everyone should be asleep by now? They were in the city and therefore guards were stationed at their outposts or else at the city borders – not near where everyone took their rest. Slowly getting up she made sure to make as little noise as possible as she crept from their canopied shelter and towards the voices. The darkness would have been absolute if not for the moonlight which bathed everything in a silvery glow. She could feel, as she moved, Galadriel's power getting closer and soon identified one of the voices to be that of the Elven lady. The other was Frodo; Lianna was sure of it.

She reached the steps and saw the Lady lean down to Frodo's level and whisper something to the Hobbit. She then rose up to her usual height and stepped back leaving Frodo to turn and make for the steps.

"Lianna!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard voices but if you are well Frodo then..."

"She wishes to speak with you." Frodo's words stopped Lianna dead. She could speak with the Lady Galadriel alone? Perhaps now was the time to find the answers she so desperately needed. Muttering goodnight to Frodo as he passed her on the stairs Lianna descended to the spot where Galadriel stood, before a large basin.

"You have many questions, Lady Seer." Galadriel observed.

"I do, my lady, the uppermost being why you give me such a title."

"You have the Sight. You are a woman. The title given to women with the Sight is generally Lady Seer...unless you wish me to address you as a Lord?" Lianna smiled at the Elf's answer.

"Perhaps that was a ridiculous question," Lianna conceded, "How does this one do...why have I been given these powers?" Galadriel tilted her head to the side and replied,

"That does much better. Why I cannot say. Yet how, now that I think I know." Galadriel paused before asking, "Do you know anything of the ways of Seers?" Lianna shook her head and the Elf continued.

"Very well, then we shall begin at the beginning. Seers are born – they cannot be made by any power no matter how strong. This means that the gift was passed through your bloodline. As you are a woman and have the gift then Seeing is effeminate in your line – that is to say it has passed from mother to daughter."

"So my mother had the Sight?" asked Lianna incredulously. How had she not known?

"You mother had the Sight though whether the talent became active during her life is another matter entirely. There is only one Seer within each generation and usually the talent will not be passed on until the previous Seer..."

"Dies." finished Lianna. It made sense now, why her gift had become apparent after she had met Boromir. It was the ending of her mother's life which had caused her Sight to become active.

"Indeed," Galadriel confirmed. "Your mother's gift, and that of her mother and her mother before her, lay dormant as there was no need of it. Yet magic knows danger. The magic within you knew that the time had come for your gift to rise from its dormancy and begin work. Before your mother died did she sleep badly?"

Lianna paused at the odd turn of questioning before truly thinking about it. Had her mother slept well in the days and weeks before the village was destroyed?

"No..." Lianna whispered, "Most nights she would complain of nightmares for a few days before...we assumed she was overworked and the exhaustion was doing its work but perhaps..."

"There is no perhaps about it, Lianna. Your mother's ability was awakening, as yours had, and if she had lived she would be the Seer – not you." Lianna's brow furrowed. What would have happened if that was the case? Would anyone have told her mother about the gift? Could it have been used for good as Lianna was now using hers?

"Fate takes its own route, Lianna, and though it may seem cruel, it took your mother's life so that you could follow this path." Lianna bit her lip and replied,

"Then fate took too great a prize in exchange for my destiny to be as it is." Galadriel approached her and whispered,

"It took you mother, your brother and your village and yes, I too think that is a heavy price to pay for any being. Yet your gift will save many. I have foreseen that much myself. You cannot sense your own gift but I assure you Lianna -it is great. Once you master it you will become one of the foremost powerful beings in Middle Earth. You will be my equal."

"What if I don't want it?" Lianna asked, "What if I want to go back to my life, as it was, and be nobody again?" Galadriel smiled and murmured,

"Frodo was just now telling me how he often wishes someone else would bear his burden. Yet as I told him I shall tell you – even the smallest person can change the course of the future, Lianna. The gift you have been given was given to you and it would not have been so if the magic had felt that you were not strong enough to bear it. You, unlike Frodo, will not be alone in your journey. You will be surrounded by people who care for you, always."

"Frodo is not alone." Whispered Lianna, "He has the Fellowship..."

"Oh Lady Seer for one with foresight as strong and true as yours can you not see what is before you? The Fellowship is breaking, crumbling from the inside out. The weak are making..."

"Is it of Boromir you speak? He whom is true of heart and filled with courage? He whom you scared into isolation with your visions? You know as well as I that fate is not set upon a course which is straight and that..."

"Lianna do not test my patience." Galadriel said in a warning tone, "What I showed to Boromir of Gondor was shown in order to keep him loyal to the Fellowship. Yet still his spirit weakens," Galadriel paused, "It is not that Boromir is a bad man, Lianna, it is that he is good which makes him weak against the Ring. It uses his good intentions and love of his people and twists them in his head...your reassurances will only make him think it is acceptable to continue on a path which he must not travel down."

"You know what I told him? About Minas Tirith?" Lianna asked. Galadriel nodded.

"It was not a wise choice, Lady Seer. You have given him false hope and that may affect the future in ways we cannot imagine." Lianna bit her lip; indecision and doubt filling her. The silence between them stretched out before Lianna replied in a rush;

"I know it was wrong to lie to him. I know I should not have done it but I thought to..."

"Ease my mind?" the voice from behind her caused her to whip round and come face to face with the very subject of their conversation – Boromir, standing halfway down the steps and staring at her coldly.

"Boromir, I..."

"No Lianna, do not speak to me. How can I trust the words which leave your lips if you feel it is your duty to tell lies in order to buy my loyalty?" With that he whipped around and stalked away, back up the stairs and towards the camp. Lianna turned desperately to Galadriel and asked,

"How much did he hear?" Galadriel sighed and replied,

"I fear too much."

"You knew he was there." Lianna accused the Lady.

"I did. He needed to know you lied to him – he needs to fear the future in order to take the right path, the path which will..."

"How much did he hear?" Lianna interrupted.

"He came within earshot at the very end of our conversation, when you spoke of Minas Tirith. I am convinced he heard no more." Lianna nodded before running up the steps and after the Captain.

"Boromir wait!" She saw him in the distance, striding away, and ran harder to catch him. Finally he stopped, when they were well past the camp, and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, out of breath from sprinting after him, "I had thought that my words would give you comfort..."

"Your words," he replied, grinding every syllable in his fury, "Are hollow and worthless. You would lie to me on so important a matter? Do you even know the truth of it? Will my city fall? Will I be there?" he was rounding on her now, his passion for Minas Tirith and Gondor fuelling the fire in his eyes, "Will I even live out this war?" Lianna frowned and felt tears threaten.

"I do not know – you know I cannot choose that which I see..."

"I have saved your life more than once Lianna. I have trusted you. I have helped you and I have..." he stopped, seemingly thinking better of saying that which he was going to and instead continued, "You have betrayed me. I could have become complacent over the future of Gondor because of your words! I may have allowed it to fall because I believed your "prophecy" to be true!"

His words made sense. She had not thought of the harm so simple a lie could so.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do not apologise. I wish to know what else you have lied to me about."

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, "I have not told you a single other falsehood..."

"Is that the truth? Or is it another lie? What of your words concerning the fate of Sam's pony, was that a lie? Or that the Gap of Rohan was dangerous? Or..." he paused, the madness in his face intensifying as it lit up with the entrance of an idea, "Gandalf? Did you lie about that? Did you know hours, days...even weeks beforehand?"

"How dare you?" she shouted, her own anger beginning to surface, "How dare you suggest I would let Gandalf die if I thought it could be prevented?"

"I do not know. I cannot know because you are not the person I thought you were."

"Nor are you, Boromir, the man I thought you were. The Boromir I knew would never hurl such accusations at me. He would never be so cruel and he would not stare at the Ring of power as though it were something to be coveted!"

Boromir took several steps towards her and she flinched and backed away. His hand was on his sword hilt and he looked more furious than she had ever seen him before. In that moment she thought that he would strike her down with a single blow. She had lost him. He had chosen the Ring.

"Your blindness concerning the Ring will be the death of Middle Earth, witch. We shall all fall and you shall lie us into sweet, false security until the very last. I only hope you are stopped, and soon, for then at least we shall all be safe from your deceit."

There was silence between them as she let the words sink in. There was no remorse in his eyes, none of the man she knew. None of the man she had grown to love more dearly than any other creature in the world.

"By stopped," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks and her voice hitching on unfounded sobs, "Do you mean killed? Do you wish me dead, Boromir?"

"No," he replied coldly, "I wish you never alive."

She could take no more. With that she turned and ran from the shell of who he had once been and headed blindly back towards the camp. She was almost there when she collided with a figure and looked through her distress to see it was Legolas, with Aragorn by his side, whom she had bumped into.

"Lianna?" he asked, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"We heard shouting," Aragorn added, "Is that Boromir racing away from us? Has he done this to you? What did he...?" She shook her head and blindly reached out, embracing Legolas without thought. He was stiff for a moment before he softened and she felt his arms go around her. She felt another hand, presumably that of Aragorn, stroke her hair lightly in slow, rhythmic sweeps.

"We have lost him," she sobbed quietly; "_I _have lost him to the Ring. It has taken him over and now there is nothing left to be done."

"Come, Lianna," murmured Aragorn, "Dry your eyes and return with us to the others. We shall find you something to eat and then you must calm down. You shall make yourself unwell and you are far too important to us all for that to happen."

"I have made such errors, Aragorn," she replied, drawing away from them both, "I have made such mistakes and I have been so blinded."

"We all do wrong, sometimes," Legolas countered, "Yet the good you do will, and does, counter the bad. Now come, as Aragorn says, for the Hobbits will flay Boromir if they suspect he has upset you."

She smiled weakly doing as she always did – pushing her emotions to the side and trying to forget the gulf which had opened up inside her. She had given Boromir the final push towards darkness and for that she would never forgive herself.

It was in that moment that Gandalf's words came back to her. The wizard's voice echoed in her head as it had done when they were running from the Balrog within the Mines...

"Watch over him, Lianna – he weakens every day."

She had thought he meant Frodo. Yet now it all became terribly, painfully clear. Gandalf had meant for her to watch over Boromir. Now not only had she failed the Captain of the White Tower, the man whom she would happily die for a thousand times over, but she had failed the fallen Gandalf as well. The knowledge was almost too much to bear.


	23. Division

Boromir had stayed away from camp all night and the next morning he only reappeared once they were almost finished with the preparations for leaving the Elven city. They had all been asked to assemble in a line at the riverbank to receive gifts from the Elves and he joined their company at the very last moment. She saw Aragorn and Legolas give the Captain filthy looks as he took his place amongst them but she noted that he did not even look in her direction. It was as though to him she no longer existed.

She had calmed that night with Legolas and Aragorn to reassure her. She had also remembered to tell them of the dream she had experienced featuring the great, unfamiliar Orcs with White Handprints upon their faces and bloodlust in their hearts. She had not slept and her two companions kept a vigil with her until dawn.

They were given Elven cloaks by their hosts, all the same shade of green and with a clasp in the shape of a leaf. They were beautiful and Lord Celeborn remarked on the fact that the Elves of Lothlorien had never before garbed those not of the Elven race in such clothing. Then Galadriel came and gave them all personal gifts.

She gave Legolas a bow which was beautiful silver and wood, Merry and Pippin daggers which she stated had already been used in battle by brave warriors and for Sam; Elven rope which was made of hithlain. When she approached Gimli and wondered aloud what he would ask of the Elves Gimli replied,

"Nothing; except to look upon the Lady of Galadhrim one last time; for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the Earth." Lianna smiled; so much for the Dwarf not falling under Galadriel's spell. He then gruffly began to mutter that there was something she could give him, but kept insisting it was impossible and soon fell into silence.

Galadriel told Aragorn there was no gift that she could give him which was greater than that he had. She reached out and gently touched the silver pendant at his neck which Lianna knew was from Arwen. They spoke further - though it was mostly in the Elven tongue, which she still had no grasp of, and that which was in the tongue she understood was of things she had no knowledge of.

To Frodo she gave a small vial which she said held the light of a star and kissed him upon his curly head. Lianna smiled at the sight – Frodo was one who inspired love in all. Galadriel passed Boromir without a glance and he did not react to her snub. Instead she stepped before Lianna and said, loud enough for all to hear,

"Lady Seer I shall be sad to see you leave us." Lianna smiled weakly at the attempt Galadriel was making to improve upon a terrible situation.

"I am afraid," Lianna admitted to the Elf, "I fear what is to come...and that which is."

"As are we all in such dark times," the Lady concurred, "Yet I think we shall see one another again, Lianna, if only in our dreams." She paused before presenting a necklace and explaining, "This, I hope, will give you comfort when your sleep is troubled and will help you see light where there is nothing but dark." Lianna thanked the Lady and placed the gift into the pocket of her tunic.

"I know you were trying to help," Lianna whispered, "I know that and I want you to understand that I hold no ill feeling towards you for what has happened." Lady Galadriel smiled and replied,

"I am thankful for it. " Lianna paused, feeling a strange feeling overcome her before murmuring,

"Lothlórien shall remain safe." She frowned for a moment, trying to understand the thoughts which were entering unbidden into her mind, "As long as you are careful then you and those you love shall be safe...my Lady." Lianna looked up, still a little confused, as she often was when she foresaw anything during her waking hours, and saw tears in Galadriel's eyes.

"You have given me the greatest gift of all, Lady Seer." Lianna bowed her head and made to follow the others to the boats. As she walked she looked over to see Haldir, the Elf who had led them into the city, watching them get into their small vessels. She paused and stared at the Elf for a moment before going over to him.

"Lianna, quickly, we are leaving soon!" she turned to see Aragorn watching her.

"One moment, please." She asked. He nodded and turned to the others, helping to finish loading the boats.

"Lady Seer," he murmured, bowing his head,

"Haldir." She hesitated, trying to order her thoughts in her mind before beginning cautiously, "There will come a day – not too far from this one, where you shall fight in a battle. It shall be one of great importance. I urge you, Marchwarden, take a care for your safety when that day comes. I see a shadow in your future I would wish you to avoid." She saw the Elf's confusion and she shrugged slightly.

"I apologise for the vagueness of my warning. I cannot force my Sight."

"Nay, thank you for it. It is rare such an opportunity is given. I shall be on my guard." She nodded before inclining her head to the Elf in a mark of respect and joining the others.

"What had you to discuss with the Marchwarden?" asked Legolas curiously.

"His fate," Lianna replied simply, "It is masked in shadow and I wished to warn him to have a care for his safety," she looked to Aragorn before continuing, "He will be a good ally." Aragorn nodded and looked back to the Marchwarden for a moment before climbing into one of the boats. She was to take her position in Aragorn's boat for he carried only himself and the two lightest Hobbits – Frodo and Sam.

Once they were all seated; Boromir with Merry and Pippin, Legolas with Gimli and she with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam, they set off down the River. As they went she heard Galadriel transmit a farewell to Frodo and smiled at the Hobbit who gave her a shaky smile back. She then heard Galadriel's voice within her own head.

_ Until we meet again, Lady Seer._

_

* * *

_

Throughout their journey down the River Lianna spoke with Aragorn and Sam often. However Frodo remained silent most of the time. She thought it more than likely that he was considering something Galadriel had told him during their stay with the Elves. However soon enough her mind turned from Frodo to more sinister thoughts.

"Aragorn?" Lianna frowned and looked around them, focusing on the river banks which, after a few yards of dirt and sand, were shrouded in trees.

"What is it?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"I think the Orcs I told you of are getting closer." He nodded and called out for the others to pick up speed. Aragorn's boat was in the middle of the formation with Boromir ahead and Legolas behind. After a while at the new, quicker, pace Lianna felt her worry ebb away a little.

"We have regained some ground." She confirmed, earning a smile from Aragorn and a relieved look from Sam. From Frodo there was nothing but the same melancholy expression he had been wearing since he had said goodbye to the Lady Galadriel.

* * *

At nightfall they stopped on the riverbanks in order to get some rest. She sat beside Legolas and Gimli at the fireside, the Hobbits surrounding them. Boromir was lurking further away, staring out at the River, following the moving of a log. She knew what he saw – it was Gollum, though she said nothing to him. The tension between them was still too great. However she noted Aragorn approaching the Captain and heard him say,

"Gollum; he has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river – but he is too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts?" asked Boromir, "It will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Her attention was diverted by Sam asking Frodo to take some food. Frodo was persistently declining – much to Sam's chagrin.

"I'm here to help you!" Sam reasoned, "I promised Gandalf that I would." Frodo looked sadly at Sam and replied,

"You can't help me Sam – not this time. Get some sleep." Sam looked a little dejected and Lianna moved closer to Frodo as Sam moved away.

"I know that a great choice is being made in that mind of yours, Frodo Baggins." She murmured so no one else could hear, "Yet it will do you no good to isolate yourself from Sam, and from all of us, whilst we are still with you." She smiled and stroked the Hobbit's cheek, "Whatever you chose I will respect, Frodo, but you must eat and sleep. You cannot reach Mordor on will alone." He nodded slowly to her and reached out to take some bread. Satisfied she looked back over to the Men in time to hear Boromir exclaim,

"Minas Tirith is the safer road! You know that! From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength..."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." replied Aragorn.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" Lianna stood as Boromir's tone became more desperate. She looked over to see that the Hobbits, apart from Frodo, were all curled up half asleep and that Gimli was also beginning to snore. Only Legolas was eyeing the confrontation between the two Men.

"Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir continued. "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty – but there is courage also; honour to be found in men! But you will not see that!" Aragorn made to move away but Boromir reached out and dragged him back.

"You are afraid!" Boromir accused. "All your life you have hidden in the shadows, scared of who you are and what you are." There was silence and Lianna moved forwards and whispered,

"Are you both quite finished? I am glad the Hobbits are mostly sleeping for if they were not they would be terrified by this division between you two." Aragorn looked back at her with understanding in his expression but Boromir's eyes were cold,

"What knowledge have you of this matter? You are a mere village girl whom I dragged from the mounds of dead..."

"ENOUGH!" Aragorn hissed, rounding on the man of Gondor. Lianna took a deep breath, keeping her cool and replied,

"I swear to you, Boromir, whilst there is breath in my body the Ring shall not see Minas Tirith." She looked to Aragorn before explaining, "If it goes there it shall never see the Fires of Mount Doom. That much I am sure of." Aragorn nodded but Boromir exploded,

"This is but more of your false prophecy!" He turned to Aragorn and insisted, "These are lies she spins so her own means may be met..."

"The only lie I ever told you was one which was intended to sooth your mind!" Lianna exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low as her anger began to surface.

"Now you further besmirch my honour by insinuating that my city would take the Ring for itself instead of..."

"Yes. That is precisely what I am saying, Boromir. If the Ring enters Minas Tirith it will remain there, a tool of evil, slowly consuming those within range of it. I need no Sight to foresee that."

"Lying whore," he spat back, eliciting Lianna to bite her lip so hard she swore she could taste blood, "Why I ever trusted you, you filthy, lying..." He said no more as Aragorn stepped between her and Boromir and snapped,

"I will never lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He then caught her wrist and pulled her over to the others. He sat her between him and Legolas, as it had been the night before; after Boromir and she had argued, and she watched Boromir eye her with a look of absolute hatred before stalking out of sight.

"It is not him," she whispered, "It is not him that does this but the Ring."

"The Ring only uses that which is already within a man," Legolas replied, "It is using his desperate need to save his city and his hopes of glory to turn him against us all." Legolas paused before finishing, "Though I had not thought it was strong enough to turn him from your side."

She looked at the Elf questioningly and saw him smile gently in the half light,

"He adores you. Or he did. I know not what you did to that man but before last night he would have thrown himself into the fires of Mount Doom, as well as the Ring, if you had asked it of him." Lianna bit her lip once again. A day ago the knowledge of Boromir's affection for her would have made her happier than she had ever dreamed she could be. Yet now it was bittersweet - for it was no longer true.

"He shall come round," Aragorn reassured her, "He shall be well again." She nodded. She looked over and saw Frodo had now joined his fellow Hobbits in slumber. She was glad he had not seen such a terrible scene between her and Boromir.

The pendant, the one Galadriel had drawn her attention to, hanging around Aragorn's neck suddenly caught her eye. She stared at it for a moment before her reverie was broken by Aragorn's voice,

"Do you feel anything when you see this?" he asked. There was hope in his voice and she wanted to help him, if she could, so asked,

"May I hold it? It may help me to feel something." He nodded and slowly removed it before gently placing it in her palm. Lianna closed her eyes and focused her mind on the pendant, not quite knowing what she was looking for within herself, merely focusing on the power of the necklace and that of the original owner, desperately trying to...

"She is well." Lianna whispered, not controlling the words leaving her mouth. "She is a little weaker than she was - but well, all the same. She misses you greatly yet..." Lianna paused and smiled, "She does not regret that which she has decided." Opening her eyes Lianna asked, "Did that make sense to you?" Aragorn's face was shining with happiness.

"Thank you Lianna." She felt all the sincerity in his words as he took the pendant back and replaced it around his neck. She herself was jubilant. It was the first time she had focused her power on anyone and successfully foreseen something. True it was merely feelings and not images she had captured but still...it was an advancement.

"You should both rest," Legolas announced, "I will take first watch."


	24. Breaking of the Fellowship

They were covering distance quickly and soon enough she saw Aragorn indicate for her to turn around and look at what lay ahead. The sight took her breath away. It was the Argonath, two Kings of old built in stone forevermore – thousands of times larger than their original counterparts. Lianna smiled when she looked back at Aragorn – he was awestruck.

"If we survive this," she told him, "If you take the role which has been appointed to you through your birth...you will be greater than all the Kings who passed and, I think, those to come." He looked at her for a moment before inclining his head.

"I'm sorry, I should not have...I know it is not the path you wish to take, Aragorn but..."

"You cannot control what your gift tells you – nor would I have you suppress it." She nodded, thankful for his understanding. They passed the Argonath and afterwards Aragorn fell into contemplative silence. Knowing Frodo would prefer his own company at the present Lianna made an effort to speak with Sam. He really was the sweetest of the Hobbits.

* * *

They stopped midway through the day near a great waterfall. As their boats hit sand Lianna hurriedly jumped out – her legs ached from the constant seated position they were all forced to maintain whilst travelling by the river. To her right she looked over to see Merry and Pippin scramble from their own boat and Boromir...

He looked very ill. His skin had taken a sallow tint, there was sweat on his brow and she could see his chest heaving with laboured breaths. Their estrangement and his harsh words forgotten she, unthinkingly, came to stand beside him and gently touched his back.

"Boromir, are you well?" she asked with concern. In a moment he flung an arm out, catching her unawares, pushing her away from him.

"Do not touch me!" he snapped. She had been so surprised by his sudden movement that she stumbled back a little further into the river and promptly lost her footing – tumbling over. She had no time to stop herself and so became completely submerged in the shallow water. Immediately she surfaced once again, gasping and spluttering for breath, only to see the entire Fellowship looking back at her in shock. She noted a few gazes flicker to Boromir who had turned to stare at her too. There was something in his eyes – not a bad thing, something like that which used to be there...concern?

Lianna did the only thing she could. Forcing the most convincing laugh she could muster she began giggling furiously and spluttering, "My clumsiness shall be the death of me! Will none of you fine warriors help me to my feet?" She held out a hand expectantly and saw Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and both Merry and Pippin make towards her. However someone else got there first.

Boromir's hand was warm as she remembered it to be. His skin was calloused from years of fighting and he pulled her up effortlessly with his, seemingly, never ending strength. As she came to stand he held onto her hand for a moment and their eyes met. In that small amount of time it was as if nothing had changed between them and with him standing so close she felt it would take little effort for her to close the space between them and...

He let go of her hand, turned and walked to the shore. He then threw his shield down and sat beside it, brooding as he was apt to do recently. Lianna closed her eyes for a second, holding on for a little longer to the moment, before smiling at the others and announcing,

"I am absolutely famished, Sam – will you do the honours?"

* * *

"We cross the lake at nightfall..." announced Aragorn. Lianna had felt the presence of evil building slowly as they had set up a temporary camp and Sam had prepared them something to eat. She looked to Legolas and, joining him, saw his eyes held the same worry she knew hers did.

"...hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Do you feel that?" she whispered to Legolas, watching his expression as he turned to look at her. The simple nod was all she needed to know. They could not wait for nightfall.

Gimli interjected Aragorn's instruction with, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil; an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks – and after that it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see..."

Lianna turned from the edge of the woods where she and Legolas stood and looked over to Gimli. At his side sat Pippin - who was looking more and more concerned with every word the Dwarf spoke.

"Gimli can you not see you are scaring the Hobbits half to death?" Gimli looked to Pippin and huffed – nevertheless she still saw him ruffle the Hobbit's hair in what she knew was a gesture of reassurance. She was about to say more when Legolas approached her and gestured for her to join him. She did so and they both gathered around Aragorn.

"We should leave now," Legolas hissed – yet before the Elf could say any more,

"No." was Aragorn's reply. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind..."

"And Legolas is not alone in that," Lianna interjected, "I too have been feeling a growing darkness. Something is about to happen Aragorn and I do not think..."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry had just returned from gathering wood and was looking around for his friend with a confused expression upon his face. Lianna instantly whipped around and scanned the area for the missing Hobbit. She could not see him.

"Boromir..." she turned to Aragorn who was eyeing the empty spot where, moments ago, the Captain had sat. This was her worst fear confirmed. She was more than sure that Boromir was going to act upon the growing pressure the Ring had placed upon him.

"I have to find him." She muttered, "Before he finds Frodo."

"I'll go with you," said Aragorn.

"No!" she exclaimed. He looked at her; surprised by the vehemence in her voice, "If I go I think it much less likely he will run me through - if it is too late and he..." she stopped. She could not finish her sentence. The idea of him completely ruled by the Ring was too terrible.

"If he has the Ring he will not be himself. He has not been himself for..." began Legolas.

"He was himself then, when he helped me from the river...I saw him again." She could feel tears mounting and hurriedly added, "There is no time for this; I must go. If it seems I am taking too long then..." she took a deep breath, steeling herself, "If it seems I am taking too long then he has the Ring and has either injured or killed me. Then you know what you must do to retrieve it from him."

She ran towards the woods before pausing by the spot where she had last seen Boromir. She reached down and picked up his mighty shield, slinging it across her back – she had a feeling she would need it.

"Lianna!" Aragorn was following her.

"Do as I say!" she screamed. She looked to Sam, Merry and Pippin, who all looked terrified. She calmed her tone before adding, "Guard the Hobbits, keep them safe – I shall find your precious Ring."

* * *

"It should have been mine – it can still be mine!"

She had run until she was out of range of sight the others and then, stopping, closed her eyes. She had then focused on Boromir. She'd concentrated on his eyes, his hair, his face, his smile...anything and everything she loved about him. She was not sure whether her Sight was truly guiding her at first - or whether her wish for it to do so was making her feel that it was. However at the sound of his voice she knew she had succeeded. She came into the clearing in time to see him launch himself at Frodo; who was trying to outrun the larger Man.

Lianna quickly shed the shield upon her back and raced for the struggling pair.

"Give it to me!" Boromir kept shouting, "Give it to me!"

"No!" cried Frodo. She sped up and, without thinking, flung herself upon Boromir.

"Get off him!" she gasped as he struggled to throw her off. He succeeded quickly, throwing her back and causing her to fall, striking the forest floor hard. However she pushed her pain aside and tried again, dragging at his back, his arms, his neck...anything to get him off Frodo.

The blow came without warning. She wasn't even sure he meant to do it. His fist connected with her cheek and she felt pain explode on the right hand side of her face. Lianna yelped, momentarily clutching the injured spot, before once again trying to pull him off the terrified Hobbit.

"USE THE RING FRODO!" she screamed. He must have listened to her for an instant later Frodo Baggins vanished. She saw Boromir freeze, his crazed mind not understanding what was going on, and she used the moment to wrap an arm around his neck and drag him backwards, just enough, for the trapped Hobbit to escape. She heard his footsteps in the leaves as he took a few steps from them before stopping.

"Don't stop!" she shouted, "Keep..." her words were cut off as Boromir rounded on her. He knocked her to the ground in an instant and his hands went round her neck, pinning her down with his full weight. Her breathing hitched as she felt him begin to squeeze the life from her, yelling out to Frodo,

"I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us!" Lianna's vision was darkening at the edges. Her hands clawed at his arms futilely. She saw Boromir look back down at her, there was such madness in his eyes and his face was twisted beyond recognition. Yet it was still him. He was still there, somewhere, within all the darkness. Her strength failing fast she lifted a hand and gently touched his cheekbone. Their eyes met as the darkness crept in and she saw his expression change, from madness and hatred to anger and horror. She was glad his face was the last thing she would ever see – despite all that had happened...

His grip on her neck was suddenly gone. She grasped, convulsively sitting up to collide with his chest, as she breathed in as much air as her lungs could take. She breathed in and out, as deeply as she could, again and again, before slumping back to the ground.

He was still straddling her, pinning her legs down, staring at her in disbelief; his eyes wandering from the mark she knew was on her cheek across to her neck and finally to her eyes.

"What have I done?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"It was not you," she whispered, her throat unable to handle speech any louder than that.

"I almost killed you." He stated. She sat up and reached out once again; placing her hands on either side of his face.

"You did not kill me – you came back. You came back to me." He leaned in and she closed her eyes as their foreheads met. She felt their breath mingle and she could feel tears in her eyes.

"I have missed you." She breathed, "More than you can ever know."

She felt him withdraw a little and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her the way he used to – with tenderness in his gaze.

"A part of me questioned everything I did. The things I said to you when..." he paused, obviously unable to speak of the time, so recently, when the Ring dominated his mind, "I knew I did not mean them. I knew everything I did against you was also against myself but..."

She hushed him and leaned forward.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Frodo has..." she paused. Something was wrong. The dark presence which had filled her mind since their leaving the Elves was now greater than ever – too great, too strong.

"They're here." She whispered, "Help me up, they're here." He frowned before jumping to his feet and carefully helping her to her own.

"The Orcs, the ones that tracked us, they've come; they've found us at last. The others will need our help." He nodded and turned in the direction where she knew their camp lay. However the sound of the clash of steel drew their eyes upwards. Instantly Boromir was running up the hill, towards the sounds of battle, his sword drawn.

She made to follow him, massaging her throat in order to ease the aching before turning. She had forgotten something. Looking back she noted the shield lying on the floor, discarded when she had run to save Frodo. She picked it up and slung it across her back – she would need it.

* * *

When she reached the top of the hill she saw Boromir engaged in battle with more Orcs than she could believe one man could fight. Merry and Pippin, their little swords moving quicker than her eyes could track, were joining in the fight. The others were nowhere to be seen. She had no weapon and therefore no way to help but she began to make her way down to them, hoping at the very least to return to Boromir his shield...

Lianna froze. Something in the corner of her vision caught her eye. A large Orc, who was the most fearsome she had ever seen, was standing at the crest of a small hill not too far from where she stood. She saw it raise its bow, nock an arrow and take aim. The sound of the Horn of Gondor in her ears seemed prophetic. She knew precisely where the monstrous Orc was aiming and she had little time to change the path of fate which was playing out before her.

Running as fast as she could she barrelled towards where Boromir was fighting. Her eyes focused on nothing else. In a moment the Orc would have a clear sighting and then Boromir's life would be ended. She knew it. She could feel it. She could practically see it.

He looked up at her at the last moment, surprise in his eyes as she screamed,

"GET DOWN!" however he didn't hesitate, instantly hitting the ground as she had instructed. However she had not thought through her plan at all. She turned to where the Orc stood in time for it to release his arrow and barely saw it fly towards her...

She was knocked to the ground. Looking over as she fell she saw Boromir had grabbed her legs and pulled them from under her – saving her life in the process. The Captain then looked up and quickly rose to meet an Orc who was heading towards them. Lianna looked up to the Orc upon the hill who had nearly killed them both and felt her blood boil. It nocked another arrow and in an instant she saw it was aimed towards Boromir once again. She span around just as she knew the arrow was being released and shoved the Captain aside, taking both a strike from the sword of an Orc and the arrow at the same time using the shield on her back to catch them both. The jolt was painful but she tried to ignore it and backed off to allow Boromir to continue fighting.

"Get back!" he called to her, causing her to shuffle further from the action. She was the other side of him from the Hobbits and she watched as the little beings threw rocks at the Orcs, trying to help Boromir as best they could.

She then turned her gaze and looked up at the Orc on the hill. He would die, she decided. He would die at her hands and...

She felt something happen. Something different to all the feelings and forms of intuition she had ever had before. Her strength left her in an instant and she looked down to see her hands glowing. A light silvery light was surrounded them. Why were her hands glowing? Was she going mad? Boromir fought on to her right – oblivious to what was happening – and the Hobbits were focusing on their aim. She looked up to the Orc to see him roar in anger before...exploding.

Exploding? Lianna's mind was racing. Though her body had been weakened by whatever had happened her mind was, even in the midst of battle, reviewing every possibility. She looked up to see more Orcs approach her – no doubt drawn by the Horn's call for aid, and pulled the shield from the ground, pulling it up just in time to stop a blow from striking her.

She rose shakily, knowing she could not fight. Whatever she had done to the Orc on the hill – and she was convinced she had done it – had drained her of all but a little of her strength. A scream behind her caused her to throw a glance back. The Orcs had come for something, she had been aware of that, but now she knew what they wanted.

The Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin were slung over the shoulders of two Orcs and they were been carried away from her and Boromir. She looked to the Captain to see him surrounded by foes and therefore unable to come to the Hobbits aid.

"The Hobbits!" she shouted, he looked back in horror and began hacking away at his opponents furiously - but she knew it was no use. It was up to her. She turned and ran after the Orcs carrying the Hobbits. She ran and ran and ran but they were so much faster and she was so very weak. She stumbled and fell to the ground, finding it impossible to rise to her feet again. Looking up, rising to her knees with her hands supporting her; she saw the frightened faces of Merry and Pippin, calling for her help.

"I'LL COME FOR YOU!" she roared with all she had left, "WE'LL GET YOU BACK!" she then fell forwards, onto her front, and her vision darkened. This time there was no reprieve. Unconsciousness took her and she saw no more.

* * *

**I COULDN'T DO IT! I just couldn't kill him. Sorry if you were hoping I would. If you weren't...you're welcome! - Lady F**


	25. Let Us Begin

_ She was afraid. There were grunts and howls of cruel, cackling laughter all around her. She looked to her right and saw Pippin, curled in a ball, with a terrified expression upon his face. She reached out and pulled him to her, murmuring comforting things in his ear about the others finding them, about seeing Lianna and Aragorn and Gimli...about seeing everyone again. They would be safe, she reassured her friend, it was all but certain. _

_ Suddenly one of the Orcs grabbed Pippin, pulling him from her grasp. She struggled to protect her friend but the Orc was taller and stronger than she. He held Pippin, by the scruff of his neck, up high and called to his kin, _

_ "Shall we feast upon Hobbit flesh, my brothers?" No. He would not touch Pippin. _

_ "No!" she cried, "Pippin!" her friend looked at her with pure fear in his eyes. "PIPPIN!"_

_

* * *

_

"PIPPIN!" Lianna sat up quickly, screaming the Hobbit's name, her heart beating faster than she thought possible and her hand clutching at the cloak upon which she lay. Shushing alerted to her to the fact that she was not alone. Boromir was beside her and in front sat a worried looking Gimli. Legolas and Aragorn were talking a few steps away but stopped their discourse to look to her.

"I saw them..." she breathed, "Or at least Pippin - I think I _was_ Merry in this vision. The Orcs...the Orcs have them and they were going to...they were..." she trailed of as a sob escaped her. Boromir moved closer to her side and quietly said,

"We will get them back, Lianna, we will not abandon them."

"We shouldn't HAVE to get them back! I should have protected them! I should have done something but I used my power and I was too weak..."

"You used your power?" asked Aragorn, coming closer, "How so? Did the loss of energy cause you to faint for you do not usually...?"

"There was nothing usual about it this time," she whispered, "I...my...my hands started glowing and I...I made an Orc explode." She looked up into the silence to see all her companions exchanging incredulous looks.

"I swear it is true!" she exclaimed, "I was so angry – it nearly killed Boromir and I twice! It was...he was supposed to...die. Boromir, that is. I saw it, in my head, I saw him die...I keep..." she trailed off, breathing deeply to calm herself before continuing, "I didn't see it as a vision as such, I just knew that if Boromir was hit by an arrow from that Orc he would die. So I stopped the arrow hitting him – twice – and the Orc kept trying to fire and I was so angry...and then I felt weak and my hands started glowing. I couldn't understand what was happening but something made me look up at the Orc who had shot at us and I saw it...explode."

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Legolas.

"If it had happened before do you not think I may have mentioned it?" she snapped. Immediately she regretted her harsh words. "I'm sorry – I just...I don't know what's happening to me. I'm frightened of what I did – of what I can do. What is more now, because of this, because of me, Pippin and Merry are..."

"Lianna you are distressed; you must rest and..."

"REST!" she yelled, "HOW CAN I REST? Pippin and Merry are out there someone with Orcs threatening to grind their bones and feast on their flesh and I am sitting here complaining...I just..." she could feel tears seeping down her cheeks and finished quietly, "They're so small. So very small."

"We will find them," Boromir announced, rising, "We will find them and we will get them back. I swear it." The others nodded their approval and she saw Boromir's hand, outstretched, offering to help her up. She took the familiar hand in her own and was drawn to her feet. However once upright she instantly leaned against him. Her legs had little strength.

"You cannot catch the Orcs with me unable to so much as take a step," she stated, "You should go on ahead. I'll take a boat and I'll go back to Lady Galadriel, I'll..."

"No." Boromir's voice brooked no reproach, "This Fellowship has been divided enough by my hand – I shall not see you, after being so weakened in an effort to save my life, left behind. If needs be I shall carry you to Isengard; where I am sure the Orcs are taking the Hobbits." Aragorn nodded and added,

"I believe you are right – the wizard Saruman wants the Ring to present to his master. The Orcs must think they have the right Hobbits." He paused and gave her a reassuring look, "It's a good sign – they're safe until they reach Isengard." Lianna nodded, a little comforted by his words, before turning to Boromir and murmuring,

"You cannot carry me all the way Boromir." He arched a brow and replied,

"I would carry you the length of the Earth so that you could stay with us."

She, as well as everyone else present, knew very well that 'us' meant 'me'. There was silence, the others all looking to the ground to avoid being included in the moment between her and the Captain. He himself had a faint flush on his cheeks; although he continued to look at her without regret. She knew he meant every word he had said. She nodded, taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers before announcing,

"I go with you then. We must start immediately. The Orcs need to be tracked..." she looked to Aragorn, who in turn looked to Legolas.

"I think my Elven friend and I can manage to track a few dozen filthy Orcs through open ground." Legolas nodded to confirm he was on board.

"Then come; let us hunt some Orc." growled Gimli. Lianna nodded. She could not protect Boromir from the Ring until it was almost too late and her complacency had meant Frodo was having to face Mordor alone. However she would not let Pippin and Merry meet a terrible fate at the hands of Saruman and his monsters.

"Wait...where is Sam?" She looked around, standing a little straighter as her legs became once again used to supporting her own weight.

"He went with Frodo." Aragorn told her. She smiled.

"I am glad. He will be a good companion." They all nodded. If there was one person whom Frodo could count on during the most dangerous mission ahead it was Sam.

"We are all with you, Frodo." She breathed, so quietly the others could not hear, hoping against hope that the little Hobbit – no doubt many leagues away – would hear her words and take comfort from them.


	26. The Son of Rohan

They had been tracking the Orcs for two days. The pace was gruelling and, even with her usual state of strength returning, Lianna found it difficult to keep up. She perceived that Gimli was struggling too – Dwarves were not made for two days of running at unbearably fast speeds. Unfortunately for the Dwarf he had no Boromir to pick him up and carry him when the pace became too much. They barely stopped at all and more than once Lianna had stumbled in a state of exhaustion with the others continuing onwards – once even until they were out of sight – before realising she was still behind.

Whilst in Boromir's arms she tended to sleep as much as she could. At first she had felt terrible for making the Captain and, occasionally, Aragorn carry her but they had insisted they could manage and proved it with every step they took. Her dreams had become troubled again yet she saw no more of Merry and Pippin. Instead her slumber was plagued with the sight of Gandalf falling from the bridge of Khazad-Dum. However unlike the reality, where Boromir had carried her from the Mines, in this version she followed him down into the dark. She saw him battle the demon; she saw...so many things she did not understand. She had not mentioned her dreams to the others. They had enough to contend with without her vague meanderings on a dead man.

Aragorn was laying on the ground, his head pressed to the rock, and they were all watching as he tracked. She was sitting upon the rocks attempting to hone in her mind to those of the Hobbits.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn announced.

"They will have smelt us on the air if we are close," Boromir added.

"Oh they can smell us," Lianna murmured, allowing her mind to reach out further, "We are close now – very close." Her eyes opened and she looked to the others with a grim smile, "I feel them."

"Hurry!" yelled Aragorn, jumping up and running onwards. Lianna stood with the help of Legolas, who was nearby, and threw a look to Gimli before breaking into a run and following the Ranger. She heard Gimli puffing behind and watched Legolas dart in front. Boromir, as usual, kept to her side.

"Are you...?" he began to ask. However she waved a hand to show that she could not talk and turned, still moving, to see Gimli had already fallen back.

"Come Gimli!" she shouted, a little breathless, "Will you let a woman outrun you?" She smiled when she saw him speed up and gain some ground. She then turned to Boromir and said,

"Go on ahead with Aragorn and Legolas. I shall keep our Dwarf company." He hesitated before nodding and, picking up speed, racing to join the others. Lianna kept her slow running pace – the only one she could maintain without falling completely behind and yet at the same time not dying from exhaustion, whilst Gimli plodded behind.

* * *

After around half an hour or so she skidded to a halt. The others had already stopped and Aragorn and Legolas were examining the ground. Boromir came to meet her.

"Aragorn thinks they have been here recently, can you...?" She nodded and closed her eyes. Focusing on the Hobbits she was surprised to feel a small, powerful surge of energy coming from nearby. Opening her eyes and about to tell the others what she felt she stopped when she saw Aragorn had something in his hand. It was a leaf, like those on all their cloaks, a small clasp which had to belong to one of the Hobbits.

She went and knelt beside Aragorn, taking the leaf in her own hand. She felt her throat constrict. They were so close. They had been so close – in the very spot in which she now stood.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn murmured.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas added.

"They are." She whispered. "The Orcs would not kill them for..."

"Lianna," Boromir was behind her, looking down at her bent head, "Orcs may serve Isengard in some respects but...they are bloodthirsty creatures. I think that if they have Merry and Pippin much longer they will not be able to restrain themselves and will..."

"NO!" Lianna exclaimed, standing with the leaf still clutched in her had, "No. They are alive. I would know if they were not. We will get them back and all..."

"Lianna your hand; let go of the clasp." She looked down to see blood trickling through her fingers and opened her hand to see the catch had caught her skin.

"They are less than a day ahead of us; we have a good chance, Lianna." reassured Aragorn.

Boromir reached out to her. "Let me see your palm." He took the injured hand and examined it. "We shall bind it and then..."

"We must move on. Merry and Pippin need us." She interrupted, turning from them and breaking into a run. She knew there was hesitation behind her but a moment later she heard the others follow. Soon Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas had again pulled ahead.

"Wait for me!" she heard from behind. She turned to see Gimli, barely still within sight, trailing far back from them. She waved her arm. No one would be left behind.

* * *

They crested a hill not long afterwards and all stopped to admire the land before them.

"Rohan," Aragorn breathed, "Home of the Horse Lords." Lianna came to a stop beside them with Gimli not a moment afterwards. She had been running with the Dwarf since they had found the leaf. They did not talk and the Dwarf's constant stumbling and huffing was amusing but Lianna never laughed. It was, after all, not Gimli's fault that he was not a natural runner. As a matter of fact nor was she.

"There is something dark here." She murmured, "Something I have not felt before."

"Then we shall not linger." answered Aragorn before pushing onwards.

Lianna made to follow but she found herself unable to move. Whatever darkness she felt was pressing in upon her, stopping her from breathing, from...

"Lianna?" Gimli was besides her, looking up at her with worry,

"I'm fine," she gasped; knowing full well she was not, "I'm just..." she sank to her knees, unable to keep upright, as a vision pressed in upon her.

"Lianna!" Boromir was before her in an instant. "What is it?" There was a pause before he added, "What do you see?"

The images and words came in flashes. One moment she could see her companions before her and the next fire and darkness, Orcs, a wizard in white...

"The Old world will burn in the fires of industry," she whispered; not knowing what she was saying but unable to stop herself, "The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear...and the iron fist of the Orc..." Lianna blinked and gasped again and again, unable to catch her breath.

"Lianna be calm!" Aragorn begged her. She continued gasping until she felt a hand on her face, turning her gaze to that of another with the familiar grey eyes she saw focusing her mind.

"Be calm," Boromir murmured, "Nothing can hurt you here." She nodded, breathing slower, before saying,

"There are thousands of them...Saruman has an army of Orcs so great...we cannot defeat them. No one can. Too many...too strong..." She stopped and held out an arm to Boromir who knew her intention and helped her to her feet.

"I will not let them take Merry and Pippin there."

* * *

"Keep breathing, that's the key, breathe!"

"You don't need to tell me Gimli!" she gasped, running at his side. She could feel them now, they were close, the Orcs who took Merry and Pippin. However so many other things were clouding her mind. The shadow over Rohan was getting larger and larger the further into the country they came and something more lay before them – something different...something white...

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" exclaimed Legolas, his voice carrying back to her. Whatever control Saruman had over them was very great. However night was coming and she knew that they had one thing the Orcs did not – love of their companions to drive them onwards.

* * *

_"Why can't we have some meat?" The Orc looked to the Hobbits, laying on the ground, so succulent, so... What about them? They're fresh..."_

_ "They are NOT for eating," was the admonition from the leader of the group. _

_ "What about their legs? They don't need those." reasoned another Orc._

_ "The prisoners go to Saruman – alive and unspoiled."_

_ "Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?"_

_ "They have something – an Elvish weapon – the master wants it for the war."_

_ Pippin looked to Merry worriedly and murmured, "They think we have the Ring..."_

_ "Shh!" hissed Merry. "As soon as they know we don't we're dead."_

_ "Just a mouthful..." there was suddenly an Orc behind them, looking down upon them, with a hungry look in his eyes..._

Lianna jolted awake. She was in Boromir's arms; he was carrying her as he had insisted she needed sleep. As soon as she awoke he stopped and set her upon her feet.

"Did you have another dream?" he asked. She nodded and he called back Aragorn and Legolas; who had carried on ahead. When they had returned and Gimli caught up from behind Lianna looked to them all and said, in a flat voice,

"The Orcs are getting hungry and Pippin and Merry are beginning to look very appetising."

* * *

They kept running throughout the night but at sunrise Legolas stopped and looked to the sun with a worried expression.

"A red sun rises," he murmured, "Blood has been spilled this night." They were about to continue onwards when the squeal of a horse alerted them all to something approaching.

"Lianna? Can you...?" began Aragorn. However she immediately shook her head.

"I see little in this land other than darkness and pain. If I were not so attached to Merry and Pippin I would not be able to feel them. Anything else is faint. My Sight is of no use to you in this matter." He nodded before beckoning for them all to follow him. They retreated behind a small mound of rock, waiting for whatever was coming to pass.

However what passed them by was neither the group of Orc nor any other portent of evil – instead a group of riders seated on beautiful mounts and in full armour passed them by.

"Riders of Rohan." Boromir whispered to them. Aragorn nodded before coming out from behind the rock, followed by Boromir, and calling out after the men on horses,

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Lianna, Gimli and Legolas followed the Men only for the Riders to round in their direction and circle them, closing the members of the Fellowship in, spears all pointed at them to foil any chance of escape.

"What business do three humans, an Elf and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Lianna looked at the man who spoke and replied, before Aragorn could speak,

"Be at peace, Éomer, son of Éomund, beloved nephew of King Théoden of Rohan – we mean you no harm." There was a pause where all the men exchanged glances and Éomer looked to her companions.

"How do you know me woman?" he spat.

"She has the Sight," replied Aragorn, "So you would do well to treat her with respect."

"Why is that?" replied the man of Rohan.

"Because if you do..." began Lianna, frowning a little as she spoke, "I may be persuaded to give you news of...your sister? Her name is Éowyn, is it not? She has long, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin...yet despite her fair appearance she has fire in her. Yet for all her fire the eyes which watch her within the seat of your Uncle will not be stayed...is that your sister I see?" Éomer baulked a moment before replying quickly,

"You are right, that is her. You can tell me of my sister? How is she? Is she treated well? Is...?"

"Please, one question at a time!" Lianna paused, concentrating on the faint image of the woman she saw, before continuing, "She is well, son of Rohan, she is a woman who can take care of herself is she not – a true Shieldmaiden of Rohan?" Éomer smiled slightly before replying,

"She has a lot of our mother in her..." he paused and looked to the others, "My thanks to you Seer but I would still know why you and your companions are here."

"My name is Aragorn; son of Arathorn, this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Boromir; Captain of the White Tower and son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, Gimli; son of Glóin and Lianna of Lossarnach, Lady Seer. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden; your King."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe – not even his own kin."

"A shadow has fallen over the mind of your King," Lianna added, "Who has...?"

"Saruman," Éomer replied, knowing what her question would be, "He had poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over these lands. My company are loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." He paused before continuing, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Boromir interjected. Éomer looked over the man before his eyes alit upon something at Boromir's belt.

"You, at least, are who you say you are. You have the Horn of Gondor; it is more than proof that you are the Steward's son." Boromir laid a hand protectively on the Horn and nodded.

"We track a party of Uruk-Hai across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Boromir directed his words at the leader of the group although looked to all the Riders as he spoke.

"The Uruks are destroyed – we slaughtered them during the night..." replied Éomer.

"There were two Hobbits," interjected Gimli, "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Lianna added, her breath beginning to come quickly, "Only children to your eyes. You must have..." Éomer shook his head.

"We left none alive." He said simply. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He indicated to a still smoking pyre in the distance. Lianna gasped.

"No," she whispered, "They are not dead. They are not." She couldn't breathe and felt Boromir place a hand upon her back.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed, causing Boromir to instantly back off, "They're not dead, THEY'RE NOT..." she stopped suddenly, as she felt a terribly familiar feeling beginning to emerge. Looking down at her hands she saw them begin to glow soft silver. It was happening again.

"Get away," she whispered, raising her hands to show her companions, "Get them back."

"GET BACK!" she heard Boromir bellow.

The others followed his suit, and she dimly heard Éomer ask what they were backing away from, but her mind was now totally fixed upon the power building inside her. She tried to push it back, hold it within, but it was no good. Her legs went from under her and she fell to her knees. The grass before her eyes gave her the ideal solution. With a scream as the pressure of magic became too much, she slammed her palms on the ground.

Instantly the grass around her hands began to turn black and decay. There were shouts from the horsemen and she heard her friends tell them to get further back. The blackness was spreading; she could feel the death that was emanating from her. The men drove their horses back and those on foot began racing back from her. It was over in seconds but to her it felt like millennia as she watched herself kill that which lay before her. Finally she felt the last of the vengeful energy within her abated. Slowly standing she surveyed the damage.

Most of the grass on the hill was now dead as well as any other plants which were in range. The others were at the base of the hill, staring at her with a mixture of fear and wonder. She began descending only to see everyone – the Riders and Fellowship members alike, back away from her. She stopped dead, still several paces from them, and murmured,

"Are you afraid of me?" she saw her friends move to speak but she shook her head and continued, "It's alright. I'm afraid of me too." She continued down the hill, saying, "It was not so bad this time – perhaps because it took less energy, and it is gone now. I cannot harm any of you." She stopped a little way before them before finishing, "Merry and Pippin are not dead. They must have escaped. We will find them." She turned to Éomer and his riders before adding, "Once we have found our Hobbits we shall come to your King and I shall find a way to release him. I swear it." Éomer's eyes went wide and he murmured,

"You can do that?" she laughed a grim, humourless laugh,

"Do you see the hillside? Do you think I lack the strength? I give you my word, son of Rohan; I shall do everything I can give your King his mind once again. I cannot guarantee I will succeed but I will try." Éomer nodded and bowed to her.

"May I ask what it was you did?" he asked, gesturing to the hill. Lianna tilted her head to the side and replied,

"I would tell you but I know not myself. My gift is sometimes more than I can carry and I believe at those times it...spills out." Éomer nodded, seemingly satisfied with her response. She noted his men were still keeping their distance and looking at her fearfully.

"I shall keep you to your promise," he said, before gesturing to two horses and giving the reigns to Aragorn, "Take these – may they grant you better fortune than their former masters." He looked to her and added, "We ride north...until we meet again, Lady Seer." He returned to his mount and climbed atop it before gesturing for his riders to follow him. Those who remained behind watched until the steeds and their owners were out of sight. Soon the members of the Fellowship were left alone in silence.

"Shall we go onwards then?" They looked at her and she took a deep, steadying breath. "They are not dead – I tell you they are not. We shall find them."

"Is this your Sight speaking or your hope?" asked Legolas gently.

"Both." She replied, "Even if I am wrong I want proof of their..." she could not say the word however all knew what she meant. They nodded and Aragorn announced,

"Come then. For better or worse we will find them. We owe them that." Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas started off once again but just as she was about to follow Boromir's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"I will never be afraid of you." He whispered, "When I was a monster under control of the Ring you never shied from me. Not once. So I swear that, no matter what, I shall never fear you." She smiled weakly at him before replying quietly,

"I know."

_. _


	27. Something White

Legolas was on a horse along with her and Gimli. It was difficult going with three on one horse but, in her mind, slightly better than the alternative of being crushed between the men of Gondor. Boromir was sharing with Aragorn and now they were approaching the burning pyre where the bodies of the Orcs who had, so recently, tried to kill them now lay. Lianna slid from the saddle almost as soon as her steed had come to a halt and staggered over to the corpses, ignoring the smell of burning Orc flesh. There were heads on spikes and she momentarily wondered how much the Riders of Rohan had enjoyed dispatching their foes.

Gimli came beside her and, gently indicating for her to back off, began shifting the corpses with his axe. She knew what he was doing – looking for any bodies which were smaller than those of Orcs. She stepped back to join the others and clenched her jaw. Boromir came to stand beside her and she wordlessly rested her head upon his shoulder.

The Dwarf worked ceaselessly, sifting through the Orc remains, until finally stopping and picking something up from the pile.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said, showing them the piece. Legolas made forward to take it but Lianna whispered,

"May I?" Aragorn had stomped away, kicking a helmet which lay on the ground nearby and shouting in frustration. Legolas muttered something in Elvish and Boromir's hand went round her waist, supporting her, ignoring his own grief in order to shelter her from her own. However she was not grief stricken. Not yet. As the belt entered her hand she closed her eyes and focused. Then she began to walk.

"They were here," she murmured, "There were horses...and the Orcs and the men on horses fought." She paused and turned, "The Hobbits crawled away, kept going, helping one another, but there were too many obstacles. They kept..." she paused and frowned, "They were frightened but there was something else – something other than Orcs and Men to be afraid of...something they must do..." She opened her eyes and growled in frustration.

"Then I lose them," she admitted, "Something...blocks my sight. They came to a point and then...it's as if..."

"They died." said Gimli in a gruff voice, "We failed them." Lianna let out a breath, beginning herself to belief the Dwarf's terrible words, and looked over to Aragorn who was kneeling on the floor. She went to crouch beside him.

"You did what you could," she whispered, "The fault is not yours..."

"Nor yours." The Ranger replied. He looked as if he were about to say something else when suddenly his eyes focused upon the ground at her feet.

"A Hobbit lay here." He muttered, feeling the ground. She watched as his knowledge from years of tracking came into play. "They crawled away..." she put a hand next to his on the ground and felt that which she thought she would never feel again – Merry and Pippin. It was faint, she could see nothing specific, but they were there, their imprint was there – and it was alive.

"Their hands were bound," he added, she followed him as he followed the tracks on the ground. He suddenly picked something up from the longer grass – a rope.

"Their bonds were cut," he said, standing and continuing to follow the trail - she also stood and, along with the others, followed Aragorn as he headed towards...

"Fanghorn Forest," whispered Legolas. Lianna began to back away from the trees. Something was in the forest; she could feel it, something far greater than the shadow over Rohan, something which clouded her senses, something familiar...something white.

"What madness drove them in their?" asked Gimli.

"Fear for their lives," replied Boromir, "No doubt they did not think. They just ran."

"As they should have." added Aragorn.

"I cannot see them," she announced. The others turned to look at her and she explained, "They are alive – I can tell you that. Yet...there is something in the Forest which blocks my Sight. I see what lies behind us in Rohan but...nothing which is within that Forest is visible to me."

"Then we must use the Sight of our eyes instead of that of your mind." Aragorn said. She nodded and saw the others were all in agreement. They would enter Fanghorn and they would find their Hobbits. She only hoped the Hobbits were the only things they found.

* * *

"Orc blood." Spat Gimli, examining a substance upon the leaves of a nearby tree. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had all steamed ahead, yet she lingered behind – further behind even than Gimli. Since she had entered the Forest she had heard the whispering of the trees. She felt mad for acknowledging it – even in her mind – but the trees were speaking to her and she was beginning to listen. More worrying was the great white light she felt ahead of them. At first she had feared it was the power of Saruman but no...she had felt Saruman's light before, in her dreams, and it was tainted. Something once good which was now gone bad. Yet the light ahead was pure. White, bright and...

"Lianna do not fall too far behind!" Boromir called back. She looked up and saw he had stopped to wait for her.

"There is much to hear in this Forest," she replied, "It is difficult to keep pace when trying to block it all out." He nodded and was about to say something when Gimli grumbled,

"The air is so close in here."

"This Forest is old," added Legolas, "Very old...full of memory...and anger."

"Fortunately the anger is not for us." she interjected as she and Boromir drew level with the others, "Something has begun to eat away at them and they are most displeased."

"Them?" asked Boromir, looking at her questioningly.

"The trees of course," she replied, "They have been whispering to me since we entered...and I know Legolas hears them too – if only a little." The look on the Elf's face told her she was right.

A low groan echoed around them and the men all instantly went on guard. She noted they looked afraid and wondered whether she should feel afraid too. Yet she did not. There was something coming – something new and yet old...it gave her comfort.

"The trees are speaking to one another." Legolas told them. She nodded – the Elf was right. They were distressed about something, someone had...

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" hissed Aragorn. Lianna bit her lip at the Dwarf's expression when he realised that he had drawn his axe amongst a forest full of angry trees.

"They have feelings my friend," cautioned Legolas,

"Ones which are easily hurt in such times as these – they are under attack and watchful of all intruders." Lianna added.

"The Elves began it," explained Legolas, "Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak..."

"Talking trees." Grumbled Gimli, "What do trees have to talk about...except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Lianna laughed at the Dwarf and replied,

"I am not sure precisely what they say for they speak a language part mine and part another but...I assure you Master Dwarf they have much to speak of."

They were about to move on when suddenly Legolas hissed something to Aragorn in Elvish and ran to the top of a small bank. Aragorn followed him and replied in the same language. Gimli and Boromir both looked to her – did they not remember she knew about as much Elvish as they did? However she was far more focused upon the bright light she could feel drawing near.

"Something's coming." She smiled as she spoke – for some reason the idea gave her joy.

"What is it?" Boromir asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." She replied, "But I have been waiting for it I think...and it for us." Boromir frowned and muttered,

"Lianna are you well?"

"Perfectly." She replied.

"The White Wizard approaches." murmured Legolas. Instantly all were on guard looking half terrified. However Lianna moved forward. The White Wizard...why did that not frighten her?

"Do not let him speak," hissed Aragorn to them all, "He will put a spell on us." Lianna paused before continuing on, passing Legolas and Aragorn and moving into the open.

"Lianna what are you doing, get back!" shouted Boromir in a panic.

"The Wizard has enchanted her!" cried Gimli, "Restrain her!"

"You will do no such thing." She replied, "I am not run mad and I am not enchanted. Yes the White Wizard is approaching, yes he is almost here, but he is not who you think."

Before more could be said a blinding light appeared before them. Lianna felt an arrow pass her and heard swords and an axe being drawn. She smiled as all were deflected. It all fitted together now. Why she was not afraid, the nature of her dreams - which had seemed so out of place, the blanketing feeling of comfort from the light...

"Why have you been so long Gandalf?" she asked, tears in her eyes, "I have needed you."

She heard the others all gasp at her words behind her as the light around the white figure dimmed and Gandalf became visible.

"I'm sorry child – I was indisposed." She shook her head as the tears began to flow.

"You are here now." She replied before climbing the rock upon which he stood and throwing her arms around his waist. She heard him chuckle as he embraced her in return.

"It cannot be." whispered Aragorn.

"I'm sorry," she heard Legolas murmur; "I mistook you for Saruman." Lianna let Gandalf go and retreated down the rock to the rest of the Fellowship members. Boromir was there in an instant to help her down and she felt Gandalf's eyes upon them as they joined the others.

"I_ am_ Saruman," Gandalf insisted, "Or at least Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." insisted Aragorn.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf agreed, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth...until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I straved out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth...but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." whispered Aragorn; moving towards the wizard.

"Gandalf?" he asked, "Yes...that was what they used to call me – Gandalf the Grey. That was my name_. I_ am Gandalf the White. I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Good," Lianna called, "For we have misplaced that which is most precious to us and need help in finding those which we have lost."

"The Hobbits are well," Gandalf reassured her, "Yet their fate is not to meet with yours – not yet. No we must travel with all haste to Edoras." Lianna nodded but Gimli interrupted with,

"Edoras? That is no short distance."

"We have heard of trouble there." added Aragorn.

"You have felt it, have you not Lianna?" Gandalf asked.

"I have, Gandalf. I have felt it every day since we entered Rohan and it clouds my mind like a blanket of darkness and despair...I have promised I would try and free their King."

"Well then I am glad I am here to help you." replied Gandalf. He looked around them and continued, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days...the Ents are about to awaken and find that they are strong – so do not fret, Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are much safer than you are about to be!"

* * *

Gandalf whistled and almost immediately a beautiful white horse came into view.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas told them, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said as the horse came closer. The wizard laid his hand upon the horse's flank and smiled. "He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." He looked back at them before asking, "Will you ride with me, Lianna...that is if Lord Boromir will permit it?" She smiled at Gandalf's words and replied,

"I would be honoured, Gandalf." He mounted the horse and helped her on behind him. As he touched her hand he raised his brows in surprise and exclaimed,

"Your power has grown greatly since last we met – I fear I left you ill prepared. We shall speak further on what has been happening to you when we reach Edoras." She smiled. It was so wonderful to have Gandalf back.

However before they set off, whilst the others were climbing atop their steed, Gandalf turned back to the others and said,

"Words cannot express my surprise and pleasure at seeing one face amongst you I had not dared hope to see again." His eyes lay squarely with Boromir who bowed his head to the White Wizard. "I think perhaps our Lady Seer has more power over some than just the Sight." Without another word he signalled for Shadowfax to break into a gallop and set off, leaving the others to struggle to catch up.

"That was most terrible of you Gandalf – the look on Boromir's face!" she called.

"The truth is often the most surprising thing of all, Lianna. Now tell me – what have I missed?"


	28. Breathe the Free Air

"I do not like this place, Gandalf, I do not like what lies within Edoras."

"Nor do I," replied the Wizard. They were breaking for the night, she and Gandalf looking out to the east whilst Aragorn tended the fire, Legolas kept watch and Gimli and Boromir talked in quiet voices.

"The glowering shadow in the east takes shape...Sauron will suffer no rival." She watched Aragorn approach and, sensing Gandalf's wish to speak with the Ranger, murmured,

"I will leave you..."

"No, Lianna, you must hear this too. Your powers...I had not thought they would grow so quickly - nor so great. You will be instrumental in this battle." She looked to the ground and she heard the Wizard chuckle, "Ah but you are still, in your heart, the village girl from Lossarnach. Do not be afraid of the future Lianna. It is never set in stone." There was silence for a few moments as girl, Ranger and Wizard stood side by side before Gandalf continued,

"From the summit of Barad-dûr his eye watches ceaselessly...but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear," Gandalf looked to Lianna before glancing to Aragorn, "Doubt ever gnawed at him. A rumour has reached him...the heir of Númenor still lives." Lianna looked to Aragorn. "Sauron fears him," continued Gandalf, "Sauron still fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." Gandalf placed a hand on Lianna's shoulder and murmured, "You, dear girl, came quite out of the blue for us all. He knows of you – he feels your power grow – and that frightens him. Between you – Lady Seer and heir to the throne – you leave him little rest. Therefore he shall strike hard, and fast, at the world of Men. He would use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan..."

"That will not happen." Said Lianna staunchly, "I promised Éomer of Rohan I would help his Uncle. While there is breath in my body the King of Rohan still has a hope."

"There is the bravery we need," Gandalf whispered, "Store it inside you and keep it hidden until it is needed – for when that time comes I know not what other comfort shall be there for you." He paused before continuing, "War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lays our first challenge." Lianna smiled at the Wizard's use of the word "our". She was not alone.

_Orcs. An army of Orcs so great that she could barely comprehend it. She looked to the side and saw Sam clamouring across the rocks. One moment he was beside her and the next he was falling...gone from sight. She fought to stop herself calling out and gasped as she saw men, not Orcs but men, look up to the hillside and the cloud of dust where Sam had fallen..._

Lianna sat up with a gasp, trying to make as little noise as possible in the silence which blanketed their makeshift camp.

"Lianna?" the whisper was so quiet she was not sure she heard it at first but looking over she saw grey eyes looking across the small fire Aragorn had so tenderly kindled earlier.

"I am well, Boromir, I just..."

"Another dream." He finished, moving around the fire to sit beside her.

"I saw Sam...I think through Frodo's viewpoint. They are near now – to Modor – the Ring will soon be destroyed." She did not mention the slip she saw Sam take. She was sure that the Orcs and Men had not seen Sam – she would know if he were dead.

"Isildur's Bane..." whispered Boromir.

"Do not speak of it." She snapped, not meaning to be so sharp with him. Yet before she could apologise he murmured,

"I am sorry. I...it..." She put a hand on his arm.

"I know." She breathed, "I heard it to – almost every day – I heard it call to you and I knew, always, that you were stronger than it. Even when..." she paused, not wishing to linger on the moment he had almost killed her, "Even when it had you almost completely I still saw you within."

There was silence for a moment and she looked over to see him examining her carefully.

"You know," he murmured, "That as soon as Théoden is well I shall have to return to Minas Tirith and prepare my people for the war which is coming."

"Yes, I have always known." She replied, "I just did not wish to think of it."

"Lianna, I..."

"Don't say it Boromir. You do not have to. I know and it is the same for me. Yet you must go and I must stay. Yet we shall not be parted forever." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, the material of his tunic rough beneath her lips, "I swear it."

They sat in silence a little longer, watching dawn begin to peek over the mountains. Sitting beside him like that filled her with a peace she had not known since Lossarnach. She only hoped she would feel it again...one day.

When they reached Edoras Lianna was struck by how different it was to Minas Tirith. Whereas the glory of Gondor was white and shining Edoras was much more discreet in its natural form of beauty.

"Edoras," Gandalf announced, "And the Golden Hall of Meduseld – there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan...whose mind is overthrown."

"It is as if Saruman himself was there," murmured Lianna, "So strong is his presence."

They rode on towards the hill upon which the Hall was set and Lianna felt one particular mind stand out to her. One she had felt before. Éowyn, sister of Éomer, was within the walls of Edoras. She was very sad; Lianna felt it in every bone in her body...

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf warned them all; "Do not look for welcome here."

"Théoden was always the most genial of hosts..." reasoned Boromir.

"Théoden does not sit in that hall," Lianna said before Gandalf could reprimand Boromir, "Think of it as the King being locked in a dungeon and another occupying his throne. The man may look to be Théoden...but it is not him."

As they rode onwards Lianna looked up to see a figure, clad in white, standing atop the hill upon which the Hall stood.

"Éowyn," Lianna whispered, "She watches us approach." Gandalf said nothing but she knew he heard her words.

Once they had entered the city walls there were nothing but hostile looks to be found.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Murmured Gimli, to which Lianna had to agree.

Once they dismounted they were met by a guard – the leader of whom Gandalf smiled to. However it did no good for the Captain told them,

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of..." the man paused, as if disgusted by what he would say, before finishing, "Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded to them and all Fellowship members disarmed themselves. Lianna took anything which could be perceived as a weapon off her back but failed to remove the small knife in her boot which she had kept since her and Boromir's long trek to Rivendell from Minas Tirith.

"Your staff." said the guard. Gandalf looked appalled and murmured,

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." The Captain hesitated before nodding and allowing them to pass. Lianna tried to ignore the feeling of darkness descending upon her as they entered the Hall.

A very old man sat upon the throne before them. Beside him sat a man dressed in black with oily black hair and sallow skin. Lianna frowned as she looked at the King. Something was wrong with his face...it was not...

"The courtesy of your Hall has somewhat lessened of late," called Gandalf, "Théoden King."

"He's not welcome," she heard Wormtongue whisper. The King nodded before groaning,

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question my liege," replied Wormtongue before standing and addressing them, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

"You would do well to still your tongue," replied Lianna conversationally. The others looked to her in horror but she approached Wormtongue without fear. Gandalf's words rung in her head – now was the time for courage. "I see your mind and I see the darkness within it. I see the greed, the selfishness...the treachery."

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." added Gandalf. He raised his staff - provoking a reaction of horror from Wormtongue.

"His staff..." the snake hissed, "I told you to take his staff!" he cried as guards poured in from all sides. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir dealt with the soldiers whilst she and Gandalf approached the King.

"What has he done to you?" Lianna whispered, mounting the steps and touching the King's withered cheek, "This is not your face, Théoden King... this is not your mind." She backed off as Gandalf said behind her,

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from this spell." There was a pause and silence enveloped them all before...the King began to laugh. A wheezing laugh filled with bitterness.

"You have no power here." Lianna felt rage began to build within her. That monster had taken Rohan's King and left its people to rot. It was not right and it would end, it would end...

"LIANNA!" the yell came from Legolas and she looked to where his eyes were drawn before noticing with dread that her hands were glowing once again. She looked to Gandalf who frowned, obviously unsure as to what to do. Lianna backed away from the King, beginning to panic.

"Tend to the King," she shouted to Gandalf, "I shall..." she hissed as the burning in her hands increased, the now familiar pain beginning to spread. She backed away further and watched as Gandalf walked towards Théoden.

"You have made a great mistake, Saruman, in underestimating your foe!" she spat, trying to press back the pain; "For Gandalf the Grey is dead...this is Gandalf the White!" Gandalf removed his grey robe to reveal those of brilliant white which lay underneath.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

"If I go..." hissed the King, his putrid breath stinking upon Lianna's face, "Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me..." Gandalf hissed "...you will not kill him."

"ROHAN IS MINE!" shouted the King.

Lianna sank to her knees as the pain became unbearable. She could feel darkness encroaching upon her vision as she felt the burning fire of her Sight begin to take over.

"Lianna?" Boromir had knelt before her and , haltingly, cupped her face in his hands, "Look at me, Lianna. Breathe deeply, be calm, nothing will harm you. You are safe. You are safe with me." She focused on his grey eyes and heard Gimli murmur from her side,

"You are with friends lass – there's no need for this." She breathed in and out deeply, focusing on Boromir's words.

"Begone!" shouted Gandalf, pointing his staff at Théoden. There was a flash of light and Théoden fell forward. Éowyn was there in an instant; pulling her Uncle upright.

Lianna kept focusing on the grey eyes of Boromir and slowly felt the burning abate. She saw his mouth change from a line of worry to a smile and the furrows in his brow disappear. She let out a breath she had not known she had kept in and leaned her head against his chest. .

"Let me see you hand..." he murmured, examining her palms, "Oh no..." he whispered, "They are..." She looked down to see the skin upon her hands was badly burned. However before she was about to ask for someone to bandage them she watched, in awe, as the skin began to heal until, finally, her hands were left perfectly unmarked.

"That is something I have no seen before." Gandalf commented, as Boromir pulled her to her feet.

"Are you well?" he asked, still holding her shoulders.

"I am." She breathed, hardly believing her fortune. She turned back to the throne to see Théoden's face become young again and his eyes find Eowyn's.

"I know your face," he whispered to her. She smiled as he continued, "Éowyn." The King shakily stood and, looking incredulously at Gandalf, whispered the Wizard's name.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told the King as he supported himself upon his nieces' shoulder.

"Lianna?" she turned to realise Boromir was still studying her, "Don't ever do that again." She smiled and leaned into the Captain, resting her head against his chest.

"I have no intention of doing so." The watched together as Théoden murmured,

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." One of the soldiers nearby – one those who had not tried to stop the Fellowship from approaching the King – offered Théoden his sword and it was taken with a shaky hand. Then his eyes went sideways to Wormtongue and Lianna instantly saw blackness and rage overtake the King's mind.

She watched as Wormtongue was thrown down the steps and Théoden shakily followed with his sword still drawn.

"I've only ever served you my Lord!" cried Wormtongue, shuffling backwards from the King.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" exclaimed Théoden.

"Send me not from your sight!" cried Wormtongue. In reply Théoden raised his sword to strike...but was stopped by Aragorn.

"No my Lord!" The Ranger cried, "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn offered a hand to raise the snake-man up but the wretch spat upon the proffered help.

"You spit upon his hand now, Wormtongue," called Lianna, stood beside Boromir at the top of the steps, "Yet one day you will wish that the hand of friendship were open to you. Saruman has no friends; he has no loyalty but to himself. You shall fall Wormtongue, as will he. I have Seen it." She saw the fear in the man's eyes as he ran to a horse, jumped into the saddle and rode from Edoras.

"Did you truly see that?" asked Boromir.

"No," she replied, "Yet I felt he deserved some punishment for his evil ways." She smiled as she felt Boromir's hand slip into hers for a moment.

"You are truly extraordinary," he whispered. The King turned towards them and all cast their heads down as a sign of respect to the newly returned King of Rohan. However the King looked troubled.

"Where is Théodred?" he asked, "Where is my son?"


	29. Goodbye

Lianna walked behind Boromir and Aragorn and beside Gimli as the funeral procession descended from the Halls of Meduseld. She could see Legolas behind her from the corner of her eye, if she cared to look back, but for the most part her eyes were fixed upon Théoden and his niece. She recognised their grief and her hand continuously twirled the ring upon her finger – the ring of her mother- as they made their way sombrely to the heir of Rohan's final resting place.

They stopped outside the vaults and she watched as a brave Éowyn tried to contain her sobs as she placed a flower on her cousin's chest. Lianna stared at the corpse of the man. There was something about him...she felt strange, standing there, looking at him...

Men of Rohan lifted his corpse and began to carry him into the vaults of his forefather as Eowyn's voice rang out in song – sung in a language Lianna did not know. The words only intensified Lianna's need to approach the dead son of Théoden. She walked forwards, aware that everyone was staring at her and yet needing to follow her gift as it led her onwards...

"Stop," called Gandalf to the bearers of the body, "Let the Seer do what she must."

"Gandalf," protested Théoden, "Can I not...?"

"At the end," she whispered, walking to the head of the dead man and allowing her mind to drift, "He was brave. Afraid, yes – very afraid, but he did not back down. He protected his men as best he could and tried with all his might to make you proud." Lianna paused before smiling slightly and murmuring, "Do you remember when he was a boy and you used to teach him to wield a sword – upon that very hill" She pointed to a mound of grass to her right before continuing, "In truth a guardsman or Captain should have taken the task but you taught your only child the greatest skill a King can have...how to hold a sword strong and true in the face of anything." She looked up to Théoden and whispered, "He loved you to the end. He loves you still and waits for your joining him in the world beyond that in which we mere mortals live. He will wait for you in the Halls of your forefather- and you will see him again."

Théoden approached her slowly.

"You see all this? Despite him no longer breathing you see it all?"

"A man's essence never dies – the memory this place holds helps but Théodred will never be far from you..." She placed her hand over the King's heart, "For you were his greatest bond to this life. He loved you more than any son ever loved his father and his greatest wish now is that you continue onwards and keep his home safe...as he is not able to do so." There was a pause before the King murmured,

"Thank you." Lianna nodded and took her place beside Boromir once again. Her fingers were upon mother's ring, twisting it ceaselessly, until she felt the hands of another take one of her fidgeting hands in their own. She smiled at the Captain as he squeezed her hand tightly – the only one who was there when her mother and brother were upon the pyre – the only one who could understand her pain...Boromir.

* * *

She watched as Gandalf stood beside the King whilst he outpoured his grief. After the ceremony was over everyone had returned to the Halls yet Lianna had lingered. She wished to breathe in the air whilst it was still free from the taste of blood and smoke. She saw Théoden sink to his knees and begin to sob and Gandalf turn to look as a horse bearing two children rode into sight. Lianna tilted her head to the side. What fresh sorrow did those children bear?

* * *

"They had no warning," Éowyn insisted, "They were unarmed...now the Wild Men are roving through the Westfold burning as they go." Lianna frowned, stood from her place at the table and walked over to the children who were eating hurriedly from bowls filled with broth – provided by Éowyn.

"Your mother," she whispered. The girl instantly looked up at her with hope.

"Where is mother?" she cried. Lianna reached out and stroked the girl's hair.

"Your mother is no longer of this world, child, she has moved on." Lianna felt tears in her own eyes as the girl gazed at her in confusion and the boy buried his head in his hands.

"Can I go with her?" Lianna smiled.

"Not for many years yet," she replied, "However one day you shall see her again."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." broke in Gandalf, seated beside Théoden, "All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Saruman. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," interjected Aragorn, "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Théoden stood quickly and replied,

"They will be three thousand leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me," Théoden added, turning to Gandalf as he spoke, "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," exclaimed Aragorn, "Whether you would risk it or not!"

"Doing nothing," murmured Lianna, still stroking the girl child's hair as she ate, "Will bring just as much blood as acting now – if not more. Rohan's future is steeped in blood – the future of everyone and everything of Middle Earth is so." Silence followed her announcement.

"When last I looked," the King finally said, "Théoden was King of Rohan – no other."

"I do not look to take your position, Théoden King, I merely wish to give you the only thing I can – the aid of my Sight. You may take it or not but it is here for your use all the same." There was further silence in which Lianna looked to Boromir who was being strangely quiet.

"What is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.

* * *

"I must go to my father," Boromir said as they walked to the stables. Gandalf was leaving to search for Éomer and his men in order to help Rohan fight off the army which they all knew approached.

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf grumbled, "He thinks he is leading them to safety but he only walks into a trap – there is no escape from that rocky ravine!"

"He believes he helps his people as Helm's Deep has been a safe haven before – why not again?" countered Aragorn, "He is doing what he thinks is best.

Gandalf reached his horse and gestured to Boromir to take one of those Éomer had given the members of the Fellowship when they had met.

"Lianna I have thought further upon what happened in the throne room. You told me that Galadriel gave you a necklace...?" Lianna nodded and, fishing around in a pocket, pulled it out.

"Wear it, always," Gandalf insisted, "I think Galadriel knew what your powers could do and she gave you this to help. Wear it until you need to See things...and only then remove it." Lianna nodded and hurriedly clasped the beautiful jewellery round her neck.

"I shall ensure the city is safe and then I hope to bring aid from Gondor..." added Boromir.

"...if your father will permit aid to be given." finished Aragorn, "We all know the Steward and we know that in his eyes Minas Tirith comes first and all else thereafter." Boromir nodded tersely. He turned to her and murmured,

"Goodbye Lianna, until we meet again." She smiled and tried to break the nagging feeling that something was amiss. Goodbye to him felt worse than any feeling she had ever encountered – excluding her mother and brother's death.

"Goodbye," she replied, at a loss as to what else to say. He paused as if looking for something more from her before mounting the horse indicated and waiting for Gandalf to finish speaking with Aragorn. Once the Wizard had done so both he and the Captain forced their mounts in a soft trot out of the stables. Lianna and Aragorn looked after them. At the last minute Lianna could hold herself back no longer.

"Boromir!" he turned in the saddle to look back and she moved forwards. "Get down from there, just for a moment." She said hurriedly. He looked to Gandalf who smiled and watched as Lianna hesitated whilst Boromir climbed from the saddle. She then suddenly pulled her mother's ring from her finger.

"I want you to look after this for me," she murmured, painfully aware of Aragorn and Gandalf watching them both smilingly, "Until we see one another again." He looked at her for a moment before replying,

"Lianna that is your mother's..."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "It is all I have left of her other than memories...I would trust it to no other than you. It is a promise. A promise that we shall..." she paused, unsure as to what else to say. She had never been adept with words. He gently wrapped his fingers round her wrist and took the ring from her palm with his other hand before closing his fingers tightly around it.

"I shall guard it well," he murmured, his fingers still round her wrist.

"We might...that is to say...if I do not..."

"Hush do not say such things," he breathed, "All shall be well." She nodded, half believing his words – so much conviction did he place in them.

"I must go," he said finally, releasing her wrist and backing away a little, "May good fortune be yours, Lianna, and my thoughts shall be with you." She nodded, feeling tears mount. As little as she wanted to admit it this could be the last time she saw him. He was about to turn to mount his horse once again when she moved quickly, closing the space between them and hurriedly kissed him on the cheek The contact lasted only for a second and it was, in fact, more of a bumping of faces than an actual kiss. She instantly felt a blush creep up her cheeks and tried to step away...only for his hands to clutch her waist and stay the movement.

He gently leaned forwards and pressed a tender kiss to her temple before leaning back again and smiling. She offered him a shaky smile in return, her heart beating quickly and her arms, without meaning to, going around his neck, hugging his close.

"Promise you'll come back," she whispered into his ear, "Promise."

"I swear." He replied before letting her go and quickly mounting his horse. She moved back to stand beside Aragorn, trying not to let the tears, which threatened to spill, free reign. Gandalf and Boromir rode off – they intended to begin their journey together before going their separate ways, and she watched, Aragorn at her side, until they men were simply spots in the far off distance.

"He will return," Aragorn reassured her, "Do not worry for him – he shall care for himself."

"I hope so," she replied before following the Ranger back to the Halls. There was much to be done before they could leave Edoras and head for somewhere which gave Lianna much consternation – Helm's Deep.


	30. To Helm's Deep

She had not noticed at first but the necklace Galadriel gave her did indeed dampen her powers slightly. She felt things less acutely now. However Lianna left the necklace off as the evacuation of Edoras reached its peak – she wanted to be able to give forewarning if she felt anything coming.

Aragorn had gone to the stables and she, Legolas and Gimli were helping to ensure all the citizens of the city were not bringing every item within their entire home with them to Helm's Deep.

"Madam I hardly think a vase is of vital consequence." She reasoned with an old woman who was clutching a large, blue vase in her hands. "It may get broken during the journey – if you leave it here chances are it will here when you return...and it will be whole at that!" The woman frowned a moment before reluctantly nodding and returning the vase to her cottage. Lianna looked over to see Legolas looking frustrated...well, as about frustrated as the graceful Elf could look.

"You should join Aragorn in the stables – you will be of more use there. Gimli and I can manage the people well enough - along with the soldiers' help." Legolas gave her a grateful nod before heading to find their Ranger friend.

Lianna bit her lip. She missed Boromir; although it had only been hours since he had left for Minas Tirith. Yet she did not let her mind dwell on the feeling – there was much to be done.

* * *

_"The line of men shall fall – it shall begin at Edoras..."_

The words rung in her ears as she searched desperately for Aragorn. She had her necklace off and the people of Rohan had now begun to vacate Edoras. As she had feared she had caught a vision of Wormtongue alone with Saruman – one with ill tidings.

"Aragorn!" she called, entering the Hall and seeing him there – speaking with Éowyn. They both looked to her as she walked briskly over and murmured, "A word; I fear you are in danger." He looked to her with a frown before nodding and following her. Éowyn watched them a moment before returning to her task of finding swords for the soldiers to wield.

"He knows your true lineage," she whispered, "Saruman knows you are the heir. Wormtongue told him of your ring and now he knows that Isildur's heir is with us – along with the son of the Steward of Gondor, an Elf-Prince of Mirkwood, Gandalf the White and a Dwarf..." she paused and bit her lip before adding, "He is no fool, I have seen that much, he will put the pieces of the puzzle together." Aragorn nodded.

"There is nought we can do – he knows. I shall merely have to be vigilant." He gave her shoulder a touch before nodding his head to Éowyn and leaving the Hall. She looked to the other woman, a true Shieldmaiden of Rohan, sword in her hand and defiant expression upon her face.

"Of what did you speak?" Éowyn asked. Lianna smiled and replied,

"Of the possibility that soon Gondor shall have a King again." Before leaving the King's niece standing, bewildered, in the Hall.

* * *

Théoden looked sadly back at Edoras and the expression upon his face wrung at Lianna's heart.

"There is no shame in this, King of Rohan," she murmured, "Every King must sometimes fall back in order to be all the more prepared when the time is to stand strong." The King nodded to her before turning and leading the people of Edoras from their city.

* * *

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women – and in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men!" Lianna smiled as Eowyn's face broke into a grin and she heard Aragorn whisper from her side,

"It's the beards." Eowyn's shushed the Ranger and Lianna leant over and gently tapped him round the back of the head. He shrugged at her and turned to look at Gimli's back again as the Dwarf continued,

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women! That the Dwarves simply sprang out of holes in the ground...which is of course ridi..." before Gimli could finish his sentence his horse started forward and Gimli slipped from the saddle. Éowyn, who had been walking alongside the horse, ran after the grounded Dwarf and helped him to his feet.

"Nobody panic! It was deliberate!" Lianna laughed and moved to ride alongside Théoden, who was speaking with Aragorn,

"...doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father!" she heard the King say. Lianna frowned

"You do love her as a father – and she loves you as a daughter," she observed, causing both the King and Aragorn to look over to her, "Do not fear for what has passed - Théoden King, it is done. The future is now calling your name and she," Lianna nodded to Éowyn, "Will play a part in it. Your love has made her strong – do not fear for that." Without waiting for a reply Lianna rode forward to where Éowyn and Gimli were.

"Would you like to ride for a while? I'd prefer to walk." The King's niece nodded and together they helped Gimli onto the horse before Éowyn herself clamoured on behind him. Lianna took the reins and lead the steed onwards. She listened as Gimli continued to speak of the Dwarves to Éowyn and, blissfully, allowed her mind to rest a while.

* * *

"A clean and sharp sword is the sign of good warrior." Aragorn said as he polished his sword beside her. Lianna nodded and watched as Éowyn came over with a cauldron, offered to contents to Gimli – who quickly made an excuse and moved on, and offered them a bowl.

"I made some stew," she explained, "It isn't much but it's hot." They both nodded their thanks and Aragorn took the bowl, ate a little and then passed it on. Lianna spooned some of the grey looking mix into her mouth and then offered the bowl back to Aragorn – who refused.

"Very well I shall make quick work of it." Lianna smiled and took several more spoons. "Thank you Éowyn – it's good." The woman smiled at the compliment and moved on to offer more to others. However she suddenly turned back and addressed Aragorn with,

"My Uncle told me a strange thing – he said to rode into war with my grandfather. But that is not possible – you would have to be...sixty at least." Lianna smiled as she ate some more of her stew. Aragorn murmured,

"King Théoden has a good memory – he was only a child at the time."

"Then you are sixty?" Lianna tried to hide her amusement as the Ranger remained silent,

"Seventy?" More silence before Éowyn incredulously said, "You cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven," replied Aragorn.

"You are one of the Dúnedain – a descendant of Númenor blessed with long life?" Lianna saw Aragorn incline his head.

"There are few of us left – the Northern kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I am sorry..." Éowyn began.

"Don't be," interjected Lianna, "I have been meaning to ask the same questions of our friend since I first made his acquaintance – you have saved me the trouble." Éowyn smiled slightly and nodded to them both before leaving. Lianna took another spoonful of stew.

As soon as Éowyn was out of earshot Aragorn whispered,

"She's gone." Lianna looked at him with a frown and replied,

"That's...well...yes." and turned her eyes back to the stew. There was a silence for a moment before Aragorn exclaimed,

"You don't have to eat any more!" Lianna tilted her head and replied,

"Why?"

"Well it's...that is..."

"You mean the taste?" Lianna asked. The Ranger nodded emphatically and Lianna smiled slightly before replying,

"After my father died it was just my brother, my mother and I. Gal and I were too young for any form of work and Mother – well her health was never good. Especially at...the end, when her Gift started to emerge and she couldn't sleep at night – though by that point Gal and I could help more...she did that which she was able but often we'd end up going hungry – sometimes for days on end. We had only the charity of our neighbours to depend upon and they themselves had hungry mouths to feed. From those days I learned that food is food – if it tastes good all the better but if it does not then the best course is to eat it and forget about it." She looked up to see Aragorn studying her intently.

"Perhaps it is not so bad." He murmured, holding out a hand for the spoon. She smiled and gave him the bowl, watching as he ate some, shuddered a little at the taste, and then ate three more spoonfuls in quick succession.

"It's an acquired talent." She explained as he spat his fourth mouthful onto the grass in defeat, "One I hope you do not have to become adept at."

* * *

Lianna smiled as Legolas passed her a piece of Lembas.

"How long have you been saving this?" she asked. He tilted his head and did not reply. "I shall only take some if you share it with me." She insisted. The Elf smiled and held out a hand into which she placed half the bread.

Lianna had not had the chance to speak with Legolas as much as the other members of the Fellowship and she mostly put it down to the fact that he was an Elf and his grace, superior fighting skill and glowing good looks had made her cautious. However she had found him to be brave, strong and very kind when the occasion called for it and, altogether, she liked him very well.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Legolas murmured,

"Aragorn seems melancholy tonight." She looked over to see the Ranger staring into the darkness, deep in thought, smoking his pipe.

"Today Éowyn asked him about his long life and it led to a discussion about his people – I think it has made him thoughtful." She replied. The Elf replied,

"It is hard to be almost the last of one's kind I think." She nodded – she was the last of those of her village, she mused, and she found that burden an incredibly difficult one to bear. Her hand strayed to her ring before realising, as she found the finger bare, that her ring was with Boromir.

She closed her eyes and focused on him – thinking about the last time she had seen him, so recently yet it felt like an eternity ago...

_He was riding hard and he knew he was close now – close to Minas Tirith, close to home. He hoped his father would forgive him. He had not brought with him that which he had promised he would. Yet Faramir would be there and perhaps his brother would help to temper their father's ill will. Yet a son without a Ring would almost be as bad as no son at all in the eyes of the Steward..._

Lianna opened her eyes quickly. That which he had promised? She looked to her hands which were squeezed into fists – her nails cutting into her palms. That which he had promised...which meant Boromir had known about the Ring – he had told his father he would bring the Ring to him and that Gondor would...

"What did you see?" asked Legolas, looking at her through the moonlight. She met the Elf's blue gaze and replied bitterly,

"Treachery."


	31. He Fell

"Something is amiss." Lianna's words left her mouth before she had chance to check them. Aragorn was instantly at her side, looking across the land ahead of them.

"What is it?" he asked, "What do you See?"

"I See nothing," Lianna replied, "Yet I feel evil approaching." She looked to the hillside to see Legolas looking out, his heightened Elvish senses no doubt sensitive enough to pick up the ill feeling in the air. Suddenly they heard shouts ahead – their scouts had run into trouble.

"Orcs," Lianna whispered, looking urgently to Aragorn, "We have to get the people back!"

"A scout!" she heard Legolas cry. Which meant only one thing...there would be more.

"We're under attack!" shouted Aragorn. Instantly shouting and screaming began. There was no way for the women, children, old and sick to defend themselves from attack.

"Éowyn, with me," Lianna called, "We must try to keep people calm – panic will serve none but evil here." She looked to see Legolas was once again scanning the horizon.

"Legolas?" she shouted. The Elf turned to her with a horrified expression upon his face.

"Run." He yelled before drawing his bow and preparing to fire. Éowyn and Théoden were speaking – the woman seemed to wish to stay and fight whilst he was telling her to go.

"Éowyn I cannot lead them on alone!" Lianna insisted. The King's niece hesitated before Théoden murmured,

"You must do this – for me." She nodded and turned to Lianna who grasped the woman's arm gratefully. They began herding the people of Edoras to lower ground, away from the danger.

"Stay safe!" Lianna yelled back to her Fellowship members. She received nods in return and contented herself with that. The innocents were her greatest concern.

"Hurry!" she yelled as she felt the Orcs approaching. The people picked up their pace and she swept up a small child – a little boy – who was stumbling before her. "Carry the children!" she shouted, all the while looking back to ensure they were not in range of Orcs and their deadly bows.

In the pit of her stomach she felt worry begin to build – she hoped with all her might that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would be well. They had been, for the last few months at least, her friends, her guards and her family - of a kind. She did not wish to think of any life in which they were no longer there.

When Helm's Deep came into view Lianna travelled to the front of the group to find Éowyn. She was smiling, looking down on the rocky fortress, when Lianna came to a standstill beside her; finally setting down the small boy in her arms.

"We made it." Éowyn murmured. Lianna nodded. "I hope the others will..."

"They will be fine," Lianna insisted, "I have seen Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas fight – they will not be felled by a group of Orcs and, if your uncle's reputation is true, nor shall the King." Éowyn nodded, seemingly taking comfort from Lianna's words.

Since they had entered Helm's Deep Lianna had found and then proceeded to stand upon the battlements – watching for the return of the men who had fought the Orcs. There was an ill feeling upon her and she feared something was not as it should be. Yet there was no death in her mind...only uneasiness. Yet recently, with such dark shadows descending over Middle Earth, her Sight had been more confusing than ever. Plus, she reminded herself, it was after all a new talent. She sometimes forgot that and, she feared, so did her companions.

Several times her mind strayed to Boromir and she thought of what she had seen in his mind as he was approaching Minas Tirith.

_"It would be a princely gift." murmured the Steward, "The Ring belongs in Gondor."_

Would he, if he had successfully taken the Ring from Frodo, have gone straight to Gondor and presented it to his father? The idea of the Steward in possession of the Ring was too terrible for Lianna to contemplate.

However movement in the distance caught her eye and stayed her thoughts. She saw riders moving towards Helm's Deep and smiled when, even so far off; she saw the familiar blonde hair of Legolas and short figure of Gimli upon the backs of horses. Lianna ran as fast as she could from the battlements and approached the gate just as the company arrived.

Gimli dismounted and Lianna immediately knelt and wrapped the Dwarf in a hug.

"Lianna, there's..."

"Hush," she whispered, "You are safe," She rose and quickly embraced Legolas too before turning to find Aragorn. She paused as she noticed he was nowhere in sight.

"Legolas?" she murmured, "Gimli? Where is he?" She turned to see their eyes cast to the ground. "Where..." she breathed in shakily as the reality spilled in, "Where is he?"

"He fell," murmured Gimli. Lianna's hand went to her mouth as she let out a startled sob.

"No," she whispered, "No he is not...that is not..." she sank to her knees, the weight of the loss pressing upon her. "That is not possible." She finished, "I would know, I would..."

"It is possible you do not know everything that has been or is to be." Legolas interjected sharply before moving away from her and mingling amongst the crowd. Lianna watched him go incredulously until Gimli murmured,

"Do not blame him, lass, the grief is hard for us all." Lianna shook her head.

"Perhaps Legolas is right. What use is my gift if I cannot tell whether Aragorn is..." she paused and closed her eyes, "I feel nothing when I think of him...it is as if he is here but not here. I don't know anymore. There is such evil, so much feeling and magic and..." she tilted her head back and looked to the sky, "Perhaps I should not have come here. Perhaps my usefulness has..."

"Hush," Gimli murmured, "Rise up and help Lady Éowyn with moving the supplies. Keep yourself busy, keep yourself..." before Gimli could finish Lianna stood and nodded.

"You're right – there is work to be done." She brushed past the Dwarf and Éowyn, who was teary eyed and still in shock, and picked up a basket of potatoes. She then proceeded to take them to the caves. All the way down she kept her face stony, despite the tears which still coursed down her cheeks. She managed the facade until she entered the caves themselves...at which point she carefully laid down the basket, pressed her back against the wall and sunk to the ground.

Lianna had underestimated the value each member of the Fellowship had. She had grown to depend upon them – Boromir and his constant friendship and caring which could, perhaps one day, be something more, Gimli and his blustering, Legolas who was so proud and aloof and yet when darkness fell and he was beside the campfire he could be the best of conversational companions, Gandalf with his wisdom, his strength, the Hobbits who were so sweet and reminded her of her brother when he was small, Aragorn...

Aragorn who was everything that was noble; one who had such a bloodied past and such a difficult present yet constantly fought for the shining future he believed existed. She wondered whether Arwen, the Elf maiden whom he shared a love the likes of which Lianna had ever seen, would know what had happened. She wondered what the grief would do to the Elf. No doubt it would be unbearable. In that moment Lianna realised something.

She wished Boromir was with her.

People had stopped coming in and out of the caves long ago yet still Lianna sat there. She had crossed her legs and closed her eyes – carefully ensuring all distractions were ignored. For hours she had sat, focusing on Aragorn, trying to connect with his consciousness and see if he was still alive. It was not easy – with Boromir her connection held far more emotion, albeit those emotions being confused; and strong emotion at that. She had not taken as much time, nor had as much opportunity, to forge as strong a connection with the Ranger.

There was something strange about her feeling concerning Aragorn. When she had reached out and sensed Théodred's consciousness she had seen only black and yet she felt his emotions, his intent, his memories...with Aragorn she could feel little and yet the blackness she saw varied. Sometimes it was almost dark as pitch and yet at other times it strayed towards grey and even, once, she thought she saw faded images – those of trees, in her mind's eye.

Did this mean that the Ranger was alive and injured somewhere – teetering between life and death, or that she wanted to believe so much that he was still alive she was imagining a reality which did not exist? Legolas' words rung in her ears – she did not know everything that once was or that was to come.

Suddenly something else entered her mind...water.

_A stream – there was a stream and she was in the stream floating endlessly. She felt as if she could stay in that stream forever...yet suddenly warmth blossomed on her lips and a voice entered her ears. She could feel herself stirring from her unconscious state as the voice gently lead her into light. There were trees and there was light...she was alive; blissfully, painfully alive. _

Lianna's eyes shot open. Her mind suddenly felt clearer than it had since Edoras. She raised her head as she felt something approaching and a small smile began to creep onto her face – contrasting entirely with the tears which still lay upon her cheeks.

He was coming.

"Open the gates!" she screamed, "Open the gates!"

"What is this?" she looked up to see the King, accompanied by a host of soldiers, coming towards her.

"Aragorn is coming – we must let him in!" Théoden looked at her pityingly.

"Child, Aragorn fell, he is..."

"NO." She said emphatically, "Aragorn lives. He is approaching as we speak, in a moment he will be in sight and then..."

"Lianna do not do this." Legolas pushed through the soldiers and approached her, "The loss is so great and we all miss him but...do not raise hopes on the..."

"Someone is approaching!" the call came from below and Lianna eagerly turned to see a lone horse on the horizon bearing a man who looked just like...

"Aragorn?" Legolas whispered from her side. Lianna turned to Théoden and said,

"You forget, your majesty, indeed you all forget, that I am not just a village girl." She glanced to Legolas she spoke, "I have the Sight – my title, if you recall, is Lady Seer, though I do not use it. Now, open the gate. Please."

There was pause before Théoden nodded and motioned for the gate to be open. Lianna and Legolas raced down to meet their comrade and reached it just as he passed through. Lianna threw her arms around him as soon as he dismounted, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I didn't..."

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Gimli pushed through the crowd to come to Lianna's side and he too hugged the Ranger – though around the waist down due to the height difference.

"Where is the King?" Aragorn asked. Gimli nodded in the direction of the Great Hall and Aragorn made to stride off – only to come face to face with Legolas. They spoke in Elvish for a moment before the Elf held out something to the Ranger...the Evenstar, the necklace given to the Ranger by Arwen as a token of their love. Aragorn looked at it incredulously before saying something more in Elvish and then moving on. Lianna made to follow only for Legolas to block her path.

"Lianna, I am sorry," he murmured, "For doubting you – I should not have been so cruel when you were so aggrieved and I should have listened..." Lianna smiled and cupped the Elf's cheek gently before replying,

"A little doubt never hurt – it only made me focus all the harder," She then gestured before them for Legolas to proceed her into the Hall. She could feel a threat at the corners of her mind growing darker by the minute and she feared Aragorn was about to confirm that her Sight was, once again, very right.

"Ten thousand strong – at least."

"Ten thousand?" hissed Théoden in horror.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," added Aragorn, "To destroy the world of men."

"They will be here by nightfall," Lianna murmured, focusing hard on the dark shadow moving towards Helm's Deep.

"Let them come." Spat Théoden. Lianna smiled and grim smile. So they would fight after all.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." The King had led her and her companions onto the battlements after every strong lad and man was told to take up arms whilst the women and children instructed to prepare to take refuge in the caves.

"The armies of Sauron will pillage and burn – we have seen it before, yet crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt...within these walls we will outlast them." Lianna exchanged a confused glance with the others before Aragorn countered,

"They do not come to burn homes and crops – they come to destroy Rohan's people." Théoden span and took Aragorn by the arm before replying quietly,

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out Riders, my Lord, you must call for aid!" insisted Aragorn.

"Who will come?" asked Théoden. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer..." began Aragorn.

"Gondor?" spat Théoden, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?"

"That was the Steward's folly," Lianna interjected, unable to hold her tongue any longer, "Even now Boromir is in Minas Tirith and he will be asking his father..."

"No words from his son will convince the Steward to give aid to us when his soldiers could be defending his own keep. He will put Gondor above all else." replied Théoden dismissively.

"He will not abandon us." Lianna whispered, "I know him, somehow he will..."

"We are alone." Théoden cut her off harshly. She looked to the ground and said nothing. She had removed her necklace and therefore could not afford to be angry.

"You should go into the caves with the other women and the children," Legolas murmured. Lianna shook her head.

"I have once left whilst you and the others fought on – one of you did not come back. I shall not leave you again. I may be of use – even in battle my gift can help. I will stay back, I will keep as safe as I can - but you cannot and will not send me into the caves to hide." She noted the Elf, Dwarf and Ranger were all smiling at her.

"You are indeed a girl from a small village?" asked Gimli, "For a moment there I saw a warrior – even a King." Lianna laughed.

"A fine King I would make, with my inability to hold a sword properly and my gift causing things to explode." She looked to the ground and continued quietly, "I do not think Gondor will send aid – at least not in time for this battle." There was a pause before;

"Well then," replied Aragorn, "We shall fight on alone."

"Not alone," she corrected him, looking out across the land surrounding Helm's Deep, "Aid is coming, Aragorn. The alliances the King spoke of may have been dead but I feel the winds of change stirring them to life again. There is still hope. There will always be hope."


	32. Something They Will Never Know

_"You have failed me." The words were filled with disappointment and she watched as Boromir's face dropped. _

_ "Father you must understand the danger – the Ring..."_

_ "The Ring could have been the answer to all of our problems!"_

_ "The Ring is evil, father...it almost took me – if Lianna had not..."_

_ "Lianna? That village whore you dragged out of the ashes? Is she the reason you have not brought me the Ring? Did she distract you? You should have left her amongst the dead and..."_

_ "Do not speak of her so!" came the cry in response. The fury upon Boromir's face was plain to see. _

_ "Your infatuation with the girl will do no good when Gondor is dust beneath our feet! She may be a fair bed companion, my son, but loyalty to ones blood..."_

_ "You disrespect her, and me, with your words. Lianna is everything that is good; her kindness, her loyalty and her bravery have saved my life more than once." There was a pause before the Steward hissed, _

_ "Do you love her?" There was silence and she saw Boromir was looking to the ground. _

"_Would you marry her?" continued the Steward, "Bed her? Have children with her?" he smiled a self satisfied smile and finished, "Well then you shall have to do so but hear this – you keep that Trollope, even as a bed mate, and I shall take from you your title, your inheritance...everything shall be lost to you for she will NEVER have any power in this land. I have two sons for this very reason – I had feared one would turn out a fool. I had thought that son was Faramir but now I begin to see differently. You must chose, Boromir; will it be the village whore or your family and your country?"_

_

* * *

_

"Lianna? What is it?" Legolas was looking at her with concern.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "At least...nothing of importance." The Elf studied her a moment before tilting his head and returning his gaze to the rolling hills before them.

"I think you too feel something approach." He said finally.

"I do...although I do not know what it is. Something familiar and yet..." she paused, "Beneath our feet I feel the sorrow of families whose men are being sent to fight – despite the lack of military skill they have, despite them being barely from boyhood or else so old they have no hope of finding the strength the carry a sword. I feel tears and pain in such number..." she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "It takes all my strength to keep the sadness at bay and you know, as well as any, that I have little control over this." She hesitated before finishing quietly, "This gift is so new and so frightening."

She looked to the Elf who was watching her speak with sadness in his eyes.

"Your courage shall not be forgotten." He reassured her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I seek no remembrance. I want no renown. I simply want to be myself again." There was silence for a few moments before she murmured, "Aragorn is running himself to the ground. I feel I should speak with him but I fear he shall not listen." Legolas nodded.

"I too have tried to reason with him but he shall not be stayed." Lianna bit her lip.

"Do you know where he will be?" Legolas looked around, using his sharp Elvish eyesight to seek out the Ranger.

"He is across the other side of the keep – atop the battlements." She smiled at her companion.

"Thank you...and thank you for listening." The Elf inclined his head in response and Lianna set out across the battlements. Halfway over Aragorn turned and she waved, catching his eye, indicating for him to come over. Once he was before her Lianna grasped his arm and said,

"Aragorn you must rest. Legolas has said he has tried to ask you to but..." Aragorn shook his head and replied bluntly,

"I am needed."

"You are needed now, yes, but even more later. When the armies of Saruman come who do you think will be looked to for guidance? You and the King are the greatest figureheads we have. Your strength, your boldness...it is a standard that all those who doubt can flock to. They will need you then Aragorn – much more than they do now." She paused before adding quietly, "I grow afraid of what is coming and my mind is so filled with darkness..." she blinked back tears as she finished, "I feel alone but for you, Legolas and Gimli. Gandalf has ridden for aid, The Hobbits are who knows where and Boromir..." her voice hitched at the mention of his name.

"I am sorry." Aragorn murmured, taking her hands in his, "Yet we must all be strong in this time. Trust me I am well and you shall be too. I shall not let anything happen to you," he smiled slightly and added, "If I were to do so I fear Boromir would be merciless." She smiled weakly in reply and nodded.

"Be safe, Aragorn, and may your sword be strong."

* * *

Aragorn stormed past her and she turned at the expression upon his face.

"Aragorn?" she called, yet got no response. She entered the armoury to see a hundred men or more all staring after Aragorn with Legolas at the centre of them.

"What was that?" she asked the Elf. He looked to the floor and gave no reply however, fortunately, their Dwarf friend was not quite so tight lipped upon the matter.

"Dissent in the ranks." He whispered as the voices of murmuring men rose to cover his words. She frowned before looking to Legolas who seemed abashed.

"You doubt the strength of so few against so many?" she asked. He looked up with a question in his eyes and she smiled slightly. "My mind may be clouded with darkness, master Elf, but still I am still a Seer – albeit a slightly confused one." She stepped back and said in a voice not so loud as to sound as shouting and yet loud enough to catch attention.

"You are right, Legolas, we are few and they are many. They outnumber us so greatly it seems as though there is no hope of winning this battle." Legolas frowned and Gimli murmured her name warningly. However Lianna continued onwards.

"Yet there is something within us that the Uruk-hai, and all others of Mordor, do not have. There is something in us that they will never understand...love. That love which we hold for one another, for our races, our countries and our people...that gives us courage the Orcs will never know. That gives us something evil can never understand. Therefore when the day of reckoning comes and we are faced with the very fires of Mordor at our door we shall stand tall and we shall fight. We shall fight for those we love...and carry that love in our hearts to the very last." She stopped and realised there was silence all around her. Then, suddenly, a single clap broke through the silence.

More and more began as the entire occupancy of the armoury began to clap and cheer. Lianna said nothing. She simply kept her gaze locked with that of Legolas as he tilted his head to the side and mouthed,

"Thank you." She nodded before turning and leaving. She waited until after she was out of sight before brushing the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

"...they say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn was swinging a sword before a small boy who was dressed in armour. Lianna's heart clenched at the sight. Boys wielding swords and men in their twilight years bedecked in armour. It was wrong.

"This is a good sword." Aragorn pronounced, returning the sword to its owner, "Haleth, son of Hama." He took the boy's shoulder and said pointedly, "There is always hope." The boy nodded and rejoined his fellows and Aragorn watched him go.

"I have been looking for you." Lianna murmured, coming up behind him. He turned to face her and inclined his head.

"I hear you gave a rousing speech in the armoury after I left; Helm's Deep is buzzing with your words of love and courage." She smiled and shook her head.

"It was hardly rousing. Merely truthful – we can win this. I feel the possibility, however dim, surrounding us all." Aragorn nodded and was silent for a moment. "You should arm yourself my Lord – the appropriate attire awaits you in the armoury." He went to move past her before stopping and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You are quite something, Lianna of Lossarnach, Lady Seer."

"As are you," she turned her voice to a mere whisper, "My King."

* * *

Lianna was at the gate as the horns sounded and the members of the Fellowship, as well as the other warriors within Helm's Deep, came running. She was smiling broadly as the gate was opened and Elves poured in. She walked alongside them until they reached the keep from which the King emerged.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," replied the leading Elf, "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together..." there was a paused and Lianna smiled up as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas ran into sight. "...we come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn stepped forward and spoke a few words in Elvish to the leading Elf before hugging him. Legolas grasped the arm of the newcomer before he in question turned to Lianna and smiled.

"I have felt your approach, Haldir of Lothlórien, though I was not sure for a long time whether it was you who came to our aid. Now I see you before us I swear ne'er has a face been more welcome in my eyes." The Elf reached out, took her hand and kissed it.

"Lady Galadriel sends her blessings, Lady Seer, and I too may say I am glad to see you again." He then turned to Théoden and announced, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more"


	33. Brace the Gate

Darkness had fallen and silence had engulfed Helm's Deep. The women and children were long ago sheltered to the last into the caves beneath the fortress...all excepting Lianna. She was atop the battlements with the men, a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. She had found a sword in the armoury which sat at her hip but she had been reminded by various people that she should keep back from the battle as best she could.

When the Orc army came into sight Lianna found it hard not to quiver with fear. The light from the torches the monsters carried went on for leagues into the darkness and the sound of marching was the most ominous noise she thought she had ever heard. At her side Legolas and Gimli were standing, Gimli moaning about not being able to see over the wall, with Haldir and the Elves grouped around them and Aragorn joining them after speaking with the archers of Rohan.

"Well lad," said Gimli, "Whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night." Thunder crashed around them and Lianna closed her eyes in despair. Bad weather was the last thing they needed now – it would mean poor visibility.

"Lianna," Aragorn murmured, "I would not ask but time grows short...can you try to find Gandalf? Can you attempt to seek him out and discover how far away he is?" She nodded and focused upon the Wizard, allowing her mind to reach out. However almost instantly she was hit by an intense pain in her head and the image of an orb which caused her to stagger back – avoiding falling onto the hard stone by Legolas' quick thinking as he grabbed her round the waist.

"There is a wall," she gasped, standing straight again yet still leaning a little on Legolas, "Saruman, he knows I will be looking for aid, he has created a barrier...I am sorry Aragorn. I fear I shall not know of Gandalf's position until he is closer." The Ranger nodded, looking at her with a mixture of worry and disappointment.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas reassured the Man, Lianna and Gimli nodding in agreement before Gimli added quietly,

"Let's hope they last the night."

* * *

She had begun to shiver, despite her Elven cloak, as the rain soaked all those – friend and foe – to the bone.

"Mayhap you should find shelter, lass, it will do no good..."

"I'm fine, Gimli. It's just cold – that is all." He nodded and turned his attention back to the tiny gap in the wall through which he could see what others were seeing over the battlements. The Orc army was almost upon them. The time to fight was almost there.

Aragorn was rallying the Elves with words spoken in Elvish. Lianna's gaze had come to linger on an Orc whom was standing upon a great boulder in the middle of the army who, by now, had reached the walls of Helm's Deep. Little distance was between them and the rocky fortress upon which the people of Rohan now stood.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli cried, trying to jump up to see more.

"Shall I describe it to you?" asked Legolas with a grim smile upon his face, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli huffed at the Elf's sarcasm and contented himself with what he could see.

"Gimli? Legolas?" she said, turning to look at them each in turn through the rain, "I hope with all my heart your axe," she looked to the Dwarf," And your bow," The Elf, "Stay strong in battle. Yet if I do not...that is...if I do not live the night through and you both do...tell..." she stopped, not sure what she needed to say but knowing something had to be said, "Tell Boromir I said goodbye." She bit her lip and the Elf and Dwarf exchanged glances before Gimli replied,

"Nought shall happen to you lass, we shall not allow it." Legolas nodded and added,

"You shall come to no harm whilst we watch over you Lianna." She smiled her thanks before turning her eyes back once again to the Orcs. They were truly terrifying to behold – especially in numbers so great.

Suddenly the Orcs began to beat their spears upon the ground in unison and roar a battle cry. Aragorn, a little further down from she and her companions, drew his sword which all archers took as a signal to prepare to fire. Lianna joined the others as she pulled back her bowstring, an arrow nocked, and aimed for the Orc atop the boulder.

They held their aim as the Orcs' cries became louder and louder until...

An arrow flew.

It was from Helm's Deep and Aragorn shouted a warning but it was no use and an Orc fell to the floor dead. A cry came from the Orc on the boulder and the others in the army began forwards towards the walls of Helm's Deep. She heard Legolas murmur at her side,

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." She nodded her thanks, not taking her eyes from her target but adjusting her aim slightly to the neck area as opposed to the head. Aragorn shouted something in Elvish and Legolas translated,

"Fire!" She let her arrow go and, to her satisfaction, saw her target fall.

"Did we hit anything?" Gimli shouted.

"Oh yes, my friend," she replied, "We hit many things." She caught the Dwarf's feral smile as she re-nocked an arrow into her bow and prepared to fire again. She heard the cry for the men of Rohan to fire and saw a shower of arrows fall upon Orcs further down the battlements.

Aragorn called for the Elves to fire again and Lianna shot with them, seeing again that her target fell. She was glad she had spent so much time practising archery at home. The skill was coming in useful in ways she had never imaged when still in Lossarnach...

She fired again and again watching as her targets fell. She felt a boy place more arrows in her quiver at one point but had no time to call her thanks as she saw more and more Orcs replace the ones who had been felled by the Elves.

An Elf four or five spaces down fell and she realised that the Orcs were finally retaliating...with crossbows. More Elves fell around her and she heard Legolas call for her to get back. However she knew she could be of use and, as she saw the ladders begin to be placed against the city walls, she knew she could not leave now. She threw her bow over her back and drew her sword, ready to fight not only to defend Rohan but freedom itself. That was what they were fighting for, after all; freedom from tyranny.

Orcs began to pour over the walls and Lianna struck one down with her blade. However most were caught by those nearer to the ladders themselves so they did not come close to her, as she had been pushed back by Legolas, or else they were pushed from the ladders before their feet touched stone.

An approaching Orc swung its blade and caught her on the shoulder. She hissed in pain before quickly sidestepping a second blow and plunging her sword into its side. She withdrew her weapon quickly and backed away as her foe fell to the ground – dead. Lianna checked her shoulder and noted that, thankfully, the wound was a mere scratch. She then turned and prepared to meet another Orc. She may not have any experience when it came to wielding a sword but when instinct took over she was more than capable of saving her own life at the expense of that of her attacker.

"LIANNA GET BACK!" she heard Aragorn yell. Looking around her Lianna knew the Ranger was right...too many Orcs had broken through their defences. She backed away so that a wall of Elves blocked her from the enemy yet still kept near and alert. She felt that there was something for her yet to do in this battle.

She suddenly saw a bright light approaching from the Orc army below and made her way, with great difficulty, to Aragorn who was now instructing the remaining Elven archers.

"Aragorn, what is that?" she asked fearfully. He looked to where her eyes had fallen and she heard him immediately scream something in Elvish, running along the battlements and pointing to the target. All the archers turned their attention to the torch bearing Orc but their fire missed him again and again. If any arrows did hit they did not fell the beast as he dove into a cavern Lianna had not known existed beneath the wall and...

The battlements exploded.

She felt someone grab her and drag her to the ground, shielding her with their own body, as the wall where Aragorn had stood but moments before. The weight then lifted from her and helped her to her feet. It was Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlórien.

"Thank you," she gasped, rubbing her chest with her free hand and then bending to retrieve her sword from the ground where it fell. Haldir nodded in response and moved to fend off more Orcs who were breaching the walls. Lianna knew now that the outer wall was lost. The breach meant that there was no hope of keeping the Orcs at bay.

She looked round desperately for her friends and saw Gimli lying on the ground nearby. She ran over and dropped to her knees beside the Dwarf, shaking him and shouting his name. Finally he groggily sat up and she dragged him to his feet with all her strength.

"They've blown up a section of the outer wall!" she explained quickly, "There is no hope for this now – we must retreat back into the keep!" Gimli nodded and looked around.

"Where are the others?" he asked. She shrugged desperately and he immediately moved away, looking for their friends, shouting back to her, "Keep away from danger!"

She tentatively approached the wall and looked over to see that the Orcs had a battering ram. If they broke the gate then there would not even be the option of retreating to the keep – they would be overwhelmed in moments.

"BRACE THE GATE!" She screamed. A moment later she heard her command copied by that of a voice she knew – The King.

"ARAGORN!" She heard the cry and looked over to the shattered remnants of the outer wall to see Gimli and Aragorn before a marching band of vicious Orcs. Gimli leapt to their friend's aid, slashing at Orcs with his axe, as Elven archers assembled behind Aragorn

"Gimli!" cried the Ranger, causing the Dwarf to look up and just in time to dive to the ground as a volley of arrows collided with the Orcs. She watched from the battlements as Aragorn and the Elves collided with the Orcs and they began to fight furiously. She then turned and made her way along the ruined outer wall, careful not to slip, keeping her eyes sharp for any sign of Orcs scaling the walls. She saw an Elf slide down the stone stairs, leading to where Aragorn, Gimli and the other Elves were fighting, upon a discarded shield and breathed a sigh of relief to see it was Legolas. All her companions had survived the destruction of the outer wall then.

She heard the call to fall back to the keep and looked up...that would mean she would have to find a way past the Orcs. She looked along what remained of the wall and saw Haldir, along with a few other Elves, fighting. If she could reach the Elves she stood a greater chance of navigating the Orc infested wall alive. She raced over to the Elves as fast as she could – in time to see an Orc slice Haldir across the arm. She immediately picked up her pace as the Elf messily dispatched his foe and turned shakily.

Another Orc raised its weapon behind him and she dashed the last few paces to run through that which would have killed Haldir. However she had not bet upon the resilience of the Uruk-hai. As she withdrew her weapon the Orc turned and, falling to its knees, slashed her across the stomach. She staggered backwards, the pain of the flesh which had been touched by the blade excruciating.

"LIANNA!" She looked up to see Haldir approaching her unsteadily and Aragorn just behind him. She sunk to her knees, as that which she had killed had done before her, and gasped as her vision began to darken. She could hear the cry to retreat to the keep and felt one of Haldir's arms go around her shoulders to keep her upright,

"You saved me." He rasped as Aragorn came to a standstill beside them and pulled her up into his arms..

"I told you to have a care." She replied in a half whisper and she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Aragorn's eyes; which looked suspiciously as though they were a familiar shade of grey...

* * *

She was being carried. Every step hurt and she could hear a constant stream of words from a mouth. She opened her eyes to see who was carrying her and smiled to see Boromir.

"I thought I would not see you again," she breathed, reaching out to touch his cheek. He smiled down at her; his familiar features making her feel safe. It was as though they were travelling to find Merry and Pippin again – him carrying her when her energy was gone without thought for his own tired state.

"Hold on." He said urgently, still smiling, before turning to whoever was beside them and saying, "The wound is not deep but she loses much blood."

"Why would..." she couldn't understand why it was so difficult to breathe. "Why would I let go?" she finally managed to reply.

"Get her to the Keep." Boromir said, before handing her over to someone else.

"Boromir?" she whispered as he ran off. He turned around one last time before he was out of sight and she frowned. Why was he going? Why was he leaving her?

New arms carried her now. She heard the sounds of battle all around her as she was carried away from the fighting towards safety...the Keep. She could hear the same cry over and over again in her head.

"Brace the gate! Brace the gate!" She vaguely remembered shouting the same thing herself not so long ago. Brace the gate. That was important...very important.

"They must not breach the gate." She said to the person holding her. Her throat hurt. Her stomach was agony and she did not like being carried by someone who was not Boromir.

"Do not fret, Lady Seer," she looked over to see Haldir stumbling beside her – he was not carrying her though. She did not recognise the man carrying her. He was tall and strong but he was not familiar. "The gate is being held. Focus on yourself." She nodded and closed her eyes. Perhaps she would sleep a while. She was very tired. Perhaps sleep would tend the pain in her stomach and the aching cold in her bones.

Just a few moment's sleep.


	34. Death Approaches

She was laid upon a table by the unknown man and watched as Aragorn raced in, accompanied by several others, and began to bar the door.

"Lianna, is she...?" He looked over and she frowned slightly. Her head felt less heavy now and her stomach less pained instead a sort of numbness was taking her over. She knew that was a bad sign but she did not mention the new sensation. It would only worry her friends more.

"I'm well enough," she said in reply, half sitting up and then instantly regretting the decision.

"What happened?" asked Legolas as he piled tables against the door.

"She saved my life – an Orc was about to attack from behind and she slew him...yet she was too close as he fell and his final stroke was..." Haldir, who had spoken, indicated with a sweeping motion to her current position. She looked down to her stomach for the first time to see her tunic covered in blood.

"Apply pressure to the wound – to staunch the bleeding." Aragorn instructed. Haldir immediately complied with his good arm.

"Will you arm be well?" she asked quietly, breathing as evenly as possible as the pressure he applied caused a sharp pain across her stomach.

"It is but a scratch." She nodded and laid her head back to stare at the ceiling. She could hear Aragorn asking as to whether there was another way for the women and children to get out.

"The fortress is taken – we are lost." Théoden announced. Lianna looked over to see Aragorn striding over angrily and replying,

"You said this fortress would never fall whilst your men defend it – they defend it still!" Her eyes returned to Haldir who was still pressing upon her wound.

"There is something coming," she whispered to him. He nodded and replied,

"The Uruk-hai are at the doors." He hesitated before adding, "Do not worry – all will be well." She smiled.

"You are a terrible liar, Marchwarden. They will come – nothing can stop them...but something else approaches. Something I have not felt in days." She could still hear Aragorn and Théoden speaking – they were discussing sending the women and children through the mountain pass.

"So much death," Théoden spat, "What can Men do against such hate?"

"Ride out with me," Aragorn replied, "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" asked Théoden.

"For Rohan." insisted Aragorn. Lianna smiled and tried to sit up again - but Haldir pushed her back down.

"Help me stand," she begged, "There is something I must do." He hesitated before gently sliding her off the table she lay upon and, with his working arm around her waist, he helped her to stand. She pressed one of her own hands against her stomach to help staunch the blood-flow.

"Death and glory are not yet your fate, Théoden, King of Rohan." Those who heard her words turned to look at her and she smiled weakly before adding, "It is dawn of the fifth day since Gandalf the White left us. He promised his return and I feel the powers of good approaching. He is almost here...and he is not alone. There is yet..." she felt her knees go weak and she would have collapsed if not for Haldir's strength, "There is yet hope." She finished.

"Do this for your people." Aragorn beseeched the King. There was silence before he finally murmured,

"Yes. Yes...The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep..."

Lianna backed towards the table and perched upon the edge, Haldir still holding her up. She looked to her hand and saw it was coated in blood. Although her wound was not deep enough to kill her immediately if it were not stitched soon the blood loos would claim her life. She knew this and yet she said nothing. Her life, she realised, was not important here. Rohan was, the people of Rohan had to survive. The fate of Middle Earth depended upon it.

"...one last time." finished Théoden.

Men began to mount the horses which had survived and been led to safety in the Keep. Aragorn came over and Lianna smiled at him.

"This is your time, Aragorn, yours and the King's. Go." He frowned and replied,

"As soon as you are..."

"No." She said bluntly. "I shall not make it." She looked to the ground where her blood now dripped in a small pool and met his eyes. "This is my end, Ranger. Now go, please." Aragorn was shaking his head.

"I shall not leave you here. I cannot." She reached out with her free hand and pulled his forehead to meet hers.

"There is no hope." She whispered. She opened her eyes to meet his blue ones and heard him reply quietly,

"There is always hope – you yourself taught me that." He quickly pulled her to him, causing her to grunt in pain, and walked to a horse; that which bore Legolas. He then lifted her up to the Elf. "Care for her." The Elf nodded and Lianna rested her forehead upon the Elf's shoulder, seated behind him with one hand around his waist and the other still pressed to her wound.

"Hold on tight," Legolas told her just as the doors gave and the Orcs began to pour in. She looked to the right to see Haldir sharing a horse with one of the remaining Elves and ahead to see Gimli riding too. Aragorn was at the head of the train, with the King, leading them to victory or to death. She smiled. He truly was a King – whether he would own to it or not.

They rode quickly through the Orcs; slashing a path and leaving many dead in their wake. She clung tightly to Legolas as he cut down any foe in their way. They reached the bridge before they became completely surrounded. However Lianna's vision was not focused on their foes. She looked up to the mountains to see that which she had known was coming. There was a lone white figure upon a white horse surrounded by sunlight. She smiled. It was Gandalf.

An army appeared behind him and Lianna dimly recognised the feeling of Éomer being near. However her head was once again beginning to feel light and it was becoming difficult for her to keep her eyes open. She saw her blood had soaked the back of Legolas' tunic and her hand was definitely having little effect now – she had not the strength to keep enough pressure on her wound whilst at the same time clinging to Legolas. She breathed in and out deeply – determined not to fall from the horse when they were so surrounded by Orcs.

The army brought by Gandalf crashed into that of Orcs and she felt as much as saw their enemies fall. Yet there was something else, something taking her mind prisoner, she felt it...

_ Trees were moving – alive with arms and legs of wood – throwing boulders at a great, dark tower. She glimpsed Merry and Pippin atop one of the tallest moving trees and she watched as the trees broke a mighty damn and water flooded around the tower. At the highest point of the dangerous, dark tower she saw a white figure...Saruman. That could mean only one thing..._

"Isengard has fallen," she whispered into Legolas' back. She peered over his shoulder to see the Orcs retreating – the full force of Rohan had defeated them. The deserters ran into the forest and she smiled as the trees began to move – destroying the enemy.

"Isengard has fallen," she repeated, slightly louder, seeing Gandalf was not far to her right. Al those who had fought had assembled, facing the forest, to watch their enemies meet their fate. She saw him look over at her smilingly before his smile faded, presumably at her paleness, and his eyes travelled down to her injury.

"Lianna?" he asked. She weakly smiled at the Wizard, flicking her gaze to Aragorn, before replying,

"I told you I would not last." Then she felt her strength fail and she fell, her vision going black and the only sound in her ears that of people crying out her name. She would not die friendless then. For that she was thankful.


	35. Light Remains

_The sky was dark and she was lying looking up at the stars. Beside her was another, his head almost in the space in which hers lay, murmuring to her in a deep, even voice, _

"_It reminds me of when I was young, after my mother died, and I used to go to the very highest point of the White Tower and look up at the stars for hours on end." She turned over, onto her stomach, leaning on her elbows so that she could face he who was beside her. _

"_That sorrow is over now," she reassured him, stroking a strand of hair gently from his face, "We are at peace – there is nothing to fear in the night sky." He smiled and whispered, _

"_I am not afraid. You are here with me – how can I be fearful of anything with such a vision at my side?" She looked to the ground bashfully a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. However his hand came to her chin and raised her head so their eyes met once more. _

"_Boromir." she breathed as he closed the space between them and his lips met hers..._

She opened her eyes slowly to see figures all around her. Her stomach ached, her mouth was dry and yet her pain was much less than it had been.

"She is awake," murmured a familiar voice with what she detected to be relief in its tone.

"What happened?" Lianna croaked, looking slowly from one side of her bed to the other. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Haldir and Éowyn were all gathered around her and, by the doorway, she could just make out Éomer and two other familiar guards standing on watch.

"You lost much blood and fell unconscious. Gandalf, Aragorn and Éowyn have been working on your wound for some time." Legolas had replied and she smiled slightly to the Elf.

"I feel much better." She told them, which received smiles all round. She tried to sit up and, wincingly, managed to get halfway before Aragorn made to stop her. However Gandalf held the Ranger back and murmured,

"She must rise sometime, Aragorn, let her try her strength." She finally managed to sit upright, gingerly moving gently as she felt something pulling at her stomach. She lifted the bottom of her tunic, which was different to the one she had been wounded in, to see stitches in her skin.

"You shall bear a scar," warned Éowyn.

"Yet it shall be a noble one." added Gimli, patting her gently upon the hand.

"I am glad to bear it." She murmured, looking to Haldir who inclined his head at her words. She looked from person to person and then asked, "What have I missed?"

"Nothing," replied Gandalf, "You slept for but a few hours. Soon we leave for Isengard." She nodded, remembering her vision before her blood-loss had overcome her.

"Now Saruman is defeated we must go and ensure he does not rise up again." She mused.

"Lianna you cannot possibly..." began Éowyn. However Lianna cut her off.

"I must. I cannot sit here and wait for this war to be over. I shall go with you all to Isengard and we shall see the wizard fallen. Then we shall go on to Minas Tirith." She looked to Gandalf before finishing, "I fear the Steward has given up hope."

She was riding with Aragorn who had insisted on them sharing a horse so she could rest. With them was the King, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and two soldiers. Haldir had stayed behind at Helm's Deep but promised to rejoin them in a few days and Éowyn was with her people at the order of her Uncle.

They were by now approaching Isengard and she felt the power of Saruman still. Her wound was healing quickly – Gandalf put it down to her gift helping her recovery – and she felt almost normal again. However she was under strict instructions not to move too quickly or over exert herself. Aragorn had not wanted her to come with them but she had given him no choice. She had to see Saruman overthrown. There was something important about it – plus she could then go with the others on the Minas Tirith...on to Boromir.

They passed no one as they rode, the long dark path to the tower being completely deserted by both friend and foe. In her heart Lianna knew that every single individual in Middle Earth, no matter their station, knew that an epic, final war was upon them and that the effects would ring out through their lives for many years to come. There was something in the very air around them which spoke of it.

"There is a rider up ahead." murmured Aragorn. He turned to one of the guards and told him to ride ahead and find out the identity of he who approached. The guard did as asked and Lianna frowned, concentrating on the presence before them. Her powers were still weak – she suspected her body was using up what strength she had; leaving none for anything of the magical kind.

"There is something familiar," she whispered into Aragorn's ear, looking past his shoulder to see the man who was now speaking with the guard sent ahead. The guard turned his horse and returned, galloping full speed.

"He says he is a friend," the guard murmured, "He is..."

"Boromir?" she breathed, half in question and half in conviction. She slid from the horse and steadied herself upon the ground before making forwards. She saw the man dismount from his own horse and begin to approach. The nearer she got the more she recognised...his hair, his face, his clothes, his eyes...

"Boromir!" she called, picking up her pace, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she approached the man. She was almost upon him when he threw his arms out and she collided into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Lianna." He said quietly. She pulled back slightly to meet his eyes and nodded. He smiled, the smile that she had dreamt of when death was almost upon her, and she pulled him to her again. He laughed the ringing sound she was so familiar with, and lifted her up. This caused her to squeak with pain, causing him instantly to set her back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down, not wanting to ruin the moment. However he pulled her chin up so she met his gaze and asked again, "What is wrong?" She slowly lifted the bottom of her tunic so that it exposed the stitching in her flesh. She watched his eyes drop and then widen with horror. His fingers reached out and gently traced the wound before meeting her eyes again.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I fell foul of an Orc, in battle, yet I am well now..."

"In battle? Then this was not more than three days ago..."

"I am a Seer, Boromir, Gandalf thinks the magic in my blood helped me to survive and even now helps me to heal..."

"You could have died." She paused before admitting,

"I almost did." He reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"I would not have been able to bear that." She felt tears in her eyes as she leaned into him once again.

"I Saw you – when death was at my door and I thought there was no hope I Saw you in my mind. I feared..." she stopped, breathing deeply to stop herself from crying, "I feared I would never see your face again." He pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"There is no possibility of that." He said firmly.

"Your father..."

"My father has become...unreasonable. He no longer knows what is best for Gondor."

"He said that you had to choose." Boromir frowned and she clarified, "Between your inheritance, your country, your entire life and..."

His confusion cleared and he took her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. She felt their breath mingle and her heart flutter faster than ever in her chest.

"This is my choice." He breathed with his voice barely above a whisper, "I chose what is right and good. I chose the best thing for Middle Earth and for my people." He paused before adding, "I chose you. I choose you." She smiled and was about to speak when a voice behind them interrupted.

"I wish it were not my lot but I must inform you that time grows short and we must make haste to Isengard." Lianna turned, pulling away from Boromir, to see Gandalf atop his horse, smiling, just behind them.

"Of course." Lianna said, moving away from the Captain and looking back to the rest of the company who were also wreathed in smiles.

"It is good to see you again, son of Denethor." said Gandalf quietly. She turned to see Boromir bow to the Wizard before asking her,

"Ride with me?" She looked back to Aragorn, who along with the others was closing the gap between them, and began,

"I was riding with Aragorn..."

"Nay, ride with Boromir. My poor steed could do with a rest." She threw Aragorn a look which he returned with an innocent smile. She felt Boromir's hand slip into hers and turned back to him. Even after they had spoken and she knew he was truly there - seeing him, still before her, not in a vision or a dream, was difficult to comprehend.

"Come, my lady," he said, nodding to the others as they threw greeting his way as they rode past, "We have, I think, much to discuss."

"I left that very day." Boromir finished. He had told her all that had happened since he had arrived in Minas Tirith. How his brother had been sent on a suicide mission to defend Osgiliath with too few men, how his father not only refused aid from elsewhere but refused to give aid to a struggling Rohan in its hour of need and, most importantly, how frightened and unsure those within Minas Tirith had become. "He has lost his hold on reality I fear." Boromir had added sadly. Lianna tightened her grip around his waist and murmured into his shoulder,

"All will be well. I can attest to the fact that miracles are always possible, Boromir, my life is proof of it. I have no love for your father but I think if you lead him into light he will follow." She felt one of his hands cover hers and his reply,

"I have missed you, Lianna – I had not realised how much I had grown used to your company until it was no longer there." She smiled slightly and pressed her cheek gently to his neck for a moment.

"As have I you." She had not, she knew, yet mentioned the Ring and his promise to his father concerning it. She had no wish to ruin so perfect a time – what could be one of the last perfect moments if the warriors of good lost out to evil – with accusations. Yet she knew the time would come when answers would need to be given...just not yet.

Laughter rang out from ahead and Lianna looked up to see Isengard was before them. Yet the tower did not hold the fear for her that it once did. Instead she felt nothing but the power of Saruman, caged within, emanating resentment and hatred. He was very bitter about his loss. She searched for the source of the laughter and sat up straighter in surprise to see two Hobbits sitting upon a log smoking and drinking.

"Merry and Pippin!" she cried just as the others in the group began to register the Hobbits' presence.

"A merry dance you've led us whilst you were sitting here..." blustered Gimli to their small friends. Lianna tried to dismount but Boromir did so before her and, with a gentle hand, helped her from the horse. She thanked him before turning to the Hobbits and saying,

"What have we here? Two fine young gentlemen who do not know how to greet old friends it seems!" The Hobbits sprang up and ran towards her, barrelling into her and hugging her legs.

"Lianna!" they cried. She staggered and felt Boromir brace her.

"Careful little Hobbits!" she admonished, "I am a great deal more battered and bruised than when you last saw me!" They let go instantly and looked up at her in concern.

"You are well though?" asked Merry worriedly. She smiled and leaned down slightly to ruffle the Hobbit's hair.

"I am a thousand times better for seeing you both, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." They both smiled at her before turning and speaking to the others of the group. She turned back and held out an arm to Boromir who took it and asked,

"Are you truly well?" She nodded.

"Why would I lie about such a thing Boromir?"

"To stop those you love from worrying for you." She tilted her head to the side.

"You make a fine point, Captain. However I assure you if I were..." she frowned slightly as she absentmindedly touched her stomach with her hand. Something was wrong. She felt weak all of a sudden. Bringing the hand up to her eyes she bit her lip as she saw a fine film of blood coating her fingers.

"Curses," she whispered. Boromir grabbed her wrist and turned the fingers to face him before looking down horrified at her stomach.

"Aragorn!" he cried instantly, "Gandalf!" She shook her head, feeling slightly light headed as she did so.

"I am..." she did not finish her sentence. The words seemed to escape her as she sank to her knees, coming up to her thighs in water.

"I said it was too much for her!" she heard Aragorn dimly exclaim.

"She would not have stayed behind..." Legolas was right, she thought.

"It is Saruman," said Gandalf with conviction, "He is suppressing her power. Without her gift she suffers as a normal human woman would suffer from this wound..."

"Lianna?" Boromir had gone behind her and was supporting her back so she kept sitting up straight. His comforting presence behind her stayed the fear she felt as warm blood began to trickle down from her wound.

"I...broke..." she began. However she felt fingers cover her lips, stopping her words.

"Do not speak." He whispered as she felt fingers pull up her tunic and looked down to see Aragorn and Gandalf examining her stomach once again. "Listen to me. I shall tell you something, a tale from when I was young, and you must remember it well. When I was a child, after my mother died, I used to go to the highest point of the White Tower and gaze at the stars for hours on end." Lianna smiled, the memory of the dream in which he had featured returning to her. "Seeing them, sitting in the night sky and glowing in all their glory, reminded me of how truly great the world is."

Lianna leant her head on his shoulder and listened to him speak as she felt pulling at her wound. The pain was intense but she focused instead on the Captain's voice as he continued. "They reassured me that she was somewhere greater, somewhere far away, living on in another world and another life." Lianna reached back and placed a hand on the back of his head, whispering,

"That sorrow is over now." She felt his head perch upon her shoulder and his cheek come to rest next to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as her energy – already precarious – waned. It did occur to her that she was fainting rather a lot recently – the thought almost made her smile. The last thing she head was his voice, gentle yet insistent, in her ear.

"Do not leave me."


	36. The Fall of Saruman

_"...can we not have peace; you and I?" _

_ She was there but not there. It was the strangest feeling. She could see the King, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli...she could see them all arranged around the base of the dark tower of Isengard; and above - high above, speaking from the very highest point of that selfsame tower was the wizard Saruman. He did not look dangerous but she felt his evil intent in her very bones. _

_ "We will have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" replied Théoden, fire in his voice and his eyes blazing with anger. Lianna smiled. The King was formidable indeed. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of Hornburg are avenged!"_

_ Theoden drove his horse a pace or two closer to the tower and finished his speech in a voice filled with pure anger and hate, "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace."_

_ "Gibbets and crows," spat Saruman, "Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess...the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?"_

_ "Your treachery," replied Gandalf, "Has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk...but you can save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."_

_ "So you have come here for information." Saruman did not ask a question with his words – he knew precisely why Gandalf was there. Lianna knew, with all the conviction within her, that the Wizard was too rooted in evil now to think of helping those of the side of good. He would yield nothing._

"_I have some for you." He reached out and in his bony hand was held and orb. The sight of it made Lianna's temples begin to ache and her heart to pound twice as fast in her chest. The fact that she was not truly there made no difference. She felt pain as if it were real and fear as if it were imminent._

"_Something festers at the heart of Middle Earth...something you have failed to see." Spat Saruman. "But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon...you're all going to die." She looked to the others and saw the Hobbits' fear. Her anger immediately began to build. They would not die. She would not allow it. _

"_But you know this Gandalf. You cannot think that a Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned King...Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him...even now the Lady Seer lies dying and yet Gandalf does not fell me to save her. He lets me live and he allows her to fade into darkness..." She frowned. That was wrong. Gandalf would not let that happen. Yet then...why did he not kill Saruman to help her? Unless..._

"_...those he professes to love are the first to fall. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give to the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death..."_

"_I've heard enough!" called Gimli, he leaned round to Legolas and said, "Shoot him!"_

"_NO!" cried Gandalf as Legolas reached for an arrow, "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared..."_

"_Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He then, in an instant, thrust forward his staff sending a bolt of lightning straight towards the group. It became a fireball which engulfed Gandalf...only to go out leaving the man unharmed. She smiled to see Saruman truly puzzled by his failure. _

"_Saruman...your staff is broken." cried Gandalf. Immediately the aforementioned staff broke in Saruman's hands. She saw Grima Wormtongue appear at the top of the tower next to the now powerless Wizard and heard Théoden call, _

"_Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down..." Grima bowed to his King and began to turn before Saruman murmured, _

"_A man of Rohan...what is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you; Théoden, Horse-master, you are a lesser son of greater sires." Wormtongue looked down at his former master and King with sorrow in his eyes._

"_Grima," called Théoden, "Come down. Be free of him..."_

"_FREE?" cried Saruman, "He will never be free!"_

"_No..." whispered Wormtongue. Lianna felt the man's intention and wished she could stop it. Yet she knew what must be done – what the poor misled servant of Rohan who loved his King and country still – despite everything – must do. _

"_Get down – CUR!" Saruman struck Wormtongue upon the face, causing the other man to fall backwards onto the ground atop the tower._

"_Saruman." called Gandalf, "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"_

"_You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." replied Saruman. "I will not be held prisoner..."_

_The knife flashed in the air and suddenly Wormtongue was stabbing Saruman again and again, passion and hatred in every stroke of the blade. Legolas drew his bow and Lianna shouted, _

"_NO!" as Saruman fell to the ground from his tower, into the water, and Legolas' arrow pierced Wormtongue's flesh, causing him to fall the other way – back out of sight. She watched Saruman's body falling, turning and rolling as it went, until it seemed apparent where it would land. The spiked waterwheel was almost upon it and as the body impaled itself upon one of the terrible, deadly spikes..._

Lianna drew in a deep breath, sitting up quickly and instantly regretting it. She felt burning hot and there was sweat coating her entire body. She was wearing no shirt – simply the bandages across her breasts which she had worn for the hard riding. She saw Boromir was a little way away from her – he looked as if he had backed away quickly.

"You were glowing," he whispered, coming near again now she was looking at him, "You were glowing a radiant silver colour. Then, suddenly as the light came, it left you and you awoke." She nodded and looked down to her stomach. Now there was but a scar – no longer open and bleeding but healed as well as it could. It looked as though she had borne the mark all her life.

"The wizard Saruman, along with Grima Wormtongue, is dead. With his passing his hold over my life left." Boromir reached out a hand and she took it in her own.

"You have been asleep for hours – none could wake you." She smiled.

"I may have been asleep in body but my mind was free – I saw Gandalf speaking with Saruman, I saw him try to reason with him..."

"Reason with him?" Boromir asked incredulously, "Why not simply kill him and save you in one stroke?" Lianna bit her lip a moment before replying,

"I fear with Gandalf one observation made by Saruman is true...those whom he loves are the ones to suffer the greatest burden of all. Yet do not look as you do, Boromir, do not hate Gandalf for it. This is merely true because he loves those who are strong. He only tests us as far as he knows we are able to go. Now, help me up, I am quite recovered and I have lain unmoving too long I think." She took the tunic he gave her and then pulled on a jerkin before allowing him to help her stand. Just as she was about to head towards where she knew Gandalf and the others would be she turned and murmured quietly to him,

"Boromir, I shall never leave you."

She came into view of the company as Saruman's body dropped out of sight upon the turning waterwheel. Yet still something dark lingered there and she knew she needed to warn Gandalf to hide the Orb Saruman had possessed from sight. It would See all and they could not afford the enemy to have such an advantage. She waved as Legolas caught sight of her and called her name. However in a moment her attention was distracted by the sight of one of the little Hobbits jumping from their horse and making their way to a light in the water.

"Pippin?" shouted Aragorn. Lianna watched as the Hobbit got nearer and nearer to the light. She frowned...it could not be...

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" she shrieked, breaking into a run, which was difficult due to the water, and reaching the Hobbit just as he drew it from the water. She instantly staggered back, feeling the Eye of the enemy upon them.

"I'll take that." said Gandalf, reaching out with his cloak. Pippin placed it in the cloak and Gandalf wrapped it up – blocking its sight.

"Never play with things of such darkness Pippin," she murmured, falling to her knees and reaching out to hug the Hobbit. His little arms went round her neck and he murmured,

"I'm glad you're well again." The pattering of feet in the water and more arms around her back indicated that Merry had joined the hug.

"As am I, my friends, as am I." She stood as the Hobbits released her and looked to Gandalf. "As you can see with Saruman's passing my health returned...yet you knew that would be so – did you not Gandalf?" He looked at her without shame in his eyes yet she knew she was right.

"I did..." he began.

"You did what had to be done. Do not fret, Gandalf, I do not blame you for it. This world is more important than you or I or any one single person. Yet I doubt Boromir shall be feeling so benevolent." She smiled as the Wizard looked around furtively to see whether the Captain of Gondor was near.

"I must speak with you...all of you I think," she murmured, looking from Aragorn to Théoden and then on to Gimli and Legolas with her vision finally resting on Gandalf once again. "Gondor weakens and its Steward falls into madness. He must be stopped."

"What must be done?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to see the speaker was Boromir. He did not seem angry at her words...simply determined to right the wrongs of his father. She smiled to him before returning her sight to the rest of the company and continuing,

"We must either make him see sense or we must remove him from his post. Yet first," she walked over to Théoden and bowed low before him, "To Edoras. You have won a great victory, my King, and I think that you and your people deserve to celebrate it in the appropriate manner." She felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked to see it was the King's. He was smiling kindly at her.

"You are too gracious, Lady Seer, the victory was not mine alone."

"No indeed," she replied, "And your willingness to admit that is why you are such a just and noble ruler...and why your name shall never be forgotten."


	37. He is Here

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" everyone cried; before taking hearty swigs from their tankards. After the honour to the dead was done and all were once again seated chattering broke out and, finally, laughter. Lianna was seated amongst the Fellowship; Aragorn across from her, Boromir at her right, Legolas at her left and Gimli next to Aragorn. The Hobbits were elsewhere – they had decided the more beer they could drink the better and so had stationed themselves near the mead casket at the first opportunity.

Although Lianna wanted nothing more than to enjoy the celebration and the momentary peace and security attached to it she knew there was something which had to be done before Minas Tirith. She had to speak with Boromir about the Ring. It ran between them as a river – widening all the time and causing her, despite her every instinct, to doubt him. The doubt was small but there was room for no misgivings – of any size, in such a time.

"Boromir," she murmured once Éowyn had drawn Aragorn into conversation and Legolas and Gimli had moved off to begin some form of drinking game, "May I speak with you?" he frowned before replying smilingly,

"You have no need to ask." He then waited expectantly for her to speak.

"I am sorry – I mean in private." He tilted his head slightly before nodding and rising, waiting for her to do the same, before following her from the Hall. She led him outside and then leaned against the wall, eyes closed, allowing the cool night breeze to calm her.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" she opened her eyes to see he was much closer than when her eyes had closed. "For there is something I wish to say, Lianna, and..." he was very close now and she knew if she did not begin now then she would not have the chance to speak at all.

"Boromir," she began, "What I must ask you is of the utmost importance. Do you understand? You must be completely honest with me." He frowned and she sensed worry begin to creep into his mind.

"Of course." He replied, his tone light despite the furrows in his brow.

"When we go to Minas Tirith we shall have to challenge your father. You must be ready to join us in that – I know he is your parent and it will not be easy but..."

"You doubt my loyalty?" he asked gently. She was not sure whether he was offended or not as his face was guarded from all emotion. She decided the best approach would be direct.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Boromir? Concerning your father? Concerning the Ring?" He visibly started at her mention of the Ring. She saw his eyes leave her face and find the ground before darting upwards again. Behind them she could still hear the noise from those inside the Hall and yet she barely registered the sound. She was holding her breath as she waited for his answer...

"No." He replied. She felt disappointment well within her. She would have to draw it from him then – something which she had feared from the moment they had left the Hall.

"Please, Boromir, do not..."

"Do you call me a liar?" his tone was sharp and she could not pretend she was not shocked by it. He had not spoken to her in such a manner since the Ring had left them with Frodo.

"You are not..." she hesitated. She could not say he was not a liar. He was indeed lying to her. Yet those words were so harsh. "...you are hiding something from me." She finished quietly.

"Lianna if you doubt me, if you doubt my intention and my loyalty, then say so. Otherwise I have nothing more to add." He stepped back and she thought he would move away, turn and leave before she was finished, so she reached out and grabbed his arm, replying quickly,

"I am a Seer Boromir! You too easily forget it! I know there is something you have hidden from me since the day we met and all I wish for you to do is to admit it to me. If you are ashamed then..."

"Ashamed!" he growled. She could have hit herself for her choice of wording.

"Not...that is..."

"No, Lianna, I have done nothing to be ashamed of. You may be a Seer but that does not mean you are entitled to enter my mind at any given time!"

"I did not!" she exclaimed defensively. "I Saw it – though I did not wish to. I Saw you, with your father in Osgiliath, I heard him tell you of the Ring, I heard him ask you..."

"Do not say it!" he barked. He shook her hand from him and took several steps back. "I would not have done it," he continued, "Despite his wishes I would not..."

"No?" she interrupted. She was beginning to become hysterical now. Of all the reactions she had anticipated this was not one of them. He was angry, she could both see and feel it, and despite herself she too was approaching rage.

"Tell me, Boromir, if I had not been there, at Amon Hen, to stop you from taking the Ring from Frodo...would you have taken it still?" There was silence between them. She knew the answer he wished to give and yet she also knew the truth.

"No." He replied finally.

"Lies!" she exclaimed. "Do you see now why, despite every feeling in my entire being, I fear I must doubt you? You lie to me and then lie again and you show no remorse in doing so..."

"I..." he began.

"NO! No Boromir. If I had not been there you would have taken the Ring, it would have consumed you completely and you would have made sure it reached Gondor. There Gondor would have become a power for evil and Middle Earth would have been lost. You know it as well as I!"

Her heavy breathing and that of revellers inside were the only sounds that permeated the night. He was staring at her as if he had never seen her before and a part of her wished she had never broached the subject. Yet...Middle Earth was more important than anyone – even him. She had to know his loyalty, she had to...

"Could you have not let this one thing lay where it fell?" he murmured, "Could you have not, in this one instance, have trusted me?" She bit her lip. She could feel tears in her eyes and wished them away. She didn't want to seem weak.

"However I feel about you, Boromir, as a Seer I have a responsibility. I had to know...I have to know still. I must be able to trust you implicitly. How can I do that when you lie to me?" He said nothing and, after a moment, turned sharply and strode away into the night. Part of her wished to go after him and yet she knew he needed time. Following would only lead to another confrontation and she had not the energy.

Turning slowly she dashed the fallen tears from her cheeks, took a deep breath and then re-entered the Hall. She saw the Hobbits dancing and singing atop a table, Gimli laying drunk on the floor with a seemingly completely sober Legolas standing beside him, Aragorn keeping to the outskirts of the room occasionally conversing and Éowyn...

Éowyn was watching Aragorn. Lianna saw the woman's eyes follow the Ranger endlessly, rarely falling upon anything else, and she felt her heart constrict for the woman of Rohan. She no doubt had no idea that Aragorn's heart belonged to another. She saw the Ranger move over to Gandalf and, after a moment's pause, she joined them.

"What does your heart tell you?" she looked questioningly to the men and, after a moment, Gandalf replied,

"That Frodo is alive." Aragorn nodded, patted Lianna on the shoulder, and then moved away back to the shadows. Lianna moved closer to Gandalf and murmured,

"He is alive. I think I felt him – so weakly I was not sure it was true – yet I think it was. Not three days ago. I felt a surge of...fear and then peace. Then nothing more - though I have kept myself open." Gandalf nodded to her before smiling gently and replying,

"I fear Galadriel's gift is receiving little use." Lianna thought longingly of her necklace. If she had been wearing it more then perhaps she would not have seen Boromir and his father and then perhaps...

"I have to See or else we could miss things." she replied. Gandalf nodded and then leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"Is Seeing that which has caused tears to redden your eyes?" She instinctively put a hand up to her eyes before lowering it and replying,

"Inadvertently." When she said no more Gandalf probed gently,

"Boromir?" she nodded and hesitated a moment before replying,

"I saw something which caused me to doubt...yet I think I should not have doubted him. These times, this life...it is causing me to become paranoid. I doubt where once I would not have thought to doubt and fear where once I knew none." She felt Gandalf's hand on her shoulder.

"Go speak with him. He will wish it – though he may not know it himself yet." She thought a moment before nodding. "Good," Gandalf said when she turned to smile slightly at him, "Always sleep with clear air around you Lianna. Never rest upon such an argument – especially not with one whom you are so close to."

* * *

She found him seated upon the ground staring out across the landscape. She left some space between them before murmuring,

"May I sit with you?" he did not look back but she heard him reply,

"As you wish." She moved to sit beside him, flattening the skirt of the dress Éowyn had given her for the celebration, leaving enough space between them so that he would not feel she were pressing in on him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said into the night, not looking at him as she spoke, "Yet I cannot apologise for asking you of your intention. You must understand Boromir that for me Seeing something like that...it is difficult sometimes for me to know what to do."

He said nothing and she dug her fingers into the ground, trying not to break the silence with rambling words made of nothing of importance. It was his choice. He must make the same effort she had – or else there was truly nothing to be done.

"My father," he said eventually, "Is not a kind man – especially not to my brother. He became more exacting after my mother died; constantly wanting Faramir and I to prove ourselves. The Ring..." he paused. She knew how difficult it was for him to speak of it. He had come so close to darkness. "He asked me to bring it to him and although in my heart I knew it was not right I agreed. I thought he was doing what was best for Gondor. Yet I see now it was greed and the wish for power which drove him." She reached out tentatively and placed a hand on his arm. He did not push her away and yet said nothing.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I feared your reaction. I feared you would hate me for not telling you of my prior knowledge of the Ring and my father's intention," he paused before finishing quickly, "I think too highly of you to wish for your thoughts of me to be so stained with treachery."

"Not highly enough to think I would not forgive you for your father's mistake." He turned to look at her now and she was glad to see no trace of his earlier anger. He simply seemed tired. She shifted closer and he opened his arm, allowing her to press herself to his side. Until she felt the warmth of his body she had not realised that she was cold and the remembrance of the temperature caused her to shiver.

"You are cold?" he asked, pulling his cloak wider so its edge wrapped around her as well as him. She placed her head upon his chest, shifting it three, four, five times until she found what she was listening for.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Listening for your heartbeat," she whispered in return. She allowed the gentle thudding to fill her mind for a few moments before murmuring, "My mother once told me that when she was worried or afraid she would lay her head upon my father's chest and listen to the rhythm of his heart. Its constancy has something...reassuring about it." She closed her eyes and continued, "It reminds me of safety and that, in turn, reminds me of home."

"Lossarnach?" he breathed in return. She nodded before adding,

"I'm in my bed and a ray of light is falling across my face. I can hear Gal singing before the house – he's chopping wood outside though it is barely dawn. In the kitchen mother is humming along to the same tune Gal is singing as she prepares breakfast. I slip out of bed and go into the kitchen and she's there..." Lianna's voice faltered for a moment before she continued, "...just as she used to be. Her hair is down and she is so very beautiful – despite her simple clothes and the line of dirt on her face; probably from picking some herbs from the garden. She kisses me on the brow and wishes me good morning and then calls Gal. He comes in and I feel so proud of him – he has grown to be so strong and resilient. We all sit and eat and talk..." she stopped, tears stopping her speech altogether as she gently began to sob.

"Hush," Boromir whispered, his hand stroking her hair lightly and his chin upon her head. "Though they are gone they feel no pain - nor fear now. Take comfort from that."

"I try not to think of them," she muttered, her voice thick with sorrow, "For I know I have responsibilities which mean I cannot dwell on the sadness of the past. Yet still...I miss them so much. Every morning I wake up and expect to hear their voices and every night, in that time between wakefulness and sleep, I see their faces." She pressed her own face into his chest and breathed deeply, stopping herself from breaking down completely. He said nothing, merely continuing to stroke her hair. Finally she pulled back and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, I just..." she tailed off, her eyes instantly drawn back to the Hall. The torches there were no longer burning and the faint voices of revellers had gone. Boromir and she must have been outside for some time. Yet...

"Something is wrong," she murmured, staggering to her feet. Boromir quickly followed as she made a hesitant step towards the Hall before stopping. "There is a darkness moving...changing its..." she stopped once again before taking in a sharp breath, "The Eye." She finished. "The Eye is changing that which upon it has been focused. Its vision moves here. There is something drawing it, someone is..." She stopped dead before feeling the most intense fear she had ever experience fall upon her. She grabbed Boromir's hand and began dragging him back to the Hall.

"What's happening?" he asked her, trying to stop her and get her to face him. Lianna turned and grabbed his other hand, pulling him still as she said the words she had hoped never to have to speak.

"He is here."


	38. The City Was Burning

They reached the room in which she felt the presence of Sauron just as Aragorn took the Orb, the one which Saruman had held, from a writhing and screaming Pippin and immediately fell to the ground. The Orb fell from Aragorn's hands and rolled away. She felt Boromir step towards it from behind her but barred him with her body. She could feel Sauron there, in the room with them, his dark presence filling her up, invading her mind...

"_I see you."_

She heard his voice in her head and instantly stumbled back; Boromir's support the only thing keeping her upright. Gandalf threw a cloak from the floor onto the Orb and instantly the presence of darkness vanished. Lianna gasped at the lifting of the weight and looked over to Gandalf who shouted,

"FOOL of a Took!" at Pippin. However Pippin was not listening. He was lying on the floor, eyes open and unseeing, white as a sheet and unmoving. Lianna raced over and then dropped to the Hobbit's side. Merry quickly joined her.

"Pippin?" she whispered, stroking his small face - which felt terribly hot. His eyes showed no recognition as he lay there. Gandalf pushed Merry aside and dropped to the ground beside her, taking the Hobbit's hand and murmuring words she did not understand. Pippin gasped, once, twice and continued to do so as his eyes focused once again and he looked around in fear.

"Look at me," Gandalf murmured, "Look at me."

"Gandalf," breathed Pippin, his voice filled with fear, "Forgive me..."

"What did you see?" The Wizard asked. Lianna reached over and took Pippin's free hand, gently stroking his small palm with her thumb and murmuring,

"It's alright Pippin – just tell Gandalf what happened." His eyes darted to her and then returned to the Wizard as the tiny Hobbit whimpered,

"A tree. There was a White tree..." Lianna looked over her shoulder to Boromir; whose brow was furrowed. She knew of which White tree Pippin must be speaking of. Her gaze returned to the Hobbit as he continued "...in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" she heard Boromir ask urgently from behind her.

"Is that what you saw? Did you see Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked gently.

"I saw..." continued Pippin, his face contorting anew with fresh fear, "I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head." Lianna squeezed Pippin's hand. He was so very terrified.

"What did you tell him?" pressed Gandalf. When he got no reply he shook the Hobbit roughly and snapped, "Speak!"

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Lianna, "Please..." The Wizard gave her a warning look and she fell silent. However she still disagreed with Gandalf's treatment of Pippin. Yes the Hobbit had been a fool but still...to treat him thus after such a terrible experience was too cruel.

"He asked me my name," whispered Pippin, his voice still shaking with fear, "I didn't answer. He hurt me..."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" There was a pause filled with fear from all those present before Pippin whispered finally,

"Nothing." Gandalf hesitated before sitting back with a sigh.

"He tells the truth." Lianna cupped Pippin's cheek in her hand and pulled the Hobbit onto her lap so that she could face the others whilst comforting him.

"Poor Pippin," she murmured, "Poor, brave, darling Pippin – what horrors you have faced." He turned his head and buried his face in her chest. She stroked his curls rhythmically, rocking him slightly, murmuring words of reassurance. She looked up and her eyes met with Boromir's. She knew he too was afraid. Pippin had seen his city burn...she wished the Captain's of Gondor's fears could be allayed with a soothing motion and comforting words. However she feared Boromir's terror would be much less easily placated.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Lianna reached over from where she sat in the Hall and fleetingly brushed her hand across Boromir's. She saw him flex his fingers as she did so and she knew that, despite his lack of acknowledgement, he appreciated the gesture. They had all assembled in the Hall; Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Théoden, Aragorn, the Hobbits and herself, in order to decide what was to be done with this new information.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep shows our enemy one thing; he knows for certain that the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still; strength perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf looked to her before continuing, "Have you seen anything of Minas Tirith, Lianna?" She shook her head.

"This news concerning the city has taken me by surprise as greatly as it has all of you. I had no inkling that Minas Tirith would..." she stopped herself and yet Boromir finished her sentence for her.

"Burn...you had no idea my city would burn." He stood, violently pushing back the bench upon which he sat – despite the fact that Lianna was still upon it, and strode from the Hall. Lianna, on her feet thanks to Boromir nearly knocking her to the ground with his quick exit, hesitated in going after him. As usual she looked to Gandalf for guidance.

"Leave him a few moments – you may be needed here." counselled Gandalf. She nodded and took her seat once again. "Sauron will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit then Rohan must be ready to go to war." There was a pause in which all eyes turned to Théoden.

"Tell me," murmured the King, "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" There was silence as all present took in the King's words. Aragorn looked as if he were about to speak but Lianna beat him to it.

"What is this?" she asked the King, "I had thought you an honourable man, Théoden; King of Rohan. Do you not see what it is that Sauron wants? He WANTS division! He wants Men to turn upon their brothers and races to leave one another out in the cold – alone and defenceless." She looked to each of them in turn as she spoke before finally allowing her words to land squarely, once more, with the King.

"Gondor is my country. It is the place in which the bodies of my mother, my father and my brother lie. It is the country of my King." She looked to Aragorn before finishing, "More than that. It is a kingdom of Men and it is dying – slowly but surely, as your own kingdom was dying before aid came unbidden to your door. I swear to you now that I will arm myself, when the time comes, and I shall march to Minas Tirith – whether it be with an army of Rohan beside me or alone. Yet either way I shall, sword in hand, defend Gondor and the White City with everything I am. Not because I must but because it is what anyone with any honour would do."

She finished her speech and steadily glared at the King. When she saw no reaction she turned to Gandalf and murmured, "I shall stay no more in the presence of cowardice." and strode from the room.

As she left she turned the corner, coming out of sight of the Hall, to crash into a lingering figure. She looked up to see the familiar face of...

"Boromir?" he was looking at her strangely. There was a small smile on his face however and this made her hope that his momentary despair had abated.

"I heard you," he murmured, "Yet I fear I must destroy your perfect speech."

"Oh?" she replied, "Why would that be?"

He took her hand in one of his own and raised it to his lips before pressing a kiss to her fingers. She smiled as he did so, feeling a shot of warmth go through her hand and tingling creeping up her arm.

"You would not be alone." She took a step forward and stood on tiptoe so that her eyes were almost level with his, her lips barely separate from his own.

"I never doubted it." She whispered.

"Never?" he asked, "Not even last night?" She frowned slightly before replying,

"You must understand, Boromir; that though my mind pressed me to doubt you my heart never could and, I do not think, ever will. I did what had to be done and I cannot regret it – yet I am sorry you were upset." He nodded slightly.

"Well then..." he breathed. She could hear Gandalf speaking in the Hall behind her and vaguely heard the words 'Minas Tirith' and 'alone' being spoken. However Boromir's proximity to her made almost everything else trivial.

She leant forward slightly and he matched the move. She felt his lips gently brush hers and smiled as she pulled away a little to gauge his reaction. She met his eyes and felt his hand cup her cheek, pulling her closer as his lips met hers again; a little more forcefully this time. They were warm and a little rough but it wasn't important. Not really. She kissed him with all the love she had felt for him for the many months she had known him – all the times they had spoken in the firelight of things she could never have thought of with any other, all the times he had protected her and she him, all the times she had looked at him and felt her heart contract because of who he was and what he could be.

A cough behind them caused them to break their kiss as she spun around quickly to see Aragorn standing, smiling, behind them.

"I apologise but Gandalf would wish to speak with you, Lianna." She flicked her gaze back to Boromir who nodded his head slightly as a sign that he did not mind her leaving and she breezed past Aragorn – not quickly enough to avoid hearing him murmur, "At last."She smiled slightly but said nothing.

She left the men outside as she entered the Hall. All were gone now but Gandalf and a few servants who were busying themselves elsewhere in the room. The Wizard gestured her over to him and said quietly,

"That was quite a speech, Lianna." She lowered her eyes to the floor and replied,

"I fear I was overly harsh with the King..."

"No!" exclaimed Gandalf, "No indeed – that was precisely what Théoden needed to hear. He must understand that this is no petty game where friends help friends and those who have no friends sit and suffer alone. This is the very future of Middle Earth, Lianna; all our lives depend upon it." She nodded, biting her lip and smiling a little at the memory of Boromir's lips on hers...

"Boromir will wish to go to Minas Tirith." Gandalf added in a matter of fact manner. She looked up quickly wondering for one moment whether Gandalf had read her mind. That she should think of Boromir at the very moment that the Wizard mentioned him...

"I believe so." she replied. Gandalf nodded for a moment before countering,

"I think he should not go." Lianna raised a brow in confusion and Gandalf clarified, "There is now bad blood between he and his father. I think his presence will not help our cause. Not yet." Lianna thought over the Wizard's words...there was truth there.

"You wish me to persuade him to remain in Edoras?" she asked. Gandalf smiled.

"I think no other could possibly complete such a task with any success." She let out a deep breath and replied,

"I know not whether even I shall be able to persuade him to remain here when his home is so endangered." Gandalf reached over and took her hand, before murmuring,

"I think you will find, Lianna, that love is stronger than any other emotion – even the loyalty to ones father and country. This is why only you can persuade him of the path he must take. For only you hold his heart – no other." She squeezed Gandalf's hand before letting it go.

"Who shall go to Minas Tirith in his place then; who shall warn the Steward?"

"I shall," Gandalf replied, "Along with Pippin."

"Pippin?" asked Lianna incredulously. She watched the Wizard for a moment and, when no answer was forthcoming, finally murmured, "I expect you have your reasons."

"I expect I do." countered Gandalf. Lianna hesitated.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Merry will be staying with us, here, in Edoras?"

"They will. Their fate, along with yours, I think lies within these walls for the time being." Lianna thought for a moment. Her Sight had shown her little of late – half glimpses and odd feelings being the full extent of their reach. However somehow she knew Gandalf was right in his words – the road to Minas Tirith was not yet one which she and the rest of the Fellowship should follow.

"Very well," she replied finally, "I shall try to persuade him, Gandalf, though I cannot promise my entreaties shall be heard." He smiled happily.

"That is all I ask of you, dear girl - try and I feel sure you shall succeed."


	39. Gondor Calls For Aid

"How can you even suggest it?" Boromir was looking at her incredulously whilst she tried her best to dissuade him from going to Minas Tirith. Gandalf had left days before, along with Pippin, in order to attempt to counsel the Steward. He wished for the joining together of the powers of Rohan and Gondor in order to unite against the growing evil. She had managed to stop Boromir going with the Wizard immediately but now he grew restless and she was finding it nigh on impossible to stop him from saddling a horse and retuning home.

"There is nought but bad feeling between yourself and your father. Surely you know that? You presence there will not help Gandalf's cause..."

"You think it is acceptable that Gandalf goes to Minas Tirith and we, subjects of Gondor, stay in Rohan and hide?"

"We are not hiding Boromir! We will be of more use here..."

"How can you know that?" Lianna paused before replying quietly,

"I trust Gandalf's judgement. He has given up much for our safety – he died..."

"You too were close to death, Lianna, and I do not recall him saving you."

She paused at that. She could not deny that when Saruman was suppressing her powers, and therefore causing her to bleed to death from her wound, Gandalf had done nothing to save her. He had put the knowledge Saruman might have borne before her life.

"Saruman may have been able to tell Gandalf of things we could find from no other source – things which would save thousands of lives...hundreds of thousands..."

"It is of no consequence. I must go to Minas Tirith." She let out a sigh filled with frustration and exclaimed,

"Well then go! My word obviously means nothing to you!" He frowned and stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"We both know that is not true." He murmured, his voice dropping significantly in volume and turning gentle. "I would trust you with my life Lianna but this..." She shook her head, reached up and gently touched his cheek. She was about to speak when she felt a jolt go through her and gasped as a vision – the most vivid she had been subjected to in days – leapt into her mind.

* * *

_There was a man, one familiar to her in more ways than one, striding through a dark and ruined city. He looked so much like Boromir and in her mind, in her memories of Minas Tirith, she matched his face to the identity of Faramir. He met with a man who was looking out across a stretch of water into the darkness. _

_ "It's been very quiet across the river," the man said, looking to Faramir worriedly, "The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out...we'll send scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the north we'll have some warning."_

_ She could feel them – as if she were there herself – feel the dark presence of many Orcs steadily approaching Boromir's brother and his encamped army. She wished she could warn them but knew there was no way to do so. She could only watch as the Son of Gondor and his terrifyingly small army sat oblivious as the enemy waded through the mist towards them. _

_ An arrow flew through the air and one of the men of Gondor fell from the stone steps on which he had been standing. Immediately those on land jumped to attention. She already knew it was a lost cause. There were too many Orcs and too few Men - despite the warning the Orcs still had the advantage over their foes and the Men were frightened. She could feel it, their fear, animal and primal in its intensity. _

_ Faramir spotted the fallen soldier and murmured ominously, _

_ "They're not coming from the north," before turning and racing back to the river, warning his men to join him and be on their guard as he went. She watched as the Orcs continued to approach, unaware the fallen Man had, with his death, alerted those onshore of the coming invasion. Now it was a battle of wits; seeing who could surprise the enemy most – with neither side knowing how much the other truly knew. _

_ The Men were now hidden from sight, preparing for the Orc attack, whilst the Orcs left their boats and stepped onto the land of Osgiliath. Finally, after many Orcs had passed them by, Faramir leapt out from his position and began attacking the invading enemy. The other Men did the same and, despite fighting valiantly, they were hopelessly outnumbered. _

_ She watched with a heavy heart as the Men, attempting with all of their strength to hold the enemy back, fell one by one. An army of hundreds would find it difficult to surmount such numbers as those which made up the enemy army – let alone the small troupe Faramir had been given. She saw the Steward's son rejoin the Man he had spoken to at the beginning of her vision and heard the unknown Man say, _

_ "We cannot hold them – the city is lost."_

_ "Tell the men to break cover;" Faramir replied hurriedly, "We ride for Minas Tirith." The man whom he was speaking with nodded and was about to give the order when a sudden screeching above them made all look up..._

"_Nazgûl," Faramir murmured with undiluted terror in his voice._

_

* * *

_

"Lianna?" Boromir was looking at her strangely. She blinked hard several times, her head feeling strange after the sudden transition from vision to present time. She looked around them before asking quietly,

"How long did it last?" he frowned and murmured, "You were about to say something when you stopped and then you started looking around..." She took a step back and whispered,

"How long?" His confusion seemed then to clear and he asked sharply,

"You Saw something? You had a vision...just then? You barely stopped – you barely paused! It could not have been more than a few seconds..." she bit her lip. To her that vision had been minutes long. "What did you see?" Boromir pressed. Lianna shook her head and hurriedly changed the subject by saying,

"I must speak with Aragorn; I have something I must..."

"Lianna what did you see?" When she did not reply he caught her arm and pulled her to him so she could not escape, "Was it Minas Tirith? Was it my city? Has something happened...?"

"No." She replied, "No it was not that. There was..." she stopped. She would spare him what she had seen, what she was all but sure of, if she could. She would not wish him to feel the pain of the outcome. Not yet.

"Lianna, please, what is it you saw that is so terrible you cannot tell me?" She closed her eyes. She could hold him off no longer and, she realised, she had no right in doing so. Faramir was his brother. If, when her brother died, she had not been there and no one had told her...

"Faramir." She replied quietly, "I saw Faramir at Osgiliath." Boromir immediately tensed and his grip on her arm increased to levels which were painful.

"Has something happened to my brother?" he asked in a voice which was low and warning. It was as if he were daring her to lie to him, daring her to try and protect him from the truth...

"I do not know for sure," she answered truthfully, "I saw Orcs attack Osgiliath...so many Orcs...ten times those whom Faramir had with him. They attacked from the river and almost immediately the Men of Gondor were overwhelmed. Faramir pulled those who remained back and they were to ride to Minas Tirith and safety when..." she paused. Boromir's grip on her arm was now so tight tears were forming in her eyes from the pain.

"You're hurting me," she whispered. His grip did not loosen.

"What happened?" Boromir asked darkly.

"Nazgûl." Her voice was quiet, so quiet she did not know whether he would hear her – part of her childishly hoped he did not and then her answer would not matter, then everything...

"How many?" asked the Captain.

"Boromir, you must let go, my arm..."

"How MANY?" he shouted, his voice filled with anger and pain. She bit her lip to try and stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks - but they came all the same.

"Two, perhaps more, I could not tell for sure," she whimpered, attempting to still her shaking voice. His fingers were digging into her skin and she was sure there would be bruises. She felt a tears fall from her cheekbone and saw it hand on Boromir's hand – the one which was clamped around her arm. He looked down at it slowly and paused for a moment as though he did not know what it was. Then he quickly released her arm, causing her to gasp in relief.

"Is he dead?" his next question was one she knew was coming yet did not know how to answer.

"I do not know," was her reply as she massaged her arm in order to quell the pain somewhat. "It is possible that he..."

"You think it possible he survived an army of Orcs and two or more Nazgul with two dozen men and no way of escape?" asked Boromir harshly. She winced at his tone before countering with,

"I know nothing of your father but from what I know of you I think it very possible. If he is anything like his brother he will have found a way." Silence fell between them and she rolled up her tunic sleeve in order to see the damage. Dark red welts lay where his fingers had dug into her skin and the area around it was a mass of slightly lighter red from the pressure he had applied.

She saw his hand reach out and she flinched momentarily. He paused before taking a step closer and gently taking the injured limb in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He gently massaged the spot where the redness was worst and she, haltingly, leaned her head against his chest.

"As am I." She answered. She received no reply and for a few moments they simply stood there – he attempting to heal the damage he had wrought and her wishing she could do the same for him.

"I cannot...," he murmured finally, breaking the silence, "...cannot consider a world..." he stopped again and she realised he was fighting sobs. She removed her head from its resting place and met his eyes which were, sure enough, clouded with tears. "...without my brother in it." He finished. She gently pulled her arm from his grasp and used both hands to gently pull his forehead to hers.

"I cannot reassure you in this," she breathed, "There are no words to make this better. Yet I swear to you that if there is hope that Faramir lives we will find him. If not we shall find him all the same and ensure his resting place is fitting." She felt his hands on her back, pulling her closer, and looked up slightly to see tears on his cheeks. She used her thumbs to brush them away and added,

"He would wish you to be strong. I know enough of him to know that." Boromir nodded and pulled back. He glanced uneasily to her arm and murmured,

"Forgive me, I..." She pressed a finger to his lips and interjected,

"There is nothing to forgive. Come, I must..."

Her words her interrupted by a great cry from behind them. From their position, outside the Hall of Meduseld, they looked over to see a flame which had not been there before flickering and swaying in the distance.

"The Beacons..." Boromir murmured, his voice filled with surprise,

"Gondor needs us." Lianna added, grabbing his hand and forcing him to start running with her to the Hall. Once they were moving she let go of him and rolled down her sleeve - the last thing she needed was awkward questions about her injury. They entered in time to hear Aragorn shout,

"Gondor calls for aid!" There was silence as before him Théoden seemed to hesitate. She saw Éowyn appear further down the Hall and all eyes were fixed upon the King of Rohan, breath held in anticipation of his answer. She met the King's eyes and saw him nod slightly to her before replying,

"...and Rohan shall answer!" Lianna smiled broadly at the King and bowed low in his direction. She looked up to see him incline his head in return before turning to those surrounding him and beginning to give instruction. She looked back to Boromir, who was a little behind her, before making her way over to Aragorn.

"I have ill news," she murmured in his ear. He turned to face her and she said as quietly as possible, "Osgiliath has been overrun by Orcs. There were Nazgûl with them and..." she glanced to the side to see Boromir watching her speak, "Faramir was leading the small troupe ordered to defend the city. I fear he may not have survived..."

"Do you know it?" asked Aragorn. He was obviously wondering whether she was tempering her vision to save Boromir a little heartache.

"No, I Saw but a little. However I fear if Osgiliath is taken then Minas Tirith has not long left..." She felt someone come up beside her and saw Boromir, now accompanied by Legolas, had joined them.

"Minas Tirith shall not fall whilst there is breath still in my lungs." Boromir said staunchly. By the set of his shoulders and the hardness in his eyes she could see he was serious in his words. She reached over and slipped her hand through his before adding,

"Or mine," Aragorn smiled grimly and contributed,

"Whilst I breathe I swear the White City shall not fall." Legolas nodded.

"Aye," the Elf added, "I too swear this oath." A gruff voice followed the Elf's smooth one with a sharp,

"Well all of ye will be getting yourselves killed if I do not join you so I too give my word." Lianna smiled down at Gimli who had muscled his way in between Legolas and Aragorn. She looked to them all and felt...safe. The Fellowship, or at least some of it, joined again in a combined goal. She then frowned as she noted one of their company was missing.

"Where is Merry?" she asked. Everyone looked around but for Legolas who replied gently,

"Pippin's leaving has been difficult for him. He misses his friend. I think he shall be atop the battlements – he has taken to sitting there alone often of late." Lianna nodded.

"Someone should tell him what has happened. I think perhaps he shall be seeing Pippin very soon...which will mean at least one of us will be of good cheer."


	40. Ill Tidings

_ Riders rode along a road which was white. Flowers were thrown in their paths, their armour glinted in the sun...yet this was no fond welcoming home nor a joyous celebration of bravery as soldiers rode out to war. Faces were ruddy with tears and every expression held the same emotion – hopelessness. She watched as man after man, grim in countenance, rode along the road. The men carried the banners of Gondor, bearing the White Tree, amongst them. Suddenly she heard a voice which was familiar ring out, _

_ "Faramir!" she looked over quickly to see Gandalf approaching the column and realised they were not upon a road. They were riding through the many tiers of Minas Tirith. She saw Boromir's brother riding and let out a sigh of relief. He had lived. He had survived Osgiliath. Yet why then now was he..._

_ "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."_

_ "Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?" Faramir asked. "Boromir may have left his city but I remain and I must be strong..."_

_ "Boromir saw his father's madness and he left to find the strength to counter it!" countered Gandalf hotly. _

_ "I will glad give my life to defend my city." Faramir interrupted with an air of finality in his voice. Faramir continued to ride on and Gandalf stopped following. Instead he simply called after the man, _

_ "Your father loves you Faramir...he will remember it before the end..."_

_

* * *

_

Lianna sat up quickly, her mind instantly beginning to sort through what she had seen. Faramir had survived Osgiliath and yet he was now, once again, marching into battle. Yet which battle? Surely the safest thing for Minas Tirith, now Osgiliath was taken, was to remain armed fully by its soldiers? She paused and felt horror begin to creep in as another possibility entered her mind.

"Unless Denethor has no intention of letting Osgiliath go..." she murmured. She looked out of the window and took in the dawn, which was only now breaking over the horizon. Today they left Edoras to begin their journey to Minas Tirith. It would take three days or more. In three days time, she realised, Faramir's fate would already have been decided. Those in Edoras could not help him now.

* * *

"Boromir I must speak with you." They were saddling their horses and preparing to leave Edoras for the encampment. From there all other able soldiers within Rohan would assemble and, once gathered, they would make their final journey to Minas Tirith and the battle to end this terrible war.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her from over his horse. She came around and took his hands in hers – the bruises on her arm reminding her of what had happened the last time she had given ill news of his brother.

"I Saw something last night – whilst I slept..."

"Faramir?" he asked immediately. She nodded and she noted that he had tensed.

"They lost Osgiliath. However somehow I believe your brother escaped to safety – to Minas Tirith. Yet now I See him riding out again, fully armed, with a small troupe of men..."

"You think my father has sent him to re-take Osgiliath?" asked Boromir incredulously, foreseeing where she was heading with her words, "That is madness!" Lianna nodded her agreement.

"I do not think there is any way the men of Gondor can prevail in this."

"Why does not Faramir refuse? He must know it is folly..." Lianna hesitated before replying,

"I believe your father is trying to force Faramir to be...more like you. He wants Faramir to be brave and march into battle unafraid. He has lost his wits, Boromir; he does not understand that sending Faramir to Osgiliath will..."

"Be his death." Boromir finished gravely. "I should be there." he added, "As soon as Gandalf left I should have ridden to Minas Tirith. Then Faramir would not have to have gone..."

"I'm sorry," Lianna interjected, "It is my fault you stayed here – I thought Gandalf knew what was best, I imagined..."

"You imagined he knew my father better than I do." Boromir cut her off before shaking his hands free of hers, mounting his horse and urging it on without another word. She watched him ride to the gates of Edoras, ready to leave when the King gave word, wishing she had said something more useful. Yet in the end there was nothing truly to say. She had told him to stay. She had been wrong. As a result there was every chance that his brother would die.

* * *

They rode hard. She kept by Legolas and Gimli, who were sharing a horse, as Boromir had taken a position near the front with Aragorn and the King. He had not spoken to her since she had revealed her vision though she had caught Aragorn and informed him of her latest Seeing as soon as Boromir had left her. Whilst they had ridden she had also divulged all details to Gimli and Legolas who had sympathised with her accordingly. She felt, in part, that she did not deserve their sympathy. Boromir was right. She had imagined she knew best simply because she was a Seer...when not long ago she was a mere village waif.

When they reached the encampment she was relieved to see many other men had gathered in order to fight for Middle Earth. Those who had come made a figure of around six thousand. Lianna had marvelled at the sight of so many but the King seemed despondent.

"It is less than half of what I had hoped for." He had told them once they were dismounted and their horses taken by those already at the encampment.

"Six thousand isn't enough." Aragorn had added. Lianna had looked over to Boromir only to see him pointedly ignoring her. She made to approach him but as soon as he sensed her coming he moved away. She threw a desperate look to Legolas who lifted a brow – a signal he probably thought immensely useful but she found the exact opposite, before following the Captain to a more secluded area of the camp - where he was obviously going to try to avoid other living beings.

"Boromir please, do not do this..." she called to his retreating back. He span to face her and replied hotly,

"My brother is riding to his death as we speak Lianna. Can I not have a little peace?"

"We do not know..."

"You yourself told me of what lay at Osgiliath. You think he and a small battalion can survive that?" She did not reply. In truth she did not. Yet saying the words would add credence to the belief that Faramir was s good as dead and that she was not prepared to do.

"Perhaps...please do not distance yourself from me now. We face Mordor itself and all that is evil in this world. I feel it approaching all the time, inching its way towards us. I know it is selfish but I need you, Boromir, I need you at my side." She paused before adding desperately, " Don't abandon me for I cannot do this alone." He looked at her for a moment, silence between them. She knew that others, certainly Merry, Legolas and Gimli, were watching their discourse from a distance, yet she did not look to them. Her eyes were fixed upon Boromir's grey ones. He reached out a hand and she hastened to take it.

"I shall not leave you." He murmured. She squeezed his hand gratefully before letting go and allowing him to stride away. He needed to be alone now – she understood that much. She knew what it was to lose a brother.

* * *

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said to Éomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer replied. They all looked over to a misty path which seemed to run into the mountain itself.

"That road there," Gimli said quietly, a question in his voice, "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." answered Legolas.

"None who've entered there have ever returned," added Éomer. Lianna frowned.

"Usually if darkness lingers I can feel it. However now...I feel nothing untoward; despite the men and the horses acting so strangely."

Aragorn had approached the path and was staring into it. He looked confused as he glared into the mountain pass and Lianna came up beside him.

"What is it?" she asked. He frowned, not replying, before his eyes widened slightly.

"Aragorn," called Gimli, causing Aragorn to jump and almost crash into her as he turned. "Let's find some food." the Dwarf said. Gimli walked off in search of something to satisfy his hunger yet, as she was about to follow him, she saw Aragorn once again look into the pass.

"What is there that so draws you?" she asked. Aragorn shook his head before, without answering her, following Gimli. She looked at the spot where Aragorn had been staring once again. Whatever he had seen, or thought he had seen, it was not there now.

* * *

She smiled as Éowyn placed the helmet upon Merry's head.

"There," she pronounced, rising from her knees, "A true esquire of Rohan!" Merry smiled and Lianna called to the Hobbit,

"Come, Merry, turn about so I can see you fully." He happily turned on the spot and she clapped when he came to face her again.

"You look very majestic Merry," she smiled and Éowyn nodded her head in agreement. Merry reached out and pulled out his sword, forgetting his close proximity to Éowyn and almost slicing her across the middle as he did so. She jumped back just in time and laughed.

"Have a care Merry! I have suffered a wound such as you almost inflicted upon Éowyn just then and I can attest to their unpleasantness." Lianna cautioned.

"Sorry," Merry replied, "It doesn't look that dangerous...it's not even sharp..."

"Well that's no good – you won't kill may Orcs with a blunt blade!" Éowyn ushered him outside, telling him to go to the Smithy as he ran. She heard the woman then speaking with someone outside the tent and when she did not re-enter after some moments Lianna went outside to investigate. She saw Éowyn was speaking with her brother who had a hand upon her shoulder.

"War is the province of men, Éowyn." Éomer said.

"Is that so?" asked Lianna, coming up beside Éowyn. "I'm afraid I would have to disagree." Éomer looked at her for a moment before inclining his head and murmuring,

"My apologies, Lady Seer, but you are..."

"...different from Éowyn? Indeed I am – she is a better swordsman than I." Lianna then took Eowyn's hand and led her back inside the tent. As soon as they were out of sight of the men Éowyn turned to her and murmured,

"My thanks, Lady Seer, many would have agreed with my brother."

"My name is Lianna, Éowyn, you should use it. As for agreeing with your brother...he has been brought up to think women are for marriage and the giving of children and men for war and hard work. That was never so in my village and in my mind it is not the way of the world." Éowyn smiled at her happily before adding,

"My brother doubts Merry should be allowed to fight."

"Why should he not?" asked Lianna, "I have known few with hearts as true and brave as Meriadoc Brandybuck." Éowyn nodded. "They do not let you fight, Éowyn, because they fear for you. That is all. They do not wish to lose you." Éowyn tilted her head to the side but said nothing. Lianna signed and sat down once again, the Shieldmaiden soon following her example and took her own seat.

"Lord Aragorn is well?" Éowyn asked after a moment. Lianna nodded and answered,

"He is as well as can be expected in such times." She paused before continuing, "I see you watch him often and you seem to take a particular note of his health." Éowyn lowered her head and said nothing - yet Lianna could detect a slight blush upon her cheeks. "Éowyn do not set your heart there." Lianna cautioned the woman. Instantly Eowyn's head raised and she sharply replied,

"What do you mean?" Lianna hesitated before adding,

"If you wish to set your heart upon a man do not chose him. It is not my place to tell you why but, I assure you, it will but end in heartache. Éowyn stood quickly.

"I have no intention of doing so." She snapped before striding from the tent. Lianna bit her lip. That was another person she had given bad news to today. It seemed she was learning no better how to give it in a way which avoided bad feeling towards her.

* * *

"Lianna?" she turned into the darkness and made out a large figure before her. She knew by the voice who it was and instantly approached him.

"Boromir, are you...?"

"I am better." He interrupted, "I feel I should apologise – I was hard on you and I know you only told me of Osgiliath in order to avoid keeping secrets from me."

"I am to blame a little, Boromir, do not allow that to be passed over. I made you stay in Edoras and as a result you could not stop your father from sending Faramir..."

"Hush," he murmured, pulling her to him, "Let us not think of it. Tonight may be the last night we can have without war raging around us. We may not live out the week. Let us, just tonight, not speak of death." She nodded and moved so her head was against his chest. His arms went around her and she sighed contentedly at the feeling. It was one she had missed these past few hours.

"The stars are bright tonight," he whispered.

"Legolas would surely know what that means," Lianna replied, eliciting a small chuckle from her companion. After a moment or two of standing in comfortable silence she whispered,

"Something approaches." He immediately released her so he could see her face fully.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, "Is it Orcs? Do they...?"

"No," she interrupted quickly, "Something else. Something familiar..." she looked over to see a figure cloaked in black velvet ride into the encampment, dismount and then speak to one of the guards. He was then led into the tent she vaguely remembered to be Théoden's before the guard left and made his way over to another tent. "It cannot be – not here..." she whispered. Yet she knew the feel of power which was close by, though she had not felt it for many months – not since the forming of the Fellowship...

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell is here."


	41. The Paths of the Dead

"Why would he be here?" asked Boromir, looking over as Aragorn left his tent and entered the one which Lord Elrond had so recently walked into. Théoden exited only moments after. Lianna took Boromir's hand and pulled them further into the shadows so they could observe unseen. She then closed her eyes and focused upon Aragorn.

"I fear Lord Elrond's daughter grows weak. She chose love over immortality."

"Lady Arwen – is she not...?"

"She holds Aragorn's heart and he hers." Lianna answered, opening her eyes once again, "Yet the evil from Mordor weakens her. I fear Lord Elrond has come to warn Aragorn of that which he will lose if Sauron is not soon defeated."

"How do you know all of this?" Boromir asked. She smiled before replying,

"I am a Seer, Boromir, I know many things I should not." After a few minutes of watching and waiting they saw Aragorn leave the tent and make his way over to his own. Not long after that he re-emerged with a pack and went over to his horse.

"What is he doing?" Boromir asked in a whisper so as not to attract the Ranger's attention.

"I do not know..." she replied, "Something said to him must have..." she paused. There was something in the air, a whisper, an expectation...something was stirring. Aragorn came out from the shadows and began leading his horse through camp. She left Boromir's side and strode over to the Ranger. "You think to take the pass alone?" she asked, causing him to look up in surprise at her sudden appearance. Boromir followed soon after in time to hear Aragorn reply,

"This is a path I must take alone." Lianna shook her head.

"No indeed - this is a path you must take accompanied." Aragorn frowned at her and in that moment Gimli and Legolas came into sight, as she had suspected they would.

"You may as well accept it laddie – we're going with you."

"Going where?" asked Boromir, sounding thoroughly confused. Lianna turned to the Captain and smiled a little sadly. That feeling in the air she knew now, though she wished she did not, it was the feeling of change...of separation.

"We are accompanying Aragorn through the road to the Dimholt. Yet you are staying here, in camp, ready to ride to Minas Tirith come dawn." He frowned deeply before replying,

"I shall go with you..."

"No." she insisted, feeling tears threaten despite her determination not to cry, "I have kept you from Gondor long enough. Your path lies there. Mine, as yet, does not." She edged towards him and was grateful to see the others back away to give them some privacy. "I shall not divide your heart any longer, Boromir; you must go to Minas Tirith. You must do that which you were born to do."

"I wish to do nothing without you beside me." Boromir countered.

"Nor I without you," she replied, "Yet we both know I have held you back from your duty. No – I shall go with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. You shall accompany Théoden to Minas Tirith, make peace with your father and learn the fate of your brother. I shall join you there as soon as I can." He reached out and cupped her face in his hand.

"I shall wait for you," he whispered. She smiled and stood on tiptoe so she could press her lips to his in a sweet, warm kiss. After their first kiss, in Edoras, they had not spoken of it - nor repeated the act. However now, faced with the very real possibility that she might never see him again, she knew she had to take the chance whilst it remained.

"Keep yourself as far from harm as possible," she cautioned, "My fury will be unchecked if you get yourself killed." He smiled slightly before kissing her again. She broke away after a few moments, imprinting the feeling upon her memory, before backing away.

"Watch over Merry and ensure that Haldir and Théoden are able to work together." He nodded; his half smile still upon his face despite the sadness there. He had linked his fingers through hers as they had kissed and now he held on as she moved backwards. Finally their fingers separated and she immediately turned and, with Aragorn's help, mounted his horse behind him. Gimli was already atop a steed with Legolas sitting in front.

As they rode away, towards the pass, she did not look back. She feared the sight of Boromir standing alone watching her leave him would be too painful a burden for her to bear. She brushed tears from her cheeks gently and rested her head upon Aragorn's back. She felt his hand touch hers, which were linked around his waist, in a comforting gesture.

"Do not despair," he whispered gently as they finally left the encampment and entered the narrow pass, "For love knows no distance." She smiled as she knew Aragorn's words were true and, sadly, she also knew that he was experienced in the entwined matters of love and distance.

* * *

The mountains around them were white and ominous as they towered above them.

"What form of army would linger in such a place?" asked Gimli.

"One that is cursed," replied Lianna.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountains swore an oath," added Legolas, "To the last King of Gondor – to come to his aid and to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled...vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them – never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Lianna put a hand to her head and rubbed her temple. There was a dull roaring in her mind that she had never experienced before. They finally took a path which led deeper into the mountain pass; leading to a rocky inlet covered in dead trees. They approached a door imbedded in the rock - within which lay only darkness. The edges of the archway were embedded with skulls and Lianna reached out a hand to touch one. There was bitterness in the one who had possessed the skull in life...bitterness which continued onwards – even after death.

"We have found The Paths of the Dead." Legolas murmured.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," whispered Gimli. They looked into the dark tunnel leading from the archway and Lianna turned to Aragorn.

"In this you shall feel them more strongly than I. They are your army. You know their intention. Should we enter?" He hesitated before nodding.

"The way is shut," she looked to see Legolas reading inscriptions above the doorway, "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. They way is shut." Suddenly a gust of wind blew from within the tunnel beyond the door and immediately the horses bolted, breaking free of their owners.

"I hear you," Lianna whispered, looking ahead, "There is no need to shout." The others looked at her strangely and she clarified, "They do not like visitors." Aragorn turned once again towards the doorway before announcing,

"I do not fear death." He then walked forwards into the darkness. Lianna smiled grimly as he disappeared before adding,

"Nor I." She followed him and felt Legolas a step behind her. She heard Gimli muttering to himself outside before hurrying after them.

* * *

The ground was covered in skulls. Aragorn had lit a torch which illuminated their surroundings a little. She stayed close to him – not wishing to trip and knowing the best way to avoid it was to follow in his footsteps.

"What is it?" asked Gimli as Legolas stopped and looked around them. Lianna backed away a little and tentatively touched the Elf upon the hand. He looked to her and nodded to affirm he saw what she did.

"Shapes of men..." Legolas replied, "...and of horses."

"Where?" asked Gimli desperately.

"Not where my friend," Lianna answered, "When."

"There are pale banners like shreds of cloud...spears..."

"...like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Lianna finished. "Oh they are here," she added, "They have been waiting for you, Aragorn, for so very long now."

"The dead are following – they have been summoned." Legolas exchanged a glance with her and they both looked then to Aragorn.

They quickly moved into the cavern which opened out from the skull filled tunnel. Within lay mist which, when they entered, began crawling and writhing over them in the shapes of clawed hands.

"Do not fight them," Lianna whispered, "They will do you harm if you do wrong unto them." Aragorn stepped forward to the sound of crunching before stopping dead and murmuring to them,

"Do not look down." She immediately looked to her feet to see the ground covered in human bones. Lianna steeled herself before beginning to walk across the dead, trying to ignore the crunching that sounded at every step. Eventually they found themselves within an even greater cavern. It housed a great set of stairs leading to a dark palace which she felt held great power. The men looked around trying to find where the unknown may attack from but Lianna stared at the steps whilst standing perfectly still.

"He is here." She whispered a moment before a voice rang out from the darkness,

"Who enters my domain?" Following the words - in the spot which Lianna had focused on -appeared a green mist which formed the figure of a man. He had the face of a skeleton with barely any ghostly flesh remaining and a crown upon his head. His clothes were rich in form – undeniably those of a King.

"One who will have your allegiance!" Aragorn called bravely to the ghost.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The dead King replied.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn replied. The dead King laughed in reply, a harsh cackle which made Lianna's very bones ache with cold, before she felt the forming of something behind them. It was not darkness – she could not say that – but something powerful, something old...

She turned to see a great ghostly army appear in a translucent city made of nothingness behind them. The army began to approach, chanting as they marched, and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all exchanged looks of horror. Lianna frowned. She had felt evil before and this was not as evil had felt. This was something altogether different.

"They way is shut," the ghost King murmured, taking the attention of the living once again. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut and now...you must die." More men appeared beside the King in ghostly form. Legolas shot an arrow at the King which, naturally, flew straight through him. Lianna took a step forward, towards the King, before asking,

"What of me, ghost King, shall you bar my passage?" He looked at her for a moment with unseeing sockets where eyes once had sat.

"What are you?" he asked. "You are no Elf, no Dwarf - and certainly no human."

"I am a Lady Seer – the only Lady Seer. I know you, King of the dead, and I ask you to hear out he who stands beside me." she gestured to Aragorn, "For his words, I think, shall be of interest to you." Aragorn, to her relief, stepped in with,

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." The ghost King began striding towards Aragorn.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The ghost King made to swing his sword at Aragorn only for the Ranger's sword to meet the apparition the King held and drive it back.

"That line was broken," the ghost King hissed. Aragorn held the King by the throat, his blade to the being's neck, before replying,

"It has been remade."

"How fortunate none but the King of Gondor can command you - for here stands my King." Lianna added, "You see before you the rightful King and the only Seer in Middle Earth whom, I might add, is the humble servant of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. What say you now, ghost King?"

The apparition staggered back and Aragorn called,

"Fight for us and regain your honour! What say you?" there was a pause and Lianna walked with Aragorn forwards. However she veered off a little, approaching the ghost King whilst her friend remained amongst the soldiers. "What say you!" Aragorn asked again.

"You waste your time Aragorn," Gimli spat, "They had no honour in life. They have none now in death."

"That's not true," Lianna whispered when she was close to the ghost King as she dared. "Is it? You had honour. You were simply afraid..." the King looked at her once again with his eyeless gaze and she fought to hold her nerve as he said nothing.

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn announced, "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" There was a pause and Lianna watched the ghost King as his face contorted and he began once again to laugh. "You have my word!" cried Aragorn, obviously feeling his hold on the dead slipping as they all began to laugh. Slowly they all began to disappear. "Fight and I will release you!" cried Aragorn as the last ghost soldiers faded into darkness.

"Stand you traitors!" cried Gimli. Lianna looked to Legolas who met her eyes before looking to the floor. Aragorn looked back to her as the ground began to shake and rubble fall from the ceiling. The mighty palace of death began to fall and Aragorn shouted,

"OUT!" They all ran for their lives as skulls poured from every gap in the palace walls. Legolas reached over and grabbed her hand to ensure she kept up with the others. He dragged her across the river of skulls pouring out upon them and out into the dawn-light where an arch was positioned leading them to safety. They looked out to see the river and, upon it, ships – a hundred ships or more, filled with Orcs, sailing towards them. She looked to Aragorn and saw the horror and sadness upon his face. He sunk to his knees and Legolas let go of her hand to place it comfortingly upon Aragorn's shoulder.

"It's not over," she whispered, "It is not." She walked to the cave entrance and placed her hand upon the rock. As she had suspected it was freezing cold...as cold as the dead. She hesitated before pressing her forehead to the stone and breathing, "You failed. You swore an oath and you reneged on that oath. You have had hundreds of years to live this half life and reflect upon the wrong you did to Gondor. Yet I know you – I know you all in that I have felt that fear. I have shrunk from battle as you have, I have been so afraid I have wanted nothing more than to flee. There is no shame in that. Yet this is your chance. This is your chance to prove to all that you can be brave men." She paused and looked back briefly to Aragorn, still on his knees, Gimli looking out sadly to the boats and Legolas staring back at her sorrowfully. "It is not your actions past upon which you shall be judged. It is what you do now, when war is closing in and you are called to fight, that you shall be remembered for. I swear it." She paused and listened carefully. Nothing

She was about to turn away from the entrance when she heard what she was listening for; the ghostly breath of a dead man emerging into the sunlight. She looked around to see Aragorn stand and face the ghost King who had faded into being from the wall beside him. The King looked to her for a moment, another of his unsettling, eyeless looks, before facing his King and growling,

"We fight." She closed her eyes to stop the tears of relief spilling out.

There was still hope.


	42. The Battle

They stood upon the river bank, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and her. She looked to the others as the boats, filled with the enemy, approached. She was feeling sick and she knew precisely as to why. Her mind was filled with the desperate cries of a dying Gondor.

"Minas Tirith is failing," she whispered. "We have little time." She saw Aragorn nod as they waited for the boats to come closer. Once they were within earshot Aragorn called out,

"You may go no further!" the men within the boats looked over to them in confusion. Lianna could see why. To them it looked as if an Elf, a Man, a Woman and a Dwarf were attempting to stop dozens of invaders from attacking. However, she reminded herself, that which the eye beholds is not always the truth.

"You will not enter Gondor." insisted Aragorn - causing the men upon the ships to laugh.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" growled one of the enemy.

"Legolas," murmured Aragorn, "Fire a warning shot past the Bo 'sun's ear."

"Mind your aim," urged Gimli quietly. Lianna smiled.

"He is an excellent shot." She muttered causing Legolas to throw her a smile in return before taking aim and making ready to fire. However at the last second Gimli, not trusting her word, used his axe to touch Legolas' bow and the shot fired...felling the Bo 'sun.

"Gimli!" Lianna chastised him. Legolas was giving the Dwarf a murderous look and Gimli himself was blustering,

"Sorry! I...err...prepare to be boarded!" more laughter from the boats.

"Boarded – by you and whose army?" Lianna smiled and look to Aragorn who was in turn smiling at those on the ships.

"This army." Aragorn whispered. The ghost army appeared through the mountain wall behind them and passed over the water separating those on land from those aboard the ships. Lianna felt cold as the army passed through them and as the shrieks began on board the ships she looked away. Despite the ill intentions of the men she had no wish to watch them being slaughtered.

Suddenly a great force seemed to crush her chest; causing her to fall to her knees. She gasped as, for a moment, she saw fire and a wolf – a terrible beast of wood and steel and flame – snarling as it stared at her...

"Lianna!" cried Aragorn, kneeling beside her. In an instant Gimli and Legolas were too looking over her.

"I can't..." she gasped, "Can't...breathe!" She gasped again though no air would enter her lungs. It was as though she had been winded by a terrible fall. Aragorn began vigorously rubbing her back whilst Legolas came to kneel beside her, muttering in Elvish to try and calm her. Gimli simply looked around - desperate to help and yet not knowing how. After a moment their work paid off – she breathed in to feel glorious air fill her lungs.

"They have breached the gate!" she choked as soon as she was able; "Minas Tirith is breached!" She met Aragorn's eyes to see terror there. They had not thought the White City would fare so ill.

Time was running out.

* * *

"You are afraid." She heard the voice of the ghost King but knew his figure would not be beside her. The ghosts were guiding the boats across the water with herself, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in one; down low so as not to be seen. They were almost at the point which the men who had controlled the boats were supposed to meet with the Orcs. Instead they would meet with an army of the dead.

"I am," she replied truthfully. She saw Aragorn, who was closest, look to her questioningly before understanding dawned and he turned to Legolas to give her a little privacy.

"Yet not of your own death." The ghost King continued. She smiled grimly.

"Oh I am a little afraid of my own death. It would taste a lie to say otherwise. Yet the death of another is that which I fear most. Indeed the death of any of those I love..."

"You are noble," the ghost sneered. She turned her head to where the voice was coming from and replied pointedly,

"So are you. You fight on the side of good despite there being little gain – you have lived hundreds of years in this guise of life, what are hundreds more? You fight not only for freedom for yourselves but because it is right." She paused before finishing, "Do not tell me I am wrong. I am a Seer - I am rarely wrong." Her words were met with silence and she allowed it to stretch out. There was no point in making conversation with the ghost King if he did not wish it.

"Your light shines brightly." She heard the ghost murmur – this time without malice in his voice. She frowned and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"We, the dead, can see that which the living being is blind to. We see the light within you which is fighting to escape – a light so bright it all but overwhelms us with its intensity..."

"Do you know what it is?" Lianna asked quickly. Perhaps the light was the answer to her strange abilities...

"No." The King replied. She nodded and bit her lip.

"We're here," Aragorn breathed, moving closer to her once again. She nodded and tightened the grip on her sword hilt. She could hear from shore the sound of voices speaking of swords, attacks and blood.

"Come on you sea-rats!" cried someone from land, "Get off your ships!" Aragorn took this as a cue and leapt over the edge of the boat. Lianna, Legolas and Gimli copied him, coming to land before a small army of Orcs. As Aragon began to walk forward to the, clearly confused, Orcs she felt fear fill her up – and yet also determination. They would get through this. They had to.

"There's plenty for the both of us!" Gimli called to Legolas. "May the best Dwarf win!" In that instant the ghost army materialised behind them – charging towards the Orcs and passing the living by as they made short work of those stationed to meet the boats. They charged onwards, living and dead like, racing towards the battlefield before Minas Tirith. When the White City came into view it was not as Lianna remembered it. There were Orcs and Men fighting everywhere she looked, much of what were the outer walls of the city had been destroyed through the fighting and the smell of blood was thick in the air.

She felled those she could as they made their way towards Minas Tirith, keeping close to Aragorn as instructed and, surprisingly, never finding the ghost King far from her side. She thought perhaps she had intrigued him and that was why he was staying so close. Whatever his reasons she was grateful. She feared she would have been dead ten times over if Aragorn and the ghost had not fended for her.

Upon the field of battle were also creatures she did not know. Large beasts twenty times the size of any cave troll crushed the Riders of Rohan underfoot. She watched as Legolas managed to climb atop on and, after a few moments, fell it. Her turn of attention caused her not to notice an Orc almost upon her and he clipped her on the arm with his blade before Aragorn ran him through. She nodded her thanks to the Ranger before determinedly returning her focus to her opponents.

Suddenly Lianna felt drawn to look to her right and saw there a figure crawling away from a fast approaching Orc. She made for the figure only to see Aragorn leap in front of her and slice the arm from the attacker. Gimli then stepped up and made short work of the rest of him. Yet there was something about that person, crawling amongst the bodies...

"EOWYN!" she cried, racing over to the fallen woman. She helped her up and asked, "What's wrong, are you well, is there..."

"My uncle!" she exclaimed. Lianna followed the woman's eye line to see Théoden, King of Rohan, lying beneath the body of a fallen horse. She helped Éowyn over and knelt with her beside the King. The woman leant over her uncle and Lianna watched as Théoden looked upon his niece and murmured,

"I know your face...Éowyn." She watched as Éowyn smiled - only for that smile to fail when Théoden continued, "My eyes darken..."

"No." Éowyn whispered with desperation in her voice. "No – I am going to save you."

"You already did." Théoden murmured. Lianna looked around them to see the ghosts finally enter Minas Tirith – with their strength added to that of Gondor and Rohan the army of Mordor would not hold long. She looked over and saw a shade of green hanging a little way away. The ghost King, she realised, was still watching over her. Éowyn was crying now and Lianna looked back to the dying King in time to hear him say,

"My body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my forefathers in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed." Lianna brushed a tear from her own cheek only for her hand to come away bloody. Feeling the spot again she realised her face had at some point been cut. She had not noticed the blow, whenever it had come.

"Éowyn..." she heard Théoden whisper. She could feel death begin to consume the King now and wished there was something she could do.

"There is nothing." She heard the voice beside her ear and knew, without looking, that the ghost King had felt her intention. "He is already claimed." Éowyn bent over the body of the faded King and began to sob.

Théoden of Rohan was dead.

Lianna stood and looked across the battlefield to see the ghosts were beginning to accumulate around Aragorn. Looking around she noted that none of the enemy were any longer anywhere to be seen. They had won. Despite the odds being so against them they had won.

"Éowyn, we must."

"No!" the woman breathed; sobbing making her voice muffled, "Leave us!" Lianna hesitated before nodding. She knew that grief so great needed time. She then turned and walked over to join her King and felt the ghost King move with her.

"Thank you," she whispered, before he went to join his brethren, "For protecting me."

"You have honour I did not have in life – despite your sex and the fear you felt." The King replied. "I found in you something...worth protecting." She smiled and stood beside Aragorn as the ghost King took his place at the front of his army.

"I shall not forget." She told him, seeing the King nod in return.

"Release us." He said to Aragorn.

"Bad idea," Gimli cautioned, "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Lianna placed a hand upon Aragorn's arm and murmured,

"They have fulfilled their vow as promised, Aragorn, they have regained their honour. Do not go back on your word." She looked to the King who inclined his head in acknowledgement of her words.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn said, "Go – be at peace." Lianna nodded and patted Aragorn's arm to show her approval. The King smiled his terrifying smile as the wind changed and he and his army began to fade away. As he disappeared the King bowed to her and she offered the gesture to him in return. She watched as the last remnants of green mist vanished and the ghostly army were no more. She then turned to see Gandalf and Pippin standing behind them. She had neither felt nor heard them approach. Gandalf bowed his head to Aragorn and Lianna smiled broadly before running over to embrace the Hobbit and then the wizard.

"Boromir?" she asked Gandalf, "Have you seen Boromir?" Gandalf shook his head and Pippin did the same. Lianna felt panic rise within her. If he were dead, if she had not reached him in time despite her promise, despite...

"Lady Seer!" she span around to see a familiar face before her – yet not the one she was searching for.

"Haldir," she smiled weakly and went over to take the Elf's hands in hers, "I am glad to see you stand still." He nodded and replied,

"As am I to see you, Lord Boromir shall be..."

"Boromir?" she exclaimed, clasping the Elf's hands tighter than she meant to at the mention of his name, "He is here? He is safe?"

"He is searching for you – he had feared you were..." Haldir trailed off. He had no need to speak the words. She knew his meaning. However when she turned to begin searching for him to was to the sound of screaming. Éomer was leaning over a body, cradling it in his arms...a body with long blonde hair.

"Éowyn?" Lianna whispered. She immediately broke into a run towards the stricken Rider and his sister. "She is not dead!" Lianna shouted, "She was well a moment ago – weak yes, but..."

"She is dead!" Éomer cried.

"NO!" Lianna shouted, leaning over and pressing a hand to the woman's throat. She waited and felt there a subtle beat. "She is alive." She murmured, falling to her knees in relief, "Take her for treatment immediately." Éomer glared at her for a moment before nodding and lifting his sister into his arms.

"You should not have left her." Éomer spat before breaking into a run towards the city.

"No," Lianna whispered feeling tears begin to build, "No I should not." She planted her hands upon the ground and allowed the shock, the horror and the fear from the last few months to take her over. Her body shook as sobs came, robbing her of breath and of all knowledge of that around her.

"Lianna." The voice, accompanied by a hand upon her back, cut through her misery. She looked up, her vision blurry due to tears, to see Gandalf standing behind her. "Stand, Lady Seer, there is someone approaching you shall wish to see." She stood, with Gandalf's help, to see the figure she wished more than any other approaching across the place of battle. He had a slight limp in one leg and his face with filthy yet other than that he seemed, to her unending relief, well.

"Boromir," she whispered, still crying as she spoke his name. She staggered towards him and, after several paces, half stepped and half fell into his arms. Part of her could not believe he was there before her, her head upon his chest, his warmth next to her... "I thought I may have lost you." she cried as his arms held her close and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Never." he replied shakily, before sinking to his knees; taking her with him. When she looked up it was to see his face contorted with pain.

She knew in that moment that there was something very wrong.


	43. Keeping a Vigil

"What's wrong?" she asked; fear racing through her in an instant, "What is it?" He bent over and she put her hands to his face to make him look at her. She could see veins standing out prominently across his forehead and there were tears of pain in his eyes. "You have to tell me or I cannot help you!" she urged him.

"Side..." he grunted, gesturing to his right side with a hand. She hurriedly looked to the area and instantly saw the blood soaked material of this clothing surrounding a deep cut in his side beneath his chain mail.

"Aragorn!" she cried, "Help me!" The Ranger was there in a moment helping her push aside armour and cloth to see the wound. She let out a gasp when she saw how ragged and deep the cut was. It was obviously a very messy sword wound.

"He needs the healing house – immediately." Aragorn tried to help Boromir up only for the warrior to cry out and manage to rise but an inch or two before falling back to his knees. Legolas came over and attempted to lend his own strength but the result was the same.

"Boromir, please, let them help you." she breathed, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Legolas and Aragorn can get you to the Houses of Healing but you need to let them help you." she pressed her lips to his forehead and then murmured, "Please, for me, do it for me."

She saw him nod and steel himself before Aragorn, at her signal, along with Legolas began to try to get Boromir to his feet again. This time he managed to rise, just about, though his grunts of pain were almost too much for Lianna to bear. Legolas and Aragorn began to half carry and half drag Boromir towards the White City. As she passed Gandalf the wizard reached out and touched her arm. Lianna strode alongside the patient and his bearers, Gimli trotting beside her, feeling more helpless than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

The House of Healing was quiet. When they had entered she had immediately seen Éowyn lying on a pallet with her brother sitting beside her. Once Éomer caught sight of her he looked as though he were going to speak...only for the sight of Boromir being hefted between Aragorn and Legolas to silence him. She kept close to them as they laid Boromir down and began removing his outer garments.

Lianna knelt next to the pallet on which he had been placed and took one of his hands in both of hers. She gripped it tightly and felt a little relief when there was a slight pressure in return. Halfway to the city he had lost consciousness and she had feared then that death had come to claim him. But no, he was breathing, so was not dead. Dead...she could not even entertain the thought. The very idea that she might lose Boromir now; when the battle which many had said would be the death of them all was won, would be too terrible.

"Please," she whispered, not truly knowing to whom she spoke but needing to say the words nonetheless, "My father, my mother and my brother are all gone. He is all I have left. Please don't let him die. Please..." She was crying again though she barely registered the fact. She kept her eyes focused upon Boromir's face. If her nightmare became reality she wanted to be able to recall every feature for the rest of her life. His hair with its light brown colouring, the lines across his forehead, the slight crook in the bridge of his nose, the colour of his lips, his eyes...

His eyes she could not see. His eyelids were closed and she was so afraid, so very afraid, that they would never open again. She wanted not to think of what it would be like never to see those grey eyes ever again, never for them to look her and see her – truly see her – the way only Boromir could. She bent her head over his hand and kissed it gently. All the time Aragorn was speedily cleaning the deep gash in Boromir's side with some water and linen he had been given upon entrance.

"I shall have to stitch it," he murmured to her once she looked up again, "I know it is difficult to see him like this but...it is better if he sleeps – the task ahead would cause him much pain." She nodded and reached out to trace Boromir's jaw-line gently with a finger.

She knew that she would have no sleep until she saw his eyes again.

* * *

"Go to Éowyn – she needs you. I shall sit with him."

"You have not slept in many hours and have endured much. You should rest..."

"I cannot." she replied honestly, "Tell me this, Aragorn, would you sleep if Arwen lay like this before you?" he did not reply so she gave an answer for him, "Of course not. You couldn't. Now do as I say. Go to Éowyn. Make her well. I shall be fine." Aragorn nodded before rising stiffly and making his way over to the pallet upon which Éowyn lay. Her brother still kept a vigil at her side but when Aragorn began tending to his sister the man of Rohan rose and approached Lianna. For several moments he stood beside her silently until, finally, he murmured,

"Will he live?" she bit her lip at the bluntness of the question but replied with as much strength as she could,

"I do not know – none do. Time and fortune shall tell." more silence followed her words before Éomer whispered,

"The words I spoke to you, on the battlefield when I found Éowyn, I did not..."

"You did not mean them?" she did not take her eyes from Boromir's face as she spoke, her hands still covering one of his, watching his steadily rising and falling chest, "Do not say so Éomer for it would be lies. You meant them and you were right. I did not think. I am sorry for it."

"I accept your apology and know you left her without any ill meaning." Éomer answered. She nodded slowly and felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Have heart, Lady Seer, this pain will be difficult to bear but whatever the outcome I know Lord Boromir would not wish you to despair." Lianna hesitated before removing one of her hands from Boromir's and placing it upon Éomer's,

"Your words give me a little comfort, thank you, and I hope for your sister's recovery." She felt Éomer turn his hand to press hers before letting go and moving back to Éowyn and Aragorn. Lianna returned her hand to Boromir's and resumed her silent vigil. The only problem with the silence, she mused, was that it allowed her mind to wander to dark places she wished it not to go.

Her eyes fell to the stitching in Boromir's side. It was neat and well done. She had heard that the hand of a King was also that of a great healer. She remembered also that Legolas had once told her of Aragorn's proficiency as an individual in the art of healing. Hopefully, she thought, for once in her life hearsay held some form of truth.

* * *

_She watched as two Orcs crossed a stone bridge. She frowned as she watched them. There was something strange about those Orcs...something out of the ordinary. She watched as they continued and she then realised what was so different – their size. They were small – very small...small as Hobbits. She knew those voices which were carrying over to her in the wind. It was Frodo and Sam. They continued past her and she turned to see what they were looking to – a great mountain spitting lava and surrounded by darkness in the distance. That could only be one place in all of Middle Earth...Mount Doom. They had done it. Those brave Hobbits had reached Mount Doom._

_

* * *

_

Lianna opened her eyes and gently sat up; her neck and back feeling tender. She had fallen asleep whilst watching over Boromir. She had long ago moved to the other side of his pallet to ensure that she would not accidentally knock his wound. She had rested her head upon his chest so that she could monitor his breathing. The constancy of it had no doubt lulled her to sleep.

She felt eyes upon her back and turned to see a man she recognised standing, leaning on a pillar, a little way away from her.

"I was wondering when you would come." she murmured. The man nodded to her and approached, kneeling beside her on the ground.

"My brother..." Faramir whispered, reaching out a shaking hand before stopping, closing it into a fist and allowing it to fall to his side.

"You are not fully healed yourself." Lianna murmured. Legolas had told her of what had happened to the Steward. The Elf had visited and spoke of how Denethor had tried to burn himself and his son alive, so sure was he that Boromir had abandoned them and that Faramir was in fact dead. If it was not for Pippin and Gandalf the Steward would have succeeded.

"I had to see him." Faramir replied. Lianna nodded – she understood that need perfectly. Tenderly she reached over to brush a strand of hair from Boromir's face. As she did so her fingers brushed his skin and...she froze. Pressing her fingers to his forehead once again, followed by the back of her palm, she let out a breath of despair.

"Aragorn," she whispered as she felt the unbearable heat of Boromir's skin upon her own, "Aragorn!" This time she called louder, causing Faramir to start in alarm before looking at her with confusion. "ARAGORN!" She screamed as hysteria began to take over. "ARAGORN - PLEASE!" She heard running footsteps and within a few moments Gimli, not Aragorn, appeared before her.

"What is it lass?" asked the Dwarf.

"He has a fever, he is so very hot, please, Gimli, fetch Aragorn, fetch him now..." she trailed off as words failed her. She heard Gimli turn and run off to do as she asked as she used the back of her free hand to check Boromir's neck and cheeks. By doing so she felt there the same heat as his forehead. Another hand pressed to the patient's neck and she looked over to see it belonged to Faramir.

"He is as fire." Faramir whispered before meeting her eyes.

"I feel asleep," she breathed as tears, for the hundredth time in the hours since Boromir had fallen, began to slip from her eyes, "I should have kept vigilant but I fell asleep and the fever must have taken whilst..." she stopped as a sob caused speech to be impossible.

"I have heard you have kept vigil over my brother these last days," Faramir replied, "No other has shown the devotion you have. Do not blame yourself – I fear this was inevitable." She shook her head and pulled Boromir's hand to her face, pressing his hot skin against her cheek. A bang from the other end of the room signalled Aragorn's arrival.

"Out of the way!" he called as he skidded to a halt beside her. Faramir moved back but Lianna stayed pointedly where she was. Aragorn swept to the other side of the pallet and began examining the stitches in the patient's side. "There is redness – inflammation." he murmured, "I fear something ill had gotten into the wound, or else there was poison upon the blade which struck him." Lianna nodded – it was as she had suspected.

"Is there anything to be done?" Faramir asked; voicing the question she could not.

"I shall have to remove the stitches, clean the wound again, re-stitch and then...we must hope that fate is with him." Aragorn called for water, clean linen, some paste which he had applied during the first stitching, some thread and a needle. Lianna crawled closer to Boromir's head and, pressing her forehead to his temple, whispered,

"Stay with me."

* * *

"Gandalf wishes to speak with you." Legolas was standing behind her as she knelt, as she had done for the past two days, beside Boromir.

"I cannot leave him." She murmured without looking around to face the Elf.

"If you wish I shall find his brother and ask for him to act in your stead. I think he would be grateful to sit alone with him." Lianna did look to the side then.

"Of course," she muttered, "I have been selfish in this. Of course Faramir will want to sit beside his brother in these hours of darkness." She looked at Legolas fully before replying, "If you would fetch Faramir I would be most grateful." The Elf nodded, hesitated and then reached out to touch her shoulder.

"All will be well." He whispered. She nodded. She believed him. She had to.

* * *

"Frodo had passed beyond my sight." Lianna was sitting in the hall in which she had once had her audience with the Steward. Around her were Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Éomer and Gandalf.

Faramir had smiled at her gently as he had taken her place at Boromir's side and given her thanks. She could hardly believe she had not asked the man if he would wish to sit alone with his brother before. Her sorrow had undoubtedly clouded her judgement. As she rinsed her face before joining the others she had noted how tired and sad she looked. There was even still dried blood upon her face from the battle.

"Yet he has not passed beyond mine." Lianna interjected; earning the attention of all present. "I saw him in a vision a few hours ago when..." she paused before squaring her shoulders and finishing, "When Boromir took a turn for the worse. I saw him and Sam disguised in Orc armour standing within Mordor. They are almost there – Mount Doom was within sight. They have almost reached their goal." She saw tensions in the room lessen slightly.

"Nevertheless," Gandalf finally said, "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had somehow obtained the Ring since Lianna saw Frodo and Sam then we would know it." Aragorn counted. Lianna inclined her head – the Ranger was right.

"It is only a matter of time." responded Gandalf sadly. "Sauron has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," contributed Gimli flippantly, "Let him rot! What do we care?"

"We should care because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom..." Gandalf paused before adding quietly, "...I have sent him to his death." Lianna stood sharply before saying,

"No. I shall hear no more talk of this manner. You, Gandalf, should know better than anyone that miracles are entirely possible. Frodo and Sam are of a different breed – their hearts will keep them strong. We must have faith in them." She hesitated before quickly sitting once again.

"Lianna is right, there is still hope for Frodo," added Aragorn. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked Gimli with a cynical tone to his voice.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Aragorn answered, "Empty his lands and then gather our full strength...and march on the Black Gate." Silence met Aragorn's suggestion. Lianna was looking to the ground. Her mind had wandered too much over the last few days and tiredness was making it difficult for her thoughts to come to the forefront with any clarity.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." She heard Éomer interrupt.

"That is not the intention," she murmured woodenly. Aragorn added,

"We need no victory. We must merely keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. By keeping him blind to all else that moves we give Frodo a chance..."

"A diversion," exclaimed Legolas.

"Certainty of death..." Gimli called out. "...and a small chance of success...what are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will sense a trap," Gandalf interrupted, "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." Aragorn murmured. Lianna looked up at the Ranger sharply. He met her gaze and she shook her head slightly. She knew what he was going to do and it was pure folly.

* * *

"And if he destroys you? Gondor's Steward lies dead and his heir..." she ground her teeth before finishing, "His heir is unconscious in the Houses of Healing with little prospect of awakening. As for Faramir he has been through much – I know not whether he would wish to rule. At any rate Gondor NEEDS a King. You would risk the security of your country on an idea?"

"What other choice do I have?" Aragorn replied heatedly, "If I do not at least try then there will be no Gondor for me to protect!" She bit her lip and looked to the ground. The others had left the Hall but Lianna had lingered to confront Aragorn. She should have known the Ranger needed no counsel in this – it was a final option.

"Forgive me," she finally whispered, "My grief clouds my judgement." She felt Aragorn's fingers grip her chin and lift her head so their eyes met.

"There is nothing to forgive." He murmured, "Yet you know I must do this. I must look into the Eye itself and I must let Sauron know that there is something to fear in the world of Men." She nodded before standing on tiptoe and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Those of the Fellowship have been a family to me these past months. Whilst I grieved that which I had lost you all kept me constant; kept me sane." She smiled slightly before continuing, "I am facing the prospect of losing Boromir and it is tearing me apart. I beg that you are careful with your own life Aragorn." The Ranger nodded and she added, "Believe nothing Sauron says or shows you. Gandalf has warned me many a time, because of my powers, that he attempts to show us half truths in order to sway our convictions. Be strong – show him no weakness." Aragorn nodded again before taking a step back and bowing to her. She hesitated before adding,

"Why does he not wake up?" Aragorn met her eyes and shook his head,

"I do not know. I have tried many things taught to me by the Elves but nothing works. I fear he has fallen somewhere between life and death and must drag himself from that abyss in order to see daylight again." She nodded, accepting his words.

"Remember what I told you," she murmured, "Stay strong and believe nothing." He smiled and replied gently,

"Do not fear; I shall have a care Lianna. Now go – you will wish to be there when Boromir awakens." She smiled at his optimism. It was something she was sorely lacking of late.


	44. The Black Gates

"You know I have to go with them," she whispered. She was laying beside Boromir's pallet, resting her head upon her elbow and on her side so she could watch him sleep, speaking to him in the relative quiet of the Halls of Healing. "This gift that I have should be put to good use. I just hope you will not hate me for leaving you." She watched his face, hoping to see some movement or grain of understanding. Yet there was nothing. He merely lay there, oblivious to all around him, sleeping onwards.

"I have told Faramir of my intention." she continued, "I know I need not ask your brother to care for you whilst I am gone. He loves you so – I see it in every look he gives you. Though I am sorry for your father's ill treatment of him I am glad it caused you both to be so very close. I am glad he will be here when you wake up...if I cannot." She bit her lip to avoid crying. She had spilt enough tears and knew Boromir would wish her to spill no more on his account. Yet it was difficult not to cry at the unfairness of it all.

"There are many things I wish I had said to you when I had the chance. I wish I had told you how grateful I was for all you had done for me. I wish I had told you more of my life in Lossarnach and you had the chance to tell me of your childhood in Minas Tirith." Sshe hesitated before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I wish I had told you how much I love you," she finished, despite her best intentions a tear sliding down her cheek, "I have for so long now and I shall 'til my last breath."

She wiped her tears away before sliding down a little and resting her head upon his chest. She remembered the conversation they had had, in Edoras, where she had laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as her mother used to with her father. It was to that thought which she fell into sleep.

* * *

_She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright clearing. She knew she was near a waterfall as she could hear the water gently falling before crashing into a river somewhere close. There were trees everywhere which were green and vibrant. The grass upon which she lay was fresh and luscious. She turned over to see Boromir was sitting a little way away, his back against one of the trees, cutting away at a piece of wood with a small knife. _

_ She rose to her knees and noted she was wearing a beautiful green dress of light, floating fabric. Her hair was down and her shoes were fine slippers of the same shade as her dress. As she rose she felt light as a feather and almost dreamlike...a dream - of course. She looked over to Boromir as she approached; him dressed in a loose, dark tunic with the White Tree of Gondor emblazoned upon it. When she was closer he looked up and her heart clenched at the sight of his eyes. Those eyes which she had feared never to see again were looking upon her as they always had. _

_ "Tell me this is not a dream," she whispered, sinking down beside him and nestling into his side. He placed down his wood and knife wrapped his arm around her before murmuring in return, _

_ "It is not a dream." She smiled wryly before replying, _

_ "Nevertheless it is not real." There was silence for a moment before she looked up and met his gaze once again. He was looking down at her, studying her intently, _

_ "It is what you wish it to be." he replied carefully, "Although our bodies are not in this place our minds are. Therefore it is part dream and part reality. Will that answer do?" She kissed the fabric nearest to her lips, that covering his shoulder, and murmured,_

_ "Very well, thank you. Why are we here?"_

_ "You wished to see me, did you not? Your wish was so great and your power so receptive to that wish that I believe you brought us both here so that we may say goodbye."_

_ "Goodbye?" she whispered, sitting up quickly and kneeling so she could face him fully, "What do you mean by goodbye?"_

_ "I know not myself," he answered her, reaching out and pressing his palm to her face, "Until we may meet again – whenever that may be."_

_ "You will not die?" she asked, her voice shaking a little at the words. _

_ "Not today," he replied, "I cannot say what the future may hold but I wish nothing more than to return to you and to life. I wish nothing more that to be able to truly look upon you again." She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his, allowing their breath to mingle as she tried to commit everything passing between them to memory. _

_ "If we could but stay here forever..." she mused._

_ "Forever is impossible and therefore now will have to suffice." he pulled back a little and stroked some of her hair back over her shoulder. "I hear you," he murmured, "Whilst I lie in this world and await my fate I hear your words." She smiled slightly and looked down only for him to take her face in his hands and make her look up at him again. "I too waited too long to say what was in my heart. I love you, Lianna, most dearly. It gives me strength to know you feel the same."_

_ She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his. They kissed as they always had, sweetly and slowly with love in every movement and every touch. When she broke away it was with a heavy heart. She had little time left. _

_ "I must go soon," she whispered. He nodded and she added, "I will wait for you. Whether it be a month or a year – all my life if I must. Whilst you live I will wait for you and I will never stop loving you – regardless of what fate chooses to be your path."_

_

* * *

_

"Lianna?" she opened her eyes slowly to see Legolas crouched beside her, shaking her gently. She still had her head upon Boromir's chest and, judging by the amount of light still in the room, she had not slept for very long. "Gandalf has asked whether you are ready. He says you are to ride with us to the Black Gates." She looked at the Elf for a moment, knowing that her answer now could determine whether she would stay with Boromir in Minas Tirith or go to almost certain death awaiting them all in Mordor.

"I am ready," she replied quietly, "When do we leave?"

"In an hour – less if it can be managed." Legolas replied. She nodded.

"I must only speak with Faramir before I leave. Once that task is done I am prepared."

* * *

"Take care of yourself, Lianna. I would not have my brother awaken only to have to tell him you had fallen." She nodded and took Faramir's hands in her own.

"You love him as well as I so I know you will care for him – in all probability better than I ever could. He loves you so much, Faramir, but your father's death will hurt him. If I do not return..." she trailed off; as a loss as to how to word what she felt. However Faramir nodded.

"I know. I will tell him." She smiled and pulled the man into a hug before turning and joining those who would be riding to the Black Gates.

She was helped onto the horse behind Legolas. Usually in such situations she would ride with Aragorn but he needed to be kept free at the head of the army along with Éomer. Therefore Gimli had volunteered to share a horse with another whilst Legolas watched over her. Usually she would have liked to ride by herself but much sorrow and little sleep meant that alone there was every chance she would do herself an injury. Gandalf looked back at her and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. She knew what he was asking. Could she do this? Could she leave the man she loved and go out to war knowing there was a chance she would never see him again?

She nodded to the wizard and hoped Boromir would forgive her.

* * *

"Aragorn seems melancholy," she said to Legolas after they had been riding for a little while. "Do you know what may be...?"

"He is silent upon his worries. I had at first assumed that which lay before us was causing him fear but now...I am not sure. I note he hides the Evenstar pendant from view; as though he is frightened for any to look upon it."

"The necklace Arwen gave him?" Lianna asked quickly, "Why would he do that?"

"I do not know." Legolas replied. She shifted slightly in the saddle and adjusted her arms around the Elf's waist. "If you wish to sleep Lianna then you may," Legolas interjected, "I know you are uncomfortable for you have barely stopped shifting since we began."

"It's not that," she murmured, "I feel ill at ease. The closer we come to Mordor the more my stomach churns and my head aches. The evil which dwells there pains me." There was silence for a moment before Legolas replied,

"Perhaps you should not have..."

"Of course I should have come. A vision, a single thought or sight intercepted on my part, could help us win this battle and enable that which we most wish to succeed." She did not mention Frodo, Sam or the Ring directly but knew Legolas understood her meaning. She had come to realise it was, at this final hurdle, too dangerous for a loose tongue to place the Hobbits in any further danger.

Merry and Pippin, she remembered, were riding out with them. She had, for a moment, doubted the wisdom in allowing them to accompany the army. However Eowyn's words had come back to her before she had had chance to protest and the remembrance made the reasons for the Hobbits not to join them became unimportant. Merry and Pippin had as much right to fight for their beliefs and their homes as anyone present.

* * *

"Darkness approaches," she whispered. She sat straighter in the saddle and tried to spot Gandalf amongst the riders. In his white garb he stood out easily and she called out his name. The Wizard immediately made his way to her and Legolas through the army and came to ride alongside her. "The Eye is restless. It knows not where to set its gaze. This plan of Aragorn's is working. The army of Mordor marches towards us. I feel them." Gandalf nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Lianna – you have done well." She inclined her head and watched Gandalf spur his steed to cut through the riders to once again reach the front. There she saw him bend his head to speak with Aragorn; causing the Ranger to turn in the saddle and nod to her. She waved her acknowledgement before securing her arm once again around Legolas' waist.

"You feel it too now, do you not? You feel the Eye?"

"I think I feel it a little." Legolas repeated, "I feel something ill ahead of us." She rested her head upon the Elf's shoulder and let out a small sigh.

"Let us hope soon we must none of us feel this evil ever again."

* * *

"Lianna?" she turned to see Gimli staring at her from his position riding behind her. "What's wrong with your neck?" She frowned and rubbed the spot Gimli, and his fellow rider, was staring at once again. It was beginning to feel painfully raw now. Not long ago it had felt to simply be an irritation – no doubt caused by the breast plate she had been forced to wear for protection or the heat of the day, yet now...

"What's the matter?" asked Legolas, looking back at her in the saddle.

"I don't know," she murmured, "My neck..." she pulled her hand from the spot and looked at it to see, with horror, spots of blood upon her fingers. "Signal Gandalf – something is wrong."

She saw Legolas wave and heard him call for help. Within moments both Gandalf and Aragorn had ridden back, Merry upon Gandalf's horse and Pippin almost completely twisted in the saddle of his unknown rider in order to look back at her. After Legolas explained the problem Gandalf trotted back and lifted her hair, which was partially tied up, to examine her neck.

"There is an imprint here...of a chain. Have your worn anything...?"

"Not I," Lianna murmured, "Yet I know of one who carries a heavy burden around his neck." She knew that Gandalf, and all of the others, were aware of whom she spoke. "This would not happen for no reason. It's a sign – there's something I should know."

"I believe Frodo is weakening. The closer the Ring gets to Sauron the stronger it becomes. Your Sight is trying to tell you of Frodo's struggle. Yet why like this?"

"She complained earlier of feeling discomfort in the face of the oncoming evil. It could be that this has made her Sight less effective? Perhaps this is the only way her gift can manifest a vision?" Legolas looked down at her as he spoke to see if she agreed with his words. She nodded as he spoke. It made perfect sense.

"Let us hope then that Frodo lives," Gandalf murmured, "For I would not like to see how your Gift would represent his death."

* * *

Aragorn had ripped a strip from his tunic and tied it around her neck in order to stop her scratching the irritated spot. As she allowed Legolas to guide her closer and closer to the evil of Mordor she also allowed her mind to wander. Inevitably her thoughts lay with Boromir. Although he had not been awake whilst she had sat with him at least he had been there. Now she was parted from him she missed him greatly. Yet she did not allow the pain of their parting to cloud her mind. She needed to be open as possible to any vision or feeling that might come to her. If nothing else she needed to be so to avoid more physical manifestations of her Gift.

"I hear them," Legolas murmured to her. She cocked her head to the side and focused on her hearing. Yet no matter how hard she tried she could not hear that which the Elf did.

After a few moments they rounded a rocky ledge to come into sight of their target. The moment her eyes fell upon them she tensed at the feeling of evil she knew dwelled beyond. Fear was rife in her heart and yet she tried her best to push it back. They were there now – it was too late for doubt.

The Black Gates were finally before them.


	45. For Frodo

"Hold on to me and do not let go for any reason," Legolas whispered as the combined armies of Rohan and Gondor amassed behind them. They were facing the Black Gates.

"Do not fret – I fear I am too terrified to do otherwise." She felt the Elf's hand touch her own, which were clasped around his waist, in a comforting gesture. She looked around Legolas' shoulder to see Aragorn sitting at the front of the army. She tilted her head slightly. He truly was a King. However as she stared at him she noticed something strange...

"Is there dust in the air?" she whispered, unwrapping an arm from Legolas to rub at her eyes, "My vision..." she rubbed harder but to no avail. All before her was still blurred. Legolas looked round in the saddle; his expression one of concern.

"Frodo?" he asked. She nodded.

"It must be..." she was surprised by how her voice croaked. Her mouth was suddenly, inexplicably dry. "Water." She rasped, trying all the while to put at bay the fears which were threatening to overwhelm her. What if Frodo was dying? Would she too die? Legolas handed her his water skin and she took a swig. Yet it did no good.

"Lianna?" Gandalf was suddenly at her side, making her look up at him, "If this thirst is not yours then nothing you do shall quench it." The Wizard's words made sense but they also scared her. There was nothing she could do. Everything that happened to her was linked directly to Frodo now...

A terrible burning suddenly overtook her - the feeling of flame upon her skin more intense than anything she had ever felt before. She jolted in the saddle and let out a scream as the flame scorched through her. She would have fallen if not for Legolas and Gandalf acting quickly and catching her. She writhed in pain as the burning grew stronger, shouts of agony being ripped from her.

"FRODO!" she screamed, hoping somehow the Hobbit would remove himself from whatever danger was causing the agony. Then, as suddenly as the pain had taken her, it was gone; along with it the dryness of her mouth and the blurred vision. She gasped deep breaths, in and out, and Legolas pulled her upright and supported her in his arms.

"By all that is..." murmured Gandalf, looking stricken, "What happened, what was...?"

"He saw me." She whispered; wiping an odd wet feeling upon her lip and pulling her hand away to see it was blood – she did not remember biting her lip. Then again she remembered little beyond the scorching pain of the Eye. "That is to say...he saw Frodo." Lianna watched Gandalf look to the front of the army and noted that everyone, including Aragorn, was staring at her. However it was Aragorn she focused on. He had a deep furrow in his brow and looked as if he wished to come over and check on her.

"Is Frodo...?" began Legolas. He did not finish his question although all knew his meaning.

"Frodo's time is short," she murmured to Gandalf, hoping Aragorn would understand what she was saying, "We must move - now." She saw Aragorn hesitate before nodding and turning to begin riding towards the gates. The rest of the Fellowship members, as well as Éomer and the Rider who carried Pippin, followed; Gandalf keeping close to her side and Legolas keeping a hand upon hers to ensure that if anything else unexpected were to happen he would be ready.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called as they came to a stop before the Gates. Lianna tightened her grasp upon Legolas' hand. "Let justice be done upon him!" There was a moment's silence before Lianna murmured, half to herself and half to her companions,

"He hears you." Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth the Gates began to creak...and then slowly open. From the gap between them rode a figure upon a skeletal horse. The being itself was like nothing Lianna had ever felt before – it felt how she had expected those of the army of the dead to feel. The evil was intense; no human sentiment ran through that creature.

"My master," it croaked, "Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." It grinned at them with its long, sharp, yellow teeth which were covered in dark stains which looked suspiciously like blood. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron..." Gandalf announced, catching the dark figure's attention, "...faithless and accursed. Tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands – never to return."

"Ah...old Greybeard...I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The thing lifted his hand and produced a shining silver shirt of chain mail...one which was all too familiar.

"Frodo..." whispered Pippin sorrowfully. Lianna let out a gasp of horror. No. Frodo could not be dead. It was not possible...she would know. She would have felt...yet then did she not think she would feel when Boromir was in peril? She had known nothing of his injury until the moment he had almost died in her arms. Perhaps the burning sensation had only stopped because Frodo was dead? Or...she knew nothing. She was useless. She...

"Frodo!" cried Merry as the monster threw the Mithril chainmail to Gandalf.

"Silence!" instructed Gandalf, only for him to be interrupted by Pippin's,

"No; Frodo!" Gandalf turned to the Hobbit and spat,

"Silence!" The Hobbits went quiet; though she could hear Pippin snuffling.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see," the creature hissed. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf...he did." Lianna clenched her fists and heard Legolas stifle a shout as she did so. She pulled her hands back to see that which she had hoped to never again. They were glowing. She was losing control.

"And who is this?" Lianna looked up to see Aragorn riding to the side of the creature, "Isildur's heir..." however the thing had no chance to finish. Aragorn whipped out his sword and quicker than the eye could take note the monster's head was off and his body fallen to the ground.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli murmured.

"Gandalf," Lianna whispered, looking to the Wizard desperately. He turned to meet her eye before catching sight of her hands and tensing in horror.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn called, not seeing her predicament, "I will not."

"I cannot tell for sure," Lianna whimpered as the pain from not releasing the power building up inside her began to hurt, "Yet everything..." she paused to try and overcome the pain, "...everything in me says Frodo lives." She stopped as her hands began to shake.

She looked up as the Black Gates began to open wider and, from between them, marched an army. In an instant she knew what she had to do – both to help Frodo and to save her own life. She unwrapped herself from Legolas' grasp, dropped to the floor and, with a cry as the pain reached unbearable levels, planted her hands to the ground – as she had done in Rohan what felt like a lifetime ago.

As she had suspected the power did not go backwards towards her own army. She was sure it would only flow towards the army of Mordor so as not to hurt her as well as those behind her. She watched as dirt turned dry as her power passed through it and, triumphantly, saw it reach the first line of Orcs. They froze, causing those behind them to stumble into the front line, before turning a terrible shade of black and falling down. The second and third row met the same fate.

"Lianna!" Aragorn yelled, "We must fall back!"

"I cannot!" she cried, "Go! I shall be alright!" She saw the fourth and fifth line fall and knew that the well was almost dry. The sound of galloping behind her signalled her friends had taken her advice. She could not fell many more before this surprising power failed and then she would be left alone before an army. "So be it," she whispered as the sixth line of Orcs fell.

The light from her hands suddenly dimmed and, an instant later, went out. She stood and drew her sword, facing the Orcs. However before she could make forward she felt an arm grab her around the waist and haul her upwards. It was Aragorn. He turned his horse as he pulled her onto the saddle and they began galloping at full speed back to the rest of the army. She could hear cries of confusion from the Orcs behind them.

"I know not what you did, Lianna, but I thank you for it!" he yelled as they approached their own men.

"Nor do I...yet I accept your thanks." She replied as they rejoined the group and Aragorn passed her over to Legolas. She noted that the fair skin upon his hands was marred by an ugly red burn. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she shifted into position behind him, "I did not..."

"There is nothing to apologise for." He replied swiftly, "You killed hundreds of Orcs in less than a minute. I am proud to bear a mark from someone of such Gift." She smiled slightly before turning her attention to Aragorn. The sight of the approaching army – still thousands strong – caused the fear she had attempted to suppress rear its ugly head again.

"Sons of Rohan and of Gondor; my brothers!" Aragorn cried riding back and forth before their army, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship..."

Lianna looked to Legolas sitting before her, to Gimli and then Merry and Pippin, Gandalf and Haldir, who was positioned far to her right and almost out of vision...her friends, her brothers in arms; they were practically her family. Her mind fell, finally, upon Éowyn in Minas Tirith and on Boromir and his brother. She knew in her heart what she was fighting for. She was fighting for those she loved. She was fighting to go back to Boromir and live a peaceful life at his side.

"...but it is not this day." Aragorn continued. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down...but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand; Men of the West!" There was the sweeping sound of the unsheathing of swords as all held their blades to the sky in salute of their leader. Lianna raised her own blade, her eyes falling upon the ever approaching army of evil. Her head ached from their ill intention and her stomach churned...yet she tried to blot it all out. All she kept in her mind was Boromir and her wish to return to him.

They all dismounted as they became surrounded by the vastly larger army of the enemy. There was no point in getting the horses killed as well as themselves. She was stood next to Legolas; with Haldir to her left.

"I never thought I'd die standing side by side with an Elf." Gimli murmured.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"Aye," Gimli replied, looking up at the Elf, "I could do that."

"You have all been a family to me," she breathed as she watched the enemy finish surrounding them completely, "Though I have lost those of my blood I see you as the family of my heart. I want you to know it will be an honour to die beside you – all of you." She heard murmurs of those around her confirming her feelings also as their own. She could feel tears in her eyes. No matter how bravely she acted she was afraid. She didn't want to die and yet...

"What better way to die than surrounded by loved ones?" she whispered, "I doubt many could say they fell so." She only wished Boromir was with her – at the end.

She coughed, the action taking her by surprise, and felt herself go lightheaded for a moment before it passed. Looking down into the hand she had coughed she saw tiny stones...

"Frodo..." she whispered, "He is alive. He is alive!" she exclaimed, looking to her companions. She saw hope renewed in their faces at her words and she squared her shoulders and tightened her hand around her weapon. They now had something not only to fight for but to hope for – they just had to keep the attention of the Eye long enough for Frodo and Sam to reach Mount Doom.

"Aragorn..." suddenly there was a voice in her head which she had hoped never to hear again. He was speaking...Sauron was speaking to Aragorn. The Ranger took a step forward and lowered his blade. Legolas made to follow him but Lianna stayed him with a gesture.

"The enemy speaks with him," she whispered as she watched Aragorn closely.

"Elessar..." Aragorn turned and Lianna took a step forward to face him. She put her free hand to his face and murmured,

"He is poison. His words are poison and he is evil. You, Aragorn, are our guiding light. You are the one we look to in this; our darkest hour. Lead us, Aragorn, for I know you can." She smiled gently at the man, despite them being surrounded by an army of evil she still felt comfort in the presence of her friends, "We believe in you. I believe in you. I always have." She watched as tears appeared in his eyes and he nodded, taking her hand in his for a moment as she withdrew it, before looking to the others and saying,

"For Frodo."


	46. The Final Battle

Aragorn ran forward and after a moment of hesitation the rest of the army followed him. Lianna ran as fast as she could to keep up with those around her, noting Legolas and Haldir inching ahead due to their Elven strength and swiftness. By the time they crashed into the Orc army Lianna was amongst the first row of Men and instantly the Orcs around her were wiped out by her comrades. However there were more to face and she swiftly thrust her sword into the stomach of an Orc, stepping back as she withdrew the blade, allowing it to fall to the floor dead. Another came at her from the side and she swept a long gash across its upper chest. The Orc staggered back slightly as she pressed home the advantage, thrusting as she had before and felling another enemy.

A sudden thump dangerously close to her caused her to jump around to come face to face with the lifeless eyes of an Orc. The blade pointing through its chest belonged to Haldir.

"Your debt is fulfilled." She yelled as she turned to meet another foe.

"For now!" he replied quickly before disappearing once more into the mass of Orcs surrounding them. Already Lianna could feel her arms tiring and she knew that this was the result of her being no born warrior...

A sharp pain at the back of her head caused her to lose momentum and, as she tried to right herself, an Orc took advantage and cut her, thankfully shallowly, across the thigh with his blade. She yelped at the pain and yet, in a flailing lunge, embedded her blade in the enemy's shoulder. The Orc screeched as she pushed in her sword deeper...before using all her strength to whip the blade out again and strike a blow to the head. The Orc instantly fell and Lianna took the moment to press a hand to the back of her head. There was no wound there and she checked her hand to see no blood; which meant that Frodo had most probably run into trouble.

She pushed the thought of the Hobbit to the back of her head; if they survived she would tell the others of what had happened. However now she had to focus on staying alive long enough to relay the message. As the thought entered her head a huge Orc appeared before her and swung a giant axe at her head. She fell to the ground, missing the blade by a hair's breadth, just in time. She thrust her weapon up from her position on the ground only for the Orc to neatly sidestep the thrust and clip her side with a returning blow. She screamed and crawled back, bumping into someone behind her. In that instant she knew that if she had collided with an Orc then she was sandwiched between two enemies and had no chance of...

She looked up to see a man dressed in the colours of Gondor looking down at her. Without a word he returned his gaze to her opponent, lifted his sword and threw it hard at the Orc. She twisted around to see it embed in the creature's chest and felt as much as saw it thump to the ground. The man of Gondor then helped her to her feet and...

He suddenly staggered and she looked round to see a blade protruding from his back. Whilst the man had been helping her someone had struck him. She sunk to the ground as his full weight pressed upon her and, seeing his staring eyes, she knew he was dead. Her fault, she knew it, and yet she tried not to think of it. Lianna grunted as her leg and side screamed with pain as she hefted the soldier from her and scrambled up. She looked to the ground and yet could not see her sword anywhere. She must have dropped it at some point. Now she was defenceless.

"LIANNA!" she looked over to see Gandalf wading his way towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as he swung his sword across her head and brought down a potential attacker. However Lianna was no longer focused upon the Orcs. Something else had caught her attention...

"Nazgul," she whispered, looking up to Gandalf. He felled another Orc before looking to the sky and seeing what she had felt; half a dozen Nazgul heading directly for them. However before the first could reach them another presence filled Lianna's mind. This she did not know...and yet Gandalf did. He cried out as a giant Eagle appeared overhead and collided with the closest Nazgul – fending it off.

"The Eagles are coming!" she heard one of the Hobbits yell from somewhere close by. Lianna bent down and quickly grabbed a discarded sword from the battlefield. It was too large for her and covered in Orc blood but it was better than no weapon at all. Spinning swiftly she cut deep into the leg of an oncoming Orc and then finished him off with a blow to the chest. However before she could do anymore she felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her arm and looked over to see a dagger embedded in it.

There beside her stood the giant Orc who had been, seemingly, felled by the now dead soldier of Gondor. Though he had lost his axe he had evidently had another weapon to hand. She ignored the urge to pull the dagger out and hefted her sword with her good arm to kill the Orc – only for it to grab the blade with its hand; causing a spurt of blood to emit from it. She staggered back as the Orc's blood spattered across her face but pulled as she went back, slipping the sword from the Orc's hand. She then, in one swift movement, swung around the overly heavy blade and embedded it deeply in the neck of her foe. It swayed for an instant before hitting the ground twitching. This time she knew it would not return.

Her arm hurt terribly and she could not longer see Gandalf anywhere near. Suddenly she felt heat – painful, blistering heat, begin to overcome her. They were there; Frodo and Sam were within the walls of Mount Doom. Why then was the Ring not being...?

A thump in her back caused her to start forward. Pain, adding to that she already bore, emitted from the area and she quickly threw a hand back to feel a spot her chainmail was not covering. There was the mark of a blade there; and it was deep, she knew. The familiar feeling of faintness began to rear its head and she sunk to her knees. Still the burning was there and still the Ring was not destroyed. In her head a voice sounded – one she knew and yet sounded so bastardised, so warped from its usual tone that she knew something was very wrong...

"_The Ring is mine..."_

"NO!" she screamed, "NO FRODO!" she looked down as she felt the familiar build of power to see her hands were glowing once again. In that instant Lianna wasn't sure whether she was dying or being born – something was happening; something greater and more powerful than she had ever experienced before. Slowly, shakily, she rose to her feet, grasping the hilt of yet another discarded sword as she did so. As soon as she touched it the sword too began to glow and she felt all the pain and fear melt away as pure, undiluted power overtook her.

She began slashing at the enemy, felling them one after another with barely a pause between swings. Any wound she received in return was only minor and she barely felt it at all. It was as if she were invincible. However her Gift faltered when she felt the Eye, which had been gazing in their direction, turn abruptly towards Mount Doom. The Nazgul instantly left the battle and headed back past the gates.

"Frodo – no." She whispered, violently swinging round her blade to fully decapitate an Orc about to attack her from behind. What she lacked in skill she made up for with a will to survive and a sudden bloodlust which no amount of killing seemed to sate. Lianna thrust, parried, struck and killed quickly, efficiently and anything but neatly. However still she knew something was wrong, still she knew Frodo was fast failing...and Frodo was their only hope.

A sharp pain in her left hand caused her to cry out and she felt the light surrounding her disappear as she fell to the ground, cradling her pained hand with her right. She looked to the finger where the pain seemed to originate but could see no visible damage there – apart from a slight red ring around the base of the finger. Looking up she saw a blade flash before her and a moment later felt pain explode as a shield pounded her round the head. She fell entirely to the ground, her ringing head slamming into the dirt. She pulled herself up instantly, despite feeling dizzy and incredibly sick; knowing if she did not she would be trampled. However whoever had attacked her was gone – no doubt satisfied a smack about the head would have finished her off.

She looked to the right of where she was kneeling and saw Aragorn lying on the ground, rolling over to see a troll five times his height bearing down upon him.

"ARAGORN!" she screamed, scrambling up and grabbing the blade she had previously dropped. She launched herself in front of the Ranger, thrusting her blade upwards and spearing the monster's leg. However it barely paused to look at her – merely flinging out an arm and knocking her flying across the battlefield. She vaguely heard Aragorn shout her name as she flew through the air – coming to land heavily a good distance from where she had begun. She rolled onto the arm in which the Orc's dagger was still embedded and screeched in pain before rolling again. This she regretted as doing so caused all the other injuries she had amassed to add their voices to the already thudding agony of her body. It was both relieving and terrifying to find she had no longer the strength to rise. So she lay there and waited to be noticed, waited to be killed and hoped when the blow came it would be swift and painless...

A sudden flare within caused her to raise her head to see the light of the Eye spiralling erratically in the air above them. She smiled slightly as, for the first time in so very long, she realised she could no longer feel the presence of the Ring pressing upon her. He had done it. She slowly rose up to her knees and looked to her surroundings. The Orcs were running. They were fleeing because they knew it was over. There were tears in her eyes as the realisation truly hit.

The Ring was destroyed.

She saw the dark tower where Sauron had lain crumble and fall as those around her cheered in relief. It was over. It was truly over. They were all free. She put a hand to her shoulder and looked to the dagger laying there. Her vision misted. She was never meant for battle, never meant for war. Well now she had fought in the greatest of them all and upon the field of victory she would take her last breath as a proud, free woman of Gondor.

The ground began to tremble and shake as the Black Gates too fell and the land upon which the armies of evil stood fell down into the chasms of the Earth. However as she felt her strength wane something else happened – something not so triumphant. Mount Doom began to crumble and, suddenly, exploded in an eruption of deadly lava and rock.

"No...Frodo...Sam..." she whispered. She could hold her position no longer and fell forwards – her hands the only things keeping her from lying completely upon the ground. The arm in which the dagger was embedded trembled as she felt for some sign that Frodo and Sam still lived. Yet she felt nothing. She was going numb. Her arms finally gave way and she slumped, face down, onto the ground.

No one had noticed she was not amongst those standing and watching Mount Doom fall. Finally her breathing slowed and vision darkened – the end was not all that bad, she mused. The only regret she had was that she had not been given the chance to see Boromir; just one last time...

* * *

_There was so much light. Wherever she was was filled with light and beauty. She looked down to see herself wearing one of the funny little dresses her mother had made her; a brown one with far too many pockets than anyone could ever have a use for. She knew she was dead and she was wearing her mother's dress. Did that mean...?_

"_Mother?" she looked around her to see a cottage which was so dear and familiar to her that she knew it instantly. "Gal?" Lianna called out for her parent and brother, walking up the tiny pathway as she did so. The door suddenly opened and in its frame stood her brother, smiling at her fondly. _

_ "Lianna!" he exclaimed, "The warrior Seer returns!" she laughed and ran forward to hug her brother as he spoke. _

_ "I think you'll find the official title is Lady Seer!" she corrected him. He laughed and squeezed her tightly before letting her go and pulling back to examine her. _

_ "You've grown," he observed, "Not just in height and beauty, my sister, but in strength too." She looked to the ground bashfully at the compliment before looking up and fondly stroking her brother's cheek, _

"_I have missed you so much."_

"_And I you, Lia, we both have." Lianna nodded at his words, noting his use of "we" before murmuring, _

_ "Is mother here?" he nodded and replied, _

_ "She'll be in the garden, come." He took her by the hand and led her round the cottage to the back. There she saw a woman with long hair flowing down her back and a beautiful green dress adorning her form; on her knees digging in the soil. _

_ "Mother?" Lianna whispered; inching forwards as her voice shook at the name she had thought never again to speak. The woman gracefully stood and turned to reveal the face of her mother – just as it had been before worry had caused it to line and age. Lianna instantly sprinted forth and flung herself into her mother's waiting arms. _

_ "Oh how I have missed you my child." Her mother murmured, clasping Lianna close. Lianna breathed in the familiar smell of her dearest friend and confidant in the entire world a unbidden tears came to Lianna's eyes. They stood, embracing tightly, for several moment before Lianna broke free and murmured, _

_ "This does mean I'm dead - doesn't it?" Lianna asked. Her mother tilted her head to the side before replying, _

_ "Is that what you think?" Lianna frowned. _

_ "Then I am not dead?" That was impossible. Her mother and her brother were dead and she was here, now, seeing them. How else..._

_ "Only if you wish it to be so." Lianna took her mother's hands in her own and urged her, _

_ "No riddles, Mamma, please; just tell me the truth." Her mother nodded before murmuring, _

_ "There is still good you can do, Lianna, in the world left behind you. There are still deeds you can do, people you can love..." at the mention of love Lianna looked to the ground. Boromir. She was leaving him. "You are no ordinary village girl, Lianna, though we all though you to be. You're special..."_

_ "So are you Mother!" Lianna insisted, "Lady Galadriel told me that you too had the Sight..."_

_ "I know, my darling, I know all about it now." Lianna nodded, accepting the fact. She knew nothing of death – perhaps when one died some things simply became...known. "Yet you are the Seer now and you have no children of your own to pass the Gift onto. If you die now this ancient Gift dies with you." Lianna bit her lip. _

_ "I happen to know," Gal interrupted, turning attention to him, "That there is a certain Captain of Gondor awaiting your return in Minas Tirith..."_

_ "Boromir is alive?" Lianna asked quickly, turning fully to Gal and insisting, "Do not say it if it is not true, brother, is he alive?" Gal smirked before replying, _

_ "You obviously like him very well to be so concerned..." Lianna swatted at her brother causing him to laugh before adding, "The Steward's son shall make a full recovery and we hope not to see him here for many years to come."_

_ That was it then, she thought, if she died now she would have to wait years to see Boromir again – and then maybe not at all. How could one know if they would see a certain person after death? Was there a..._

_ "No one can force you, Lianna; you must let your heart decide. You may stay here with us if you wish or you may return to Gondor, to Lord Boromir and your friends whom you love so dearly. To those great things which you will do and the long life you shall lead." Lianna felt tears well up. _

_ "But I don't want to lose you and Gal again," she whispered. _

_ "Ah, Lianna, I know it is hard but you shall see us again. One day we shall be together. I swear it." Lianna bit her lip. _

_ "I love you," she breathed, reaching out one hand to Gal and the other to her mother, "I love you both and I did not say it often enough when you were with me. I miss you so dearly and think of you always..." her words were stopped by sobs. Gal pulled his sister into a hug and murmured, _

_ "Don't cry for us, Lia, it was painless and we're happy here. Go on, go mother a hundred children and be revered by all as the great Lady Seer of Gondor." Despite herself Lianna laughed, allowing her brother to brush her tears aside before turning to her mother and saying quickly. _

_ "Then I shall go back; if I have work to do I shall see it done and..."_

_ "...and you shall see your Captain again." Her mother finished with a smile. Lianna pulled her mother close and whispered, _

_ "I shall never forget you." _

_ "We shall wait for you, Lianna," her mother said quietly, "Until your time comes and your place is truly here we shall wait for you..."_

_ Everything began to cloud over and Lianna clung to her mother tighter as she felt her begin to slip away. Finally there was no one left except her in a mist so thick she could barely see her own body through it. Then the mist gave way to darkness and she began to hear disjointed noises in her head...her name being spoken by those she knew and her condition being discussed. _

_ Her heartbeat became noticeable, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins and, without warning..._

_

* * *

_

...Lianna awoke.


	47. It Is Over

She coughed hard as she gasped in a huge lungful of air. She was immediately supported by someone at her back and another figure came blurrily into sight before her. She could feel pain – lots of pain, and yet she pushed it out of her mind. There was nothing to be done for it.

"Lianna? How is that...?" Aragorn was kneeling, staring at her in awe. "You were dead." He whispered incredulously, "You were not breathing; your heart no longer had a beat..."

"Perhaps she was not dead?" questioned the figure behind her which she identified to be Legolas. She spluttered again before choking out,

"Oh no, I...was indeed...dead – I was..."

"Hush," Gandalf's voice carried over to her and she looked over to see him standing, still staring to Mount Doom. "You have done enough, Lianna, your situation proves it. Rest now – answers will come later." She heeded his advice and fell silent, instead taking in her surroundings. She was in the place in which she had fallen, she was almost sure of it, and yet how could that be? She had been some time with her mother and brother in that other world...

"How long have I lain here?" she breathed finally.

"We noticed you were not amongst us not long after..." Aragorn's trailing off, a seemingly common trait at present; left no doubt in everyone's mind as to what he was indicating. The destruction of Mount Doom had...

Mount Doom. Sam and Frodo. The Ring. She reached out slowly, tentatively, and tried to sense Frodo.

"...we know not when you fell but since we found you mere minutes have passed..." however she was not listening. Lianna was concentrating. For several long moments she was quiet, using all her, questionable, remaining strength to sense the Hobbit. However after a long stretch of nothing she was about to give up when she felt...

"They're alive!" Lianna cried, causing herself to cough more and starting off a terrible pain in her arm. The dagger had been removed and a piece of cloth hastily wrapped around the wound but it stung like hellfire. "Sam and Frodo are alive – I feel Frodo! I feel his..."

She was cut off my Gandalf falling to his knees beside her.

"Where?" the Wizard asked sharply. She closed her eyes to better focus and finally, quietly, murmured

"Near to the Mountain's mouth - where the Ring was destroyed. They sit upon..." she paused, trying to be as specific as possible, "...a ledge? A cliff? Something which is keeping them safe but...Gandalf they have not long. You must hurry" The Wizard nodded and stood swiftly before striding away behind her. She made to turn and watch him but the pain in her side at the movement caused her to yelp. Legolas pulled her back and held her still.

"No movement for you, warrior of Gondor. You are still in a bad state of being." She nodded slowly. It was true. She felt half broken with all the aches and pains she suffered suffusing together. Yet still she wanted something more than any pain could surmount. Lianna looked to Aragorn and met his gaze before whispering,

"Take me back to Minas Tirith. Take me home."

* * *

The ride had been horrendous. Legolas had been forced to half hold her up the entire way and every step the horse, which they had found not far from the field of battle; grazing, took caused a jolt of pain to run through her. Yet the thought of reaching Minas Tirith and seeing Boromir again helped her keep her mind focused and the urge to lie in the road and allow herself to die was thus kept at bay.

Finally, after what felt like days, the White City came into sight. She could cry to see it again; it was so very beautiful. They rode slowly onwards as she felt blood tricking down her side – she was the reason for many men wearing torn tunics for their victorious return. Many bandages of the colours of Rohan and Gondor adorned her wounds. If she could just stay awake until she saw Boromir then everything would be alright.

They rode in through the gates and kept riding upwards through the tiers. There was cheering and shouting from those within the city – enough to make Lianna's head pound. All the time Legolas murmured encouragement to her and praised her for being so brave. She did not feel brave – she felt desperately tired. Finally they reached the highest tier of Minas Tirith. There, standing in the courtyard, was...

Faramir. He was holding the hand of Éowyn and they were both awaiting the arrival of Aragorn, herself and the others who had ridden out to the Black Gates. Lianna felt tears come to her eyes as she levelled her gaze to Faramir. He looked sombre. She watched him let go of Eowyn's hand and walk directly to her.

"Tell me he is not dead," she whispered, "Tell me this was not for nothing." Faramir said nothing for a moment, his expression neutral, before a smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"There is someone here who has been impatient for your return." He looked to the hall in which the Steward had once sat and from the doors came a figure, dressed in the colours of Gondor, limping slightly as he walked and yet, without doubt, the most beautiful sight Lianna had ever seen in her entire life. She felt tears track down her cheeks as he came closer and she recognised every dear feature in a face she knew so well.

First she took note of his hair, then the furrows in his brow, the strength of his jaw line, his beard which fell to his neck...and finally the grey eyes which haunted her every thought and invaded her every dream. She breathed out slowly as he finally reached her and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Will you not dismount to greet me?" he asked gently. She could see tears in his own eyes and smiled slightly before replying,

"I would that I could but I am afraid I cannot stand unaided." He frowned slightly before looking to Legolas, who was still holding her upright upon the horse, "I did not fare so well in this last battle, my love."

"Well then, brave lady, it is fortunate that I am here to catch you." He reached up and Legolas lifted her from the saddle, lowering her down and placing her in Boromir's arms. As she wrapped her own arms around his neck and held him close she pressed her head against his chest; breathing in his scent.

"I thought I would never see you again," she murmured, looking up finally to meet his eyes once again.

"I thought the same when I heard that you had gone to fight at the Black Gates." Lianna bit her lip and whispered,

"I did ask you first." He smiled and she returned the action as he countered,

"Ah but it was a mere dream."

"Only if you wish it to be." She said, repeating the words he had spoken to her back to him. He grinned and then, without warning, leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was filled with the passion which only a near death experience on both sides could possibly have created. She clung to him as she felt his lips on hers and knew then, in that moment, that every wound she had sustained, every hardship she had encountered...it had all been worth it if it were but for this one moment with him.

Finally Boromir broke away, levelling his gaze to hers before saying very quietly,

"I love you." She tightened her grip on him and replied,

"How wonderful for you." He laughed and she grinned as he pressed a kiss to her brow. She then placed a hand upon his cheek so that their eyes and locked and murmured, "I love you, Boromir. With everything that I am and will ever be I love you."

This elicited a tender look and another kiss; this one gentle. She had forgotten that everyone was still in the courtyard watching them and she felt a flush of embarrassment overwhelm her. Boromir seemingly noticed this as he then gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you sure you can carry me? Your leg..."

"Is well enough." He interrupted as he began walking with her in his arms, "You need a Healer and I would not let you suffer a moment longer – not even to lengthen a most wondrous reunion." She sighed and relaxed in his arms, pressing her head to his neck as he carried her. She did not take note of where they were going - she simply focused upon him.

"Boromir?"

"Aye?" she looked up to him and murmured,

"I am very sorry about your father." For a moment he was silent before, finally,

"As am I. He was not a good man, Lianna, yet I wish I could have reconciled with him...before the end."

"Perhaps you shall meet again someday." She replied thoughtfully, thinking of her mother and brother and the place beyond life in which they dwelt. She looked up to see they were approaching the Houses of Healing and a part of her felt immense relief at the sight of the place. A pallet, rest, a healer...it was that which she needed most now that she finally had Boromir with her.

He called to one of the Healers as they entered and lay her upon a nearby pallet. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction as she lay back, causing Boromir to smile. A Healer then approached and quickly began assessing her wounds.

"You fought a difficult battle, my lady, and suffered many injuries." The Healer observed as she looked over her patient.

"This is one of the bravest women in all of Gondor; take good care of her." Boromir replied, causing Lianna to blush. She did not meet his eyes again until the Healer had finished her observations and left to collect the necessary supplies needed to patch Lianna back together. Boromir knelt at her side and murmured softly,

"I have something which belongs to you." He reached into a pocket and out of it produced...

"My mother's ring." Lianna whispered. Boromir passed her the piece and she examined it carefully – her memory jolted by the sight of it. After a moment she kissed it before taking Boromir's hand and pressing the ring back into his palm. "I want you to have it." She whispered, closing his fingers around it, "As a mark of my love for you." He tilted his head to one side before replying,

"I could not, it is..."

"The dearest thing I own?" she asked, "Yes, it is, yet I know you would keep it safe no matter what. I trust you – completely." He smiled and nodded before looking around and murmuring,

"Where is the Healer? She has..."

"Don't fuss," Lianna interjected, "I am glad to have the time with you. After today we shall all be so very busy; with Aragorn's coronation and..."

"Coronation?" Boromir asked, "He is to take his place as King of Gondor?" Lianna smiled wryly and hushed the Captain,

"Though he does not know it himself yet I think that is his fate." Boromir smiled.

"Then the wedding will have to be later than I had imagined." Lianna grinned.

"Faramir and Éowyn are to be wed? I had hoped so but..." Boromir shook his head, causing her to fall silent.

"My brother may well marry Théoden's heir but that is not the wedding of which I speak." He looked at her for a moment before laughing and saying, "You have no idea what I say, do you?" She shook her head, half smiling in her confusion.

"Marry me," he whispered, "I cannot live without you and I do not intend to spend another day from your side in this life – nor the next if I can help it. So marry me, Lianna. The war is over, we are free..."

She used her good arm to raise her fingers to his lips – causing him to fall silent this time.

"You have no need to use reason to cause me to say yes." She breathed, "There was no possibility that I would refuse."

* * *

**Tomorrow is the last chapter. Yes. The LAST CHAPTER. Ever. Oh no. I can't believe it. The end is nigh...**


	48. Just the Beginning

"How do you feel?"

"Much recovered. Yet you know that already for you have barely left my side for the last three days." Boromir smiled before replying,

"It would look ill indeed if I were to leave the woman I am to marry languishing alone in the Halls of Healing."

"Indeed it would." Lianna took his hand in hers and they sat for a moment in silence. She had noted over the past days that with him any silence was not uncomfortable but instead as natural as breathing. She smiled at the thought...she had never before had herself down for being so desperately romantic.

"Aragorn has spoken to me of what occurred – before the Black Gates." Lianna looked to him and awaited the question she knew was coming, "He said you died." She closed her eyes for a moment to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Yes," she finally whispered, "I did."

"How is that possible?" he asked, "How can you be here, with me now, when you were dead?" She took a moment to collect her thoughts before replying carefully,

"I was given a choice – I could die or I could live. I chose to live."

"That is not much of a choice." Boromir murmured, "Who would not wish to live?"

"It depends on what awaits you after death." she breathed. She met his gaze and knew in that moment that there was no point in hiding what had happened to her from him. She had, so long ago in Edoras, both made him swear and promised herself that there would be no secrets between them. Now it was time for her to live up to her end of the bargain.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"My mother," she whispered, her eyes filling with sudden tears at the mention of her lost parent, "And my brother. I saw them both. They told me I had to choose. I could remain with them forever in the idyllic world in which they lived or..."

"You could return to life." Boromir finished. She nodded and heard him say, "You chose life over being with your family again?" She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I chose you. You are my family, Boromir; you are my every breath and every sense. I love you. I had to choose you." He reached over and took her face in his hands.

"Thank you." He whispered. She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting her forehead against his. "I know not what I would have done if you had not returned."

"You would have continued onwards as best you could. At least that is what I hope would have happened and what I would wish if anything..."

"Hush," he murmured, "No talk of death now. Happiness is ours – there is no need to muse upon which might have been. Now," he leaned back and brushed the tears from her cheeks, "I believe, my lady, it is about time you rose from your sickbed. Tomorrow a Ranger from the North is crowned King of Gondor and that is not something to be missed."

* * *

She took Boromir's hand in her own as the crown was lowered, by Gandalf, onto Aragorn's head. It was truly beautiful – a silver ringlet with few adornments; it suited Aragorn well. She looked to her right as Boromir lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf announced before removing his hands from the crown and allowing Aragorn to stand and face his people. She released Boromir in order to clap, along with the crowd which stretched well into the distance, as Aragorn smiled and nodded to his subjects.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn said as the crowd quietened. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." More applause rang out at Aragorn's words and Lianna smiled to both see and feel the happiness of all those present. Gondor was lead once again by its rightful King. It was the perfect ending to such terrible times and a perfect beginning to the ones ahead which were filled with promise.

As rose petals fell from above Aragorn began to sing. She did not know what he sang but it was entrancing and she watched him, transfixed, as he descended from the steps leading into the great Hall and walked through the crowd, finally finishing his song. As he passed she curtseyed deeply to him and she could feel Boromir bow beside her. Aragorn stopped before them and shook Boromir's hand before looking to her.

"What do you see in my future, Lianna?" he asked quietly. She smiled and stepped forwards to embrace him. As she did so she whispered in his ear,

"I see greatness, love and peace; my King. Will that do?" As she withdrew she saw that Aragorn's smile had widened and there were, unexpectedly, tears in his eyes.

"Perfectly." he replied, inclining his head to her before moving on.

"What did you say to him?" asked Boromir once the King had passed them by.

"I told him of something I know will be his." She looked over to where Aragorn was speaking with Legolas and smiled at a figure hidden behind a banner of Gondor. She knew who lay beyond that banner and that the figure would give Aragorn more joy than any other. As Arwen stepped out from behind her hiding place and caught Aragorn's eye the King's face slackened with shock before quickly turning to an expression of joy. As the Elf and the King kissed Lianna looked to Boromir and saw he was not observing the couple but observing her.

"I am glad he has love in his heart as well as that which is his by blood." She told Boromir, "I think Arwen will be a great comfort to him in the years to come."

"I know that if he feels half of that which I feel for you for his Elven maid he shall be a happy man." Boromir responded. Lianna laughed and countered,

"Oh I think he feels just as much for Arwen as you do for me, my love, if not more." Boromir leaned down and murmured to her,

"That is not possible." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw before turning to look back to the King. She saw he and Arwen had finally reached the Hobbits and watched as the little beings bowed in unison to the King of Gondor.

"My friends," Aragorn said, walking towards them, "You bow to no one." Then Aragorn fell to his knee, soon followed by the entire crowd, before the Hobbits. Lianna smiled as she too sunk to one knee and bowed her head to the brave creatures from a distance place that had come from nowhere and saved them all with their bravery and stout hearts.

* * *

"I have missed you both, my dear Hobbits. Too long has it been since I laid eyes upon you." She smiled as both Sam and Frodo tentatively approached her. She dropped to her knees and opened her arms. "Will you not embrace an old friend?" Instantly the Hobbits were in her arms and she laughed as they both hugged her tightly. Once they released her she saw Frodo give a worried glance to that at her right hand side.

"Frodo, there is nothing to fear now." She took Frodo's hand in her own and turned to Boromir, who was looking to the ground – too ashamed to meet Frodo's eye. "This, Frodo, is the man I love. The man I am going to marry and spend the rest of my days with. This is not he who tried to take the Ring from you. This is someone else entirely and it would gladden my heart if you and he could be friends." She looked at the Hobbit in askance. For a moment he did nothing before, slowly, Frodo nodded. She smiled and took Boromir's hand; joining it with that of the Hobbit.

"I am sorry, Frodo." Boromir murmured, finally looking up to meet the Hobbit's gaze, "I allowed the Ring to poison my mind and if not for Lianna..."

"You were not yourself, Boromir." Frodo interrupted, "It is forgotten." The man smiled and pulled the Hobbit close for a hug.

"Thank you." The Captain said, looking at Lianna as he spoke the words. She smiled and nodded. She knew that this was the last stage in forgetting the past for Boromir. Now they could begin again.

"I hear you Hobbits are leaving us for the Shire soon." Lianna said once Boromir had released Frodo and also embraced Sam in a similar fashion.

"We have a hankering for home." Sam reasoned. Lianna smiled.

"I know that feeling," she murmured, "I hope I shall see you again one day...all of you." She looked to Frodo for a moment and he met her gaze momentarily before removing his eyes to a space beyond her shoulder. She frowned. "Yet this is no day for sad thoughts. We must be merry – it is a commandment of the King I think." Frodo looked to her again and smiled gratefully.

Once the Hobbits had gone off to join the celebrations Lianna turned to Boromir. The music behind them was loud and the amount of people stifling to her.

"I need some air," she murmured, "Yet you..."

"I shall go with you." he interrupted. She smiled before reaching out and taking his hand. She led him away from the revels and to the very edge of the highest tier. From there she looked out across Gondor and breathed in the night air.

"You are very sombre on so happy an occasion," Boromir noted, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, "It is just...I fear Frodo will not remain in Middle Earth for very long. His path lies elsewhere and I think that this journey and the burdens placed upon him are the reason for his discontent."

"Frodo has indeed carried more than any of us in these times and yet...he knows his own mind, Lianna, he will be well – whatever he chooses."

"You are right, of course..."

"Of course." Boromir repeated, pulling her close. She smiled as he leant down and she allowed his lips to touch hers. She had to fight the urge to sigh with contentment as he kissed her. All those months ago in her little village she had thought she was happy. Now, in this moment with Boromir, she knew that what she had felt then was merely a facade – this was true happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, breaking the kiss, held him tightly to her; never wishing to let go...

"What's this then?" The gruff sound of Gimli's voice caused them both to separate and turn to see the Dwarf watching them with a glint in his eye. Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn were all surrounding the Dwarf. She noted that the Hobbits, in particular Merry and Pippin, were stifling giggles and attempting to hide big grins. Lianna felt herself flush slightly and at her side Boromir shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You are the heroes of the hour – how on Earth did you escape the festivities?" Lianna asked incredulously, shifting the attention from her and her future husband.

"I am a King," Aragorn replied smilingly, "I may do as I wish." Lianna bobbed a mock curtsey in reply, eliciting a laugh from those around her.

"We thought that perhaps, in case we were not given another chance, we should drink to that which has been," Legolas informed them, holding out a goblet to Lianna and Gandalf handing another to Boromir.

"The Fellowship is no more." Gandalf finished.

"Oh I think it is," Lianna smiled as the others looked to her questioningly; "The Fellowship was never the task we had to complete. Well...perhaps at first...however it became so much more. From it bonds of friendship which will never be broken were forged. Bonds of love..." she looked to Boromir who smiled tenderly at her words, "The Fellowship may no longer have a purpose but it shall never be broken – not truly."

"Fine words indeed, Lianna." Aragorn announced, "So I propose a toast – for all that we have meant to one another and shall continue to mean to one another until the last of us has passed from this world to the next...to the Fellowship!"

"To the Fellowship!" they all cried, drinking deeply once the words were spoken. As she stood there, surrounded by friends, something hit Lianna; something important.

This was not an end. It was only a beginning.

_Fin_


End file.
